Love and Fate
by IshipALLTHETHINGS
Summary: Aurora reaches 21 summers and her council is demanding she seek a husband. Maleficent is looking for a mate and her beastie catches her eye. Her instincts tell her to take the beauty for her own but she fears that she would not be accepted by the one she cares for most. Meanwhile war brews between the Moors and human kingdoms. Gonna be dark start at 9(blood, war, the whole shabang)
1. The Beginning

Author's note:

This is my first story ever (well one that I haven't ditched after a day). Also thank you anon (whoever you are) for telling me that I misspelled Fae and Diaval. I am terribly sorry and once again thank you for catching my faux paus. If you find any other incorrect information about the story please tell me. Thank you again!

Disclaimer: The movie and the characters do not belong to me!

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!" The queen of both the Moors and the human kingdom glared at the balding old man sitting comfortably in a chair with a bored expression. Aurora shook her head and ground out with clenched teeth, "I will _not_ marry a man I do not know!"

Another elderly man next to the one who suggested such an arrangement spoke up, Marcus, a feat that Aurora would have find rather impressive given the amount of fat constricting his throat if she was not so mad. He looked at the sleeve of his red robe, searching for any imaginary deficiency in the golden stitching. "My queen" he said the title as if she were a child first learning how to speak, "you are now twenty-one summers and still without a husband. We simply must have a king and a rightful heir."

As the other five equally piggish men nod, the blonde forced herself not to show the rage the man evoked in her. The only one who did not nod was the youngest advisor, Tory. His brown eyes looked at his queen in pity but did not say anything, not that Aurora would expect him to. The dirty blonde man was usually quiet but when he spoke, he spoke for the good of all the people, a trait Aurora wished the others shared. For now however, he shrank deeper into his chair, his fingers playing with the red robe that all the advisors wore.

Instead of screaming bloody murder at the scheming bastard as she wished, she conveyed her dislike in a cool and even tone, "I am the queen of this land correct?" The men nodded, confused as to why she needed such clarification. She took one deep breath before continuing, "Then as the queen I order you, _my subjects_ , to stop interfering with my love life! If I find someone I wish to marry and have children with then so be it! But if not, then the kingdom will have to deal with being ruled by only a queen."

As expected an avalanche of complaints and petty arguments reached her ears. Aurora learned within the first year as ruler five years ago how to block such noise as she was doing now. Once again she questioned why she continued to keep the men who spend all day arguing over how to increase their profit without concern of how it would affect the commoners. It was one of the many things she despised of the group of elders. Their newest demand however may top their greediness. For them to tell, no, _order_ , her to seek a husband caused Aurora to be glad that Maleficent was not here, for if she was the men would have ceased to exist now.

"Don't you understand my queen? It is for the good of the people."

Aurora did not know who spoke these words but she found herself swallowing a bout of sarcastic laughter. She looked at the group and sighed, she was exhausted of this debate, "My ruling has not changed and it shall not. If I marry, it will be out of love and not a simple business transaction." _I respect myself too much for that._ She bowed to the men, not bothering to hide the mockery within it, "Now if you please excuse me, I would like to be alone with my thoughts." Any disagreements that were surely on the tip of the council member's tongues died as their queen gave them a smile as her eyes told a story of something quite opposite. They hurried out of the council chamber like the little pigeons Maleficent once dubbed them, only Tory having the decency of bowing before leaving.

When the door finally shut, she gave out a sigh, "Why do I still put up with them?" She stretched, reaching far above her head, hoping to release the tension of sitting in a chair for hours too long. When it became obvious that the simple exercise will do nothing, Aurora sighed through her nose. Her nails began a rhythm of tapping on the spotless mahogany table as her thoughts drifted away to the one place she longed to go but could never find the time: the Moors. _How long has it been? Two, no three months._ Her forehead touched the cool wood; _Maleficent must be worried sick about me. I hope she hasn't thought I died._

Even to her, the joke sounded cruel and she grimaced at the very real possibility that her fairy godmother might think her ill for not visiting her. Aurora went through the schedule in her head as she thought of any free time she may have. A smile graced her lips as she realized that tomorrow no meetings were scheduled and no one, namely her council members, would dare bother her after having but a taste of her dislike towards them.

Her blue eyes went to the window and she watched the sun begin to set, _tomorrow Maleficent. Tomorrow I will finally get to see you and my home._ She smiled once more and rested her head in her palm, thinking about how much she missed her godmother and her servant, Diaval.

 **The Next Morning**

Aurora woke with a start and rushed out of bed in order to shower quickly. She had to stifle a few yawns due to the lack of sleep the night before. The young queen brushed her hair while humming a random tune, already excited for today. Once she made herself presentable to show her fairy godmother that her kingdom had been treating her nicely and making sure she was well fed, Aurora went to the stables to get her horse. The horse was doe brown with white spots adorning its legs and neck. Aurora named it Bambi which caused Maleficent to smile although she did not know why.

Once her steed was saddled, the two rode off, leaving the world of men to go to a place far more fantastic and dangerous in its inhuman beauty: the Moors. Aurora laughed and urged Bambi to go faster when she spotted the gigantic rock columns that served as a boundary line from her home to her kingdom.

As Bambi neared her destination Aurora looked at the ground, seeing the new growing grass slowly erasing the evidence of there ever being a huge wall of thorns that guarded the Moors. The queen smiled to herself, pleased that there was no reason for them to stand anymore. Even though years have passed since the war between the two races, the grass was slow to grow as the fire scorched the soil and ruined most of it. Once Bambi stopped and paced nervously right in front of the stone columns, Aurora gracefully slid down. Looking at her horse, she patted his nose while whispering, "Don't fuss now. You know that I will come back to the kingdom if only to see you." She gave the horse a gentle push, "Now go back to your home Bambi, I'll be fine in my own."

Bambi gave her hand a huff of breath through his nostrils before turning around and running back to the kingdom. She was pleased when he did, knowing that the chamber members will have an uproar when she will have to go back on foot until she met the kind farmer who gave her free rides. She had insisted on paying the man, or at least lowering his taxes but each time he said that it was his pleasure to service such a noble queen.

Looking back at her home, Aurora smiled, "I'm back!" Not surprisingly, no one answered her call but that did not deter the blonde. With a purposeful stride, she entered the Moors and called out once again. This time, all sorts of strange and exotic creatures answered. The mice-men waved up at their queen while the mushroom people bowed and took off their fungus hats. The toad creatures ran out of the river with mud in their hands, obviously asking Aurora to play. The queen shook her head and quickly said, "I will tonight though" when her friends looked disappointed. They perked up and wobbled back to their home, scheming at how to surprise their queen with a giant blob of mud later on.

Aurora walked deeper into her home, the destination in mind making her feet pit-patting against the ground with a lightness that revealed her happiness. Not long after, her favorite place in the world came into sight: Maleficent's tree. The leaning oak caused a smile to appear on the queen's face as her fingers lightly stroked the old trunk down as if to memorize each bump and groove. Looking up, she saw the perch was empty but this did not deter her spirit, Maleficent would know that she was here and would come for her soon, she always did.

The blonde sat down, leaning against the trunk as she watched the clouds drift lazily through the green leaves. She tried to picture any animal that lived in the Moors within the clouds and she continued to amuse herself this way until she heard the distant sound of wings beating the air. She did not acknowledge the sound, however she grinned as she concentrated on her cloud creatures.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A human in my Moors?" A soft tsk reached Aurora's ears but she still did not acknowledge her fairy godmother. She heard a sigh as if Maleficent saw something that disappointed her, "And a rude one at that." Aurora's eyes finally left her clouds to focus on the Protector of the Moors. Maleficent continued to frown at her but her soft green eyes held the rare humor that Aurora loved to see, "Finally the little Beastie decides to grace me with her presence." Some of the humor died as sadness took its place only for a moment, but that moment told Aurora the pain she caused the older woman, "Why have you been away for so long? Did you grow tired of the Fae folk?"

Aurora's eyes widened at the question, "Never godmother!" She got up from her sitting position as if that action itself could disprove her friend's conclusion, "I could never become tired with anything or anyone in the Moors, especially you Maleficent." The other woman looked slightly relieved at the answer but she still did not smile. The blonde took the few steps to reach the brunette and wrapped her arms around her, "I couldn't have visited you for so long because the kingdom still needed so much work." Her heart soared in relief when the older woman finally relaxed and wrapped her arms around the blonde, even her wings twitched as if they wanted to follow the arms' example.

The younger woman turned her head so she could nuzzle into the crook of Maleficent's neck as she would when she first became queen and had terrible nightmares that only her godmother's presence could cure. She muttered, "King Stephen" she still refused to refer to him as her father after learning the full extent of his treatment to her guardian, "left a kingdom that was and I fear still is corrupt with the ones in power only wanting to deepen their pockets with riches as the rest starve."

Maleficent simply shook her head and tightened her grip on her little beastie, "Many men have greed in their hearts. You must understand that you cannot change one's heart no matter how hard you try." She tilted her head down so she could see the curly mess that was Aurora's hair. Absentmindedly she breathed deeply to get more of its scent; she never realized how soft it looked before. Shaking her head once more to rid herself of the unnecessary thoughts she said, "Although by trying, you are showing your people that you truly care for them and are a great queen."

Aurora sniffed once and snuggled into the hug more, trying to rid herself of the predicament her council members sent upon her. Sensing her tensing, Maleficent raised an eyebrow, "What else is troubling you darling one. You can tell me."

The queen huffed and squirmed once before huffing again once she realized that she was acting like a child and not the queen of the Moors and the human kingdom. Still, she avoided telling her friend about the council meeting by asking, "Where's Diaval? Is he flying somewhere?"

Maleficent leaned back out of the embrace to look at Aurora and to show her that she knows there is something more than the missing raven, "Yes, he is looking for a dog to bother." She heard the blonde giggle and smiled to herself. She looked at the sky as if he would somehow appear flying towards the two, "I suppose he will be back as soon as he hears you are here. He missed you quite a bit you know."

Aurora nodded once and jest slyly, "I'm sure that nobody else missed my presence."

In response Maleficent scoffed and glared at her beastie, "As a matter-of-fact he is. I had to console him every time he went off searching for you and came back crestfallen. He is quite smitten with you." A rare but not unfamiliar emotion welled up in Maleficent's chest and she was shocked to find that it was jealously that bit into her heart. She forced the feeling down as her eyes softened, "Now tell me Aurora, what is it that truly troubles you?"

The blonde sighed, when Maleficent used her name instead of beastie or darling one or any other pet name, it meant that she would have the answer she seeked. Aurora left the embrace and sat back down with her back leaning against her godmother's tree. When Maleficent did not make a move to approach her she patted the spot next to her.

Only when Maleficent sat down and made herself comfortable with her wings slightly spread so her back may also touch the bark and Aurora leaned against her shoulder, did the blonde begin her tale. "Maleficent" she struggled to get the words out even though she had been anticipating this conversation for a whole day and night, "I fear the kingdom is asking too much of me."

The strongest of the fairies looked down at her and wrapped a reassuring arm around Aurora's shoulders, "What is it that commoners are asking of you? Have you not done enough?"

Realizing what the older woman meant, Aurora shook her head, "No, it isn't like that! I make fair taxes and I try to make everyone happy with their lot." She hesitated long enough to make her godmother raise an elegant eyebrow and her lips to purse in mock annoyance of having to wait for her to get her thoughts in order. The blonde knew however that she would have waited her entire life if that was the time required for her to get her words right. Aurora tried once again, "It is rather a personal thing they ask of me Maleficent. Th-they want me to marry."

The eyebrow rose higher, "Is that not what you humans do? Do you not marry and have little beasties of your own?" Even as the words left her mouth her eyes began to glow softly green as if she met someone she did not like. The protector quickly tried to squash the surprising emotion of anger and listened patiently to her beastie. How much she tried to however, the thought of Aurora marrying another stuck within her mind. She pictured a man gently taking hold of the blonde's hand in a small clearing while a man the humans called a priest spout meaningless words and the two kissing almost innocently as they are pronounced man and wife. Her grip on Aurora's shoulders tightened only the slightest bit as she bit back an animalistic growl. The thought of _her_ Aurora with another angered the fairy. _She cannot marry a man! She simply cannot! She belongs to me and only m-_ the train of thoughts ended as she realized what she was thinking. Shaking her head to get rid of the storm, she looked at Aurora with renewed interest and made note to ponder upon her reaction later.

Again Aurora shook her head, becoming both frustrated with herself for not getting straight to the point and for Maleficent for not understanding what has not been said. She looked at the brunette's face as tears pricked her eyes, "That's the problem Maleficent! They want me to marry someone whom I do not love!" Feeling the rage from the moment the council members told her of their plan sprang back to her heart she cried, "They treat me as if I am some sort of business deal! As if I have no right to marry the one I love!" She leapt up to her feet and began to pace as she continued her rant, "They have absolutely no right to- to- order me to marry!" She swept her gaze at Maleficent as she whispered in a voice so soft the godmother almost did not hear, "Do they?"

The anger Maleficent felt died away as quickly as it came once she heard the question. Rising from her spot, the brunette took hold of Aurora and kissed her forehead gently, "Shush now beastie. I am here." The blonde shook with unshed tears as she clung to her protector. The brunette gently grabbed hold of Aurora's chin and forced her to look at her, "Listen to me and know what I am about to say might upset you but also help ease your burden. Humans are not as bright as the Fae Folk and are greedier than us. What love means to them is different than what it means to us." Her voice grew soft and her eyes distant as if reliving a memory, "Love to them is something trivial and is treated as such. To the humans, a being can be in love one moment and out of love the next." She stared into Aurora's eyes, "What they ask of you is not uncommon in the human world for they believe love can be bought at the highest bidder."

Aurora shook her head, "Then I wish I were never born a human." She bowed her head so it may lay in the curve where her protector's neck meets her shoulder. "This is so unfair."

Maleficent nodded, "That it is." The two continued to hold one another for what seemed like hours but was really a few minutes. Finally the godmother asked, "When must you return to your kingdom?"

"Not tonight and I don't want to leave tomorrow." After a moment she added, "I'm not ready."

The brunette nodded once in understanding, secret joy filled her heart at the prospect of having her beastie by her side longer, "Then you shall stay here with me and tonight we shall throw a grand celebration for the long anticipated return of our queen."

Aurora found herself giggling, Maleficent always knew how to cheer her up in the gloomiest of days, "That sounds lovely. Thank you." She looked up and noticed that her friend's eyes were glowing slightly brighter than usual. Knowing that meant Maleficent was displeased, she asked shyly, "Is there something a matter?"

Maleficent shook herself and her wings ruffled before relaxing. The corners of her lips twitched in a half-hearted smile, "Nothing beastie." She sighed, "I simply don't like it when others make you uncomfortable."

Aurora nodded but showed she was not convinced by pouting once. She looked up at the tree and then back at Maleficent, "Can you help me get to bed. I'm tired."

Maleficent looked and saw the sun still warming the earth, "Now? It just turned noon."

The blonde looked at the sun as well and shrugged, "I know but I believe after everything that has happened I deserve rest. Don't you agree?" She smiled, "And by napping it is certain that I will have enough energy for tonight's celebration."

The brunette waited for a moment staring at her beastie with mild disapproval before opening her wings and taking hold of Aurora. She flapped her wings once and then twice to get the two off the ground and another propelled the two to the tree. Aurora let go of Maleficent and sat into the tree's perch before the older folded her wings and sat on the limb near the perch. She waited for her beastie to lie down and get comfortable. Before she made any move to follow the blonde she stared at the woman, she looked so beautiful. Many times Aurora had playfully complained that she would never grow to be as lovely as her fairy godmother, but at that moment the brunette would have disagreed with every statement with more enthusiasm than she ever had before. She looked so peaceful, staring up at her with those expressful blue eyes. Her yellow mane of hair spread over the sling that served as Maleficent's bed looked like a halo. Now with red tinged eyes, Maleficent swept her gaze from Aurora's face to her body, god how she had matured. Her chest had grown to a size any woman would have wished for and her lips were full and slightly parted as she relaxed further in the bed. Her eyes went back up to rest upon her neck. Oh how Maleficent wanted to kiss that flesh before biting down on it, marking Aurora as _hers_ and hers alone as she made love to -.

"Maleficent are you okay? You've been staring at me for a minute without moving."

Aurora snapped the brunette out of her trance. She shook her head quickly, _What is wrong with me? I shouldn't think about Beastie like this!_ Maleficent swallowed a lump that had somehow grown in her throat before answering, "Nothing. I've simply been thinking how lovely you would look in a wedding dress."

The queen frowned and muttered, "It is far too soon for such jokes." She patted the space next to her, "Now come here so we can keep each other warm."

Chuckling, Maleficent went into the sling and made herself comfortable. She had Aurora sit up so she may open her wings a bit so that her back may touch the bedding. Aurora laid back down upon Maleficent's right wing and worried at her lower lip while trying to not put too much pressure on the feathered limb. She chuckled once more, "It is okay Beastie. You do not weigh too much to cause me discomfort."

The blonde did not seem convinced and squirmed once. She allowed her hand to gently caress the fairy's feathers. She noticed Maleficent shiver and immediately withdrew her hand, "Sorry, they must be cold." A curt nod was her only response. She looked at her fairy godmother, "Why are your eyes red? I mean they aren't completely red like blood but there are specks of it in your green."

Maleficent lifted a hand to brush her fingertips right under her right eye, "Strange. They have never held this color however." She pondered out loud, "They glow green when I am angry and gain specks of brown when I am exhausted." She frowned, "They have not however turned red."

Aurora shrugged, "I'm sure it is not anything serious." She yawned and stretched before relaxing into the bed of soft feathers, "Goodnight."

The fairy nodded and murmured, "Goodnight Beastie." A soft snore met her ears. She chuckled and watched Aurora as she slept soundly. Before she could stop herself, she reached out and tucked an errant blonde strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Her fingers fluttered over her skin a tad too long before she rushed her hand back to her body. Her heart raced and she rested her head, staring at the canopy of leaves as the swished gently with the wind, "What is wrong with me?"

* * *

Tell me what you think please!


	2. Maleficent Crashes the Party

Author's note

Wow! I only posted the first chapter yesterday and I already got a review! Thank you so much! I'll try to make a chapter once a week but sometimes work is a butt ;_;. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I own these characters and movie? Surprisingly no.

* * *

Aurora giggled as she walked pass the brightly colored creatures and stared in wonder as water sprites began to dance in front of her, their blue slightly-transparent robes flowing gracefully as they twirled around and around. She reached out and one of the beautiful blue sprites grabbed her pointer finger with both hands and flew around, encouraging the blonde to twirl once and then twice. Both times the blonde spotted Maleficent watching her from behind the cover of trees. The blonde laughed at the strange similarities of their first meeting and the party. The creature followed her eyes and then beamed as it bowed to its queen. Aurora copied the movement and practically skipped to her fairy godmother.

Maleficent's lips lifted only slightly to create a half smile as she asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Most definitely!" Blue eyes scanned the colorful and bright scenery. It seemed as if her aunties had splashed the entire forest with blues, greens, and reds to create a beautiful mess of colors. "It's so lovely here." She looked back at the brunette, "I wish I didn't have to leave so soon."

Green eyes closed once and opened again as the Protector of the Moors looked away from Aurora as she whispered, "You don't have to, you know."

Aurora frowned, "You know I must Maleficent. If I don't keep tabs on those greedy council men they will suck the entire kingdom dry." She took a step forward and rested a hand on the fairy's arm, "Besides, I have responsibilities there that I cannot neglect."

Before she could stop herself Maleficent snapped, "You have responsibilities here as well Aurora." Seeing the shock and hurt on her beastie's face made the older woman take a deep breath. Her eyes softened as she gently said, "Let us stop talking about such trivialities. Go and enjoy your party."

The blonde pouted and muttered, "You're the one who started it." She looked back at the party as the fairy folk dance and sing and have a merry time. She sighed and gazed at the older woman, a smile breaking over her face, "Come on, I want to dance with you."

The simple statement made Maleficent's heart flutter, but whether from excitement or from nervousness she did not know. She simply nodded and leaned her dark wooden staff against the tree next to her. As her fingertips caressed the old oak she smiled, it was a gift from Aurora on a day the humans called Christmas, supposedly celebrating the birth of some child. The fairy chuckled in her mind, humans seemed to throw grand parties for any random baby.

She allowed the young queen to lead/drag her to the middle of the party. Aurora grabbed Maleficent's hand and the fairy felt her arm wrapping around Aurora's waist on its own accord. In the corner of her eyes she saw a certain raven watching the two and giving a single caw as it jumped up and down in excitement from its tree branch. With the hand that was resting on the blonde's waist she waved two of her fingers into the air and the raven grew into a man. The added weight caused Diaval to lose his balance and fall face first into the ground. The poor man looked dazed as he struggled to get onto his feet without falling down again.

Maleficent smirked as Aurora slapped her arm gently, "That wasn't funny! He could have hurt himself."

The elder woman shrugged as the two spun in a lazy circle to nonexistent music, "Then perhaps Diaval should not have made fun of me. It is his fault and his alone that he did not remember I do not take being made fun of lightly."

Aurora still pouted but allowed the two to dance for another minute before breaking the embrace. Maleficent immediately missed the contact and had to stop herself from reaching out if not to brush her fingertips upon Aurora's pale pink dress. She watched as the blonde walk over to Diaval with a pang of jealously. She shook her head to dispel the feeling and retreated back to her tree, again touching the staff absentmindedly.

Before Aurora could reach Diaval however her head was thrown to the side with a soft, "Oof." A hand touched the wet splatter and held it out to examine what had struck her. What she found was mud covering her fingers and with a giggle she turned her head to look at where the mud had come from. Just as she suspected, a river troll was smiling at her with one hand still holding a blob of mud. With a squeal it threw the other blob but missed an inch from the queen's face.

As Aurora bent to grab her own mud she felt another splatter to her side. Glancing to her left, she saw two more trolls with mud. Soon a mud war was initiated between the queen of the Moors and the river trolls. Maleficent watched from behind her tree as her beastie was getting covered with mud and her unsuccessfully trying to get an upper hand in the fight. After a minute even Diaval who had been watching from the sidelines like her was not spared a mud bomb courtesy of Aurora. The Protector of the Moors could not help but chuckle as her servant gagged as some of the mud went into his mouth.

After about ten minutes, Aurora screamed in childish delight, "You win! You win!" The blobs of mud was stopped being thrown as everyone inspected their new surroundings. The reds, greens, and blues were now splattered with dirt and three certain pixies looked quite disgruntled at that fact. Maleficent frowned at the sight of her beastie, her dress was ruined and she was quite filthy even with her adorable smile and blue eyes. The fairy walked to the blonde and with a wave of her hand the mud vanished and Aurora looked as if the fight had never occurred.

The brunette returned the smile, "You mustn't get so dirty at a party Aurora. It is quite unladylike."

The blonde pouted, "I was just having some fun." Even if the words were harsh, the tone was playful in nature.

The brunette chuckled before looking at the party, "In a more serious note I suppose the party needed some" she thought for a right word, "redecoration." Without even turning her head she knew Aurora's aunts were glaring at her. She gave her beastie a half smile, "Go and enjoy the party more beastie."

With her godmother's blessing Aurora began to dance with the Fae Folk as Maleficent watched from back in her tree line. Once she was tired of dancing, the blonde made her way to the still-dirtied Diaval, this time unmolested by any mud blobs. She giggled as the man tried to remove the mud from his face with little success. Finally, she reached up and used part of her sleeve to wipe away some of the filth. Aurora tried not to giggle as her friend began to blush as the soft cotton came into contact with his dirty face.

Maleficent watched the two and did not bother hiding her distaste. She felt her eyes begin to glow green as she watched Aurora clean Diaval but she no longer cared. The brunette contented herself with silently watching the two, or rather her servant to make sure he did nothing she would find inappropriate. She growled under her breath as the two laughed at something Diaval had said. Her anger peaked as he looked at Aurora for far too long for her liking. She gripped her staff harder, ignoring the prickling sensation in her hand and marched towards the two.

The two continued to laugh and talk, oblivious to the fairy briskly walking towards them. Diaval bent forward and whispered into Aurora's ear, "And then Maleficent caused a giant thunderstorm in your aunt's house. You were safely outside of course." He leaned back and chuckled, "She made me promise not to tell you anything about her, uh, pranks towards your aunts with a threat of turning me into a dog for a week."

"And I still plan on keeping that promise." The two jumped at the harshness in Maleficent's voice. They looked at her and Aurora gasped as bright glowing eyes pierced Diaval. The brunette was angry, enraged even, and the two had no idea why.

The older woman lifted a slim hand and Diaval flinched, knowing what was going to happen next, "Come now mi-mistress. The joke was rather funny and I th- WOOF" the rest of Diaval's sentence was severed as his mistress turned into a runt of a dog, his black fur standing on end as it ran around in circles, frightened at the idea of becoming a monster beast. The servant barked twice more and looked at Aurora pleadingly.

The blonde however, was too busy staring at the smug fairy, "Maleficent! Why did you do such a thing!?"

Maleficent gave Aurora a sideways glance and was shocked at the hurt in her eyes. She looked at her and said simply, "Diaval was far too close to you to be proper."

A bark was heard from bellow and Aurora gestured to the new dog, "He was just telling me a joke! You didn't have to be jealous and turn him into a wolf pup."

"I am not jealous." She glanced at Diaval, "And I turned him into a dog, not a wolf."

Aurora glared at the godmother and must admit she was a little smug when the green eyes lost their glow and glanced away from her own blue ones ashamed. With a wave of her hand Diaval resumed his human form. He looked between the two women, shocked that Aurora had such an effect on the usually stoic woman and for Maleficent for giving into the blonde's wishes so easily. He bowed his head quickly to Aurora and murmured a thank you to the brunette before walking away from the obvious tension between them.

The queen however, was still not satisfied, "You should have apologized Maleficent."

Again the green eyes flitted away from her queen to rest on a tree, "I have nothing to apologize for. He was too close to you and I was simply-"

The blonde interrupted her, "Do not say you were simply protecting me." She whispered, "Diaval is not King Stephen, he would never hurt me."

Maleficent tensed at the dead king's name and snapped, "I know that!" She looked at Aurora, "I just" she sighed as she struggled to get her thoughts in order, "didn't like seeing him so close to you."

Aurora stared at her protector. It was quite rare to see Maleficent so lost for words and so confused. She took a step forward and rested her hand on her friend's arm, "It's okay. Just don't do that again okay?"

The fairy gave a curt nod before bowing her head, "Excuse me." Her wings opened and with a few flaps she was in the air and flying away from the party. As she flew, she tried to get rid of Aurora's hurt face at being abandoned so suddenly. She shook her head and tried to focus on the feeling of weightlessness in the joy of flying. Still however, her heart felt heavy with shame and regret. The strongest of the fairies growled at herself, "What is wrong with me?" She never felt like this before. As her tree came into sight she slowed down her flight. A million thoughts banged inside the fairy's head, each demanding all of her attention. Gripping her head, she touched the earth again and staggered to her home with her wings messily folded on her back in her haste to get to her tree. She whispered once more, "What is wrong with me?"

Maleficent leaned her forehead against the trunk and listened as her horns scraped the wood lightly. With a wave of her hand, the scratches left on the tree were healed and she rested her hand against the wood, whispering how she was sorry for the unwanted abuse. She shook her head as she wondered what was happening to her and her heart. She loved her beastie, that much was quite obvious, she saved her with True Love's Kiss after all. Still, seeing her and Diaval laughing together caused an anger she never knew before to rise up in her. She wanted, no _needed,_ to challenge her servant and fight with him to prove that she was superior at that moment. The thought disgusted her; she had secretly thought Diaval as her only friend besides Aurora. So why had she been so upset at seeing the two together like that? Her servant was strong and trustworthy; he would be a good husband to Aurora if the two should decide to marry, so why does the thought make her want to break something?

She sighed as fingers rubbed against her temple. Maleficent turned around so she could lean against the trunk and watch the moon light up the night. She began to think of her beastie's advisors. They wanted her to marry a man she did not know and that vision angered her more than the idea of Diaval with the blonde. She smashed her fist into the ground and felt the earth shudder against her wrath, "Aurora will _not_ be forced into a marriage!" Her body shook with rage and confusion as to why she would react like this. She shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes, she could do nothing to help her beastie stop the arrange marriage she would be forced into without beginning another war between the Moors and the humans. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Again her fist met the ground and again the earth opened up to accept its unwarranted punishment. When she lifted her hand she saw her knuckles were weeping blood. Maleficent held her bleeding fist to her chest as she sobbed for Aurora's predicament.

She did not want the blonde to marry anyone because she was _hers._ The last thought made the woman jump, why is she so possessive with the young queen? The answer was whispered from the darkest crevice of her mind, the same part that told the woman when to fight or when to fly away from dangerous. It whispered that the reason why she thought of Aurora as hers is because that was the simple truth. The blonde was hers as much as Maleficent belonged to the blonde; the fairy simply must take what was hers. The voice promised that all the godmother had to do was to take the queen and the two would live happily ever after, they were True Loves after all. The seductively forbidden voice also whispered that it was their destiny to become mates and that the brunette would be a fool to not accept that insignificant fact, and that she was no fool.

Maleficent waited for the voice to stop whispering such sweet sins into her ear before sighing, "Damn it." She leaned her head against the trunk, exhausted from the day's events. As she glared accusingly at the moon, blaming it for her fortunate misfortune, her eyes began to close. The last thought that entered into her mind before dreams of flying took over her was that the party was quite lovely, save for the fight between her and the blonde.

* * *

So much angst with Maleficent! (don't worry I'll put in more later :P)


	3. Kiss Me or Not, that is My Decision

Author Notes

I must warn you, the rating goes a little higher

Disclaimer: If I owned the movie and characters I would have lived in a mansion. But sadly, I do not. Excuse me, I must crawl into bed and cry.

* * *

Maleficent awoke to the feeling of someone stroking her wings. She struggled to stay asleep longer and continue her dream of flying far above the clouds that usually hindered her, and her true wings twitched in kind. It was such a lovely dream; it was refreshing after the series of nightmares began to haunt her again. They always seemed to haunt her after long periods of time away from Aurora. Still, the feelings of someone's fingers gently touching her feathers persisted and she growled within her dream. She felt the fingers withdrew and she sighed in relief, now she can focus on her flying. The dream however was already broken and her mind demanded the fairy to awake.

Her eyes fluttered open and landed on the most beautiful sight she had ever seen: her beastie with her arm half stretched out and an unspoken question in her blue eyes. Realizing it was her who touched her wings, the older woman allowed her right one to open partially and she gave the blonde the barest of nods.

Aurora smiled but the brunette could still see the hesitation in her eyes. Without saying anything, the fairy reached out and grasped Aurora's hand with her own and guided the fingers back to her feathers. The blonde giggled in delight as she touched her godmother's feathers. After a few moments she murmured, "They are quite soft." A pleasant hum was her only reply. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as her fingers halted in their exploration, "Maleficent?" Questioning green eyes met her own. Aurora licked her lips before continuing, "I'm sorry I yelled at you last night." She looked away, "Diaval told me it was alright and that you were simply keeping to your promise."

Maleficent sighed as she closed her eyes, "I am the one at fault beastie. I should not have been so" she hesitated for a fraction of a second, "jealous." She looked at the blonde as her fingers did not resume their gentle exploration. Her own eyebrow furrowed as she asked in concern, "Do you think that I am upset at you?"

The queen jumped at the question and fully removed her hand from the soft feathers as she whispered, "Maybe."

The older woman sat up as she shook her head, "Never think that Aurora. I can never stay mad at you." She added in her head, _you stole what was left of my heart, do you not remember?_

Aurora nodded once and worried at her lower lip, oblivious to the green ones staring at the action. Her blue eyes met Maleficent's and once again saw the specks of red within their depths. A part of her questioned the reasoning for the color but she put it out of her mind for now, "I have to leave soon."

Even though it was obvious that the queen would have to attend to her kingdom from her castle, it still filled Maleficent with dread. She hid the emotion by asking, "Did you bring your horse Bambi?" The blonde nodded. "And did you have him return to the humans without arranging someone to take you back?" Again Aurora nodded without meeting her godmother's eyes. The brunette sighed even though inside she was reveling in the few stolen minutes with her beastie, "I suppose I _could_ have one of the Moor creatures take you back although I do believe they are wearier towards the humans than I."

Aurora pouted, "I could simply walk back, you know. And besides the kind farmer would give me a ride to the kingdom if I asked nicely." She held up a hand as Maleficent opened her mouth. She continued in a poor imitation of Maleficent's voice, "Yes I know it is quite a long walk and it is simply too dangerous for me as a queen and a woman to walk on my own but I am twenty one summers now. I'm not the babe you once guarded."

If it were anyone else who had forbid her from speaking, they would not leave the conversation without a bruise or a broken bone but because it was her beastie she allowed it. What she would not allow however is for the blonde to go unprotected away from the Moors, even if it was to the middle-aged farmer. "No. Either one of the Fae Folk will escort you or I will. There is no room for discussion."

The pout deepened, "You are being paranoid godmother. No one would dare attack me because they know how much I mean to you." She grimaced playfully, "And I do not pity any fools who would bare your wrath if they even thought about laying a finger on me."

The fairy nodded, "That is exactly my point Aurora. Many humans are indeed fools and I do not wish to start another war if some imbecile decided to test my strength by hurting you."

Aurora noticed how Maleficent's eyes began to glow neon green and quickly put the discussion to an end, "Fine. Diaval can escort me to the Northern Gate but after that I walk by myself."

The eyes flashed a brighter green as the brunette gave a curt, "No." To the shocked queen she explained, "Diaval can be an even bigger fool than the humans. He cannot protect you if a couple of bandits decide to try to rob you."

Aurora frowned and after a moment she grumbled playfully, hoping to cheer her up, "Okay then, you can escort me." When she noticed how the eyes did not revert to their soft greens she placed a hand on her forehead. A blonde eyebrow was raised when she felt her protector flinch backwards from the touch as a splash of red flickered in her eyes, "Maleficent, are you alright?" A sharp nod was her only reply. With furrowed eyebrows she pried, "Are you sure?"

The brunette gave a huff, "Yes, I am fine beastie. Do not concern yourself with my welfare." She stood and shook her wings to get rid of the stiffness she did not know they gained while she slept, "Come now. If we move swiftly we shall be there by noon."

Maleficent began to walk without leaving time for Aurora to respond. She said goodbye to every Fae Folk she happened to pass and scanned the trees to find Diaval but he was nowhere to be seen. As the two left the boundaries of the Moors, Aurora heard a caw of a bird. Turning around she saw the raven circling above the two and waved goodbye with a smile. Diaval croaked once and returned to his home. Once the bird was out of sight, the two resumed their trek.

As they traveled to the human kingdom, not a word was passed between them for the first hour. The silence was strangely not awkward, for the two did not need words to communicate. Simply by observing with her blue eyes, Aurora could tell Maleficent was stressed about something, most likely venturing out of her precious Moors and to the kingdom. The blonde saw how the wings would ruffle once every few minutes and how the eyes never lost their luminescence.

The queen took a few steps closer to her godmother and reached out with a reassuring hand. After the initial jerk of the wing she touched, she noticed Maleficent relax slightly to the feeling of another's physical contact. After a few minutes of brushing her fingers through the feathers, the brunette's wings relaxed completely and even pressed gently into the blonde's hand. Aurora smiled, however worry still nicked at her heart as the glowing eyes stayed as they were, "Don't worry godmother. I won't let anyone harm you. As long as I am queen, you will be treated as the most prestigious guest." A simple huff was rewarded. The blonde sighed in her head, no matter what she will do, Maleficent will always be wary of humans although the queen could not blame her.

Soon the kingdom began to grow as the two drew near it. Once they reached the Northern Gate, the soldiers hastily opened it, all the while keeping their eyes on the fairy. Aurora looked at her. The green glowed ever brighter and they scanned their surroundings in search of any enemy that might be in the shadows while her hand gripped her staff tightly. The blonde took a step forward and the eyes trained on her and once again a flash of red entered them. She took no notice of it and hugged her godmother, "I'll try to come back to visit you as soon as I can."

After a moment of hesitation, arms circled the human, "I would hope so. Please do not stay away for so long Beastie." She ignored the mutterings from the soldiers at the informality she addressed her beastie. Maleficent ended the embrace, "Diaval will miss you."

Aurora smiled, knowing that the brunette also meant her as well, "And I'll miss you too. Goodbye godmother." With that she turned and walked to her kingdom and listened as she heard wings beat the air as Maleficent flew back to her home. She looked back to watch the fairy fly, she never looked more graceful than when she was flying.

The queen smiled to herself as she continued on her way to her castle. She made sure to say greetings to everyone she met and was relieved when many of them smiled and returned the kind greeting. She knew that many of the past queens and kings were not liked by their subjects and this proved that her hard working with reconnecting with the commoners was paying off.

The smile however was wiped off her face when she caught sight of one of her advisors watching her from near a market stand. He simply shook his bald head at the young woman and walked away, without a doubt going to tell the other advisors that their rebellious queen had finally returned. She sighed as she felt a headache beginning to form, already regretting coming back so soon.

As she had expected once she reached the gate to her castle, her advisors were waiting for her. They looked at her once and went inside, silently telling the queen how displeased they were. Once again she saw Tory's apologetic eyes but that did nothing to quell her distaste for the coming meeting. She grunted, she definitely should have stayed in the Moors. She followed the group as they briskly walked to the council chamber.

The group walked inside without a glance to their queen and sat down at the round table. They waited for Aurora to sit down before the leader of the group, Marcus, sat straighter as he coughed, "My queen, we still have not resolved our earlier predicament. We need to find you a proper suitor."

Aurora growled, "We have already resolved this discussion. I will not marry anyone whom I do not love."

Another man to the left of Marcus, Tyler, spoke up, "What about that one Prince, Phillip I believe. The two of you already know each other."

The blonde interrupted, "I do not love him! He may be the richest man in the world but I do not care for him any more than a friend."

"Yes but he is the son of King John of Austen. With our two kingdoms unified we will all have riches and no one will dare attack our kingdom with King John's armies. We will not have to worry about famine with their vast acres of farmland."

Aurora shook her head, "No! I do not love him, how many times must I tell you this!?" Tears welled into her eyes and her anger rose as one slipped out of her eye.

Marcus sneered as he looked at the tears in her eyes, "Surely you would not allow our kingdom to fall into ruin because of your _emotions_." He leaned into his chair and his expanded stomach bumped into the table. The blonde would have laughed at that if she was not so upset.

Tory rose higher into his seat and coughed once. All eyes turned towards him, the men warning and Aurora's hoping. He coughed once more, "I-I do be-believe the q-queen has the right to chose who she marries." As he continued, his words grew surer, "We do not truly need King John's assets. We are self-sufficient and even growing in power. The queen may choose to marry Prince Phillip if she wishes but if she does not desire to marry, then what can we do?"

If there was any more Tory was going to say he did not. With five pairs of glaring eyes, the trustworthy man sank back into his seat. Marcus cleared his throat and glared once again at Tory, telling him of the damage he had caused to their plan. He rubbed his chin even though there was not a hair on either of them, "Luckily, we have already sent a messenger to King John explaining our proposal and he seemed rather excited with our arrangement." He ignored the rage on his queen's face and surprise on Tory's, "Prince Phillip will come here in a month's time and you two will spend time together to get to know one another." He said the last part of the sentence with a certain tone that made it sound as if they were discussing the next move to a chess game.

The feeling of pride that grew when Tory had spoken for her was squashed at Marcus's words. Aurora glared at the man, resolving to think of a proper replacement for the bastard. She realized with dread that it was probably too late to call the whole thing off and Prince Phillip was probably already making his way here. She muttered under her breath and straightened in her chair before she ground out, "Fine." She stood up and did not bother keeping the anger from her voice, "If any of you need me" her eyes made it clear that they better not need her, "I will be back at the Moors."

Marcus sat up, once again knocking the table with his stomach, "That is not possible! You have only now returned and there are many things needed to be done."

The blonde scoffed, "I also have responsibilities to the Fae Folk as their queen."

Marcus roared, "Those winged imps are not worthy of our attention!"

Aurora yelled back, "Those winged imps have also destroyed our armies and killed King Stephen!" She felt grim satisfaction as fear appeared in some of the advisors' eyes. She continued, not bothering to hide the smugness from her voice, "It is only because of me that there is not another war between our races!" She waited for a moment for the realization to strike them, "And I can assure you as the queen of both the human and Fae races that you will lose."

The men suck in gulps of air to discredit the queen's claim but she did not allow them, "Are all of you truly so stupid as to believe our armies, even coupled with King John's, can defeat the Moor folk and defeat _her._ " They shrank in fear from the comment, knowing exactly who _she_ was.

She turned her head and nodded to Tory's general direction, "If there are truly any problems that need immediate attention, Sir Tory will take care of them. That is an order." Aurora turned and walked out of the corridor without a second glance at the men. She walked straight toward the horses and patted Bambi on his nose, "Hey boy." She fed him some hay from her hand as she watched the stableman strap on a saddle. Once he was done she gave him her thanks and sat upon her horse. She gave the boy a few gold coins, smiling back at him when he gave her a grateful grin. With a click of her tongue, the steed galloped away from the humans and back towards the Fae Folk she adored. Again the horse whined when they drew a close to the boundary and again Aurora was left in awe at the stone statues.

With a soft mummer she coaxed the horse to return to the human kingdom alone. Aurora walked through the Moors, giving only polite smiles to all the Fae Folk that happened to pass her way. She did not stop to talk or play but rather walked with purpose in her step to her godmother's tree.

Once the ancient oak loomed over her she cried out, unable to keep the barest hint of pain out of her voice, "Fairy godmother? Where are you?"

"I am right here child."

Turning around, she watched as Maleficent gracefully landed upon her feet a few feet away from her. Her wings settled upon her back, silently telling the blonde of their recent flight. She dared not move her gaze away from the wings for she knew that the tears she had been holding back will rush forward if she saw the concern in her godmother's eyes.

Maleficent cocked her head slightly towards the left as she studied her beastie. She felt a stirring of emotion as the blue eyes refused to meet her own. She took a step forward and was perplexed when the queen took a step back. Furrowing her brow, she took another step forward, "What is wrong?" After a moment's hesitation she asked, "Have I done something to upset you?" For a moment, a ridiculous fear emerge into her mind, did her beastie knew of her scandalous thoughts?

The last question made the blonde flinch at its implications. Blue eyes snapped from the chestnut wings to rest on green irises. Just as she had expected, the sight of the worry and undeniable acceptance in them caused the traitorous emotions to burst within her chest. Forgetting for the moment that she was the queen of two kingdoms and not some child, Aurora ran to her godmother and clung to her as she sobbed, "Oh Maleficent, they're awful!"

Knowing precisely well who the blonde was referring to, the fairy reached up and lightly stroked the quivering queen's hair, "There, there little one. I'm right here; no one will even dare try to hurt you." She looked down and whispered a truth that she feared now is a lie, "You are safe with me."

Aurora nodded but the sobbing did not cease. As she cried she tried to tell her godmother what had happened. After a few minutes of hiccups and shuddering words Maleficent knew everything, from the advisor's complete disregard for their queen's approval to the arranged marriage between her and Prince Phillip. If the blonde had lifted her head from the crook within the brunette's neck, she would have seen her lip lift in a sneer. _That bloody fool is not even worthy of being Aurora's friend and confidant! How dare he presume that he can simply take what is_ mine _!_

Unaware herself, her eyes began to glow bright green with vivid splotches of crimson. She began to shake with anger and possessiveness. _Aurora was_ hers! _Hers and hers alone! Anyone who thinks that they can take what is mine will be sorely mistaken!_

Aurora squeaked as she felt the grip on her body increase to uncomfortable levels, "G-Godmother!" She looked up and gasped as she saw the now shifting eyes, red and green seemingly in a constant battle to dominate the color of her godmother's eyes. With a shaky hand she cupped a cheek to get the woman's attention, "Maleficent, please, you're hurting me."

Immediately the grip loosened as the red began to recede. Maleficent looked down and saw wide eyes stare back at her. She let go of Aurora completely and jerked back once she saw the bit of fear in her blue depths.

The blonde shook her head and the fear vanished as quickly as it came, "Godmother wha-"

"Excuse me Queen Aurora. I do not feel well and I must leave now." Maleficent abruptly turned around and spread her massive wings, intending to fly true and fast from the disastrous moment.

She never had the chance however. As her muscles in her legs tensed in anticipation of bounding up into the air, she felt a trembling hand on the flesh between her wings. She despised herself for the way it cast a shudder through her spine. Her wings relaxed on their own accord while her body tensed for another, darker reason.

Aurora did not remove her hand, needing the physical contact to keep herself from holding onto Maleficent and begging her to not leave her as if she were still a child. Still, she could not stop her lips from shuddering as she whispered a desperate, "Please."

It was with that single plea that undid the careful construction of walls and barriers that shielded her heart from her beastie's eyes. With a sound that sounded much like an animal hurting, Maleficent whirled around, the sudden movement catching Aurora off guard and cause her to stumble backward. The blonde gasped as she saw glowing, blood red eyes stare at her as if she were the brunette's prey and the elder the predator. She took several steps back with the fairy's one step forward.

They continued this pitiful chase until Aurora's back touched the bark of Maleficent's tree. She gulped as she saw her once-protector smirk with a knowing smile; the two knew the blonde had nowhere to hide. With meaningful strides the older woman trapped the poor queen, her wings spreading outward so the only sunlight that touched her skin came from the rare gaps between the edges of her feathers. Aurora heard the dull thuds as the horns of the wings hit the tree, not enough to harm the oak but enough to make a sound loud enough to make the blonde jump.

The face that once brought her comfort now brought her fear. The eyes that once held such kindness reserved only for her, now only held a hunger that Aurora neither knew nor craved. The glowing eyes bore into her own frightened blue ones, locking them into a trance that she did not dare look away from. Slowly, as if giving Aurora the chance to decline even though both knew that such a request will not be heeded, a hand reached up and cupped her cheek. Without breaking eye contact, the thumb slid so as to gently touch the blonde's lips.

Aurora gasped at the boldness and the wrongness of the action. A smirk was her only reply. Finally, the intense red eyes broke from the blonde's to rest upon her parted lips. They glanced back up once before Maleficent leaned forward slowly, wanting the queen to remember every moment of this.

Almost shyly red lips met Aurora's peach ones. It was gentle at first, almost as if Maleficent was trying to teach the younger how delicate a woman's lips may be. Again and again those lips touched Aurora's, never becoming rougher but never becoming softer either.

On the fifth kiss did Maleficent felt more than hear Aurora whimper. She responded by forgoing the gentleness and truly began to kiss the blonde. With aggressiveness not unlike a starving predator, the brunette pressed her lips to the young woman's, growling softly when they did not part for her immediately. She nipped at the queen's bottom lip as one arm wrapped itself around Aurora's waist to pull her closer and the other gripping blonde tresses. With a painful gasp from her partner, the fairy forced her tongue through parted lips and tasted Aurora for the first time. She became unbearably and impossibly addicted to her taste the moment her tongue past her lips.

She continued to kiss Aurora, ignoring the soft sounds of displeasure coming from the younger woman. The brunette broke the one-sided kiss to whisper in a shaky breathe, "No man will ever take what is mine Aurora." She held onto the blonde's gaze as she leaned in for another kiss.

This time however, Aurora did not shy away from it. When plump lips met hers, she began to cautiously purse her own to give a rather chaste kiss back. She heard the older woman chuckle at her ignorance and the sound lit something within the young queen. Instead of having her lips plied open by the older woman's tongue, she parted them willingly.

With a sound of delight, Maleficent quickly deepened the kiss and found herself shocked when Aurora's tongue met her own. The two continued to kiss, the older silently teaching the younger how to properly kiss a woman and show her that she belonged to her. She growled once again, "Mine."

Aurora gasped at the sudden shift in activities. She broke the kiss panting and pushed gently at Maleficent's shoulders, "S-stop." The word went unheard as the protector simply moved her lips to the blonde's neck, sucking and biting at the flesh she found there. The blonde whimpered at the action and felt a strange tightness in her abdomen. She whimpered once more as she felt a tongue caress a bite recently left upon her neck, "Maleficent, I'm scared."

With that one sentence, it brought the fairy back to her senses. Her entire body tensed as her head whirled around, scanning the area for any dangers that may have caused Aurora to worry. When she found none her gaze went back to her beastie and found fear and confusion meeting her hungry stare. She took a step forward, meaning to resume their kiss when she saw Aurora's eyes widen, the fear increasing tenfold.

The hand that was lifted to cup the blonde's cheek immediately fell as she realized that her beastie was afraid of _her_. Maleficent shook her head as she took a step back. _By the greatest of gods, what have I done?_ The brunette took another step away from Aurora with her hands raised to show that she did not mean any harm. The red in the eyes died quickly to be replaced by green with specks of blue.

Aurora continued to try to regain her breathe, her chest heaving as she watched Maleficent's transformation. Once the eyes changed color to what she knew meant that the protector was sad and shocked but not angry, she gave out a timid, "Godmother?"

The brunette flinched at the name, "Don't call me that." That name is reserved for people worthy of it and right now Maleficent was not worthy of even being graced with the queen's presence. Her lips sneered in disgust as her brain began to tell her _exactly_ what she did and what she was going to do if Aurora did not make her come back to her senses. _What have I done?_

Aurora had seen the disgust in her godmother's face and felt her heart sank, _I disgust her._ The blonde felt a sudden crushing feeling on her heart, _Maleficent is disgusted with me._ She looked away, feeling a little ashamed with how she reacted to the kiss and how she encouraged it. _Isn't this what people who care for each other do?_ Even as the question circled around her head, her answer came quickly, only people who love each other.

The blonde felt entirely and utterly confused to her emotions and what she should do. She was confused as to why her godmother would kiss her like that, like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She was confused as to why her godmother was looking at her now as if she were the most disgusting thing in the world. But most of all, she was confused as to why her heart continued to beat erratically even though she knew deep down it was not out of fear.

It was her confusion that made her eyes water in tears. And those tears made Maleficent disgusted with herself all the more. She looked away from Aurora, afraid that she would see the fear in her blue eyes, "You should go." After releasing a shaky breath, she whispered, "Please."

Aurora simply nodded and all but ran from the one who woke her from the sleeping curse. Maleficent turned to watch her leave, pain and regret visible in her eyes. She continued to stare at the spot where she last saw Aurora for several minutes before sighing softly. Her eyes began to prickle and burn as tears began to well up. She whispered softly, "What have I done?" She turned around and numbly walked back to her tree. The brunette climbed up it and dumped herself into her hammock. Her wings ruffled and wrapped themselves around herself as she struggled to not remember how good it felt when Aurora caressed them.

The queen on the other hand was not so lucky to be able to shut down her emotions. She continued to sprint out of the Moors, ignoring the sharp gasps of surprise from the Fae Folk who happened to see her. Her legs burned and her lungs were aflame but still she forced herself to run. To run from her emotions and from _her_. She panted and her throat had dried long ago but still she ran. Finally however her legs gave out and she fell into the grass. Aurora's head snapped back to see if anyone was following her. She saw her once beloved Moors loom over her, the wild trees reaching out to try to grab her and force her to stay. The blonde looked back towards her kingdom and saw that it was still quite a ways away.

Sniffling softly, she forced herself back upon her feet and continued to limp towards the humans and away from the beautiful Fae Folk. She lost track of time and was surprised when the moon shined down at her as she limped to the old farmer's house. She knocked softly, "Michael? Are you here?"

After a few minutes a middle-aged man opened the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He yawned into his black beard and scratched at his neck. He wore tattered clothes that had a hole in his left elbow and right knee. Michael yawned again, "My queen, what are you doing here?"

Aurora shrugged, "I-I need a ride to the kingdom. Can you please take me there?"

The black-haired man heard the pain in her voice and his weariness left him. He looked at the woman and saw how dirty her clothes were and her puffy bloodshot eyes. He gripped her shoulders as rage etched lines into his face, making him look years older, "Who did this to you!? I'll get my axe and you can tell me the son of a bitch who hurt you!"

The blonde smiled weakly and shook her head, "No its okay Michael, no one hurt me." She cared deeply for the poor farmer, he was always nice to her and treated her as if she were his niece not his queen. It did not hurt that he was a retired general and taught her some new moves with her blade that the other generals thought too aggressive for a woman.

Michael frowned, "If nobody hurt you then why were you crying?" He leaned forward and looked into her eyes, "Just say one name and I will make the fucker pay."

The queen shook her head again, "No one hurt me I swear." _Liar._ She almost grimaced at the voice but managed to control herself. She was still so confused about what happened earlier and did not want to burden her friend.

The farmer still frowned but nodded, "Okay but I cannot bring you to the human kingdom now. Please, stay the night in my spare cot and I will take you tomorrow."

Aurora wanted to argue but found she was too exhausted to decline the offer. She sighed, "Okay." She smiled, "Thank you so much but really if you are in any trouble at all-"

The farmer interrupted her speech, "A man who cannot bare his own weight does not deserve to be called a man at all." His lips still lifted in a smile, "I appreciate the proposal but no, I can never ask anything from a beautiful queen like yourself." He nodded toward his farmland where crops grew, "I already got enough money from my retirement to pay for my living and I don't have to teach undisciplined boys how to use a sword, that's all I could ever ask for."

The queen giggled and hit at his arm, it felt so good to giggle. It made her forget the day, almost. She nodded somberly, "Alright, thank you again for everything."

She walked into the cozy house and went straight to the spare cot. She would never admit it to Maleficent but she spent several nights in the cottage when it was too late for Michael to take her back to the kingdom. Aurora yawned into her hand and collapsed into the lumpy bed, it felt like the softest thing in the world. Her eyes closed and she entered a thankfully dreamless realm of sleep.

Aurora awoke to the smell of food on a fire. She got out of her bed, feeling much better, and stumbled into the kitchen that served also as a living room. Michael wore the same clothes as last night and stirred the brewing pottage in his pot. He gave the queen a smile, "I know it is nothing like the fancy food you're used to but I bet I make the best pottage in _both_ lands."

The blonde returned the smile, however it did not reach her eyes, "It's still pottage though." The old soldier gave a booming laugh at that. She sat down and the two quietly ate breakfast, Michael glancing at the queen but saying nothing. Even though she did not say anything he still heard her sobbing in the night. He was worried for the feisty woman, something had happened to her and when he found out who did it, he would make them pay. She reminded him too much of his little Alice, god rest her soul.

After they had eaten their fill both walked into the barn. Michael busied himself by connecting two mules into a little wagon. He shooed the queen away when she offered to help, saying that it was best she did not get her dress more dirty. After the mules were finished, he placed several bundles filled with tradable goods on the wagon. He shooed the queen away again when she picked up one of the heavier packages, stating that it was best she did not make herself all sweaty.

When everything was done, they began to head off to the human kingdom. To pass the time, Aurora asked about what the farmer was going to trade and what he required. He only answered the first question, knowing that the other would end up buying whatever he needed for the farm.

They reached the human kingdom after what felt like minutes. She nodded to Michael and got off, not before slipping five gold coins in between two of the larger bundles. He would find it when he set up at the market and by then he could only accept the money.

The queen made her way to the Northern Gate of her castle, frowning at the state of dress she was in. She didn't mind being dirty but did not like everyone fretting over her because of it. She squared her shoulders once the intimidating oaks loomed above her and walked brusquely towards her soldiers.

The soldiers quickly surrounded her, all but shouting their questions, "Who did this to you!? Are you injured my lady!?"

Aurora croaked out, "Nobody, I am fine thank you."

The soldiers did not look convinced, "Did she harm you?" He brought his torch to better see and inspect the young queen.

The blonde raised an eyebrow in confused. It took her only a moment to realize who the soldiers were referring to, "Maleficent would never hurt me." Even as the first syllable left her lips she felt the nicking at her heart, she wasn't so sure of that one undeniable truth anymore.

The solder who asked her if her godmother had struck her furrowed his brow, still not believing his queen, "My queen, if she ever raised a finger towards you, you must tell-"

Aurora snapped, "I do not have to say anything to you if I did not wish to!" She felt grim satisfaction as all the solders flinch at her words. She continued in a much calmer tone, "Listen to me and listen to me well. The Protector of the Moors would _never_ dare to do anything that would risk another war between our two realms." She gave the guards a curt nod, "Now if you excuse me I have something important to do."

The blonde did not wait a second for the soldiers to respond before she continued on her way further into the kingdom. She did not nod nor say greetings to anyone who passed her way. She did not smile nor laugh. She stared straight ahead to the heart of her kingdom and passed into the castle without uttering any words.

She went straight to the council chambers and glanced at the soldier who happened to be walking near the room, "Find the advisors." When the guard did not give an immediate answer, she snapped "Now."

Aurora sat at the head chair and began to wait. She did not have to wait long. The elderly men walked, some had to waddled, into the room and took their respected seats. Tory was the only one who bowed his head respectfully before sitting down in the chair closest to her. It was obvious that the men were surprised and intrigued by the sudden meeting.

The queen straightened more in her chair, "I will not keep this long." She took a deep breath before stating, "Let Prince Phillip come here. I will marry him." Somewhere deep inside the woman of twenty one summers, she felt her heart break and her dream of true love crumble like a pile of dry dirt in the presence of a storm.

* * *

Author's notes

I know I am making several OCs but I think I did well characterizing them. What do you guys think? Oh and it starts to get a little darker from this chapter on


	4. The Talk

Author's note

It gets a bit dark here on out. Just an FYI.

Disclaimer: Do I own a copy of the movie? Oh hells yes. Do I own the actual movie and characters? Nope.

* * *

It has been a week since the kiss. It has been a week since she talked to Aurora or seen her. Of course it hasn't been a week since she thought of the blonde beauty. That woman had been right at the front of Maleficent's brain for every second of the day. A part of her worried that she might have become obsessed with the queen, but that more instinctual side of her argued that she wanted to simply think of her mate.

Her mate. The thought of the new title for her beastie brought her equal amounts of joy and discomfort. It had only been a day after _that_ day that she stumbled on her new name for Aurora. She spent the rest of the week trying to figure out why exactly would she call her that.

Maleficent continued her inner musings as she walked through the Moors. The magical land brought comfort not only to her beastie, but also peace to the older woman. Now however, the mystical place only reminded the protector of the young queen, and that sent both her heart and mind into a stampede of thoughts and beats.

"Maleficent? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Yeah. You never come to visit us before."

Green eyes snapped towards the sounds of the two voices. As she had dreaded, she saw the three pixies that had taken care of her beastie. Taking care of was a huge overstatement in Maleficent's mind. If she had not been there, little Aurora would have starved, fallen off a cliff, and far much worse within her first few years. Before the blonde entered into her life, the three were simply nuisances that caused migraines with a simple opening of one of their mouths. Now, she despised them for their carelessness of raising child Aurora.

The Green Pixie, Thistlewit, asked once more, "What are you doing here?" She added hastily with a nervous tilt of her head, "Yo-your highness."

Maleficent was unable to hold back an annoyed eye roll, "I am not the queen of the Moors pixies. Aurora is." She despised the shaky way the name tumbled out her lips.

Knotgrass raised an eyebrow at the way the fairy said her niece's name, "Yes well, you still haven't answered our question."

If it weren't for the fact that her idiocy almost cost Aurora's life several times, the fairy would have considered Knotgrass a friend or at the very least an acquaintance. She was one of the few creatures in the Moors who was not afraid of challenging Maleficent or to defend herself against the protector's sharp tongue.

The brunette huffed once, "I do not know why I came to this place, I was simply allowing my feet to take me wherever they wished to go."

The Blue Pixie, Flittle, asked, "But you are still here. Why?"

Maleficent narrowed her eyes, "You won't let me leave without answering your stupid question."

Knotgrass glared at the fairy in turn while the other two flinched at the fairy's intense stare. The pixie shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "That is not an answer Maleficent."

It was official. If that pixie did not have any role in raising young Aurora, the two would have had interesting conversations over tea and berries. She sighed, knowing that it was inventible in telling the three nitwits of her predicament, "Something has occurred," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "between Aurora and myself."

The three pixies looked upset immediately, wondering what Maleficent had done to their 'adoptive' daughter. Knotgrass of course was the first to verbalize her outrage, "What have you done to our Aurora!? I swear to whatever god the humans believe in that if ONE HAIR has been hurt on her pretty head, I will personally turn you into a mouse and feed you to a snake!" The other two were close to give their outbursts but neither were nearly as threatening as the red pixie's.

The fairy stared at the red pixie, not helping but be impressed by her bravery of threatening her like that. Still, her emotion of being impressed died as anger and confusion replaced it. She growled, "I would do nothing to hurt her! I am the one that brought her back from the sleeping curse with True Love's Kiss; do well to not forget that."

Knotgrass shot back, "You were the one who placed it on her in the first place; do well to not forget _that._ "

She hated that the pixie was right but she could never deny it. So she spat out, "And I have regretted my lapse in judgment ever since!" She took a deep breath but still her voice shook with ill-caged rage, "But while you three bickered back and forth about gods knows what, I have protected Aurora since she was a babe!"

The three bristled at the accusation but like Maleficent, they heard the ugly truth in every syllable. Both parties glared at one another silently but it was the fairy that won the argument. Meaning to hurt her rather than ask her, Thistlewit whispered, "Then what did you do to her to cause her to run away from her home?"

Maleficent's eyes widened in surprise, out of the three pixies, she expected the blonde to be the most afraid of her and to never challenge her. It was obvious that she was wrong of that however. It seemed that she was wrong of many things lately. The fairy's eyes glanced away as she answered, "I kissed her."

Knotgrass snorted, "Why would that bother her? You were the one to give her True Love's Kiss, _remember?"_

Maleficent shouted, "Not that kind of kiss you buffoon!" She calmed enough to add, "I lost control and it frightened Aurora."

The three pixies glanced at one another and then stared at the woman they had watched grow from a naïve child to an avenging and strong fairy. Knotgrass tilted her head, "What do you mean, 'you lost control'?"

Maleficent growled, "I lost control, that's what I meant!" The knowing glances between the three made the fairy even more agitated. They knew something that they were reluctant to share with her. "What are you three hiding?" It wasn't so much as a question but a demand.

Again the three glanced at each other. To the brunette's confusion, Thistlewit blushed deep red at the cheeks while Flittle looked anywhere but at the fairy. Knotgrass even looked uncomfortable at the question. Before the fairy had to push the issue once again, the red pixie coughed once, "Well, you do know that we were born before you correct?"

Maleficent nodded, "What does our difference in age matter?" Her agitation was growing as her confusion.

Thistlewit explained, "Well, um we know more about fairies than you do."

The fairy narrowed her eyes, her already thin patience waning more, "And?"

Knotgrass sighed, "It means that we know what is going on with you and Aurora." She looked at the two pixies and when they nodded she continued, "You see Maleficent, fairies age differently and have different uh" she coughed as a slight blush covered her cheeks, "cycles than humans."

The fairy huffed, "Answer clearly Knotgrass. I do not have time nor the patience for riddles."

The red pixie shook her head and resumed her explanation, "Not only do you age slower than humans but you also seek a mate when you become full grown."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, "I have been full grown for many moons. If I had seeked a mate, it would have been with King" she shivered in disgust as she whispered the man's name "Stephen."

Knotgrass shook her head, "No. Fairies are a very peculiar species." She rolled her eyes as she saw Maleficent eyes twitch in distaste at her wording. "As like wolves, they mate for life."

"Wolves? How very… interesting." In truth she did not have any problem being compared to the four-legged beast. She found them quite strong and mysterious.

Knotgrass nodded, "Yes but unlike wolves, fairies will instinctively know when they meet their mate. For some unfortunate ones, they live their entire life without ever meeting their mate."

Maleficent finished the pixie's train of thought, "And some like me, find their mate." When the three pixies nodded, the woman scoffed, "Aurora is my one true mate? That is ridiculous."

Flittle shook her head, "No. It is True Love. You two are destined to be together."

The fairy laughed sarcastically, "Perhaps but simply familial love. She is a human and I a fairy; we can never be."

Thistlewit asked shyly, not wanting to anger the fairy anymore, "Is that what your heart says?

Maleficent glared at the green pixie, "My heart once told me to be with that bastard Stephen and it cost me dearly." She was quiet for a moment before whispering, "My heart is not to be trusted."

Knotgrass argued, "King Stephen was a cruel and black-soul man. Aurora is nothing like her father."

"I KNOW THAT!"

The pixies flinched at the rage within the words but they still held their ground. The blonde pixie whispered, "Do you?"

It was the fairy's turn to flinch, "Of course."

Knotgrass asked, "Then why can't you let her into your heart?"

"Because she has already stolen what was left of it." With a flick of her wrist, a strong gust was born that caught the three pixies. With a roar of wind and yelps of frightened women they were carried away from the fairy.

Before they were out of her sight, Thistlewit shouted, "You may deny it, but in your heart you know that you have already chosen a mate and the heart is not so easily changed!"

Maleficent looked back at the place the three occupied moments before. After a minute she muttered, "Fools, the lot of them." She turned and began to walk back to her tree as she thought of the conversation.

Aurora her mate? Wasn't that what she herself called her beastie moments before she came upon the three pixies? Shaking her head to try to rid herself of her thoughts, she sighed, "This is fucking ridiculous."

Still, her thoughts stayed with her and her emotions raged within her. Aurora, her sweet Aurora. Grown up and forced to marry a man whom she does not love. Such a fate is unacceptable for someone as kind as her beastie. A fate with her however? Is that as cruel as Aurora being married off as if she were some whore? Isn't that what she was doing though? Forcing the blonde to become hers as if she were nothing but a piece of property to be claimed? Was she truly not any better than the humans who she used to despise so heartedly?

A single tear escaped her eye and made its way down her cheek. She was a fool, such a fool. How could she have done what she did without any regards for Aurora's feelings? Shaking her head, she tried to piece together when exactly she had fallen for the blonde beauty. Surely it wasn't when she gave her True Love's Kiss? No, it was after that. It was when Aurora became the true queen of the humans on her eighteenth birthday; she looked so lovely dabbed in golden robes, she refused to wear the other one lined with wolf fur, stating that it was barbaric and cruel. She looked kind and strong as the leader of the advisors, Sir Marcus, placed a magnificent crown adorned with green and red gems upon her head. When Maleficent looked upon her that day, she knew without any doubt that she would make a fine queen.

The fairy sighed in relief when her tree came in sight. The relief was short lived however. Sitting upon the bed as if he owned it was Diaval in his raven form. He gave the fairy a croak and hopped once, indicating that he wanted to become human to talk with her. After the party incident, Maleficent made a note of not speaking to him or seeing him after turning him back to a bird so she wouldn't have to hear his complaints.

With a sigh, she gave another little flick of her wrist and the raven became a man. He stretched and jumped out of the hammock without any regards to it, knowing that it would annoy Maleficent. He yawned and lazily made his way to the woman, "Hello mistress. Long time, no see."

Maleficent huffed, "I did not ask you to come."

Diaval gave a throaty chuckle as if she had told the funniest joke, "Yes well, I wanted to ask you about that." He cleared his throat, "Are you still upset about me talking to Aurora? You shouldn't be; I still see her as the child we rescued all those times."

Maleficent gave him a rare smile, "As do I." _Liar,_ her mind whispered to her. _You can never see her as the child she once was._ The woman hushed the voice to a dull murmur before responding, "I am no longer angry at you, yes, but you mustn't get so close to her. You may give her the wrong ideas."

Diaval's head jerked back as if he smelled something unpleasant, "I am like a guardian to her! I would never-"

A lifted hand stilled the servant's speech, "I am simply telling you what I have observed Diaval, nothing else." She sighed once, "Now if you excuse me, I am rather tired and wish to sleep for a bit." Without another word she lifted herself into the air and flew the short distance to the hammock. Once she got comfortable, she looked at the man, "If Aurora comes back and you spot her first," the last words tumbled out of her mouth in their haste to let themselves be known, "tell her I wish to speak to her."

Diavalgave a curt nod and bowed low, all the while a confused expression settled on his face. He turned around and left the Protector of the Moors alone with her thoughts and doubts. Little did he know of the storm raging inside the fairy's mind, but his animal instincts warned him that he should heed the woman's warning and remain a friend to Aurora. For her safety and his own.

 **Several Months Later**

 _Finally! After five months alone with my thoughts she's back!_ Maleficent beat her wings once to gain more momentum as she sped through air to get to her beastie. A few minutes before, she was resting near one of the many Moor pools. Diaval was in his raven form as he sped towards her, cawing all the way. To punish him for disrupting her peace, she turned him into a man mid-flight and watched him crash into the water and mud. After he spit out the mud, he told his mistress of Aurora's long-anticipated return. Maleficent immediately took flight, leaving a very dirty and disgruntled Diaval behind, she waited far too long to waste even a moment from her beastie.

Once she caught sight of wild blonde hair, her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest, although she knew it is not from the thrill of the flight. Knowing that the girl did not see her, the fairy sped past her and circled around before flying down to the land without a sound. Her feet touched the grass with barely a whisper and Maleficent folded her wings, making sure the tips did not touch the ground lest Aurora hear the feathers pass over the plants.

Maleficent had to hold in a chuckle as the blonde finally lifted her head to scan the skies for a fairy that was no longer there. "Are you looking for someone?" A low chuckle rumbled in her chest as Aurora jump and sped around to see her. She lifted her chin, "I left Diaval back at one of the pools. He should be here within an hour if he runs without any delay."

Just as she expected, a smile graced the young queen's face. It turned into a pout quickly but humor still danced in her eyes, "Godmother, that is simply too cruel. I haven't seen him in months and now I must wait longer?" A laugh escaped her lips before she could say in mock-seriousness, "A queen should not have to wait that long to see a friend."

One side of her lips pointed upward to show a small smirk, "You must forgive me your majesty."

"Perhaps you can fly me to him?"

When a hopeful light went into the blue eyes, she shook her head, "My wings are strong, but not that strong Beastie." _Another lie_. She frowned a little at the treacherous thought and retorted to the disembodied voice, _I simply do not wish to strain myself due to flying with extra weight for so long._

Aurora nodded in understanding, "Okay." She reached up to move a lock of hair to the back of her ear. The movement made the light catch on something on the queen's finger.

Maleficent had to stare at it for a few moments before she realized what it was: a ring. Feeling dread build up in her heart she asked, "What is that?" It was barely a whisper but it was more than enough for the blonde.

Hearing the confusion and even hurt in her godmother's voice, Aurora lifted her hand to look at the ring, "Oh, it's just a ring Maleficent. Don't worry, there's no iron in it." Playing the fool may help alleviate the situation in Aurora's mind but it did nothing to quell the emotions that raged in the fairy.

"Don't play coy with me Aurora. What _exactly_ is that?" Despite her control, she felt her wings begin to bristle with anger and knew that her eyes began to softy glow, all thanks to that infernal ring.

Seeing the glowing eyes, a rare bit of fear sprung within Aurora. Not for herself of course, but for the ring upon her finger. She closed her eyes; _This is what you've been waiting for Aurora. Just tell her._ Taking a deep breath, she told the fairy, "It's an engagement ring." She opened her eyes and felt sick to her stomach when she saw pain and even betrayal within Maleficent's eyes, "I'm getting married. To Prince Phillip." She took a step closer in desperation, hoping that being physically closer to the older woman would somehow make everything better, "Aren't you happy for me?"

Maleficent stayed very, very still after her fears had been confirmed, glaring at the ring, wishing that it would disappear with a thought. The last question however, forced the fairy to look at Aurora, "Happy? Did you just ask if I am happy?" She tried to keep anger out of her voice, but it still showed with much clarity as a pool of still water.

Aurora took a step back when she heard the rage within the godmother's voice. Now her fear was for herself. She nodded, "Yes" her voice was so shaky she had to take a breath before continuing, "I did ask if you were happy."

The anger she felt died away when she saw the fear in Aurora's wide eyes. Pain and betrayal replaced the rage and she whispered, "Didn't that kiss mean anything to you Aurora?"

The queen shook her head, "I didn't ask for it. You stole it from me."

Maleficent took a step closer, "I stole that kiss from you because I- I" she shook in frustration, "damn it, I thought you wanted it too!"

The younger woman gasped, Maleficent barely swore in front of her, and never was a curse directed towards her. She shook her head again, "I-I didn't." She averted her gaze, "Not at first." Maleficent's eyes widened as a splotch of red pierced through the glowing green. Aurora closed her eyes, unaware in the sudden change in her protector, "I don't know what I felt I admit, but when I began to kiss you back I felt" she hesitated, searching for the right word, "whole. Like there was a piece of me that was dead since the day I was born awoken inside of me and sprung free with life and happiness." She turned her head and was surprised that Maleficent was closer to her than before. She knew now that the red in her protector's eyes meant that something inside of her, something primal, was awakening "What is happening to me?"

The older woman took a step closer and reached out, resting her hand on the woman's arm, "Love." She leaned closer, her hand following up the arm to cup the blonde's cheek, "Love is what is happening to you." When the last word escaped her lips, she pressed them against Aurora's, once again losing control to the animalistic side of her. She was much gentler than before, now knowing exactly what she wants. She growled softly when Aurora did not respond the way she wanted her to, the younger woman blushing and turning her head away to break the kiss.

Maleficent stared at the blonde, realizing once again how she so easily let herself lose control. She looked away ashamed, "I'm sorry." Taking a step back she whispered, "I shouldn't have done that. You're engaged to be married off to a prince." She said the last statement with venom in her voice, unable to stop the beast inside her from growling at the knowledge that Aurora would be soon somebody's wife and that somebody was not her.

Aurora nodded sadly, agreeing, "You shouldn't have." She looked at her godmother, studying her, "What changed in you? What is causing you to do this?"

Despite herself, the brunette found herself lightly chastising Aurora, "Curious beastie." The playful tone quickly died as she realized she would have to explain _everything_ to the one person she could not afford to lose. Fully green eyes locked onto curious blue ones as she answered truthfully, "I'm fully grown." As the blue eyes filled with confusion she explained, "Fairies fall in love differently than humans Aurora. Instead of marrying someone, we find mates when we become fully matured." She sighed as the confusion did not die in the queen's eyes, only lessening. "I am at the age when I finally wish to" she hesitated, realizing what she must say to clear up the confusion, "mate with another." A deep blush was her reply and Maleficent knew Aurora was catching on. Still, she needed to tell her everything so she continued, "And I found my mate Aurora. I found you."

To say the blonde was shocked was an understatement. In some part of her mind, the young woman could not help but feel less of a queen, degraded, at being called something so… primal. She knew that it was simply Maleficent's nature and she could not change anything about it, but to actually _want_ her as a mate, a being she has protected throughout her whole life, not to mention her being a _woman_ , made everything so much weirder. She nodded once at her conclusion to the whole situation and looked at her godmother, "I'm not sure what to say." She played with the ring on her finger, trying to ignore the distaste in the other's eyes as they glanced to it, "I can't just tell Phillip that I won't marry him anymore." She begged the brunette to understand, "The kingdom needs this."

"The kingdom needs new advisors that do not care more about the profits they reap than the people they are suppose to care for." The words were out of her mouth before she could better think them but Maleficent was not sorry for them. They rang true and she knew Aurora knew that.

The blonde nodded, "Perhaps, but King John has a great army and no one would dare try to hurt us. They have farms that could feed the entire kingdom if a drought ever occurs."

Maleficent shook her head, "Nobody would dare hurt you because they know that I will not sit blindly and let it happen! If a drought does occur, I will have the water sprites sing and dance until the rain once again makes crops grow!" She knew her voice was beginning to sound pleading but she did not care, "Aurora, don't do this. _Please_."

The blonde looked away, unable to handle the pain in her godmother's eyes, "I have to." It was but a whisper, but it carried her pain just as easily as if she shrieked it. She looked back at the older woman, "Can't you just control it? Just for a little bit until it goes away?"

The fairy sighed. Even though Aurora was twenty-one summers, she can still hoped and dreamed like a child. It was one of the things that made Maleficent love her so. "I've tried Aurora. I've tried to ignore my feelings for you the moment that I realized I wanted you more than a friend." She sighed once more, "I can't however. Almost every night I dream of you and almost every day I despise myself for it."

Aurora asked desperately, "Can't you try just a little bit harder?"

Maleficent felt her patience snap, "I'm trying my hardest to ignore what my heart is screaming at me! I'm trying my hardest to not give into my desire because I know you don't want me like that!" Her eyes filled with tears as she cried, "I just can't!"

The queen looked down at her feet, hating herself for causing the woman who protected and care for her for so long so much pain. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces at Maleficent's confession. Tears stung her eyes and spilled over as she whispered, "I'm sorry." She took a step away, "I'm so sorry Maleficent." The blonde turned around and ran away from the woman who loved her so much, trying to ignore the cry of anguish the action caused. She had to get away from the godmother, to get away from so many emotions that the brunette caused in her. With every step the ring on her finger grew heavier and with every step the tiny pieces of her heart broke even more.

When Aurora finally reached the edge of the Moors, she was relieved to see Bambi waiting for her. It was because of Maleficent that she finally allowed the horse to stay with her as she visited her home. That thought caused a sob to choke out all the breath within her and she collapse against her steed's side, crying into the warm fur on his neck.

After several minutes of sobbing and Bambi whining in concern, the blonde lifted her face from her living pillow and looked back at her once-peaceful home. She looked down at the ring, it was truly magnificent, it was a gold band adorned with rubies and green gems and in the middle was a beautiful diamond that caught even the dying lights of a sunset, but it felt cold and lifeless against her skin. She slipped it off her finger and placed it in her pouch before stepping up into her saddle. She clucked her tongue and Bambi began to make his way back to the human kingdom. Aurora looked back once more as more tears soaked her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

* * *

ADLDFMDAA THE FEELS!


	5. What Are Friends For?

Author's notes

Okay just a little shoutout to one of the reviews. You made me laugh hysterically for like ten minutes. Also don't worry Maleficent will get her instincts under control... maybe :P

Disclaimer: I wished upon a star once that Maleficent and its characters would belong to me. Unfortunately, I told you guys and now my wish will never come true

* * *

Diaval panted as he rested against a tree, muttering under his breath about how cruel his mistress was. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, his throat parched and hurting. A water sprite glided towards him and looked at him in concern. He nodded in acknowledgement, "Can you conjure some water for an honest raven?"

The water sprite giggled and danced in a small circle, a wicked grin on her face. The shape shifter looked up and gulped, a tiny rain cloud materialized above his head. He heard a small clap from the sprite and the cloud began to pour on him. He sputtered and glared at the blue creature which caused it to giggle more and clutch its sides. Diaval grumbled, "Very funny." He began to walk away and muttered under his breath as the raincloud followed him.

Poor Diaval began to run away from the raincloud but it easily kept up with him. All the Fae Folk laughed at the man's expense. Fortunately, he knew exactly where to go, to his 'loving' mistress's tree. After a few minutes, he spotted the twisted tree and smiled, "Finally."

The smile quickly disappeared when he heard the fairy's cry of pain, somewhere far away from the tree. She sounded so hurt that the fatigue that plagued him for so long vanished in a second and he sprinted towards his mistress, "Maleficent!" He left the tree to run down the hill towards the sound, falling down twice before getting right back up to continue his search of his friend.

When he caught sight of her, he was rooted to the spot. The woman who was so strong, so powerful, and so regal was sobbing her heart out, staring desperately at a spot as if she was waiting for something or someone to suddenly appear. The only thing that kept her standing was her staff in which he saw the pure whites of her knuckles as she clutched it with inhuman strength, the wood groaning under the abuse. He took a step closer, unable to believe his eyes or ears, "M-mistress?"

The call had an immediate effect on the fairy. She straightened her back and did not even glance at Diavel. If he had not seen her state of utter distress, he would have thought she was simply observing the human kingdom, but his ears still picked up on the soft sobbing emitting from the proud woman. After a few minutes the sobs died away but he knew tears coated her face.

The dark-haired man took a few steps until he was arms-length away from her. He lifted an arm and when his fingertips were a breath's away from her shoulder, the arm fell away. He continued to study her, "Are you okay?" He knew the question was ridiculous but his mistress's state unnerved him so much that he did not know what to say.

Finally, the fairy glanced at her servant and Diaval was shocked when he saw the bloodshot eyes. She looked away and said dismissively, "You have a raincloud above your head." Her voice was raw and her throat felt like sandpaper.

Diaval glanced above himself. He had forgotten all about the raincloud. He found himself shrugging, "It is nothing."

Maleficent sniffed, "You smell like a wet crow."

He smiled; at least she wasn't so upset that she could not make a joke. He chuckled, "I am a raven mistress."

The woman gave a short shrug, "Does it matter? You smell like a wet bird, no matter what species of bird it is." With a wave of her hand, the raincloud disappeared, "Leave me." She turned and began to walk to her tree. Before she reached it she felt a hand clasp around one of her wrists. Maleficent gasped, unable to believe Diavel's boldness.

He shook his head and quickly dropping his hand, "No." He walked in front of the fairy and looked at her red eyes, "Something happened. What?" Fearing the worst he whispered, "Did the humans invade our land?"

The protector shook her head, "No, nothing like that."

Diaval raised an eyebrow, "Then what?"

Maleficent could not look at him as she answered, "I did something terrible." She took a deep breath, "To Aurora."

He was surprised to his core; Maleficent was the last person who would even think about hurting the blonde. He shook his head with a nervous chuckle, "I'm sure it is not too bad."

The fairy shook her head again and growled, "Don't ever make fun of me." She did not feel the satisfaction of the fear on Diavel's face as she used to. She looked away and sighed, "Its worse. Aurora hates me now."

This time Diaval did not laugh, something very bad truly did happen between the two. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Tell me what happened."

Maleficent was torn, she wanted to tell her servant and seek his advice but at the same time, she did not want him to judge her. After a minute of indecision, she nodded, "Very well." She walked over and sat down at the base of nearby tree and nodded towards a rock, silently telling him to sit down. Once her servant got comfortable, she began her tale. Throughout her explanation she watched Diavel's expressions closely. She saw a multitude of emotions, beginning in confusion, transforming into anger, that evolving to sympathy, and finally confusion dominated his features once more.

Diaval was quiet for a long time after hearing Maleficent's side of the story. He scratched at his chin, feeling the beginnings of stubble; he had been a human for too long. He sighed and reached up to scratched his head, "So you want Aurora as a" he struggled to get the word out, "mate."

Maleficent nodded, "Yes but she won't have me." She tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice but a whisper of it still snuck in.

He raised an eyebrow, "Have you asked her?"

The woman all but growled, "Weren't you paying attention? I already told you I confronted her today!"

The man shook his head, "Yes, confronted. You didn't ask her what she thought about her being your mate."

The fairy sighed, realizing he was right. She didn't ask Aurora anything, she simply forced herself on her expecting her to want this as much as she. She sighed once more and confirmed, "I didn't."

Diaval nodded at the confession and slapped his thigh, "Well then there's our solution!" He sounded happy, as if he found the answer to a very difficult problem. As his gaze met a confused and slightly agitated one he explained, "Tell her you're sorry for being so pushy." At a glare he quickly corrected with a slight smirk, "Sorry, strong-willed. Once Aurora forgives you, _ask_ her about her thoughts on being mates with you."

Maleficent rested her head against the tree, "How do you know she will forgive me?"

He chuckled, "You're True Loves mistress!" Once he got his humor under control, with the help of a threatening look, he continued, "Aurora loves you Maleficent, she always will." After a bit of hesitation he added, "There's also the little fact that you two are practically fated to be together. You help calm her and teach her how to be the best queen she can be." He chuckled again, "And she shows you how to have some fun." His voice became serious, "And she taught you to love people and yourself once more."

She raised an eyebrow and raised her head to stare at her servant, "What are you talking about?"

He looked away before answering, "Before Aurora, you were dark." He shuddered, "Very dark." His eyes met hers once more, "She is your light Maleficent, never forget that. Don't lose her or else you'll lose yourself."

The fairy nodded once, his words were truthful and sincere. She needed Aurora, she couldn't lose her. She rose to her feet and bowed her head, "Thank you Diavel. You are truly my greatest friend." She turned away and launched herself into the air, beginning to fly towards the human kingdom and her Aurora. She pretended not to hear him muttering that he was technically her only friend.

As she flew, she went over and over what she was going to tell Aurora. First she was going to apologize and beg for her forgiveness, gods be damned if she would let her pride get in her way. Next, she was going to ask her about what she feels about her being in love with the blonde and this time she was going to listen to what the queen had to say.

As the Northern Gate came into sight she landed lightly, ignoring the guards that yelped in shock, "I must see Queen Aurora."

The guard with a red pummel came forward, "What do you want with our queen?" The words were filled with hatred for the fairy.

"That is my concern and mine only. Now, can I go?" She sounded exasperated and simply wanted to meet her beastie before she forgot one word of the speech she had worked so hard on. When the soldier huffed and nodded, she took to the skies once more, scaring the guard who had just received the order to open the gate. She flew fast and true to the castle, needing to see Aurora as soon as possible.

She flew past the soldiers and peasants who gasped and pointed at her, wondering with slight fear why the Protector of the Moors was in their kingdom. Maleficent went straight towards the room of Aurora. Being there a few times before when visiting royalties that were in favor of King Stephen came over and the young queen wanted to prove their united power to potential enemies, she knew exactly where it was. She landed on the rocky window still, calling out softly, "Aurora? Are you in here?"

When silence was her answer, she went into the room and looked about. It looked as if her beastie was not in her room for quite some time. Her king-sized bed had baby blue sheets that didn't hold a single wrinkle, as if it was never used, although she knew that if she had used it, the sheets would be all over the bed. She smiled at the thought. She walked deeper into the room and sighed, wondering where Aurora could be. She went to her white vanity and saw that it was clean and organized; there was a pile of papers that Maleficent assumed concerned the human kingdom and a quill next to an ink well. She reached out to brush her fingers against the feather, it was one of her own a year before, and when it had fallen from her wings she had used magic to fashion it into a suitable quill. Her lips lifted into a smile, happy that Aurora was still using her gift.

The brunette left the room and surprised a few maids who were passing the room. They shrieked rather loudly and dropped their baskets of clean clothes and sheets when they saw the horns and wings, instantly knowing who they were looking at. She spared them a glanced, "Where is the queen? I wish to speak with her."

One of the maids, an elderly woman with a big belly squeaked, "She is with Prince Phillip in the gardens. He just arrived earlier today."

She tried to hold down her anger at the words; that was their spot! She huffed and nodded with a curt, "Thank you." She knew exactly where the gardens are, Aurora took her there several times, saying that it wasn't nearly as beautiful as the Moors but is the closest thing in the human world.

She went down the various twists and turns of the castle, purpose in her step and determination in her eyes. Everyone she saw either looked at her in fright or suspicion. Each one however never raised a finger against her intrusion lest they start a new war between the two races. They simply grumbled under their breath and went about their business.

Before long the scent of flowers, both native and exotic, reached the woman's nose and she quickened her pace. After a bit of wandering she finally saw her sweet Aurora, looking quite upset and talking to a confused Phillip. She felt her chest begin to rumble in the beginnings of a growl but kept it down and moved to a more secluded part to better listen on the two. In the back of her mind, she whispered how wrong and invasive it was but she quieted the words, she needed to hear this.

"-and now I don't know what to do! I left and she must hate me." Maleficent felt dread pierce her heart as Aurora spoke to Prince Phillip. _Surely she didn't tell him of our kiss!? Humans would burn her at the stake if they knew! Even if they knew that I forced myself upon her, they would still burn her!_

To her surprise Phillip did not look disgusted or mad. He gave the young woman an awkward hug in a display of comfort, his beginnings of a chestnut beard making the queen squirm as it brushed against her face, "Surely whatever you two argued about did not destroy your relationship? I saw the way she looked at you during your coronation at the Moors, and I know that she brought me here to try and break the sleeping curse. She cares about you too much to let some trivial disagreement make her hate you." He whispered as he gazed fondly at her, his brown eyes sparkling "Nobody can hate you."

Maleficent let out a silent sigh of relief, _He doesn't know about the kiss!_ The relief ended at the last statement however. Nobody could truly hate her, they can only love the blonde and adore her, that was her own wish for the blonde, but she didn't like how the boy said it. He said it like the blonde was the greatest treasures of the world, which was true to the brunette, but she was _hers_. The fairy ended the train of thought, realizing she was once again assuming Aurora was her mate and not a potential one.

The control over her emotions was short lived as she recognized the tone of voice Phillip was using as the two continued to talk, oblivious to the fairy. It was obvious to her now that even though Aurora did not wish it, the little prince wanted the wedding to happen. His voice was soft and sweet, as if he were about to whisper beautiful things to a fragile flower. She felt her fingers begin to curl into fists as she continued to watch the boy fawn over _her_ Aurora.

Phillip continued to stare at the blonde as he whispered, "Aurora look at me." When the queen did not do as he requested, he slipped his hand under her chin to force her to look at him. When blue eyes met his own, he forgot what he was going to say, finding his tongue tied as he lost himself in the blue depths. He forced himself out of the stupor to talk, "By what you've told me, your godmother sounds like a very reasonable woman. Just tell her you're sorry for starting the fight." He licked his lips before continuing, "Perhaps try to see whatever happened between you two from her point of view."

Aurora shook her head but did not break the contact between him, much to Maleficent's dismay and irritation, "I can't Phillip. What she's asking from me" she sighed, "it's just too much."

The boy looked away before asking, "What is it that she's asking you to do?" His eyes widened in concern as a terrible thought occurred to him, "She's not asking you to live with her in the Moors, is she? If you do, you'll never see another human being again!"

At Phillip's accusation the fairy narrowed her eyes, she would never do that! If Aurora decided to live with her on her own free-will, she would never restrict the young woman to only the Moors. The blonde already comes and goes as she pleases and that wouldn't change one bit if she were to stay with her.

Aurora looked as upset as Maleficent felt and jerked her head away from Phillip's hand, "Of course not! Maleficent would never do something so cruel!" She shook her head as sorrow replaced the temporary anger, "She wants me to be something I can't."

Phillip tried to hide his hurt from the queen's sudden action and frowned. He scratched his brain for any possible reason as to what the fairy was asking his fiancé to be but came up empty. He glanced at her and saw that her entire body was rigid with tension. A tentative hand reached out and stroked Aurora's arm. After a moment the queen turned back to face the man as he said softly, "Whatever is bothering you, you know you can tell me right?" The hand reached up to cup one of her cheeks. He was relieved when she did not pull away as he continued, "No matter what, I will be your husband by a month's end and I will always be there for you."

Aurora sniffed as tears began to prick her eyes. She leaned into the hand and sighed, "Oh Phillip. It would be so much easier if I could just tell you but I" she sniffed once more as a tear escaped her eye, "I can't."

Phillip sighed as well and decided not to push on the issue of the argument's roots. His thumb softly rubbed at Aurora's cheek as he stared at her. It was true about the rumor of the pixies gifting her with the wish that she would grow with grace and beautiful, she certainly had both. He found himself to be leaning forward but did not stop himself. They were to be married after all, so what was the harm of one stolen kiss?

The blonde watched as the prince leaned towards her. She could have stopped him and some part of her wanted to, but she also knew that this kiss would be normal. Proper. And so, she leaned forward as well, closing her eyes as their lips first connect, it being so light that they only brushed up against each other.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

The two jumped in shock at the scream, it sounded so enraged that it bordered upon bloodthirsty. Aurora looked to where the yell came from and gasped as she saw her godmother. Maleficent was standing three meters away from the couple with wings raised and poised as if in battle. Her eyes were practically blazed green as she stared down the prince. She took one step forward and Phillip scrambled back, losing his balance on the bench and falling down on his back. The fairy walked forward until she was a few feet away from him and crouched into an offensive position, green mist covering her hands. She growled, "Leave us."

The future king and the son of the feared King John of Austen squeaked a "Yes ma'am!" and turned tail to run away, leaving his beloved fiancé to the fairy's mercy. Once the boy was out of her sight, Maleficent turned her gaze onto Aurora, the eyes shifting to turn ruby. The queen gulped but strangely did not feel terror, she still held onto the belief that the older woman would never harm her, frighten her with her intensity yes, but never harm.

Maleficent glared at the girl, wanting to hate her with every fiber in her being. But as always, the anger dissipated as easily as it came as she stared into her electric blue eyes. She huffed and looked away as her wings twitched once to announce her displeasure, "Come."

Aurora's eyebrows rose at the command, "W-what?"

The brunette dined to look at the young queen once more as she repeated, "Come. You will follow me back to the Moors." She hesitated a moment before adding, "Your home."

The blonde stared at the fairy as she shook her head, "No." She stood up and took a step forward, "I live here godmother and right now my people need me." The younger woman looked away, "Perhaps you should go to the Moors now."

The fairy's nostrils flared at the challenge. She growled, "Not without you."

She reached forward; intending on grabbing the woman's arm but Aurora's eyes stopped her. They looked so shocked and hurt that the fairy instantly regretted ever uttering the words in such a malicious tone. Aurora shook her head and took a step back, "Go Maleficent. Now." The last word was not a request but a demand from the queen of the two realms.

Maleficent forced herself to remain calm. Aurora had never commanded her to do anything and that tone of voice reminded her of someone she never had equated the blonde with before. For a moment she heard the cruel laughter and the terrible burning at the base of the wings as he cut them off with iron. She smelled his awful scent and saw his heartless brown eyes instead of her gentle blue ones. The fairy gasped as the shadows danced and mocked her, calling her a winged imp and laughing at how foolish she was to actually believe his child could ever love a monster like her.

The brunette shook her head to clear it of the dark thoughts and looked desperately at the young woman. She reached out once more, "Aurora, please. Come back home with me."

The queen, oblivious to the older woman's near panic-attack, moved away from the desperate touch. She shook her head and even though she felt tears prick at her eyes, her voice was cold and steady, "No. Maleficent, as the queen of the Moors I demand that you leave the realm of humans and never" her voice cracked but she forced herself to finish, "come back."

Once again the voice brought back unpleasant visions. As she fought against the demons inside her head she pleaded, "Aurora, please don't do this." She needed Aurora with her, she was the only one who's kind and gentle voice could lull her out of the hell that was her mind. She couldn't sleep tonight nor in future nights without the tender woman whispering how the night terrors weren't real. She repeated, "Please Aurora."

The queen shook her head as tears began to fall. She turned her back onto the fairy so the brunette wouldn't see them, "GO! Now."

Maleficent shook her head and took a step forward. The laughter grew until it was right next to her ear. She whipped her head to face the hellish man but found nothing but beautiful red roses. The brunette heard the mad cackle once more, this time right in front of her. Slowly, she turned her head and choked down a sob at the sight. King Stephen, in all of his wretched glory, stood in front of his daughter. He was facing her with his iron armor on, his mace poised and ready to kill the fairy. He was smiling wickedly even as blood wept down his forehead, staining the armor. The blood poured into his eyes but he simply blinked and his smile grew with his madness. He gave the fairy a bow full of malice and mockery. Still bent at the waist, he whispered so only Maleficent could hear, "Didn't you hear?" He lifted his head to look into the fairy's eyes, "My daughter doesn't want you and doesn't want you in _our_ kingdom."

The Protector of the Moors backed away from the image and quickly turned to run away from the apparition and from _her_. She was such an idiot, that she knew now. She should have known fate would never show its kind face to her, it would always kick her when she was down. The fairy's wings beat once and then twice as she launched herself into the air. She should have known it from the moment she realized she wanted Aurora as a mate, no, from the moment she first laid eyes on her as a baby. She should have known that the little beastie would have hurt her as she grew up to steal her heart. Her wings sliced through the air without any resistance as she sped towards her safe haven. She should have known the blonde would have grown up to be just like _him._

But as always, her heart declared a very different belief. It still said in a weak voice that in some way this was just a misunderstanding, that Aurora was nothing like that bastard. That Aurora could still grow to love the fairy as she did her.

Maleficent let out a scream of agony that no one could hear. Why must she fall in love! True Love's Kiss was not a blessing but a curse! As the wind whipped the hair out of her face and she neared her home, she cursed herself for ever kissing Aurora and breaking the sleeping curse. Surely the pain of losing her like that is nothing compared to this. Not only being rejected by her but banished from her side ripped what little heart she had left to pieces.

The fairy spotted her tree and Diaval leaning against it, no doubt waiting for her return. Maleficent quickly landed on the earth, stilling into a statue, her wings slumping carelessly onto the grass. Her servant immediately knew what had occurred and he cautiously walked to the fairy's side, "M-mistress?"

She looked at him and did not care that tears continued to spill out of her eyes. She whispered, "I was wrong." Her voice was so broken it made the man wonder if the wound to her heart could ever be healed.

Already guessing what the answer was, he still felt the need to confirm it, "About what?"

Forgetting for a moment that she was the strongest of the fairies and that Diaval was her servant, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder sobbing. She felt shocked and awkward hands hold her back and she was eternally grateful for the contact. She shook her head as she answered, "About her. I thought she was nothing like _him_ but she is." She whispered, "She is."

The two stayed as they were, Diaval clumsily trying to comfort the heart-broken woman, and her crying her pain. As the sun began to set Maleficent sniffed, her eyes hurting from all the crying, "I want to be alone."

Diaval broke the embrace to look into his mistress's eyes, "Are you sure? What about the nightmares?"

The fairy nodded, "I'm sure. I've already slept through a nightmare without Aurora's" she choked on the name of her beastie before she continued "help once and I can do it again."

"I'm not sure that's a great id-"

Maleficent interrupted what he was saying with a soft, "Please Diavel."

He studied her and saw that he would not change her mind and also knew she needed time alone to grieve. He nodded and began to walk away after saying, "If you need anything. Anything at all mistress, I'm just a call away."

The brunette nodded, once again grateful for having such a loyal servant and friend. She stumbled to her tree, not realizing how weak her legs had become from the nerve-wracking day. Once she was in front of it, she sighed, knowing she neither had the energy nor the will to climb up it and into her hammock. Maleficent collapsed rather than sat down in front of it, resting her back against the sturdy trunk. Her knees met her chin as they curled up against her and her arms wrapped around them. Once again sobs escaped her heart as she gripped onto her arms, needing something to hold on to that was real. Evil laughter met her ears and her grip tightened, her claw-like nails ripping the material of her robe and slashing the flesh, blood weeping from the wounds. The pain brought some peace to the fairy and she tried to concentrate on the agony of the flesh instead of the agony of the mind and soul. Whenever laughter, both carefree and cruel, met her ears she allowed her nails to cut deeper into the skin and cause pain to wash over her anew.

Pain was the only remedy to the suffering Maleficent was struggling through. The fairy laughed sarcastically at the thought, _I'm so irreparably broken. I should be glad Aurora is no longer forced to be by my side, she's so much better off with that boy._ It was this thought that brought both comfort to the older woman and pain at the same time. As her eyes still leaked tears and her arms still leaked blood, she allowed herself to lie down and wrap her wings around herself, protecting her from the outside world and making sure nobody saw how damaged she truly was. With her eyes fluttering shut into a hellish nightmare full of blood and manic laughter, her last thought was how beautiful Aurora would look in a wedding dress.

* * *

Author's note

I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry! I couldn't help myself and I swear its crucial for the plot! Now please excuse me, I must sob while eating a huge tub of chocolate icecream.


	6. The Bet

Author's notes

I love your guys so much! I never thought I would get so many reviews in such a short time. Thank you so much for reading this story, I swear I will try to make it as good as I can and do the ship justice. MALORA FTW!

Disclaimer: Fun fact: I love peaches. Another fun fact: I do not own Maleficent or its characters

* * *

It had been a week since Aurora had seen Maleficent. When she wasn't occupied with the happenings within her kingdom or planning the upcoming wedding, she thought of the fairy. She sighed, she didn't regret what she said but still, perhaps she was a little rash. The idea of working in the gardens after her weekly sparing session with General Roy of her army did nothing to ease her headache and confusion. She gave a little chuckle as she remembered Maleficent's face when she first told her she was learning how to use a sword, it looked between horror and enraged. She had to let the brunette watch her train with the middle-aged warrior for months before the fairy finally allowed her to train without her glaring at the man, daring him to hurt one hair on her beastie. The general tried to reinsure the magical creature by telling her how much a natural the queen was, but that only succeeded in worrying her even more. Of course when she met Michael, Maleficent was more calm when she found the two sparring, the poor farmer only suffering from a dislocated shoulder and bruised head. Aurora frowned as the thoughts of the older woman reminded her of the present situation. The blonde rubbed her forehead as she groaned, "Why me Maleficent?"

The answer came to her even before she uttered the first word. Aurora was the one who brought sunlight back into the fairy's dark life. She was the one who showed the godmother that not all humans were cruel and she did not have to be cruel in turn. She was the one who stayed with Maleficent when she thrashed and screamed into the night as King Stephan hurts her in the realm of nightmares. She was the one who encouraged her to take down the wall of thorns and allow the Moors to thrive in beauty as it used to. But above all, she was the one who showed her that True Love exists.

Without a doubt, Aurora was one of the most important people to the fairy, but that just made everything so much harder. She could never be with Maleficent the way the older woman wanted. It was simply impossible. Women aren't supposed to be with another woman, especially if that other woman was the Protector of the Moors. Perhaps she shouldn't return to the magical land at all. Her heart ached as she thought of never seeing the winged woman again and she banished the thought. No matter what, the Moors was her home and she would never abandon it. If she was truthful as well, her heart raced as she thought of the kiss and that strange tingling in her abdomen came back. She lightly touched her stomach; maybe that weird feeling was a punishment for the sinful kiss. But if that was true, it would have hurt instead of feeling weird and kinda good.

She sighed and looked down at her lap, scowling at the papers littering it. New taxes that were absolutely not necessary. "Greedy humans." A soft smile graced her lips when she thought of Maleficent saying those words with a light growl. The blonde shook her head to rid herself of any lingering thoughts about her godmother. She forced herself to concentrate on the papers, determined to come up with a reason as to why the taxes should not be in place instead of simply telling the advisors that they were greedy humans.

Aurora wrote a few notes on possible reasons and sighed, she was bored with politics. As she finished her last note, she heard the distant footsteps. Immediately her head turned towards them and she could not deny the small amount of disappointment when she saw a man instead of a certain fairy. She still smiled as Diaval bowed his head in respect, "Hello Diaval. What brings you to the human kingdom?"

The black-haired man cleared his throat before reaching up to trace one of the many scars on his face. Knowing that the motion meant the servant was unsure of what to say, she carefully placed the unwanted papers to her side and patted the open space by her on the stone bench. Diaval gave the queen a small grin and sat himself next to her. He cleared his throat again, "I know you probably don't want to hear about her but I-"

The queen interrupted him with a raised hand, "You can say her name Diaval."

He nodded, "Well Maleficent is uh" he scratched the scar once more, "she's ill Aurora."

"Yes. I know."

Diaval stared at the frankness and expressionless words that came from the mouth of the girl he looked after for twenty-one summers. She returned his gaze without regret or excuse of her callous way of speaking of her godmother. He shook his head in disbelief, "You knew?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes, I knew." She gave out a shaky breath before continuing, "I know that Maleficent wants me as a mate." Aurora looked away from the servant as she asked, "Is she still hurt from what I did?" She wanted to be strong and perhaps a little distant when she talked to her friend about the brunette, but her concern clearly shown within her words.

He nodded, "Yes." He hesitated for a moment, wondering if Aurora should know the full extent of the damage she had created within the fairy. Diaval looked at the young woman and saw her worrying at her bottom lip, concern obvious on her face. He scratched at his stubble once more, he must turn into a raven soon or else he will have a beard like that terrible Shepard with the two dumb mutts. "She barely eats or sleeps Aurora. If she manages to sleep, those horrid nightmares haunt her." He shuddered, "She screams so much. Whenever I try to comfort her, she yells and chases me away with magic. It's like" he wandered off, searching for the best word to describe it, "it's like a light has been distinguished in her." He whispered, "It's like before."

Aurora raised an eyebrow, happy to be distracted from thinking about her poor protector and her unending nightmares, "Before?"

Diaval sighed, "Before you." He looked into the queen's eyes, "She was so dark and sad. Maleficent took pleasure in causing King Stephan pain because she believed that was the only way to heal her broken heart. She was wrong though." He held the blonde's hand, " _You_ proved her wrong." He rested their joined hands upon her heart, "You showed her that she could love again and that she deserved to be loved. You healed her heart Aurora. And now," he looked away but did not let go of her hand, "that light you lit disappeared when you left."

The blonde shook her head as tears stung her eyes, "N-no." She gripped onto Diaval's shoulder, "Diaval what am I going to do!?"

He spoke gently, "You could visit her."

Aurora shook her head once more as she looked away, "I can't. I have these awful advisors to deal with and the wedding to plan." She knew she was making excuses but she was too scared to see what she turned her godmother into.

It was his turn to grip onto her shoulders, forcing the young woman to look at him, "Does she really mean so little to you? I understand you are the queen of this kingdom but she's your family. What means more to you?"

Aurora did not answer at first. Both meant so much to her, both have made her the woman she is today. She chewed at her bottom lip as she continued to ponder on it. Finally, she looked at the man who watched over her since the moment she was born, protecting her from the dangers of humans and the carelessness of three certain pixies, "Family."

Diaval chuckled and reached out to pat her head as if she were still a child. His eyes sparkled, "Good. We raised you right."

Aurora laughed and slapped the hand away. The two left the gardens and walked to the stalls, talking about nothing important. They strayed away from the subject of the Moors and Maleficent, both brought up feelings of unrest.

The blonde walked to Bambi and fed him as the stable boy got supplies for him and Diaval's horse. When she saw it was one of her own horses, a steed that adorned jet black fur, she raised an eyebrow, "How did you get here Diaval?"

He didn't meet her eyes, "I walked. That farmer man is truly kind, for a human."

Aurora was about to scold him but a fleeting thought whispered to her about how she would sound like Maleficent. The thought stilled her tongue and she sighed, no matter what she did, she always ended up thinking of her.

A light nudge on her arm caught her attention. Bambi whined once as he nudged her again, the horse all ready to travel for a minute now. Shaking her head, she banished any thoughts besides riding as she got on the horse. She looked at the stable boy, "Inform the advisors that I will not be here tonight or tomorrow morning." She felt a little sorry for the man; she knew the advisors would be very angry at her and take it out on the stable boy. The two clucked their tongues and began the ride to the Moors, neither speaking but sparingly glancing at one another.

The statues soon loomed in the distance and Aurora shuddered, there was something off about her home. The horses whined and pranced about at the edge of the land. Whatever made the queen nervous was clearly making the horses more so. She shuddered once more as she realized what disturbed her and the horses so much; it felt like before Maleficent took down the wall of thorns. Unease and maliciousness seemed to ooze from the mystical land. She glanced at Diaval and he sighed, "I told you, Maleficent is not well."

Aurora nodded once in acknowledgement and got off of her horse. Bambi immediately backed away from the statues and pawed at the ground. She walked over to him and patted his nose, "Go. I will be there in a few days." The horse blew at the hand before running off toward the human kingdom. Diaval got off of his horse and without any prompting the horse bolted after its brethren. She gave the man a half-hearted smile, "Time to see what I have done."

The two made their way into the Moors and Aurora was shocked with what she saw. It was just like before she became queen, the Moor Folk hid and it seemed like a dark shadow covered the land. The flowers did not grow and the trees looked menacing rather than welcoming. She gulped, once again realizing how much power the fairy wielded and how connected she was to the land.

Maleficent's tree came into sight and the dark fairy herself was standing next to it, observing the human kingdom from far away. Diaval nudged Aurora's arm and bowed deeply before moving away. The blonde missed the man's presence but knew that his absence would make it easier for the older woman to be more open to the queen.

Aurora made her way towards Maleficent as silently as she could, not wanting to startle the fairy. A slight wind blew against her and she watched as the proud woman become rigid as the breeze reached her, "You shouldn't be here Aurora."

The younger woman flinched at the pain etched within those words. She continued advancing toward the fairy and said, "Diaval came to me and told me that you were not well."

Maleficent chuckled but it was void of any humor, "He's right. I am not well at all." She turned towards the queen and heard her gasp.

Aurora took an instinctive step forward as she whispered the godmother's name. There were dark circles under the fairy's eyes and it looked like she ate very little. Her hair was without the usual luster and her lips sagged into a permanent frown. What scared the blonde most were the eyes. They were not the natural green that she came to be used to but rather a rusty brown, devoid of any emotion besides exhaustion. She took another step and rested her hand upon Maleficent's arm. When the fairy flinched away from the touch and hiss in pain, the queen looked down, staring intently at the hurt arm, "What happened?"

The fairy took a step away from the queen and her intoxicating scent before answering, "It is nothing Aurora, do not fret over me."

The younger woman shook her head before going closer to the elder, "Show me what hurt you." She stared desperately into the eyes that held so many colors and emotions, "Please Maleficent, let me help you."

Unable to resist the plea she slowly grabbed the sleeve of her robe and pulled it up, revealing the flesh hidden underneath it. She tried to ignore the gasp of shock from the queen as week-old bruises and cuts were exposed.

Just as slowly as the protector, Aurora reached up and traced her fingertips across the nearest scar. The bruise had taken on an ugly purple and there was a crescent-shaped cut that was in the final stages of healing adorning the bruise. There were four other similar markings on that arm and the blonde knew that if she were to ask the fairy to show her other arm, the same wounds would be found. She tilted her head and continued to touch the wounds before glancing up at the fairy, "Did you" she gulped down the bile of fear, "did you do this to yourself?"

Maleficent looked away from the blonde and nodded the barest of nods. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." She opened them and looked at Aurora, "I shouldn't have threatened your prince. I was" she shook her head, "I don't know what I was."

Aurora added softly as she stared at the marks, "You were jealous but you have no reason to be."

The fairy let the sleeve cover the injuries once more as she looked at the human kingdom, "You should have come with me."

Surprising herself, the blonde felt a spike of anger at the words, "I'm twenty one summers now, I can take care of myself." She knew she said the words out of frustration of not realizing how much she had hurt the fairy but she could not stop the tide of emotions coursing through her.

Maleficent glanced at the queen, "I know that. I meant that" she sighed before shaking her head, "Never mind."

Aurora's anger and frustration only grew when the brunette refused to finish her thought, "No. Tell me what you were going to say."

The fairy turned towards the blonde and nodded, "Very well. I was going to say that I wanted you to come with me because you were beginning to lose sight of what's important."

"What's important!? I am the queen; I can't just drop everything simply because you ask me to! I have responsibilities, I thought you knew that!" Tears pricked at her words and eyes as she allowed her frustration for her position as queen and everything happening to be known.

"I do know that! It's just that you're starting to act like" Maleficent stopped as she observed the upset queen. She looked away, unable to look at the tears, as she finished, "you're starting to act like your father and that terrifies me Aurora."

Blue eyes widened in shock, never before had Maleficent accused her of something so….vile. She retorted desperately, "I am nothing like him."

The fairy still looked into the distance as she answered, "Yes you are, at least a little bit. Just like him, you've stopped coming to the Moors. Just like him, you've become distant from me and when you finally came back" she hesitated, "you pulled completely away from me."

Aurora all but yelled, "Because I am the queen, I have responsibilities!" Again that excuse was used, but because the blonde was too afraid to tell her the truth, that the kiss had affected her view of the fairy so much, and for better or for worse she did not know. She took a step closer to the fairy as anger rose from her heart, "I only left because you assaulted me." Tears stung her eyes and a few leaked out to stain her cheeks. She felt bile of disgust rise in her throat, how could she accuse her godmother of something so corrupt, so evil? She shook her head, "I trusted you Maleficent."

Maleficent sighed in defeat, knowing the younger was right, and opened her arms. The blonde immediately went to them and the older woman engulfed her with strong arms and wings. She rested her cheek against the smaller girl's head, "I screwed everything up didn't I beastie?"

The queen whimpered as she stopped the tears and shook her head, "No you didn't. I'm sorry of how I reacted to you." She whispered, "I know you can't help it." She buried her head deeper into the fairy's embrace, "I'm sorry I said such cruel things to you, I didn't mean any of it."

The older woman pulled back her head to look at Aurora, "Don't I scare you though?"

Again the blonde shook her head, "Sometimes I feel a little bit of fear but it only lasts a moment."

She shuddered in despair, "You still fear me."

Aurora lifted her head from the fairy's chest to look up. She looked into her eyes as she explained, "No I don't. The only times I fear you for a second is when you let your instincts take over, but you always turn back to the godmother I know." She saw the pain flash into the other woman's eyes. She quickly responded as a hand flew up to cup a sharp cheekbone, "I know you can't help it."

Maleficent felt herself chuckle dryly as the blonde repeated her argument, "No matter how many times you say it, I still do not believe your trust in me." She whispered, her eyes flashing between blue ones, "I'm sorry for everything that happened."

The blonde sighed, "Stop telling me that. It's okay, really." She knew it was a lie but she couldn't bring herself to tell her godmother that nothing was okay. Not the kiss, not Maleficent's instincts, and especially not how she felt about the kiss. And most especially not those dreams that began to haunt her afterwards, dreams that left her waking in the middle of the night burning with a desire she did not know how to stop.

The fairy smiled but it was brief, "You still cannot lie very well to me beastie."

The blonde smiled in kind, "I know." As she shrugged, she realized that she was still in the older woman's embrace, but she didn't want to let go. She rested her head against the fairy's chest again as she sighed, "I don't want to go back."

She whispered, "You don't have to. At least not for tonight."

The queen nodded once, "I'm not. I'm staying here for tonight and leaving tomorrow morning."

Maleficent did not realize that she had tightened her hold on the blonde but Aurora noticed it all too well. She looked down and met blue eyes with her own, "Are you sure you want to do this Aurora?"

The blonde nodded as she touched the brunette's arm gently. She licked her lips before continuing, "Yes I do, you're my friend and I want to be there for you." She looked at the arm, "And I want to make sure you" she hesitated, "you don't hurt yourself again."

The fairy nodded in understanding although she did not like the ugly truth of the statement. She looked away and loosen her hold on the blonde but did not completely let go, "I won't, I promise."

Aurora smiled at the promise. She ignored the sudden feeling of longing when the protector stopped holding her like she did a second ago. Shaking the rest of the emotion off, she stepped out of Maleficent's embrace, ignoring how Maleficent's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She looked around the two and noticed that the sun was dipping down in the horizon, "It's getting late."

"Hmm, perhaps we should go eat some dinner." She followed Aurora's gaze and watched as the sun slowly sink down.

She nodded and sighed as she realized how little time she had with her godmother. She grabbed a clawed hand and began to walk with/drag the fairy behind her. She knew it was unhealthy to forget their argument and forgive one another so quickly but she only had a few months left before she was to be married with Phillip and she wanted to spend as much time with her godmother, even if it was in mock happiness.

The two walked in silence, enjoying the temporary peace between them. Maleficent made sure that she did not stare at the blonde and Aurora made sure that she did not stare at the brunette. The tension was still between them but both women chose to ignore it in order to appreciate the fleeting moments together.

The fairy glanced down at their joined hands and cocked her head to the side, "The ring, you are not wearing it."

Aurora gulped and nodded before gently removing her hand from the brunette's grasp to play with her ring finger, "Yes. I knew how much it upsets you and I didn't want-"

Maleficent finished for her, "didn't want me to overreact."

The blonde looked shocked at her godmother but her eyes quickly drifted away to land on a nearby flower. She gave a soft nod and tried not to flinch when she heard a sigh radiate from the woman. She whispered, "I don't like it."

The brunette's head snapped toward the confession, a sudden and unwanted bloom of hope rising in her chest. She took a step forward towards the blonde, "What did you just say?"

Blue eyes still wouldn't meet green as she answered, "I don't like it. I don't want to marry Phillip." She looked at the woman and saw the obvious curiosity. She shook her head, "Please. I don't want to take about it. Can we go and just eat and enjoy each other's company before I have to leave?"

Maleficent nodded once, "Of course." She wanted to hear more about Aurora's distaste with her upcoming wedding but she knew that she should not push the issue any further lest the fragile peace will be broken. The women continued to walk in awkward silence, stopping once in awhile when they find berries. They did not have to worry about eating poisonous ones; all the food in the Moors was safe.

Once they gathered enough food to quench their non-existent hunger, they found a shaded spot under a leafy tree that was near a pond. They ate in silence and watched as nature thrived in their home. The roar of the waterfall that fed the pond drowned out any of their thoughts. As the food began to disappear between them, Aurora felt the tug of sleep. She yawned and leaned against the fairy for support, forgetting for a moment of her predicament with the woman next to her.

The older woman jumped when she felt weight gently press against her side. She turned her head and smiled as Aurora grinned sleepily at her. She turned her gaze back to the waterfall, trying so desperately to ignore the feel of the animal stirring inside her. It demanded the fairy to kiss the blonde but she forced the shout to the back of her mind, although it still whispered encouragement to her. She shook her head and redoubled her efforts to watch as the water cascaded down the cliff and its bubbly aftermath at the foot of the pond.

Aurora yawned again and rested her head on Maleficent's shoulder. When she noticed that the fairy had not wrapped an arm around her or react to her at all, she sat upright and looked at the woman. The elder was rigid with tension and her gaze was focused directly in front of her. She lifted a hand and rested against her arm, "Maleficent?"

She tensed even further as she felt a hand touch her. She took several deep breaths before sighing, "I'm sorry." She got up and stared forlornly at the blonde, "I can't do this."

The blonde quickly got up, "Yes you can, I believe in you." She took a step closer, "I know it's hard but what you want is impossible." The blonde rose to her toes to kiss the brunette's cheek. She heard a sharp intake of breath and saw her wings stiffen in shock. The balls of her feet touched back to the ground as she sighed, "Please Maleficent." Her eyes burned into the fairy's as she begged, "Please understand my position. I'm bound to Prince Phillip and if anyone were to find out about your affection towards me" she forced herself to say the next words as she looked away, "it would start another war between our races."

The brunette shook her head as her wings relaxed somewhat. That innocent kiss was a shock and it did nothing to tame the instincts that raged inside her. She looked at the blonde and decided that today would be the last day she would try to argue her case. If Aurora decided not to take her after their talk, then so be it. She reached out and caressed a porcelain cheek, her thumb gently moving against the skin comfortingly, "Beastie look at me." When blue eyes met her own, she whispered, "We are True Loves. Surely that means something."

The younger woman closed her eyes and reopened them, "Yes it does. I love you Maleficent, I have never lied about that but this," she cupped the hand touching her face, "this can't be."

"Why?" She knew she sounded desperate but she needed to know exactly why Aurora was so against them being with one another.

"Because this is not meant to be! Maleficent, there are many True Loves, some are between lovers and others are within families like ours!"

Narrowed green eyes met blue determined ones, "You don't believe that, I know you don't." She looked between the eyes she loved so much, "I'll make a deal with you. If you can kiss me and tell me that it means absolutely nothing to you, I will never approach this subject again. But if it does, you have to promise me that we will at least try."

Aurora gulped and removed her hand that was cupping the elder's. She thought about the deal, just a kiss? One kiss could end all of this, and the two could forget everything that happened and finally move on like they used to. She was tempted, extremely so, but she was also afraid of losing. Another kiss could destroy what small barriers she had placed around her heart. She looked at Maleficent and saw how desperate her eyes were, if she were to win, would the fairy's condition worsen or get better?

All these possible consequences resulting from just one kiss. She bowed her head and chewed at her bottom lip, what should she do? The blonde looked up after a minute and nodded slightly, "Okay but you have to promise me that if I feel nothing you'll stop pressuring me.

Maleficent gave out a sigh of relief, "Yes, I swear." She felt her chest tighten with joy and anticipation, red splotches being born in her eyes. Finally she can prove the young queen wrong, that the two do belong together.

Aurora took a deep breath before tilting her head up. The hand that still cupped her cheek moved to her neck, caressing the skin she found. The blonde sighed at the gesture and leaned forward to close the distance between the two.

The brunette smiled and closed the few inches between their lips. She kissed Aurora gently, never letting the beast control over her body. She groaned as she felt two hands run through her hair, teasing and gripping the tresses. The beast growled and it resonated in the fairy, causing the blonde to gasp in shock. Maleficent shuddered, "Aurora" and pressed the younger woman closer to her body.

The blonde gasped at the sudden movement and she whimpered as a tongue swiped across her bottom lip. She knew that she had to break the kiss quickly to save what little dignity she had left but at that moment she realized she didn't want to. She wanted to continue it and finish it like the two had in so many of her recent dreams. Aurora pressed her body into the fairy's, whimpering, "Maleficent."

The older woman growled softly again and broke the kiss, knowing that if she allowed it to continue any longer she would take the other woman right then and there. She breathed heavily to catch her breath, "You felt something."

Aurora shook her head with a gaspy, "No." She wasn't sure if she meant that she didn't feel anything or if it was a complaint about the other stopped the kiss. Thoughts stampeded through her mind and she tried to put them in order unsuccessfully. She shook her head again, "No."

The brunette chuckled and swiped her thumb across full peach lips, "You are such a terrible liar my little beastie." She bent to kiss the blonde's lips again, "Just admit it." She moved her head forward to whisper into her ear, "I can smell it you know." Her eyes looked at the younger woman, the only color being shown in the irises was ruby.

"Smell what?" Again her lower stomach turned and tightened into knots. Aurora looked away from the red eyes, knowing that whatever control the fairy had over her instincts were dwindling. If she continued to make her talk then maybe her control would come back to her.

She felt more than heard Maleficent chuckle, "Your arousal." She heard Aurora gasp and she hummed her approval, "Just admit it and I'll take care of you." A tongue flicked out to lick at her earlobe, "I always do."

The queen trembled and held onto the fairy. Her knees felt so weak that she was surprised that she could still stand. She gripped the robes more urgently when she felt the tongue touch her, the pressure in her belly increasing into an almost painful feeling. She nodded and buried her head into the crook of her neck, "Yes." She took a deep breath before whispering, "I want this. I want you." She whimpered, "I need you Maleficent." Her head moved back to stare into glowing red orbs. No longer did they mean the brunette lost control but now they held a promise of pleasure. They weren't ugly or mean but rather raw and beautiful.

The older woman smirked at the plea and nodded, "Good, I need you too Aurora. In so many ways that you cannot even fathom." She grabbed her hand and led them closer to the waterfall. When lust and love began to be tempered with confusion in the blue eyes, she whispered, "To mask our sounds." She received a bright blush and she felt the animal in her growl in appreciation. Maleficent walked to a bed of moss and gently pushed Aurora towards it. The blonde sat down onto it, feeling the soft grass brush against her legs.

Maleficent took in the sight before her with hungry eyes, in a few moments she would mark Aurora as hers and hers alone. She would take the young woman's virginity, something she could never give to that boy. She grasped her robe and shrugged it off, smirking at the gasp emitting from the woman sitting down as she gazed at the now naked fairy. The fairy walked towards the blonde who sat blushing madly, her eyes trained on the woman in front of her. She kneeled down and pushed at Aurora's shoulder, encouraging her to lie down.

The brunette crawled up so she was above the younger woman; her wings spread so that the little light that escaped between the feathers made beautiful patterns on her dress and skin. She leaned down, capturing her lips once more as her hands roamed the body underneath her. The fairy's lips moved away from the blonde's and settled on her neck, worshipping the flesh she found there with nips and kisses. The brunette whispered in the queen's ear, "You are my light Aurora." She felt the woman under her shudder at the words.

As hands cupped her still clothed breasts, a gasp was heard and a wanton, "Please Maleficent."

The fairy moved back, her hands moving to rest on either side of blonde tresses as she looked down at the blushing woman, "Oh dear." Blue eyes opened to meet her own, wondering if she did something wrong. Maleficent smirked and whispered huskily, "I like you begging." A knee moved to press against heat and a moan escaped Aurora's mouth. She growled softly, "Do it again."

* * *

Author's notes

THEY FINALLY MADE LOVE! I REPEAT THEY FINALLY MADE LOVE! To be honest I was going to wait for a chapter or two before THE SCENE but I just couldn't wait, they are just so awesome together!


	7. The Wake up Call

Author's notes

Hehe potatoes look so stupid with their stubby bodies

Disclaimer: Shh I'm going to let all of you on a little secret: I don't own Maleficent or its characters

* * *

Maleficent yawned as sleep began to leave her. She was sore, deliciously so and she did not know why. She hummed in appreciation and tightened her grip on the warm body next to her. She forgot who she was lying next to her but this did not upset her. She simply brought the person closer to her, her wings twitching and wrapping themselves around her before breathing in the lovely scent that was radiating off of them. Whoever this person was, was obviously female and her skin was so soft. She nuzzled against the back of the neck, breathing in the scent, it was Aurora. In her dream state she mumbled, "Aurora my mate" and held the body tighter as a smile spread across her face.

Aurora groaned and squirmed as the feathers tickled her. She rolled over and opened her eyes, smiling as she saw the fairy try to keep her own closed. Curious fingers reached up to trace the older woman's lips, blushing at the memory of the night before. She looked down at herself and gulped, she was naked and so was Maleficent.

Maleficent was naked.

And so was she.

They were both naked.

 _Oh my._

She blushed hard and covered her chest with an arm, a part of her mind wondering why, Maleficent had already seen everything. The thought made her blush harder. The blonde sat up, disturbing the wing resting on her and fully awakening the fairy.

The brunette growled as she opened her eyes to glare at the naked queen, "Aurora go back to sleep." She reached over and pulled the queen to her chest, causing the other to yelp in surprise as her body was flushed up against the other's.

The other gulped again as she became used to the feeling of being on top of the older woman, "Maleficent, we uh" the blush increased and spread to her neck and shoulders, "What did we do?"

The fairy chuckled and brought a hand up, gently moving the arm that was covering Aurora's breasts, "You already know Aurora." She tilted her head to kiss at her exposed shoulders. She looked back up, "Why are you so shy all of a sudden?"

Aurora gasped as her chest was revealed, that was so improper! A little voice in the back of her mind whispered that all of last night was improper as well. She shook her head to silence the voice, but the images that were conjured to her she left alone. The blonde whimpered as she felt the older woman kiss at her shoulder and could not suppress the shiver of desire traveling down her spine.

Did they really do all that?

She noticed that the fairy was still looking at her expectantly, awaiting an answer. She looked away as she answered, "I'm naked."

"As am I."

The blonde nodded once, she was fully aware that the woman under her was naked. However, knowing that did nothing to calm her blush, it only made her stomach tighten again.

Maleficent smirked at the blushing queen before reaching up and caressing the back of her neck with a hand, her fingers playing with the skin there.

Aurora blushed and felt herself lean towards the fairy. As their lips met the other hand went up to wrap around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer to the older woman.

That hand.

 _Oh my._

The fairy felt the younger woman whimper and it relit that delicious spark within her. She kissed the other more urgently, wondering why they had not done this sooner. She rolled over so she was now on top and in control.

The queen broke the kiss, panting, "W-wait." She pushed at the shoulders, she felt her desire but there was something else. More desire. She shook her head, what was happening? She bit her bottom lip as a hand cupped her butt, "Maleficent, wait a moment."

A frustrated growl was rewarded but the fairy broke the kiss, however the hand was still on her bottom. She leaned up on her free hand to look at the other.

She caught her breath and sighed, "I have to go soon." Wide green eyes met her own, them shocked at the sudden reluctance. She quickly explained, "I told the advisors I will be back by afternoon today." Aurora looked away, "I have to plan the wedding."

Any desire that Maleficent felt was killed and burned with that one sentence. Damn the wedding!

Aurora gasped as she felt anger course through her. _What was that?_ She shook her head to rid it of the anger but it still lingered. "Maleficent I have to go." She cupped her cheek and rested her forehead upon the fairy's, staring at her eyes, "I don't want to though. I much rather stay here with you."

A huff escaped the fairy's mouth but her eyes softened, "I know. I do too." She moved her head and kissed her lips softly, "Just come back soon." She let go of the blonde and leaned away from her.

The blonde tensed at the change of attitude. She received a kiss yes, but the words felt as if the fairy was dismissing her. Aurora looked at her now lover, "What's wrong?"

Her eyes moved away, "The wedding."

"I can't just end it." She tilted the fairy's head so she would look at her. She sat on the woman's lap, needing to be as close to her as possible.

Maleficent stared into those eyes, "You can. You are the queen of the human kingdom and the Moors. They have to listen to you."

Her lips twitched into a smile, "Maybe." She sighed but her smile grew as confidence rose within her, "Okay, I'll try."

The fairy smiled as well, "That's all I ask of you." She kissed the queen once again, "Come. Let's get dressed."

Aurora blushed, realizing that the two were naked.

And she was sitting in Maleficent's lap.

Naked.

 _Oh my._ She scrambled off of the fairy's lap, causing the other woman to chuckle. Aurora put on her dress, gasping as she saw a rip down the middle of her corset, rendering it useless. She glared at the woman but only earned a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile.

She put on her dress without the corset, feeling strangely more naked than before. Maleficent simply shrugged into her light brown robe, tightening the belt, all the while watching the blonde. She walked over to her and pulled her into her arms.

The brunette kissed Aurora's blushing cheek, "Calm little one."

The queen shook her head and pouted, "I am calm."

A hand rested in between her breasts, feeling the racing heart, "Liar." The accusation was not mean but playful in nature.

Aurora smiled up at the fairy, "It's your fault."

The fairy hummed, "I take great pleasure in knowing that." She sobered, "Will you come to tell me how everything goes in a week?"

The blonde nodded, knowing that if she left anytime sooner it would look extremely suspicious, "Of course." She kissed Maleficent's cheek, "I love you godmother."

"Please don't call me that."

Blonde eyebrows rose in shock and confusion. Maleficent sighed, "That title does not fit me anymore."

Aurora smiled, "Okay, then I won't call you godmother anymore." She leaned into the embrace more, "I love you Maleficent."

The fairy kissed the crown of the blonde's head, "I love you too my sleeping beauty." She heard a giggle from the blonde at the nickname. Her eyebrows furrowed, concentrating on the dull aching sensation between her legs. She looked at Aurora, "Did I harm you last night?"

The blonde stopped running her fingers through her hair in order to make it semi-presentable. She frowned as a blush spread across her face for the hundredth time, "W-well at first yes but then it started to feel" she coughed to hide her embarrassment, "it felt really good."

Maleficent felt joy bloom in her chest, knowing she gave her new mate pleasure but it was tinged with sadness at the thought of her hurting her beastie. She kissed her forehead and stared into her blue eyes, "Does it still hurt?"

Aurora glanced away, chewing on her bottom lip as she nodded, "It doesn't really hurt but uh" she whispered, "I'm sorta sore _down there_."

The fairy could not help herself, she began to laugh. The queen glared at her for a minute before erupting into embarrassed giggles. Soon, they were holding onto one another in comfort, still softly laughing.

After a minute, queen moved to break the embrace, missing the warmth immediately. The two walked to the edge of the Moors, not touching so as to not alert the Fae Folk of their late night activities. They glanced at each other, Aurora blushing and Maleficent smirking.

The trees began to spread out and become more sparse as they reached the edge of their kingdom. They looked at the stone statues, studying them in silence. Maleficent raised a wing to create shade for the queen. Aurora grinned up at her, "We should go now."

The two began to walk towards the human kingdom. A searching hand grabbed a clawed hand and the fairy glanced down at the blonde, one side of her lips turning upward into a smirk. She pulled the hand closer to her, the thumb stroking the knuckles before she kissed the hand, all the while staring into blue eyes.

Aurora gulped and quickly looked away as a blush spread across her cheeks. She continued to stare straight ahead of her as memories of the night before raced through her mind.

A chuckle rumbled in the fairy's chest as she watched the other's reaction. _So adorable._

All too soon the human kingdom grew and the noise of countless people reached their ears. Maleficent sighed, "Be safe my little beastie." Her hand reluctantly let go of the other's as she fought against the urge to kiss her mate's forehead.

The queen pouted, she wanted the fairy to kiss her as well. She reluctantly reached into her pouch and pulled out the engagement ring. She pretended not to see the fairy glare at the ring as she put it on. She walked towards the Northern Gate, the soldiers bowing respectfully to the queen but sharing distrustful looks at the brunette. They opened the gates without a word, and bowed their heads again at the blonde.

Aurora looked back at the fairy and gave her a smile filled with love and acceptance. The older woman did not return it however her eyes did soften. The blonde turned and continued to walk into her kingdom, going over the words she was going to tell the advisors in her head.

"Pardon me, my queen."

The blonde had to repress a groan and turned to the voice that called for her attention. One of her guards was standing a few feet away from her with determination in his muddy brown eyes. He bowed his head, the messy hair covering his eyes as he straightened his neck. Moving the hair out of his face he saluted, "Prince Phillip was looking for you my lady."

This time a groan managed to escape her lips. Luckily, the soldier did not seem to notice or at the very least he did not call any attention to it. "Where is he now?"

The soldier pointed towards the castle, "He is waiting in the gardens as we speak."

Aurora nodded, "Thank you." She chewed at her bottom lip before nodding again, "Fetch the advisors and tell them I wish to speak to them immediately." She started walking toward her castle. Looking over her shoulder, she gave her final order, "Do not inform Phillip that I am here. After the council I will go to him personally." She did not know why she felt the need to assure the guard that she will see her fiancé, guilt perhaps?

The queen rid herself of these feelings and thoughts as she continued on her way. She went into the council room and sat down in her chair, already feeling exhausted for the looming meeting. She bit at her thumbnail as she mulled over the speech in her head, they had to listen to her, she was their queen after all. She smiled, if Maleficent had trust in her then she must have the ability to do this.

The bout of confidence that bloomed in her chest died as the advisors walked into the room. Marcus looked displeased but she knew it was because of her sudden disappearance. He dumped himself into his usual chair and it protested against all the weight on top of it. The old man rubbed at his forehead to get rid of the ever-present sweat, "That boy has been pestering all of us about your whereabouts and when you will come back here." He growled under his breath, "He is quite a nosy brat."

Aurora heard the mutter and felt anger rise in her chest. She did not wish for the marriage but that did not mean that she did not care for Phillip. "He was simply worried about me."

She looked at the table and placed two hands on the old wood to help her stay upright, "This meeting is actually about Prince Phillip." All eyes trained on her and she took a deep breath to gain her strength, "The wedding should not continue." She raised a hand to silence the upcoming protests, "As I have stated before this kingdom is strong and growing. We do not have a starving populace and no one will dare attack us with the Moors as our allies."

A fist slammed against the table. Aurora did not jump but looked expectantly at Marcus. His eyes were filled with rage and his chest heaved, "NO!" He pointed a thick finger at the woman, "Listen girl, it is already too late to call off the wedding and even if it was we will not let you hurt our kingdom by holding onto your foolish dream of dying without an heir."

The blonde squared her shoulders and spoke slowly to the man, "Do not ever tell me what to do. Do not forget that I am the queen of this land and my word is law." She narrowed her eyes, "If I feel as if someone is disregarding my authority they will be punished. Severely." Several of the advisors shrank into their seats from the threat but Marcus met the icy gaze with his own fury.

He rose higher into his seat, "This wedding will continue Queen Aurora" his lips sneered at the title, "whether you like it or not. We must have an heir to the throne."

Aurora glared at the fat man, "If you truly wish for an heir so desperately then I shall adopt one of the homeless children at the orphanage."

Marcus' frown deepened, "No! The heir must be of birthright!" He slammed his fist into the table once again, "That is the laws of our land!"

"Laws can be changed!" She met the man's anger with her own outrage. She was sick and tired of the fat man and his little followers. Aurora wished she had fired the lot of them on the spot the moment she received the crown as queen.

"She's right." All heads snapped to the source of the meek whisper. Tory gulped and stared down at his fidgeting hands, "Perhaps the entire thing was planned a little hastily." He shrank as he heard the other advisors curse him under their breaths.

Aurora nodded at the youngest advisor's words, "Speak Sir Tory. We will hear you without complaint." She glared at the others, daring one of them to say anything.

The timid man fidgeted with his fingers more, "As before stated we do not need King John of Austen's assets, and Queen Aurora made a good point when she said that laws could be changed." He looked up from his lap and at the blonde, "If she were to adopt a babe and then raise it as her own, why shouldn't it become the next heir? In everything but blood the child would be Queen Aurora's."

Marcus growled, "That is exactly why it cannot happen! The next heir must be of blood!"

Tory looked at the other advisor, "Why? There have been countless examples of great kings and queen who ruled their land without being of royal blood. This could be another."

The old man shook his head, hatred wrinkling his face, "No it will not." He smiled triumphantly, "King John is already on his way here." He grinned at the queen, the emotion filled with cockiness, "If you still want to stop the wedding then you will have to personally explain it to him and I rather doubt he will be so forgiving to your foolish whims as us."

Aurora shook with anger, how dare they? First they went behind her back with bringing Prince Phillip and now this? She looked away, "Get out. All of you." She knew she was defeated, the wedding will go on and she will marry Phillip against her will.

The advisors left, Marcus and his group with triumph smiles on their faces. Aurora refused to look at them, each and every one of them disgusted her.

She felt herself being watched and she turned her head to look at Tory. He was still in his seat, fidgeting with his hands as usual. He looked up at her, "My queen, I would like to have a private word with you."

The blonde nodded, at least one advisor still held a shred of respect for her. She sat back down with a sigh, "How can those men sleep as soundly as they do?"

Tory shrugged, "It is beyond my reasoning my queen." He coughed, "I wanted to know why you do not wish to marry Prince Phillip."

Aurora looked at the young man, "That is a very personal matter." She sighed when the other nodded defectively. She rubbed at her temple, "Why did you want to know?"

The dirty blonde looked down at his lap, thinking for a long moment before looking back up, "It's just that you seem very preoccupied with something." He flushed, "I meant no disrespect of course but it is a simply an observation I, as well the others, have made."

The queen tilted her head, "Have they said anything about it?" When the man's eyes flitted away she added gently, "Do not worry. As long as I am queen no one will harm you, especially those greedy bastards."

Tory nodded, "I trust you and I believe in you as a queen." He looked at her seriously, "The others believe you are involved with another."

Fear sprouted in her chest, do they know about Maleficent? She forced the feeling down as she asked, "Who do they think I am involved with?"

He gestured in the general direction of the Moors, "The man who lives there, the shape shifter."

Aurora sighed in relief inwardly, they don't know. She shook her head, "Diaval is my friend, nothing more."

"Then why do you keep going there instead of staying in the castle?"

The blonde smiled fondly, "Because the Moors is my home. I can't just abandon it."

Tory nodded in understanding, "I know how you feel." He gazed longingly out of the window, "I miss my home as well." It was not a secret that the man came from a distant kingdom and that he missed his old home.

She chuckled, "It really is unfair isn't it? The place we desire is always far away from where we must be."

The other sighed, "Yes but at least you are fortunate enough to be able to visit your home."

Aurora blushed in embarrassment, she did not mean to sound so callous. She nodded, "Yes that is true." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Perhaps one day you can make this kingdom your home."

He nodded, "Perhaps." He turned his head to gaze out of the window again.

She got up, "I will be leaving now Sir Tory. I hope you find your home." Out of everyone in the human kingdom, it was Tory that she liked the most. He was honest with her and she knew he would never betray her.

Aurora left the room and the man in his musings. She went through the various twists and turns of her castle before going through the oak door into the garden. She took several deep breathes before traveling into the flowery paths. Her fingertips trailed along the flowers that were high enough for her to reach her without her bending over, losing herself in the soft petals.

She wasn't looking for Prince Phillip but figured sooner or later she would run into him. Until then, she would simply enjoy the quiet and take the time to get her thoughts in order. She would have to tell Maleficent that she failed. Her heart fell at the realization. She would have to marry Phillip. That thought made her heart drop to the floor. She didn't love Phillip, she loved Maleficent. It should be the fairy that she was walking towards and it should be her that she is planning the wedding for.

Aurora blushed at the thought. Is she going too fast? She was now Maleficent's mate, that she was sure of, but did that mean that they get married right away?

Her train of thought was interrupted as a voice reached her ears, "There you are Aurora!" She looked to see Prince Phillip smiling at her as if she were his favorite childhood toy. He quickly made his way over to her, his grin not diminishing at all.

She grinned back at him but with a lot less joy, "Hello Phillip." When he reached her, she allowed her to be pulled into the embrace. She sighed, "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. Something" she hesitated, "happened in the Moors that I needed to attend to."

Phillip nodded, "I understand. Being a queen for two kingdoms must be very hard." He grabbed her hand, his thumb stroking her knuckles. Aurora almost frowned at the feeling, Maleficent's fingers were much rougher due to her living in the Moors but she came to appreciate the roughness. Phillip's fingers were just too…. soft.

The man pulled Aurora's arm gently and the two began to walk deeper into the gardens. He continually glanced at the blonde but she kept her gaze straight ahead.

The two reached a stone bench, the same one they shared a kiss at. He sat down and gestured for the woman to do the same. She sat but did not speak, wanting Phillip to start the conversation.

The prince scratched at his stubble as he tried to get his thoughts in order. He finally let his hand fall from Aurora's grasp, "What happened in the Moors that required your immediate attention?"

Aurora sat up straighter and played with her hands, "Oh, Maleficent believed she saw evidence of a human coming close to the Moors and she wanted to tell me in case a person does venture into it."

The brunette frowned, no human would be dumb enough to go to the fairy's kingdom. He shrugged, "Okay but why did you need to leave for such a long time?"

It was the queen's turn to frown, "I had not seen my godmother for awhile and I wished to spend time with her." She studied his reaction as she asked, "Is that really so bad?"

Phillip shook his head quickly, "No, of course not. I was just curious that's all." He looked away and studied the roses.

She tilted her head to the right and watched the man for a moment, "Phillip what's wrong?"

He glanced back at her but his gaze quickly went back to the flowers. He scratched his head before sighing, "It's your advisors." He looked into her eyes desperately, his hand once again grasping hers, "They tell me that you're very close to that man in the Moors, Diaval." He gave the hand a squeeze, "Is there something between you and him?"

Aurora shook her head, "No I'm not. I see him as a friend, nothing more."

He raised a hand and cupped her cheek, "Are you sure? Does he love you?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not in love with him and he is not with me." Even though it was the truth, it still left a bitter taste in her mouth. Phillip was so close to the truth and that terrified her.

He nodded, smiling in relief. He should have known Aurora would never betray him. The brunette looked down and frowned, "Aurora. Your ring, it's on the wrong finger."

Her eyes widened and she quickly took off the ring and put it back on her ring finger, "Oh that! I took off the ring when I was at the Moors." She looked back at him, "Iron burns fairies you know."

His frown deepened, "There is no iron in the ring."

Aurora frowned as well, feigning thought, "Huh." She shrugged, "I suppose it is better to be safe than sorry."

Phillip looked at the queen for a minute before sighing, "That is true but I want you to keep the ring on your finger. Don't want to lose it after all, right?"

She smiled, relieved that the man seemingly bought the lie, "Right."

He continued to grin, "Good, now then. Our wedding's in two weeks. Do you have your dress ready?"

Aurora nodded, "Yes I do." She had picked it out a few weeks before. It was gorgeous, pure white in color with pink thread going conspicuously through the fabric. It would hug her waist and chest but flow elegantly from her hips. The ends of the dress reached her ankles and the straps hung off of her shoulders, leaving them bare. It was very beautiful but when she wore it and her chambermaids fawned over her, she couldn't help but feel saddened as she saw herself in the mirror.

She looked at the husband-to-be, "What about your suit? Is it ready?"

Phillip smiled, "Yes, I have been told by the tailor that it was made with the finest fabrics gold could buy." He touched her shoulder with concern on his face, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm just tired, that's all."

He tilted his head, "You've been acting very strangely lately Aurora." His eyes widened, "Are you having second doubts about the wedding?"

Aurora stared at him, her hand going to cover his, "No Phillip. I can't wait for us to get married." She squeezed his hand, entwining their fingers, "I love you." It was the truth, she did love Phillip, but not the same way he loved her.

The brunette nodded, his eyes softening, "I love you too." He cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. He brushed his lips against hers, and couldn't help but felt a little saddened when the blonde did not respond to his fondness.

She felt the man's confusion and she hated herself for it but she deepened the kiss, her tongue coming out of her mouth to trace Phillip's.

The prince groaned as she kissed him. He slipped his hand into her golden tresses to keep her there as his other hand wrapped around her waist.

Aurora shuddered but it was not in desire. It was in disgust. The way he was holding her was the same way Maleficent held her that night. She was not Phillip's mate but the fairy's and she should not be sitting here kissing him as if she loved him.

She broke the kiss and looked away, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Phillip nodded, "It's alright. I shouldn't have let the kiss continue, it was extremely improper." He chuckled, "However I can't say that I regret it." He kissed her forehead, "I'll leave you to your thoughts. I will see you in the morning sweet Aurora."

With that he left the queen so she could continue to loath herself. She waited until she could not see the boy before she reached up and wiped at her lips, trying to get the feel of his lips off of hers. She hated herself for kissing him but deep down she knew that Phillip was beginning to suspect her of loving Maleficent. She couldn't help but feel as if she were betraying the fairy for the kiss and the thought of her finding out filled her stomach with dread. She also knew that she would have to tell her, she could never keep something like that to herself.

She sighed as her eyes pricked with tears.

She betrayed Maleficent with Prince Phillip.

She was supposed to end things with Phillip and instead she ended up kissing him.

Aurora shuddered again and numbly got up and left the gardens. She walked down the hallways, not acknowledging those who bowed to her or said hello.

Once she got to her room, she dumped herself onto her bed. The blonde grabbed one of her green plush pillows and hugged it to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes as her body convulsed with sobs. What was she going to tell Maleficent? The older woman would understand her position but that didn't make her feel any less dirty.

She continued to cry into the pillow, it muffling the sounds so no passing maid or guard would hear her. Her eyes were aching after several minutes, the tears running low as the eyes began to dry. Still, her shoulders heaved and her body trembled. Fatigue began to crawl up to her and wrap itself around the young queen. Her eyes started to close as her body stopped quivering from exhaustion.

As her eyes finally closed, dreams clouded her brain, all of them revolving around a fairy. She smiled into her sleep as Maleficent held her close and whispered sweet nothings into her ear within her dream world.

 **One week later**

Aurora looked up at the Moors, the trees seeming to reach out for her take by the hand and lead her into the mysterious world of the Fae Folk. She looked behind her, watching Bambi run back to his home. The blonde turned her head and began to walk into her own home.

She felt pure excitement and joy course through her heart and she stopped walking, something was off. She shook her head to rid her thoughts, she was going to see Maleficent, her mate, and nothing would ruin that.

A caw was heard in the distance and she smiled, Diaval knew she was there and was heading towards her. If the servant knew of her arrival, then the fairy must as well. Her pace quickened as she headed towards the sound, a smile gracing her lips.

After what felt like an eternity, light was momentarily blotted out from Aurora's eyes. She raised her head to watch a raven circle above her, giving out another caw before flying doing. Diaval sat upon a perch and hopped up and down upon the branch, apparently very excited for something.

The queen smiled and walked over to the bird, bowing down regally. She lifted her head as Diaval bowed as well, his wings spreading out as if they were his arms. She giggled, "Hello Diaval." She continued to smile, "Where's Maleficent and does she know I am here?"

This seemed to excite the raven even more as it hopped around with more vigor. He looked to the west and cawed, flying up a foot and then landing again. Aurora bowed her head with a thank you.

She did not have to wait long for the fairy. After a few seconds she saw the woman speeding towards the pair. A loving smile grew on her face as she felt her heart leap with joy.

Maleficent flew until she was a few feet away from Aurora and landed lightly on her feet. She walked towards the queen and pulled her into her arms. She chuckled at her blush and bent her head so she may capture her lips.

Aurora gasped at the boldness, however she could not deny the delicious shiver running through her spine. She glanced at the raven and blushed harder as it stared at the two, completely quiet. She struggled from the embrace and felt the other woman groan in frustration.

The fairy broke the kiss and glared at the raven, blaming him for the blonde's discomfort to being kissed. The raven cawed once and quickly flew away before the older woman could turn it into a mutt or mealworm.

Once the bird was out of sight, she turned her gaze back to the queen, "How did it go?"

The younger woman looked away from her intense eyes, "Horribly." She looked down at her feet, realizing she was still in the fairy's hold, "I couldn't stop the wedding. We're going to be married in two weeks." She rested her head on Maleficent's chest as she tried to dry her eyes.

Maleficent tensed at the blonde's confession, _Damn it_. She knew that it was a very long shot at ending the wedding but she still hoped her mate could talk sense into the greedy assholes. She rubbed at Aurora's back as she tried to calm her emotions. She took a deep breath before she said cautiously, "I can still steal you away beastie." Her eyes betrayed her desperation, "We can live in the Moors, like we planned five years ago."

Aurora shook her head against the fairy's chest, "No. If I run away and hide here, the advisors will make it sound like it was against my will. Another war will start between our two realms." She took a shaky breath, a few tears slipping out of her eyes, "I hate this."

"As do I." She observed the blonde, knowing that the other was not telling her something important. She cupped her cheek and forced blue eyes to meet her own, "Aurora, what is it that you're not telling me?"

The other felt herself lean into the hand as unease blossomed into her chest. Along with that emotion came suspicion, however she knew she was not suspicious of anything. Instead of dwelling on the reaction, she whispered, "I think Phillip and the advisors are starting to suspect us."

Maleficent's eyes widened as fear coursed through her, "Are you sure?" She stared into her eyes as her grip tightened, "Are you absolutely sure?"

Aurora felt the terror and her own. She shook her head, "They think I am in love with Diaval but it's so close to the truth." She whispered, "I'm scared Maleficent."

The fairy almost laughed, "Diaval?" She grinned reassuringly, "Do not fret love. If they believe you are in love with him then they have no reason to suspect us." She leaned her forehead against Aurora's as she stared longingly into her eyes, "We are safe."

The blonde chewed on her bottom lip, knowing that it was now or never, "Maleficent?" An elegant brow was raised at the queen. She gulped, "Phillip kissed me." As expected, the other's eyes glowed brightly. She stumbled through the rest of the truth, "I kissed him back." She saw pure pain in the other's eyes and she grabbed the fairy's robes to keep her looking at her, "I didn't want to, I swear! I had to convince him that I loved him."

The brunette gave a shaky breath, "I-I understand." She couldn't meet the other's eyes as she told the lie.

Aurora shook her head, "No." She pressed her lips against the fairy's lips as if that would convince her of anything, just to stop the feeling of betrayal that went into her heart, "I hate this." She stared at her, "I hate how much this hurts you. I just wish there was something we could do to end the wedding."

The older woman nodded, "I know." She pecked the younger's lips to show she did not bear her no ill will.

Aurora sighed as lips met hers, god there were so much better than Phillip's. She turned her head so she could deepen the kiss. Her hands tangled into the brunette's hair as her tongue forced its way into the other's mouth. She felt shock but the emotion was quickly replaced with love and lust.

Maleficent gripped at the younger woman's dress, tugging it once to show that she wanted it off.

The blonde squirmed but broke the kiss, panting. She felt lips move to her neck and teeth nipping at the skin. She trembled and felt desire run wild through her veins. She shuddered and whimpered, "W-wait. I need to ask you something."

An errant growl was rewarded, "Now?"

The queen nodded, gently pushing at her shoulders to get the fairy's lips away from her neck. She tried to catch her breath but it was unsuccessful, "Yes. I want to know something about us being mates."

The brunette smiled, "What is it you wanted to know?" Even though there were many things she wanted to do instead of talking, she would gladly push away her needs in order to inform Aurora of her title as her mate.

The blonde looked away, "There's something strange. I feel emotions that are not mine." She looked back at the fairy, "Why?"

Maleficent chuckled, "They're mine Aurora. As my mate you can feel my strongest emotions and can tell whether I am lying or keeping something from you. And I feel all those things as well with you." She smiled, "As mates we are more connected than other people."

Aurora nodded, "Okay." It was strange knowing that she would feel the other's emotions and know when the other was lying and vice versa. She racked her brain why they would be able to do this but gave up after a few moments, magical creatures and their abilities could never be explained, especially Maleficent. She would simply accept it as a fact of life and if she were honest, it made her feel treasured to be able to be so connected to someone.

The fairy smiled, she was a little worried that their strong bond would scare the blonde or at least seem peculiar to her. She wanted to resume her exploring of Aurora's body but now that the other knew about their connection, she had to tell her several things. "Beastie."

The other looked expectantly at the older woman. She licked her lips before continuing, "I will know when you are lying to me and I want to ask you something very important." The brunette steeled her resolve, "What are you planning to do if Prince Phillip and the advisors find out about us?"

The queen looked away and shrugged reluctantly, "I don't know. I didn't really plan on what to do if the council did not stop the wedding."

Maleficent sighed in frustration, "Aurora, we must prepare for the worst. If anyone were to find out about us we could both be in grave danger." She reached up to force the woman to look at her when she turned her head away, "I have thought about this many times. How do you feel about running away with me, from this entire land and start over anew somewhere else?"

Aurora stared hard at the fairy, "We'll run away, just like that?"

The other nodded.

The blonde continued her questioning, "What about Diaval? And the kingdoms, we can't just leave them without any warning." She didn't like the idea of running away at all, it seemed… cowardice.

The fairy shook her head, "If Diaval wishes then he can come with us." She sighed, "And although I will never admit it, the three imbeciles can protect the Moors without me." She grinned when Aurora giggled at that. She sobered her playfulness to be serious, "That advisor, Sir Tory I believe, can rule your kingdom in your absence. He puts the people first, unlike those other fat pigs."

"And what about Phillip?"

The older woman hesitated before responding, "Nothing. He will not have to do anything; as long as he does not know about us beforehand then no one will punish him."

Aurora thought of the fairy's words, it made sense to her. All ends would be tied up nicely, the only people who would be in danger would be them. The thought comforted the woman, she feared for awhile now that others would be hurt because of their love.

Maleficent waited for the other to get her thoughts in order before she asked, "Is this okay?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes." She rested her head against the older woman's shoulder, "I just hope it never gets to that."

The fairy nodded, "I as well." She looked down and brushed her fingers through the wild blonde hair, "You will look lovely in a wedding dress."

Aurora grumbled, "I don't want to look lovely if it means I am to be married to him." It slipped out before she could stop the words, "I would much rather look lovely while getting married to you." She gasped when her wish was out in the open, burying her face deeper into the shoulder so she wouldn't have to see Maleficent's reaction.

To her surprise, she felt the woman's chest rumble with laughter. She peeked up past chestnut hair to see the other smiling sweetly at her, "Silly beastie." She raised her head from her hiding spot to look fully at the fairy. The older woman chuckled once more as she lovingly held the blonde. "As I said before, fairies love differently than humans. In all rights and purposes to all the Fae Folk who know about us being mates, we are already married. We have been since the night I made love to you."

The younger woman blushed hard, she was married and she didn't even know it! She found herself smiling, however a rare bit of disappointment bloomed in her chest. She had wanted to have a real wedding with the fairy, her being the blushing bride and Maleficent the dashing groom.

The older woman chuckled again, guessing what was on her mate's mind, "We could still have one you know, after this entire mess is over." She nuzzled the blonde's cheek lovingly, "Those three nitwits would love to see you getting married to someone you actually care for."

Aurora raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Maleficent smiled, "Exactly as it sounds."

The blonde gulped, "W-wait does that mean that they know?" She gripped the fairy's shoulders, "Do they know about us?"

The fairy nodded, "Yes, in fact they encouraged me to be with you." She smiled, "If it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't know what to do about my feelings towards you." She added quickly, "Never tell them that, they will think that they actually helped or something." She shuddered, "And they will never let me forget it."

Aurora was shocked: she believed that if her three aunties ever found out what exactly Maleficent did to her, then the fairy would have a fight on her hands. She nodded in understanding, "I won't, I promise." She kissed her cheek, secretly glad that she wouldn't have to hide her love for Maleficent from her aunties.

The fairy smiled at the kiss, "Good." Her smile turned into a frown, "We still need to discuss the wedding." She looked down at her mate, "We already know that you must marry him but we need to make a plan so at the honeymoon he won't" she could not keep the anger from her voice, "touch you."

The blonde blushed and felt her heart begin to race as dread filled her body, she hadn't thought about the honeymoon. She didn't know what to do about it; a part of her remained ignorant and hoped Phillip did not have any desire to take her. Aurora knew now the hope was foolish, it was tradition for the man to take the wife's virginity the day after they marry. If he were to make love to her, he would discover she was no longer a virgin and everything would fall apart at the seams.

Maleficent felt the fear and tried to comfort her, "It's going to be okay." Her lips twitched into a scowl as the same thoughts ran through her mind, "We'll figure out a way for him not to make love to you."

Aurora held onto her as she felt wings surround her. She whispered, "How?"

The fairy racked her brain for any possible excuse. Her eyes widened as the best explanation, "I have an idea." When blue eyes met her own she asked, "When was the last time you bled?"

The blonde blushed, "Um, about two weeks ago." She didn't feel comfortable discussing something so personal with her lover.

Maleficent smiled, "Good, tell Prince Phillip that you began to bleed the day before the wedding. He won't make love to you then."

Aurora shared the smile as she jumped up and down in childish glee, "That's brilliant!" Her blush returned as she murmured, "And it wouldn't be such a lie either."

The fairy made a face before pulling the queen closer, "Let's stop talking about such trivial things beastie."

The queen now understood the look in the other's eyes to be desire as copper began to replace green, "Are you sure? What if Diaval comes back?" Even as she made the weak excuses, she found herself to be pressing her body against the older woman's.

Maleficent smirked, "He won't for awhile." She bent her head to capture the blonde's lips, nipping at the bottom one. After a minute of passionate kissing she broke the kiss to whisper into the younger's ear, "Stay with me tonight."

Aurora whimpered as she nodded, "Yes." With that one words wings once again engulfed her and Maleficent showed her how much she cared for the young queen.

* * *

Author's notes

Okay so far there is not much darkness, a lot of angst yes, but not a lot of war between the two races. It's like a slow burn darkness, like a nice, little, cozy flame and then BAM! forest fire


	8. The Big Day

Author's notes

Here's a little angst and darkness for your soul

Disclaimer: Magic Conch Shell, do I own Maleficent and its characters? Magic Conch Shell: no. THE CONCH HAS SPOKEN!

* * *

Aurora fidgeted as five maids surrounded her and fretted over the dress, making absolutely sure that the queen looked perfect for her wedding day. They said the same things, "This needs that. That needs fitting. This is such a gorgeous dress! Aren't you happy Queen Aurora?"

She should be happy or nervous for the event but she wasn't. She was just depressed. As the maids fit the see-through veil on her head, she watched numbly as she became a true bride. A hand came up to move a lock of her hair and the light caught the ring. Her arm fell back to her side with a dull thump.

God, she hated seeing herself like this. She wanted to rip off the dress and the stupid ring. She wanted to go back home to her Moors and back to Maleficent.

Her stomach twisted into an ugly shape as she thought of the fairy. Last night was so bad, much worse than the others. Lately the relationship between the two have been strained, every secret meeting filled with an unspoken tension. They ignored it of course, but as the day they both dreaded loomed closer they became more stressed and agitated.

At the day before the wedding, the brunette had come to stay at the human kingdom, explaining that as she was the guardian who saved Aurora, she should be the one who would give her little beastie away at the wedding day. Once night approached, the queen had left her room and Phillip (he insisted that the two shared a room, much to the blonde's and her mate's unease). She went to her beloved guest's room, a room that matched the queen's in beauty and comfort. The two had talked on the black king's-sized bed, about anything except the wedding.

Of course the peace had not lasted for the rest of the night. Aurora mentioned the dress and felt the anger stir within the fairy. She had tried to go away from the subject but the brunette was stubborn. Maleficent had stayed on the topic, muttering how beautiful Aurora will be, only for the wrong person. The sentence made her own anger and frustration to be known to the fairy.

The lovers argued back and forth for the rest of the night, Aurora stating that she had to do it and that everything would mean absolutely nothing. Maleficent had retorted that if it meant nothing then why would the blonde go through with it. What disturbed the queen most was their parting words. The fairy had whispered that what Aurora was doing will disregard her feelings and her role as a mate. She had not accused her of betrayal outright but it was clear as day.

Her trail of thought ended as she hissed in pain when a needle stabbed into her thigh. The tailor stumbled into a long-winded apology for his clumsy fingers. As it reached the five minute mark she lifted a hand, silencing the speech, "It is quite alright, it was simply an accident." The tailor smiled in relief, any other past queen, besides the blonde's mother, would gladly through him into a cell for such a mistake.

She shook off her thoughts and focused on the pain, it was so much easier than the pain in her heart. Aurora worried at her bottom lip, wondering if Maleficent could feel her anguish. She hoped not, today was supposed to be happy after all.

The blonde frowned, happy was the last word she would use to describe the entire situation.

"Is something not to your liking my queen?"

Aurora jumped at the sound of the tailor's voice. She looked at him, concern obvious on his wrinkly face, "No no. I was just lost in thought, that's all." A fake smile spread across her face, "The dress is exquisite." The tailor smiled and continued to work diligently on the dress, murmuring how hard it was to find the fabrics and other trivial things.

After another hour of fretting over the dress, the tailor finally gave the gesture that the wedding dress was finally perfect for the day. She forced the sigh of relief down her throat, no need to hurt the innocent man's feelings.

The queen and the bridesmaids made their way out of the room and into the gardens. She felt her heart sink with every step, every step led her closer to the man she was forced to marry. Aurora looked around her discreetly; she was the only one wearing a fake smile.

They stopped in front of the old oak doors that opened up to the garden and her wedding. Maleficent was waiting for her. The fairy was not wearing her traditional robe, but rather a man's suit. The blonde almost giggled when the wings moved slightly, a tailor had to cut holes into the suit for the wings. The attire itself was navy blue with a white undershirt, it complemented her wings and green eyes nicely. Those same eyes softened when they looked upon the queen and she lifted an arm for Aurora to take.

The bride slid her arm through the other's and could not help but smile sadly at the older woman. The brunette leaned in close and for a fleeting moment, the blonde worried that she was going to kiss her in front of everyone. Instead she whispered, "You look so beautiful beastie."

Aurora could not share the smile but she nodded, murmuring, "Thank you."

From the look of her eyes, it was obvious that Maleficent wanted to say more but she did not have a chance. The band had started and the couple received the cue to go into the gardens. Aurora gulped but the two guards already started to open the doors.

The fairy took a confident step forward while the blonde stumbled on her own dress. The brunette luckily did not call attention to the small trip and continued to walk forward. They reached Phillip and the priest without any more incidents, studiously ignoring all those present that were watching them. Reluctantly, the brunette let go of the blonde's arm and went to stand near Diaval who had a permanent grimace on his face. She watched as Aurora stood to the right of Phillip and almost smirked as the blonde glanced at her. When everyone's eyes were on the bride and groom, Maleficent elbowed the man and gave him a pointed glare. Luckily the dark-haired man got the message and painted the biggest, fakest, smile he could manage on his face. The brunette rolled her eyes but did not say anything.

Everyone smiled at the couple and they heard whispers of how gorgeous the queen was and how dashing the groom was. Maleficent paid no mind to any of the humans, her eyes were focused on one thing: Aurora.

She watched her as Phillip went through his vows, confidence and pride oozing off of him. The priest seemed rather happy with what he said, not that the brunette was listening.

"And you Queen Aurora."

Her ears perked up at the priest's words. She looked at the blonde and realized she was going to give her own wedding vows to Phillip. Her eyes began to glow and she tried to control it down to a small glimmer. She saw a few rude humans gasp and whisper to one another while gesturing towards the fairy. _Let the humans believe that I am crying._

Aurora took a deep breath before she looked at Phillip. Her blue eyes flitted towards the fairy as she began, "I, Queen Aurora of both the human and the magical kingdoms, promise to love and cherish you to the end of our days. I vow to always make you smile on your saddest days, and to hold you when you are afraid. I vow to be faithful and to love only you with all my heart. I vow that even though my stubbornness sometimes disables me to do so" she saw as the fairy chuckled, "I will try to be understanding when we have arguments. I vow to see both the good and the bad in you and to accept both, knowing that each side of you makes you whole, and that if I were to deny one part, I would deny all of you. I love you and that will never change, no matter what fate says or does."

Throughout the vow, the blonde glanced at the fairy and Maleficent knew. Aurora was never making any vows to Phillip, she was speaking to _her_. This knowledge made the older woman smile. The priest began to speak once more but the brunette did not hear his words, she only saw Aurora.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Maleficent looked away for the kiss. Her heart couldn't bear the sight. She felt the other's disgust and her own bubble up. Rage rose up quickly afterwards and her hands clenched into fists, the fingernails beginning to cut into the skin. Her body started to shake, _Aurora is married to that_ boy _! He is kissing my mate, the fucker! How dare he!? What gives him the right to kiss, to touch, to take what is_ mine _! Aurora is mine and I am hers! SHE IS MINE AND I AM HERS!_

A strong hand grasped at her arm, jerking the fairy back. Blazing eyes glared at Diaval, his shocked ones staring back at her. He whispered desperately, "Don't! I know how you feel but you need to control yourself!" He gave the arm another sharp tug, "It's going to be okay, Aurora feels nothing for him."

Her eyes began to dim as she heard wisdom in the shape-shifter's voice. She looked back at the newly married couple, Aurora still glancing at her, concern clearly in her eyes. She gave a small nod to show she was okay. Her hand slowly unclenched and she felt droplets of blood beading on her palms.

Her husband looked like pride incarnated. His cocky smile was ever-present on his face as he shared his first dance with Aurora as husband and wife. Once again she had to hold onto herself lest she go and attack the now King Phillip.

When everyone began to walk towards the feast, the fairy wiped the blood off on a napkin. She and Diaval stayed in the background, eating berries that the humans had picked for them. The fairy frowned, "These are not nearly as delicious as ours." The man grunted in agreement.

Aurora walked over to the pair, smiling at the two, "Hello Maleficent, Diaval." She stole a berry from Diaval's plate and ate it. Immediately her face scrunched up in distaste, "These aren't that good. I'm sorry we couldn't find anything tastier."

The fairy shrugged, "There is not much you can do, although I will say that the berries could have been worse." She smiled at the bride and held out her hand, "May I have this dance?"

The blonde blushed, "U- um is that really appropriate?"

Maleficent chuckled, "To every person at his wedding I am the one who helped raised you and became your guardian." She took a step closer to the queen, "So yes, it is very appropriate."

Aurora nodded and glanced at Diaval who was very disgruntled at the prospect of being alone amongst all the humans. The two walked to the dance floor, a clearing that was especially made for the wedding.

Maleficent rested a hand on Aurora's hip as she grabbed the blonde's right hand. She felt the younger wrap a shy arm around her waist before beginning the dance. They made a square with their feet, a step for every direction. After a minute the fairy spun the queen around in a slow circle. When they went back to the normal routine she whispered, "You really do look beautiful Aurora."

The younger woman nodded and blushed, "You already told me that."

The fairy shrugged, "That is because it is true." She whispered so low that only the human could hear, "You make a lovely bride."

Aurora pouted and whispered back, "I should be your lovely bride." Her pout deepened, "And you should be my dashing groom."

Maleficent sighed, "Perhaps but not now." She spun her in another circle as the music began to reach its end, "I don't want to end this dance but your husband seems to want you." She let go of her mate and gave her a gentle push towards her husband.

Aurora numbly walked towards her King and away from her heart. She looked over her shoulder and saw the fairy looking anywhere but her. It hurt the queen as she felt the pain radiating off of the proud woman.

She gave the man a small smile, "Hello Phillip."

The man chuckled, "Hello Aurora." He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles, "Is there something wrong? You're crying."

Electric blue eyes widened in shock, a hand moving up to brush away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She stared at them, frowning before wiping them away on her dress, "I'm just so emotional." The queen looked behind her to see Maleficent watching her across the room. She turned her head back towards Phillip, "I'm sorry for crying."

He tilted his head with a smile, "It's okay. I'm emotional too." He leaned in closer and didn't notice the other move back her head in response, "I may or may not have cried a little when I first saw you."

She forced herself to giggle but feared it wasn't convincing. She felt every attendants' eyes on her and she leaned close to give him a kiss on the cheek, "It's okay, that's really sweet." She felt pain stab into her heart and constrain herself not to look behind her where she knew Maleficent was watching them.

 **One Week Later**

Aurora laughed, carefree for the first time in the longest time, as she dug her heels into Bambi, urging him to run faster. She looked behind her at the disappearing castle, sticking her tongue out at it in childish glee.

All this time, just waiting to get away from her new husband and finally it has come. The day before she had just gotten back from her honeymoon. It was actually divine; they went to a far away land near the ocean and watched the waves crash against the sand. Luckily, Phillip had not tried to make love to her after she explained she started to bleed when the sun went down.

There was one drawback to the honeymoon however. On the first morning after they had shared the same bed, he had asked why she had called out the fairy's name in her sleep. Aurora had explained that she sometimes did that when she was dreaming of the past she had with her godmother. He bought it but for the rest of the day he seemed cautious of her. Every morning he seemed to be guarded from the blonde but after an hour or so, he was the same Phillip, if a bit wary.

Today she finally told her new husband that she was going to the Moors. She frowned at the memory, he acted very strange to it. Suddenly the easy-going mood changed into one of caution. The blonde explained that it was to help the fairy with a sighting of another human. Phillip reluctantly agreed that the visit was necessary and she had set off right after. She felt eyes on her back as she walked from the room.

She fell gracefully to the ground and looked up at the stone guardians. Bambi nudged her arm with a soft neigh. She smiled up at him, at least now he was starting to get a little more comfortable with the Moors and its mysterious aura.

Aurora patted his nose and soothed him, "I'm fine, I'm home now." The horse whined and began to walk back towards the human kingdom, looking behind him every now and again to make sure the queen was alright.

When Bambi became a small blimp she turned around to head into her other kingdom. She smiled at all the Fae Folk, saying hello to each and every one of them. She was grateful that the Moor creatures did not mention the marriage, she would hate it if she met her lover while she was upset.

The blonde walked to the old tree with a soft smile. She didn't have to wait long for her love. After a few minutes she heard the sound of wings and felt her heart soar. She looked behind her and her eyes lightened in her joy.

Maleficent touched the ground and strolled over to her mate. She pulled her close and kissed the blonde hard, her tongue going past her lips. The fairy shivered when she heard the woman gasp, god she missed that sound.

Aurora trembled and deepened the kiss, her hands going up and tangling itself into chestnut hair. She pulled the older woman closer and pressed her body into the other's, needing to be as close to the fairy as she could be.

Maleficent hummed at the action, however she broke the kiss, much to the blonde's disappointment, "My my, someone is excited."

Aurora blushed and let go of the brunette's hair, "Sorry, I just missed you a lot."

The older woman chuckled, "I can tell." She nuzzled her neck, "I missed you as well." She pulled back to study her mate, "Beastie, what is wrong?"

The blonde looked away and shrugged, "It's nothing really." She did not have to look to see the raised eyebrow, "I felt you, at the wedding." The fairy tensed, regretting that she asked her lover. The younger woman hesitated before she explained, "I felt your pain." She rested her head against the other's shoulder, "I had no idea it caused you so much pain. I'm so sorry."

The brunette stayed still for a minute, collecting her thoughts. She did not know that the other felt that much of her anguish. She had thought she had more control over their connection but it seems she was as inexperienced with it as Aurora.

She continued to look at the queen and sighed, "I should be the one apologizing, we both knew that you had to marry him." A hand reached up to caress her cheek, "Don't ever forget that I love you and I understand what you must do." The brunette tilted the blonde's head back and leaned forward, pressing her lips against the blonde's.

Aurora smiled into the kiss, relieved that they didn't have to talk about the wedding anymore. Her hands tangled themselves into the robes as she opened her mouth, welcoming the woman's tongue.

Maleficent shivered and her wings opened a little, wanting to wrap them around her mate. She pressed herself against the queen, wanting to show the woman just how much she had missed her.

A caw reached both ears and they groaned in frustration. The fairy broke the kiss but did not move away from the blonde. She waited for the raven to reveal himself through the clouds. He cawed once more and in response the brunette flicked her hand, a strong wind being born from nothing. Diaval shrieked in shock as the breeze carried him away from the two lovers.

The fairy smirked at the results and looked down at blue eyes, "Now then." She tugged once at the queen's dress, revealing her shoulders, "Where were we?"

Aurora blushed but did not scold the older woman, secretly she was pleased that they could continue the kiss. She felt Maleficent back the two against the trunk of the oak and whimpered as searching hands pulled at her dress again. She leaned her head back, allowing the blonde tresses to spread against the old tree and groaned as teeth met her neck.  
"Get the hell away from her!"

The two jumped at the yell, Maleficent snapping her head at the source of the shout. There stood, not twenty feet away from them, was King Phillip. Rage and pain covered his face as he continued to stare at the two's compromising position. Aurora gasped and pushed the protector away from her and did her best to move her dress back into place, trying to regain her composure.

Calmly, as if she was out for a stroll, the brunette took a step back from Aurora and approached the angry man. As she came near the king she spoke coolly, "You should not be here boy. Go home."

His anger seethed as he trembled, his hand flying to the hilt of his sword. The fairy halted her progress but did not seemed threatened. "How dare you touch my wife like that, yo- you-"

Maleficent tilted her head to the left, "You what? Winged imp, monster?"

He roared, "You rapist!" His sword was now out and pointed at the older woman. Still, she was calm as ever and did nothing to defend herself.

Aurora ran between the two, "Enough, both of you!" She walked to Phillip, her hands raised to show she meant no harm. She glanced back and shook her head when the brunette instinctively took a step forward, "Don't, Phillip would never hurt me."

Phillip lowered his blade, "Aurora, how could you?" He pointed a finger at the fairy, "How could you do that with that creature!?" He took a step forward and grabbed her arm desperately, "I love you!"

The brunette wanted to rip the boy's arm off for touching her Aurora but she held herself together. Her wings however rose as if for battle, "Let go of her boy."

The king turned his gaze from the blonde to the fairy, glaring at her, "How could you do this to Aurora!?" He let go of the woman's arm and once again lifted his sword, "She trusted you and you do this to her! You defiled her, and now you tell me to let go of her!?"

Maleficent took a step forward, her eyes narrowing as she growled, "I did not defile her. I made love to her and she is now my mate."

A look of horror spread across his face as he dropped his blade as if it burned him. He whispered, "It's not true." He stared at his wife, "Tell me it isn't true."

The young queen could not meet his eyes as she nodded. She looked at him, "It wasn't rape. Phillip I want this, I want her."

Phillip shook his head, as if it would make the words any less true, "N-no. You love me." His fist met his chest and he gripped his clothes that covered his heart, "You married me, not her."

Aurora felt tears sting her eyes, "Oh Phillip, I never meant for you to find out this way." She took a step forward and rested her hand against his cheek. Bloodshot eyes met hers, "I'm so sorry but I don't regret this. I love her."

The king looked at the blonde and then at the fairy. The older woman did not look pleased with their proximity to each other but did not voice her complaints. He looked back at the queen and saw the pain in her eyes, but not love. His eyes went to gaze at the ground as his brain processed the information he received.

After what felt like hours, his eyes went to the blonde, "Do you truly love her?"

She nodded and gave the man a small smile, "Yes I do." She moved her hand so it rested on his shoulder, whispering again, "I'm sorry."

Surprising everyone including himself, he began to laugh. Soon he clutched at his sides with tears of pain pricking his eyes, "T-this is just too funny and fucked up." He pointed at Aurora, humor and anguish lightening his brown eyes, "D-during the wedding, _our_ wedding, you kept glancing at the fairy when you gave your vows." The humor left his eyes, "They were for her, weren't they?"

Aurora hesitated but nodded, "Yes they were." Her eyes held sympathy but not regret, "I just couldn't make myself love you." She took a step closer and held tightly onto the king, "You are still very important to me, please don't let this destroy our relationship."

Both of the other party stiffened at the unexpected hug. Feeling the brunette's eyes blazing into his back, his arms lifted to wrap themselves around the blonde. Completely ignoring the threatening hiss, he kissed the crown of Aurora's head, "Of course it won't. As I said before, nobody could ever hate you."

Phillip let go of the queen and made his way to Maleficent. He met her suspicious eyes with his determined, "If I ever found out that you used magic on her to make her feel like this-" He was not fazed by the rage and shock etched on the woman's face at the accusation. He continued smoothly, "I will personally take your head and display it on a spike for all of my kingdom to see."

Maleficent raised an elegant eyebrow at the threat. _Perhaps the boy really is a man._ She bowed her head in respect, "In all due respect but if you ever accuse me of something so horrendous again, _your_ head will be featured on a spike."

A small smile spread across Phillip's lips, "I would expect nothing less from the Protector of the Moors." He looked at the shocked queen and his eyes became saddened once more, "You do not have to fear anything. I swear that I will take this secret to my grave, it will take the most horrific torturers to get my lips to open."

Aurora smiled in gratitude, "Thank you Phillip. I didn't want you to find out about this but I'm so glad that you can support us."

He nodded but did not smile in kind. He turned and began to walk away from the couple. When he was ten paces away from them, he bent down to regain his sword. When it was sheathed, he turned around. He tugged at his hair with one hand and the other gripped his heart, "Do you know what really kills me? I knew that you loved her, even if the vows never occurred." He looked at Aurora, "During our honeymoon after you fell asleep you spoke her name." His eyes closed and he gave a deep sigh, "And every night after you said her name with a smile filled with love." He whispered, "You never said my name with love."

Phillip gave another sigh, "I should have known this would happen." He glared at the fairy but the gaze did not hold the rage from before, "You better take good care of her, she deserves everything."

Maleficent nodded, "You do not have to tell me this." Her eyes softened as she looked at her mate, "And I will, as long as she is mine and I hers, I will do everything in my power to protect her and make her happy."

Satisfied at the answer, the king turned and truly walked away from the two. Once he was out of sight, Aurora released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She smiled at the fairy and walked over to her, burying her head into the crook of her shoulder as she held onto her, "I cannot believe that happened."

The brunette nodded as she tightened her hold on her, "Neither can I." She kissed her forehead, "At least we know that the bo- king will give us support should anything arise."

Aurora nodded and snuggled deeper into the embrace and pouted, "Yes but you shouldn't have threatened him like that." She felt more than heard the other chuckle and her pout evaporated. She kissed at the expose neck and felt the woman stiffen. She giggled at the reaction, "I love you."

Maleficent smiled down and cupped her chin, "I love you too beastie." She pulled the queen into a heated kiss.

Phillip rode his personal horse, Persephone, to the human kingdom. His heart ached and thudded in his chest but he tried his best to ignore it. _Aurora is happy. Aurora is happy. Aurora is happy._ The mantra repeated in his head over and over again. Still a nagging part of his subconscious asked stubbornly why the blonde couldn't be happy with him. He forced the voice away but it was hard.

He loved Aurora, surely she knew that, but she didn't love him. He hated himself but he could not help but feel bitter at the brunette for stealing his bride's heart. _My bride_. The realization that the blonde was no longer his bride twisted the knife in his heart. He shook his head, angrily wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Phillip dug his heals deeper into his white horse, urging her to go faster, fast enough that he could outrun this pain. He shook his head as a sob gagged his throat, "God damn it!" He wanted to hit something but the only thing was the horse and he was not that cruel, he would never be.

If only the two were together longer he could tell her the truth, the truth about him and about his family. Then maybe she could see that connective bond that made them kindred souls. But now he will never have the chance. He shook his head, "Why Aurora?"

But as always the treacherous voice in the back of her head explained: it was simply meant to be. The two were True Loves and it was the blonde that healed the fairy's heart. He laughed sarcastically, now that he really thought of it, everything made sense. He should have known that the older woman harbored feelings for the young queen by the way the two danced at the wedding. They were so close and so relaxed around one another, the complete opposite of when he had danced with Aurora.

His laughter subsided, no, the signs were before even then. He remembered a night where he was visiting the human kingdom a year before, hoping to establish more trade routes. As always, Maleficent was there as a symbol of the two kingdoms unity and the strength and magic the blonde could so easily call upon. The brunette was close to the young woman as they talked to other neighboring kingdoms about what they could offer one another. Now looking back more closely, he realized that the fairy was perhaps _too_ close and looked at the blonde for a tad too long to be called familial love.

He sighed, "God damn it." He could never compete with something like that. Aurora told him that she loved him but now he knew she did not love him the same he loved her. All Phillip could do is keep his promise and protect the two.

He saw the human kingdom become closer and he hardened his heart, he would not allow anyone see his anguish. He pulled gently on the reins and made the horse slow. He nodded to the guards but they did not move from their posts to open the gates. He raised an eyebrow, "What is going on? I am King Phillip, open the gate."

The lead soldier walked over to the man, "I have orders to inform you that an emergency council meeting is being held. Where is Queen Aurora?"

His heart gave a pang but he answered confidently, "She is still at the Moors. She will be there for the rest of the night."

The soldier nodded and gave the signal for the gate to be lifted. As the others worked he glanced at the king, "Once inside immediately go to the council chambers, I will take care of your horse." He gave an apolitical shrug, "Orders from Sir Marcus."

Phillip got off of Persephone and walked through the open gates, wondering why on earth Marcus wanted to see him so badly. He strolled through the market, greeting those who said hello to him. After a couple of minutes he made his way into the castle and walked further into it, slowly making his way to the council chambers.

Once he finally saw the old oak door, he realized that it was ajar with several voices coming from within. He opened the door and looked around; all the advisors were present and seated, all except Sir Tory.

Marcus looked away from the advisor he was talking excitedly to and looked at Phillip. He gave him a smile but instead of welcoming, it appeared sarcastic, "Greetings King Phillip." He stood up to walk around the young man and grabbed the door, "We have much to talk about." The door closed with a soft thud.

* * *

Author's notes

Shit's. About. To. Go. Down


	9. Let the Curtain Fall

Author's notes

Okay I read my new reviews for the previous chapter and I must say, I LOVE ALL OF YOU! You have no idea how much I fangirled to see the reviews, each and every one of them makes my day and you are all so nice! :) But as I said in my little summary, this fic is about to get dark

Disclaimer: I'll take 'I don't own Maleficent or its characters' for 500 please. Also if you get this reference I love you

* * *

Aurora walked through the hallways of her castle. She yawned into her hand, last night was interesting. Maleficent kept her up until the moon was beginning to set. She blushed at the thought and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her dress, even Michael commented on her glowing complexion when she asked for a ride the morning after. She sighed, the farmer said that soon the kingdom would have darling children and that she would have to bring them around so he could meet them some day.

The blonde would love to have Michael meet her future children but that will never be. She sighed, she had wished she could be a mother and feel her child kicking in her belly but now that will never happen. Her eyes began to tear up, with their relationship a secret they could not even adopt a child. She shook her head, she knew that being with Maleficent was not going to be easy and both women would have to sacrifice some things. She worried at her bottom lip as a strange idea bloomed in her head, what if the fairy's magic could impregnate her?

Her thoughts were severed as she rounded a corner and saw a group of five guards approach her. She narrowed her eyes in confusion when they stopped in front of her and did not move, "Is something a matter?"

One of the guards bowed his head, "I apologize my queen but the advisors have called for your immediate attention."

She did not bother to hide her irritated huff of breath, "Thank you." She tried to walk towards the chambers but the group blocked her way. She raised an eyebrow when they did not move.

The same guard bowed his head again, "We are here to escort you." His green eyes held his reluctance, "It is the advisor's orders."

Aurora frowned, "Fine. Let us go to the council chambers." Something was wrong.

Together the group of guards and Aurora made their way to the meeting. Each guard surrounded her with blades drawn. They all looked extremely uncomfortable and would not meet the woman's eyes, ashamed by their orders. She tried to strike up a conversation but no one was brave enough to respond with something other than a grunt or shrug.

Finally, they reached the council chambers. Two guards opened the doors but did not lift their heads to meet her eyes.

Aurora's frown deepened, something was extremely wrong. Her hand twitched to grab a hold of the hidden dagger in her dress. She was now grateful that Maleficent and Diaval had made her promise them to keep the weapon on her at all times.

The blonde went into the room and flinched as the heavy doors thudded shut. She looked around the table, everyone was present. She gasped when she saw Tory; his entire right arm was covered in bandages and by the looks of them, they were a few days old.

She sat down at her chair, still staring at the arm, "Sir Tory, what has happened to your arm?"

The youngest of the advisors fidgeted and gently touched his injured arm, "I- I fell off of my mare." He gave an embarrassed chuckle, "She caught a stallion's eye and well" he left off his tale, a blush spreading across his face, his eyes glancing at Marcus before lowering back down to his arm.

Aurora sat deeper into her chair, "Well in any case I hope your arm heals well and that your mare produces beautiful children." She managed not to yell bloody murder at the advisors. Tory never had a mare, he told her that he was terrified of horses ever since he was a child and one bit his hand as he tried to feed it.

When the man nodded somberly, she felt her patience snap. She narrowed her eyes at the poor man, "Lying to the queen is a severe offence Sir Tory." Her eyes turned to glare at the other advisors, "And harming an official and advisor to the queen is a crime punishable by death." Aurora sat straight in her chair, regarding the entire council with regal and authority, "Who did this to my advisor? Answer now and I will spare your life."

Shocking everyone in the room, Marcus began to laugh with arrogance and cruelty, "The royal advisors do not take orders from a whore." He got out of his chair and placed his hands on the table, the wood groaning under his weight, "Allowing a winged imp to defile our _precious queen_ is punishable by burning at the stake." He glanced at the others, "Take the boy." They jumped out of their chairs and held down Tory, punching him in his injured arm as he tried to get away. Soon, they had him writhing in pain in his chair as two sets of arms held him down lest he try to run again.

Aurora gulped but turned her fear into rage, "What are you talking about Sir Marcus?" She pointed a finger at the fat man but failed to still its trembling, "And how dare you accuse my fairy godmother of something so atrocious."

Again he released a mad bark of laughter, "Do not play coy with us slut! We know everything." He rubbed at his chin, "Did you really think that _boy_ could keep your precious secret from us?"

"What did you do to Phillip!?" Her eyes widened and her heart raced, if he was killed she would never forgive herself for putting him in that situation.

Marcus shrugged, "He's still alive if that is what you're asking." A wicked gleam entered his eyes as he added, "For now." He sighed, "It was truly a shame, it took hours to finally get the boy to talk but eventually he squealed like a pig." He hummed as if he tasted the most delicious food, "His screams were quite pitiful, considering that he is the child of the great King John."

Aurora's eyes filled with tears that spilled and she whispered in anguish, "How could you?" She was unsure if the question was for the monster or her. If it wasn't for her foolishness, both Tory and Phillip would be fine. Everything was falling apart and it was all her fault.

Marcus saw the realization in her eyes and his own widened in triumph. Finally, he got the little bitch right where he wanted her. With a few slices from the sword, all his hard work and planning would be complete. He gloated in his victory, "Isn't it obvious? With you so tragically gone, who do you think will take over the kingdom?" He slammed a fist against the table, "Oh, the people would be so outraged when they find out what our little queen was doing whenever she abandoned her kingdom." He cocked an eyebrow at the weeping blonde, "How long do you think the peasants will wait until they scream for war and the head of that perverted beast?"

The blonde sobbed, "Don't. Please don't do this." She was so terrified, if the people knew of her transgressions they would kill both her and Maleficent. She shook her head and swallowed the rest of the sobs. Her shoulders ceased its trembling as she stared at the man, "T-the guards, they won't let you get away with this!"

He simply giggled at her frail attempt to gain back power, "Who do you think interrogated Sir Tory and that boy?"

Her eyes widened, that's why they wouldn't look at her! They hurt those two because of her. She looked down at her clench hands, "You are the evil within this world."

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "Evil my queen? You were the one who allowed that animal to rut against you and take your purity. We should have never allowed you to take the throne; we should have simply dealt with you quietly before."

She gasped, all this time Marcus wanted her dead. She knew the man was harsh but now she understood how black his heart was. As he came around the table she reached for the handle of her knife without him knowing.

Once the old man was close enough she slashed at him, managing to cut deep into his face. He howled in pain and rage, his hand flying up to cover the wound on his face. Slowly the hand left and he stared at the blood covering it. The queen felt grim satisfaction at his wound, the knife cut from his left eye down to his chin. Blood poured out of the cut and he hissed, "Seize the bitch!"

The doors behind Aurora opened and the five soldiers marched in. They did not try to help Marcus but they did spare him a glance, one of them throwing a wash cloth. Marcus immediately pressed it against his flesh, stemming the flow. They still did not look at the blonde as the leader spoke, "Queen Aurora, you are under arrest for adultery with one of the Moor creature." He took a step forward and reached out with an open hand, "Please give me the blade."

The blonde numbly felt her arm lift and press the handle of the blade into the soldier's palm. She did not let go of the dagger completely until the guard looked at her, "Her name is Maleficent and she is not a creature or an animal, "she tilted her head towards Marcus, "he is."

The guard took the knife and lowered his eyes, "Please follow us."

As the guards surrounded Aurora once more, she heard a laugh follow them, it being muffled by the sound of Marcus gagging on his own blood, "Fuck you." Aurora turned her head to look at him disdainfully as he continued, "As the new ruler of this kingdom I sentence you to death by burning at the stake."

Tory began to struggle against his captures, "Don't do this Marcus! She doesn't deserve to die and you know it!" He managed to free his uninjured arm and punched one advisor to his left on his chin. The old man fell to the floor and spit out blood into his hand. He stared at the tooth that came out of his mouth and roared before starting to beat against the youngest advisor until he heard the crack of his nose breaking.

Marcus glanced at the younger man and walked to the leader of the guards. He ignored Aurora completely as he opened his hand, "The dagger." Reluctantly the soldier gave it to him. The advisor strolled back to the shuddering advisor, "Watch Aurora."

He waited until blue eyes moved to him before he brought the dagger down, stabbing Tory in the leg, blood spurting from the wound. Shrieks of pain reached her ears as she screamed for him to stop. Three more times Marcus stabbed Tory, one on his other leg, another in his uninjured arm, and finally slashing his cheek the same spot she did him. The young advisor choked on his blood as he gazed mournfully at the blonde, "I-it's okay Aurora. It's okay."

She shook her head and sobbed, "I'm so sorry Tory." When she took a step forward to help her friend, the guard to her right grabbed her arm. He shook his head as his eyes filled with the same disgust she felt.

She felt her arm being tugged gently as she was forced out of the room. She saw the dirty blonde man continue to mouth 'It's okay' as she passed the door.

The guards led her into the garden and onto the clearing that was used as her wedding not even a year ago. In the middle of the clearing there was a pile of timber with a cross sticking out from the middle of it. She gulped and looked at the guards, pleading with them with her eyes. They did not look at her as they walked her to the stake. The leader leaned in, "Please forgive us. They have our families."

She stared at them and hesitantly nodded, "I-I understand." As she felt rope go around her waist to tie her to the cross she whispered, "Please make sure my kingdom is safe." Each guard looked at her and nodded, some had tears streaming down their faces.

Aurora felt her arms being lifted and tied to the sides of the cross. She looked down and saw that the advisors had come to watch her die. Marcus, with the wash cloth still pressed against his face, and his closest allies had sickening smiles on her faces while the others held less enthusiasm but none spoke up. She lifted her chin and addressed the reluctant advisors, "You are weak. You know in your heart that this is wrong and yet you let it happen." They moved their heads so they did not have to hear the truth in the blonde's words.

She watched as the leader of the guards grab a torch that was already lit. He walked to the front of the queen, his back turned towards the advisors. He mouthed 'I'm so sorry my queen.' She saw the pain and regret in his face and nodded as she whispered, "It's okay." Her eyes closed as she awaited the pain of being burned alive.

The soldier grunted and tossed the torch into the pile of wood. Immediately it caught fire and he flinched. He went back to the group of soldiers and they left, unable to bare the screams of their beloved queen.

Aurora continued to glare at Marcus and his followers as the flames reached up to touch her. As they began to lick at her feet she whimpered. It hurt. They continued to make its way up her legs, burning the flesh with a sickening smell. She screamed, it felt so good to scream. The blonde sobbed as the fire destroyed her dress and scorch her thighs. Why isn't she dead yet? She screamed for someone to kill her, to put her out of her misery, but no one heed her call. She lifted her head to stare at the sky as she shrieked, "MALEFICENT!"

The flames grabbed her chest, ripping away the flesh to get into her heart. Her eyes closed as her head slumped back, whimpering as the fire dug deeper into her body. When she opened them, she saw absolutely nothing, had the flames claimed her eyes? No, she blinked and looked around her. She was alone in a darkness that devoured all that was around her. All she knew was pain and she cried out for so long but nobody answered her, not Phillip, not her aunties, not even Maleficent. She simply floated in the emptiness, allowing the agony consume her entire being. Death was so much easier to deal with than this pain. She opened her arms and embraced it, wondering lightly if Maleficent would be angry with her for giving up so easily.

* * *

Author's notes

I will not lie, I was crying when I wrote this. I swear it is essential to the story. Also I am so sorry for this, but BAM! forest fire achieved (whispers, "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me")


	10. Let the Curtain Burn

Author's notes

Once again this will be a dark fic!

Disclaimer: I love Maleficent but I do not own or its characters. *whiny girl's voice* "Why must the hot ones always taken?"

* * *

The fairy awoke screeching in pain. She fell out of her hammock and clenched at her legs, why does it hurt so bad? She ripped her robes from her legs and saw that the flesh was without any markings. She grabbed her calves, bringing her legs close to her as she trembled, it burns so bad. Her head snap towards the human kingdom, hearing her name being shrieked from the one she loved the most. Her eyes went round as skin drained from her face, the pain in her legs forgotten as she whispered, "Aurora."

She got to her burning feet and launched herself in the air. She never flew so fast, not even when she was fighting with King Stephan. The agony traveled up her thighs and she shrieked, "AURORA!" She flew passed the little farm her beastie loved so much, the human male looking up with fright, dropping the feed to his feet. The brunette ignored him and continued flying as fast as she could, not bothering to respond to the human's shout.

Soon, the human kingdom loomed before her and she beat her wings fast and hard, the pain was reaching her waist. She cried out as tears streamed down her face, "Please don't! I'm coming Aurora!"

She whimpered as she flew above the humans and the castle. She sped to the gardens, the fire was licking at her chest, in a minute it would reach her love's heart and she will die. "NO!" She screamed at the top of her longs as she burst into the clearing. Her eyes went immediately to her poor mate, she saw the flames burn and torture her. The dress no longer existed and much of her skin was scorched into a black husk. Her chest was aflame and she felt terror, the pain was starting to dissipate which meant her mate was close to dying.

Maleficent flew to the stake and flapped her wings hard, the strong wind generated blowing out the blaze. Aurora's cross broke under the pressure from the gust and the queen fell backwards on the stone bricks, her arms still tied to the cross. The fairy landed on her feet and grabbed her face, staring into her blank eyes, "Aurora, no. Please god no."

With a clawed hand, she ripped off the rope that bound Aurora to the state; whimpering as it cut into her love's skin and making it bleed. She touched the skin above her heart. Her eyes closed as she concentrated, the golden mist of magic began to flow out of her hand and into her mate's heart. The fairy felt exhaustion creep up on her and her wings shrugged carelessly on the floor after a minute. She felt the heart flutter softly, on the cusp of death and poured more magic into the organ.

She groaned and poured even more magic into her love's body when she felt the heart still for a moment. She knew she was beginning to reach her limit but she still pushed. Aurora can't die, she just can't. She opened the fairy's heart and forced herself into it and after awhile she grew to accept it and even wiggled her way into the blonde's own. She needed Aurora, she was her light in the darkness.

The heart stuttered again but after a moment it started to beat at a steady rate. Maleficent's brows furrowed, it was still too quiet for the brunette's liking. She pushed harder, "Aurora, my beastie, my mate, please come back to me."

A low chuckle reached her ears, "You really are foolish you winged imp."

The magic flow was cut as her concentration was severed. She turned her head to see Marcus watching her along with the rest of the treacherous advisors. He wore a sadistic grin, revealing his yellow rotted teeth, "You come here, uninvited and posed for battle, and use magic on our queen." He giggled like a schoolboy, "You just made my job so much easier. All I have to do is blame her death on you and nobody will ever question it." He tilted his head and studied the queen's charred body, "Imagine the fear and hatred those commoners will feel once we show Aurora's body to them, oh they will be so quick to blame you. Of course they won't get the chance to hunt you, I will simply lop your head off and present it to them as the rightful king of this land."

She roared, any fatigue she felt leaving her limbs as her eyes blazed in green. She swiftly got onto her feet and jumped to the man. Her right wing rushed out but missed its target, the talon burying itself into another aging man to Marcus' right, blood and brain gushing out of his head, staining the talon and her feathers. She grunted as she flung the body from her wing, the body flying ten feet away, blood splattering her and Marcus clothes.

Marcus stared with terror in his eyes at the fairy, she should have been weak! Using that much magic should have drained her. Maleficent growled, "I will kill each and every last one of you!" She reached out and grabbed Marcus' neck. She lifted the bastard off the ground and squeezed, watching with grim fascination as his face became blue. She squeezed harder, blood oozing out from where her claws punctured his neck. Only a little harder and the little nuisance would be dealt with.

"Godmother don't."

The words were so soft, if the other advisors weren't too shock to say or do anything she would have heard nothing. Her head slowly turned and her grip loosened slightly. Aurora was on her side, blood weeping from cracks that came about as she struggled to roll over off of her back. The only thing that was not abused by the fire was her eyes, eyes that were staring at her in concern and fear for her. After a moment, her love's body slumped against the ground as her eyes shut, the darkness reclaiming her.

Maleficent looked back at Marcus and ignored the fragile kicks to her shins as she continued to hold up the man by his neck. Her eyes began to lose their luster as her brain processed what she was about to do. She did not have any quarrel with killing the bastard who hurt her beastie so cruelly but to do it in front of her of different. She growled but threw the old man away from her, she had already stolen enough of her beastie's innocence.

Turning her back to the treacherous advisors, she walked to her mate, grunting with every step. Now that her mind was working faster than her body she felt the pain of the flames once more, however it was much duller than before. The fairy reached the queen and she kneeled to the ground, hissing in pain as more of her 'damaged' skin touched the floor. She reached down and grabbed onto her mate, holding her close to her chest as she kissed her forehead, "Let's go home."

She lifted the two into the air and much slower made her way to the Moors. She looked back to see soldiers barging their way into the gardens and tightened her hold on Aurora. They looked up and threw spears at the fairy, already deciding that she was the one who was to blame. She banked to the right and screamed as one grazed her side.

The brunette beat her wings harder as she sped away. A groan left her lips as the wind hit Aurora's body, the pain resounding back into her own. The fact that her beastie did not respond to the pain made her extremely worried.

Once again her hand touched her chest and golden magic flowed into the blonde's body, "Just hold on a little longer, we're close now." She frowned as only a few strands flowed into her love, she was so exhausted. She flew past the stone statues and entered her home. Her wings ached but she continued, maneuvering between the cliffs and rocks that stood in her way.

After a few precious minutes the Moor fields appeared. Her wings gave out and she plummeted to the ground. Before she hit the grass she turned into the air, her wings wrapping protectively around Aurora. She screamed as the ground tore into her back and wings, ripping away parts of her robe, feathers, and flesh.

When she finally stopped dragging through the ground, she opened her wings to peek inside. The blonde was safe inside, however new cracks opened up on her skin, blood coming out of them steadily.

Maleficent struggled up onto her feet, clutching her mate's body close to her. She lifted her head, "Pixies! Help me please!"

She didn't have to wait long, three small women flew to her, fear etched into their faces. When the saw Aurora, they all screamed and went close to the queen, their eyes opened wide.

Flittle was the first to recover, "Bring her to the pool quickly!"

The fairy struggled to go to where the pixies were directing her. Before her was a small pond, moss growing heavily around the sides. She dropped to her knees and gently placed Aurora into the blue waters, hissing as their connection made her feel the pain, but now it was only as if a needle pierced her side.

The three pixies flew around the blonde, the blue pixie hovering over the blonde. She placed a hand on her charred neck, "She's still alive but barely." She stared at Maleficent, "Can't you feel the agony?"

She nodded, "Only a little though." Her eyes widened as realization hit her. She whispered in horror, "The bond is being broken."

Flittle nodded and placed her hands into the waters, "Yes, but you saved her in time." Slowly the water began to glow as blue magic danced in its waters around the blonde and Maleficent hummed as the dull ache began to ebb away. Her hum was echoed by Aurora as she sank deeper into the pool.

Knotgrass touched her shoulder, frowning as she sensed how weak the fairy was, "You did well Maleficent, but you used far too much of your magic." She closed her eyes and gave the fairy some of her own, "This will make some of the pain go away but you need Flittle's help."

Thistlewit nodded in agreement and placed her own hands on the fairy, giving her some of her magic as she nodded towards the working pixie, "The waters in the pool will heal you with her magic."

Flittle continued to concentrate on her niece, pushing the water around the blonde's body, soothing and healing the burns. As the liquid touched the scorched skin it gently rubbed away the charred flesh and restored it to its original form. Sweat poured down her face and back but she still pushed magic into the pond, she had to save her niece.

The blonde moaned as the torture began to leave her body. The darkness that blanketed her started to lighten, however she still could not see anything. She heard whispers but could not understand what they were saying. She could tell they were female but anything else was a mystery.

Maleficent crawled to the pool and dipped her hand into the water. The pain in her back resided but not all the wounds healed. She made the water focus on her worst injuries, the base of her wings and the side that the soldier hit with his spear. Once they reduced to a bearable level and stopped bleeding, she lifted her hand out. She watched her love closely, slowly her skin lost its blackness from the fire and it healed back to its healthy skin, if a little pink. She looked at Flittle, her tiny body trembling with strain, "Thank you."

The blue pixie nodded, "Just make sure that the people who did this to our Aurora pays dearly." She glanced to her side when Thistlewit joined her by the pool. The older pixie sighed in relief when the other began to give her her own magic. The young queen was mostly healed now but the burns on her chest still looked nasty and covered in large blisters.

Aurora smiled in her darkness, she no longer felt any pain. The eternal night lightened into shadows and the voices were getting louder, more coherent. She knew one voice belonged to her auntie Flittle and the other came from her lover but still the words made no sense. She frowned, what was going on? A part of her feared that they were discussing the lecture they would surely give her after she woke up from death. She giggled, she was funny in death.

Maleficent jumped as the blonde's lips twitched into the beginnings of a smile. She reached out and cupped her face, "Come back to me love." Her eyes looked shamefully at the straining woman still healing the blonde and then at the other two waiting just as anxious as her. She whispered, "I'm so sorry."

The three pixies looked at one another in confusion and then back at the brunette. Knotgrass touched her shoulder again and allowed more magic to flow into the fairy's back, "Too much blood must have bled from your wounds."

The fairy shook her head, "No, I'm the cause of all of this." She looked back at her poor Aurora, "If I had never acted on my feelings, none of this would have happened." Her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to look at them, "All of you must despise me."

Thistlewit was the one who first spoke up, "What are you saying? You protected Aurora like no other and she loves you so much." She gave Flittle more of her magic as she looked at the blonde, "It was fate that you two would meet and fall in love." She smiled at Maleficent, "None of us could ever go against love." The other two pixies nodded in agreement.

Aurora struggled against the dimness surrounding her. She had to wake up! She had to tell Maleficent that she didn't regret being with her and that she loved her with all of her heart. The darkness was incomplete but it didn't tear as she pushed against it.

Maleficent moved closer to the blonde as she began to move slightly. She pulled her into her arms and kissed her forehead, "I'm right here Aurora."

The blonde's chest was mostly healed, the blisters were gone and the third-degree burns were reduced to a severe sunburn. She knew that Flittle and Thistlewit were exhausted and magically drained. Knotgrass could not help due to her magic being fire and it may do more harm than good.

She touched the pond, pouring her last reserves of magic into the waters. The pool was still glowing blue but now gold flowed through it and danced around the blonde. She ignored the three protesting pixies, "Let me do this for her." She slumped against the ground as sweat beaded across her forehead, "I love you Aurora."

The blonde screamed at the darkness, she felt the exhaustion and knew it was from her fairy. She beat against it, "Maleficent don't!"

The queen bolted upright in the pool, startling everyone. Her eyes went to her love and gasped at the unconsciousness body laying next to her, a hand still dipped into the water, "Maleficent!" She pulled her into the water and held her close, "Maleficent, open your eyes, I'm right here." She kissed her head, "I'm okay."

The brunette rubbed her head against the soft flesh underneath her. She felt her mate's discomfort but not pain. She looked up at a smiling face, "Aurora."

The blonde smiled and nodded before pressing her forehead against the others, "Yes. I love you Maleficent."

The fairy pulled the younger woman closer to her, "I love you too beastie." She kissed her lips before whispering, "Don't ever scare me like that again." She placed her head against the blonde's shoulders, her eyes closing in exhaustion.

The queen nodded and rested her head against the others, "I won't, I'm sorry I scared you." She looked down at the now sleeping woman. She gazed at the three pixies, "Thank you."

The pixies all smiled as a response, they were so happy that their Aurora was alright. Flittle sat down at the edge of the pool, still panting from the task of healing her niece. She sighed when the blonde looked back at the resting fairy, "She pushed herself too far."

Aurora nodded absentmindedly and tucked a lock of hair behind her pointy ear, "What did she do?"

Thistlewit explained, "She must have felt your pain through the bond and flew to your rescue and back. She used a lot of magic to make sure you stayed alive." She trailed off, not liking the thought of Aurora burned that was now branded into her mind.

Flittle finished for her friend, "She then poured more magic into the pond to heal you faster." She nodded at the brunette, "She didn't have enough to heal her back."

The blonde sighed and lightly touched the fairy's back, frowning as she felt the injured skin and wings. She removed her hand quickly as the other groaned softly and squirmed in the pool. She glanced at the blue pixie, her eyes holding a question that she could not voice.

The older woman shook her head sadly, "I don't have enough energy to heal Maleficent. She needs to rest and replenish her magic so she can mend herself."

Aurora held her lover closer, stroking her hair soothingly, "Okay but how long will she be asleep?"

Knotgrass shrugged, "We can't know for sure." She flew over to the young woman and placed a hand on her shoulder, "She will wake up when she's ready."

The younger woman nodded, "Okay." She hated feeling so useless but there was nothing she could do but wait. She looked down at the sleeping fairy, wanting so badly to make everything go away. She kissed her forehead, "Just rest easy Maleficent, I will stay right here for you."

She leaned back into the waters and sighed, "Just please wake up soon."

Maleficent heard the words and she loved them and wanted to smile and tell her how much she appreciate Aurora's kindness, but she was simply too tired. So instead she nuzzled against the blonde's shoulder.

The queen smiled down at the action, knowing that it was her telling that she loved her instead of voicing it.

After ten minutes the pixies bowed and left the two so they could enjoy the intimate position without them creating an awkward atmosphere. As soon as they were out of sight the fairy muttered, "I thought they would never leave." She snuggled against the younger woman again, breathing in her lovely scent.

Aurora giggled, "Me neither." She rubbed at her back softly, "Are you okay?"

The brunette shrugged, "I no longer feel pain but I need to rest more." She leaned back to look at her love, "Let's go back to our bed so I can sleep properly." She cupped some water and let it spill out of her hand, "This pond is only suitable to that blue pixie."

The blonde furrowed her brows, "Can you make the walk?"

Maleficent narrowed her eyes and flicked her love's nose, "I may be injured but I am not weak." She got out of the pond without hissing in pain but she did feel some of it stab into her back. She hoped their bond was still weak so her mate did not feel the pain.

The queen followed the determined fairy, flinching when she felt a quick pang at her back, "Okay but you are a stubborn woman." A huff was her reply.

The two began their trek to the old oak but they went much slower for Maleficent's back. She did not meet Aurora's eyes as she leaned against her after a half an hour of walking. Aurora did not speak either; she only wrapped an arm around the fairy's waist, careful not to touch her wings.

When they saw the tree, Maleficent sighed heavily, "Finally." She let go of the blonde and climbed into the hammock, carefully lying down so she didn't hurt her back or wings anymore.

Aurora climbed into the bed right after and leaned against the fairy. She heard her hiss under her breathe and immediately moved off of her, "Oh I'm sorry!"

The fairy groaned, "Don't." She reached out and pulled the woman back to her, "I want you near me love." She wrapped an arm around her when she squirmed, "Stop moving Aurora."

The blonde nodded and stayed still, wanting the older woman as comfortable as she could be. She yawned and looked at her body, realizing that she was still naked. She blushed hard, "Um Maleficent, do you think you could uh."

The older woman laughed, her wings unfolding and wrapping securely around Aurora, glad that there was a distraction, "Don't worry, I have you."

The blonde touched the wings around her, "Thank you." A horrified look appeared on her face as she whispered, "What if Diaval saw me?"

Again Maleficent laughed, "If he saw you, those fucking humans would be ripped to shreds by now." She sobered and brushed her fingertip across her love's back, "I'm sorry about this." She buried her head into blonde tresses, "It's my fault."

Aurora shook her head, "Don't ever say that again." She pressed her lips against the others, "I love you and I knew this was always a possibility." A hand caressed the fairy's wings where many of the feathers were ripped off, "I'm just sorry you got hurt."

It was the fairy's turn to shake her head, "No, you were burned so badly and I was simply protecting my mate." She kissed her cheek, "This pain is nothing compared the agony that I would have felt if you had died."

The blonde sighed, "Let's not talk about that please." She looked down and saw the pink skin, "I need to thank Flittle for this." She brushed her fingers against her arm, "It's amazing, it's like I simply stayed out in the sun for a little too long."

The brunette tightened her hold on her, the wings pulling Aurora closer. She ignored the pain in her wings as they moved, "Yes." She whispered, "I will never get the thought of you hurt out of my mind." She growled, "I will make those fuckers pay for what they did."

The younger woman nodded and wrapped her arms around the fairy, "Thank you." She felt tears come unbidden to her eyes as she realized how her lover must have felt seeing her in pain, "Thank you!" She sobbed into Maleficent's chest, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The older woman just held onto her mate, feeling the pain and shock radiating from her. She kissed away all the tears that fell from her eyes, whispering, "I love you" for every thank you. She hated seeing the blonde like this and vowed to make the advisors pay for every tear that leaked onto her chest.

After awhile the brunette felt the young woman slump against her chest. She leaned back and sighed, there's nothing she can do now. Nothing that could stop the storm that was brewing in the human kingdom.

She frowned, the fight will come and there was nothing that could undo what has been done. She would have to kill again and looked at her wing that pierced the old advisor. There was still some dried blood on the talon and moved it so she wouldn't have to see it anymore.

Maleficent tensed, she would have to fight against the dreadful humans with iron swords and iron shields. If she ever got hurt, Aurora would feel it. The brunette sighed, she would have to be very careful and perhaps wear armor on her arms and back.

She closed her eyes and let slumber take over so she would no longer have to think about the upcoming fight. She felt her magic reserves slowly replenish.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Aurora snuggled against the older woman and felt the other shift slightly so she could be more comfortable. She still felt a dull ache on her back and frowned, Maleficent was still hurt.

She heard strange dialogue coming from outside the hammock. She realized after a few minutes that the voice belonged to the anthropomorphic tree creature, Balthazar. She frowned in her sleep; he was the leader of the Moor's protectors. If he was speaking to Maleficent, then it meant that something very bad and very big was about to happen.

The blonde heard her lover sigh and tense underneath her, "We can't, _I_ can't." She had to wait a moment until the other continued, "We have to go and ask for peace, ask for their forgiveness." Maleficent hesitated and she felt the brunette's pain, "Even if it means that we have to give them some of our land."

She did not make a reaction, she was too shocked. She was willing to give so much for her and it was all the old advisors' fault. The thought made her angry; she would not reward the monsters who hurt her and Maleficent. Aurora opened her eyes and looked at the two, anger at Maleficent and sadness at the tree man. She shook her head, "No, I won't allow this!"

She poked at the brunette's chest but did not leave the embrace, she didn't want Balthazar to see her naked, "As the queen of this realm I forbid you from giving up any land to the greedy humans."

The brunette cupped her love's cheek, "If we do not try to appease them then another war will surely occur."

Aurora shook her head again, "I do not care. This is our home Maleficent and I will not let anyone harm it." She covered the hand that was touching her face, "You are the Protector of the Moors so protect it."

She saw the reluctance in the other's eyes and she knew that she was afraid of getting hurt and having her feel it. Still, the brunette nodded and turned her head towards Balthazar, determination replacing the fear, "You heard our queen give her orders." She took a deep breath, "Prepare for war."

* * *

Author's notes

DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNN!


	11. Preparations

Author's notes

Wow this story is starting to kick my butt but I promise to continue writing it to my best ability

Disclaimer: I now own a banana but I do not own Maleficent or its characters

* * *

Aurora traced one of the lines in her palm absentmindedly as she watched her love soar in the sky. Now her skin looked as good as new, if a bit sunburned. She smiled, amazed that the magic of the pixies and her love was able to do so much. She frowned a second later, there were still marks on her fairy's back and some of the feathers had not grown back in. The incident happened two weeks ago and although everyone acted dumb, she knew that they were worried about Maleficent's progress, or rather lack thereof.

She heard her aunties discussing why it was taking so long and Thistlewit had suggested that being mates might have made some of the fairy's healing abilities transfer to her. She shuddered, Knotgrass had commented that it would have explained why she was still alive after being burned at the stake for so long. Her hand ran up her leg, half expecting to feel scabbed and blistery flesh.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she looked at the wall of thorns. She closed her eyes, remembering the scene when the brunette once again created the wall. She saw the green smoke emitting from her lover and going into the ground, coaxing the dreadful vines to grow and cover the grass so recently grown to erase the traces of their last visit. She pulled her knees to her chest as she studied the giant thorn vines that surround the Moors, cutting off the magical land from the rest of the world. They have been there for a week and still their ominous look frightened the blonde. They were the symbol of their peaceful days ending and for the upcoming war.

The queen sighed, it was just like before. She felt exhaustion creep up on her and knew it was coming from the brunette. Aurora stood up and frowned, Maleficent was overdoing herself again, undoubtedly reinforcing the walls or creating a new barrier, but with regret she knew that it was necessary.

She looked behind her at her home. She could not see any Moor creatures, each one too busy preparing for the war. The tree men were sharpening their spears and the tree brutes were creating harder clubs. She walked through her once peaceful home, even the water sprites and river trolls were using magic to make sink-hole booby traps in case the human soldiers break through the barrier.

Aurora nodded her head to them and they bowed before going back to work, their playful nature replaced with one of grim determination to do whatever it takes to protect their home. The blonde shook her head to herself, war was coming and people, both Fae and human, will get hurt because of her.

She shook her head to dispel of the negative thoughts; there was nothing that could be done to change the past and if she were honest, she would have done the same thing again.

The queen walked into a room created a week ago: the war room. The pixies and tree creatures combined their magic to build it out of preexisting trees without harming them. The walls were made of bark of living trees with vines closing the gaps between the trunks. The canopy and branches served as the roof and the three pixies brought the table they had when they were living in the snug little cabin in the woods. On top of the table were maps covering all available space, each depicting the human kingdom or castle or the Moors. Several had X's on them, each showing where guards would be posted or a patrol route.

She touched one of the maps for the castle, the garden had a giant X on it. Aurora furrowed her brows in thought, according to Diaval, the advisors had placed ten guards on all exits and there was a regular archer so flying to the kingdom would be difficult. She rubbed at her neck, the only chance they had at winning the war with minimal casualties was to wait for the humans to come to them.

Her head lifted to see her lover, Diaval, and Balthazar walk into the room. Maleficent narrowed her eyes at her mate but said nothing, both knew that the fairy did not like Aurora getting involve with the upcoming battle, however they knew it was Aurora's duty as queen to oversee it.

Balthazar and Diaval went to the maps and the man began to point at various points, commenting on how many soldiers were there and if there was any possible weak points. She saw him point at the Northern Gate, there was an increase in the number of guards. She frowned, "That isn't possible." She pointed to the South Gate, "You said that there was ten guards here and at the Western and Eastern Gates correct?" Diaval nodded. She placed a finger on the Northern Gate, "And there are twenty here?" He nodded again. She shook her head and gestured to the castle, "And there are about one hundred fifty around the castle?" He gave an affirmative. Aurora frowned, "That can't be, if there are two hundred guards around the clock, taking six hour shifts, then they would be tired and weak even if there were two hundred more off-duty. And we can only assume that there are five hundred more soldiers preparing for the actual war." She saw everyone look at each other in relief but she added, "The advisors are petty but not stupid. They wouldn't have any weary soldiers guard the kingdom." She scratched her head, "They must have reinforcements but where are they getting them from?"

No one had an answer and Aurora sighed, "This doesn't make any sense." She looked up to see her three aunties fly towards her. She waved a hand, dismissing them, "I'm sorry but I don't have time to waste. If it is important then stay, if not-"

Knotgrass interrupted the queen with hands on her hips, "Excuse me but who do you think you are talking to?"

Aurora widened her eyes as she realized she was addressing her family as the queen, "Auntie Knotgrass I didn't-"

Again the red pixie interrupted her, "No matter." She clasped her hands together as she studied the maps and their markings, "Now then, what battle strategy shall we use?"

When no one answered, Flittle asked, "Nobody has any ideas?" No one said anything. She sighed, "The humans could attack us at any moment and we don't even have a plan?"

Maleficent growled, "We do have a plan, kill every one of those fuckers." She glanced at Aurora but saw that the blonde had not reacted to her profanity.

Thistlewit flew over to the maps and studied the one showing the Moors, "No, with the amount of soldiers they have, our forces would be spread too thin if they decide to surround our land."

The other two pixies looked at the maps and nodded in agreement with their friend. Knotgrass gestured to the human kingdom, "It would be too dangerous to take the kingdom now, surely the old bastards told the commoners that Maleficent killed you. If they see even one Moor Creature, not only would we have to worry about soldiers but angry peasants attacking us."

Flittle landed on the table and tapped in between two of the stone statues facing the human kingdom, "We could rely on a defensive battle." She looked at each of the people in the room, "We would wait for the soldiers to come to us and when they do, each of us" she gestured to the other pixies, "could use our magic to distract the humans and create chaos between the ranks."

Knotgrass continued, looking at Balthazar, "Then you and your men attack fast and hard so they won't have enough time to regroup. Cause further disorder between them and soon they won't know what to do." She looked at Aurora with a triumph smile, "They would have no choice but retreat with their tails between their legs."

To say Aurora was amazed was an understatement. She looked back at the maps, the plan could work. She looked back at the pixies, "How do you know so much about this?"

Thistlewit was the one who answered, "When we were ordered to take care of you, we wanted to protect you from everything, so we studied about one human general, John Harvey, who won every battle he ever took part in."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, "You studied warfare in order to protect a baby?"

Knotgrass narrowed her eyes, "Are you really complaining now?"

The fairy nodded, "Actually yes I am, we should make those assholes pay for what they did. _We_ should attack _them_!"

The red pixie shook her head with an annoyed huff, "And what? Throw spears at their iron shields? We need magic to attack them and we all know that it is more abundant here than the human kingdom."

The brunette growled, "We can still take the kingdom."

Aurora surprised her lover by asking, "At what cost? If we try to attack them head-on, we will lose many of our people. Defensive warfare will save us resources and lives, on both sides."

Maleficent did not answer but nodded reluctantly. She looked at Knotgrass and changed the subject, "What did you plan on attacking Aurora, a werewolf?"

Thistlewit whispered, "You."

The fairy looked away in guilt as she whispered, "I understand."

The blonde walked over and rubbed her lover's shoulder, "It's okay." She glanced around and saw no one was paying attention to them. She leaned up and kissed the fairy's cheek, "I love you."

The brunette nodded and relaxed as she leaned against the blonde, "I will protect you." She looked down and wrapped an arm securely around the younger woman.

Aurora smiled up and watched as the pixies dominated the discussion, hammering out the fine details in the battle strategy.

Maleficent went rigid as they began discussing which division would be at what position, her wings rising off the ground to prepare for takeoff. Aurora looked up confused and gasped when she saw the brunette's eyes blazing green. The fairy hissed, "Humans!"

Everyone in the war room went still. Balthazar roared and immediately five other tree men who commanded a division in the Moor army and two marsh hogs charged into the room. The hogs pawed at the ground and grunted loudly. The tree men looked around the room, searching for the human.

The fairy let go of Aurora and marched out of the room, the tree men and hogs following her. She looked behind her and shook her head, "No, I will deal with them."

The blonde ran up to her, "No way! You're still healing Maleficent and it could be dangerous."

The brunette looked down and kissed her mate's forehead, "Do not fret love, there are only three of them." She looked at her soldiers, "Stay here, if I need your assistance then I shall make a signal in the sky."

Maleficent leapt into the air and flew away, groaning softly at the strain at her back. It should have been totally healed now but when she bathed last night she still saw the jagged marks where skin had been ripped off in the crash. She beat her wings; they should have been perfectly fine now too. She looked back, at least new feathers were beginning to grow to replace the ones lost.

The brunette flew fast and true to where the three humans were trying to cross her wall of thorns. She closed her eyes as she concentrated, green magic beginning to flow through her body. It stayed in her hands, ready to hex anyone who dare harm her.

She reached the humans and landed gracefully on the thorns. She looked down and her eyes widened. She had expected foolish soldiers who wanted to test their strength, perhaps some scouts, or maybe even a messenger that would give her the humans' terms for their surrender. What she had not expected was this.

Michael was waiting for her, unmoving and unsurprised by her power, a pipe in his bearded mouth. He was in his wagon, his two mules whining and pawing at the ground in front of the magical wall. It was a testimony to the man's patience and training that they were not running away from the mysterious atmosphere of the Moors. She tilted her head as something moved in the wagon behind Michael, unable to tell what it was as there was a blanket covering the object.

Knowing that the human bore her no ill will, she jumped off of her perch and landed in front of the cart. The mules brayed and whined at the sudden action and with a wave of her hand, they fell asleep. Michael's eyes darted between his animals and Maleficent but did not question the spell.

The fairy walked closer to the cart, magic once again tingling in her palms. She twirled two fingers into the air and the blanket was ripped from the cart. Inside were two men, both heavily injured and close to dying. King Phillip's shirt was ripped in the front and when the fairy moved the tears, she saw the dirty bandages around his chest. She pulled the shirt up and saw that there was a red splotch on the bandage covering his abdomen. She touched it gently and felt it was wet. He would need immediate attention, the wound oozed yellow pus as she put pressure on it. When she tried to move the man onto his stomach, she heard a tsk from the farmer. Her eyes gazed up and saw him shake his head, "You don't want to do that, trust me."

Her gaze went to the other man in the cart. It was Sir Tory, he was wearing clothes far too big for him. She glanced at Michael and he nodded sadly while he removed his pipe, "I found them on the outskirts of the kingdom, both close to death." He nodded towards the advisor, "He was worse, he was stabbed four times, two on both legs and one on his left arm with the other broken. His robes were useless so I gave him some of my own." He tapped the pipe on the edge of his cart, getting rid of the old tobacco. As he refilled it he gave a sigh, "The slash on his face was infected when I saw them." Michael pointed to the bandage that covered Tory's face, "It spread to his eye and I had to take it out."

She nodded as she continued to inspect the two. They were skeletal and dehydrated. She looked back at the calm farmer, "Where and when did you find them?"

He gave out a blow of smoke before answering, "I was going to the market today to sell some of my crops when I saw the two a couple miles out of the kingdom, it looked like they been there for days, maybe even a week. I recognized Sir Tory by his robes and figured that the other one was a friend. I decided to go back and help the two the best I can. When that one finally woke up," he pointed his pipe to Phillip, "he told me he was King Phillip and that the other bastards tortured them." The farmer growled as he spoke of the advisors and took another hit from his pipe, "He also told me that you and Aurora were together and that they found out."

Maleficent's eyes darted from the injured men to the farmer. He did not seem angry but tense. She lifted her chin and looked him in the eye, if he was going to spout his objections then he might as well do it now.

Michael met the woman's gaze and took the pipe out of his mouth. "Aurora is a grown woman now and she will decide who she loves." He leaned back into the cart as he patted the iron axe resting next to him, his eyes never leaving the fairy's, "But if you ever hurt her I will come after you." His chest puffed out as he declared proudly, "I may be a retired general but I'm not a pussy like those soldiers you fought, I took out one of those tree brutes and I can sure as hell kill you if I wanted to."

The fairy looked at the iron weapon and nodded, "That is acceptable." She looked at the old soldier, she had not expected the human to have taken part in the first war between their lands but it did not sour her opinion of him. Anyone who was willing to challenge the Protector of the Moors on the behalf of Aurora was a good man. She looked at the thorns and lifted her arms, closing her eyes. Gold mist covered her arms and drifted to the wall. When it touched the vines, they moved out of the way. When a big enough hole was created, she lowered her arms. Maleficent looked at the farmer and then began to walk forward, her wings dragging on the ground. She glanced down and flicked her wrist, the enchantment she placed on the mules broken.

The animals got up unsteadily on their feet but followed the brunette without complaint. She walked straight towards the war room but stopped when it came into sight. She turned her head towards Michael, "Aurora is in there but I don't want her to see them. I will fetch the blue pixie and she will heal them."

The farmer nodded as he continued to look around the Moors. Even without the exotic creatures and with the darkness that engulfed the land, it was still exquisite to the human. The fairy led them away from the room and walked east. After a few minutes they came to a river bank. The river trolls were there and all of them squealed at the sight of the cart. Maleficent looked at the creatures and they stopped. One wobbled out of the water and approached the fairy. She gestured to Michael, "He and the other two mean no harm, they are here to help us. The pixies will come and help heal the injured two." The river troll nodded but did not look pleased.

Maleficent walked into the war room. The tree guardians had not left and were surrounding the queen as she looked at the maps. The blonde looked up and smiled at the fairy, "You're okay."

The brunette nodded, "Yes, the three humans posed no threat to us. I have already dealt with them." She looked at Flittle, "You and the other two are needed by the river bank."

Aurora frowned, she was not being told something. She looked at her lover to let her know of her suspicion. When the fairy did not return her stare she knew she was right. Her eyes narrowed and she nodded to the pixies, "Perhaps you three should go." They glanced between the lovers and flitted away from the war room.

When they left a wind blew into the room and the fairy bristled. She looked behind her and glared at whatever was outside the door. The tree men pointed their spears at the door and Maleficent lifted a hand, telling the guardians to stand down. They reluctantly lowered their weapons with glances at each other.

Michael walked into the room, his face pale. Aurora ran up to him and jumped into his arms, "Michael!" She held him out at arm's length, "Are you alright? Did someone hurt you and your farm?"

The farmer chuckled and shook his head, "No, me and my farm are fine." He looked at the fairy and then back at the blonde, "King Phillip and one of your advisors, Sir Tory, are here." He glanced at Maleficent, "Phillip woke up."

The blonde tensed, "Are they okay!?"

The man hesitated but nodded, "Yes they will be with your little fairies help." He looked at the fairy, "He told me about what happened after they were captured." He licked his lips before continuing, "Apparently the oldest council member, Sir Marcus, liked to talk while he interrogated him and the other. He told all the knights that you had raped Aurora in front of Phillip and you killed both afterwards."

The fairy's eyes glowed as she growled, "That fucker!" Her fingers curled into fists and her teeth bared.

The blonde was in shock, she had no idea that they would do something like that to gain control of the army. Her eyes widened as she gripped onto the man's shirt, suddenly feeling very lightheaded.

Maleficent felt the change in her mate and quickly walked over and held Aurora close to her. She led her to the wall closest to them and leaned her against it, "Don't worry I've got you."

The younger woman nodded, "I know." She looked at the farmer, "The five soldiers, they had families!"

Michael looked away and slowly shook his head, "The council members publically hung the five men and claimed they committed treason. They threatened to do the same to anyone who opposed them."

Aurora felt tears come to her eyes, "They said that they wouldn't hurt them." She burrowed her head into her hands, her shoulders heaving with sobs. She felt a reassuring hand rub at her back and she grinned appreciably at her lover. Her tears slowly slowed to a stop as a feeling of tranquility wash over her. She kissed her fairy's cheek as a silent 'thank you.' She looked at the farmer, "And the people? Are they being treated fairly?"

The middle-aged man scratched at the back of his neck as he sighed, "I cannot say they are." His eyes met the ground, unable to look at the blonde as he continued, "They're cruel to everyone, they raised the taxes and anyone who doesn't pay it gets punished publically." He shuddered, "Some of the punishments aren't even allowed in the army."

Aurora gulped and nodded, "Okay." She felt another wave of calm come over her and she relaxed. She got up on her feet unsteadily and walked to the man. She hugged him as she whispered, "Thank you for saving their lives." She pulled back to look at his face, "You and them are safe here."

Michael chuckled, "Who do you think you're talking to? I have my axe with me, I can fight an entire army and come out without a scratch." He nodded towards Balthazar, "He knows what I can do."

The tree man gripped his spear and said something to the fairy. The farmer tilted his head to the left as he heard the tree man's language for the first time. Maleficent nodded to what the Moor creature said and translated for the man, "He said that we could use your expertise. We have a battle strategy and wish to know if it would work."

The farmer grinned, "Now _that_ was my specialty." He walked over to the tree men and nodded respectfully at them. They returned the gesture and moved out of the way. He looked at the maps for a few minutes in silence and scratched at his beard, "Fuck, we didn't have these many soldiers when I was in the military." He looked at Aurora, "Something ain't right, your source for information must be wrong or something."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes, "Diaval is a smart bird with great eyes, if he said there were a thousand soldiers, I would believe him."

Michael looked at the fairy for a long time before shrugging, "Alright then they have to be pulling soldiers from somewhere." He took out his pipe and stuffed it with tobacco. When he lit it he heard the tree men whispering and gesturing to his pipe. He raised an eyebrow at them and blew out the smoke. The tree men jumped at the cloud and made wild gestures at it with their spears, talking excitedly with the fairy. The only one not fazed by the smoke was Balthazar, who simply grumbled under his breath.

The brunette sighed and pinched the bridge at her nose, "They believe that your device can make you breath fire and they want to kill you before you use your magic on them."

The farmer stared at Aurora, " _These_ are the creatures that bested my soldiers and created chaos in my ranks?" He shook his head in wonder, "Tell them that it isn't magic, I don't want any part of that weirdness, and that this" he held out his pipe, "is not dangerous."

Maleficent growled, "They understand you and I am not a fucking translator." She flicked her hand towards the maps, "Just tell us what you think of this."

Michael chuckled and winked at the blonde, earning a blush from her, "I like this one, not afraid of expressing her opinion." He sighed, "It's such a shame that we hadn't met on better terms. Oh, and I'm still taking your head if you hurt my little queen."

The fairy was a little amused but did not express it. She adopted an annoyed tone, "Just look at the map and tell us what you think."

The man shrugged in defeat and tapped his pipe against the Southern Gate, "That's where their getting their reinforcements from, it's on the opposite side of the castle, not even the maids would know that soldiers were coming in. I don't know who but right now that doesn't matter. You take that and the kingdom's good as yours."

Aurora was shocked at the farmer's calmness with the topic of war but supposed it came from years of being a general. She looked at the map of her kingdom and sighed, "We can't take it, not without knowing the full strength of the army."

The old general nodded, "That is true but with her magic you can kill all of them in a second."

Maleficent shook her head, "No. I don't have enough magic to do such a feat and neither do the pixies. We were thinking about a defensive warfare." She explained the plan, and the general waited patiently, listening to every word.

After she was done, he stroked his beard, "Not bad fairy, not bad at all." He took a hit from the pipe and looked at the maps, "Except the walls. How can your forces move around with that giant wall of thorns?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes, "We can station the battle snakes and brutes underground before they come and I can make the wall move at will."

Michael nodded, "Good, we can use those vines of yours as a last ditch effort." He tapped where the pixies were going to be, "As the little fairies use their magic, have those log creatures and fungi pigs charge as the others rise from the ground. This will cause mass confusion and fear spreading through the soldiers. If many of them are young and I suspect they are, they won't have the discipline to stay in rank. Once all of them begin to run then the rest aren't far off."

Everyone thought on the idea and came to an agreement to use it. Aurora knew that she could leave the strategy in her human friend's hands and looked around the room, "I'm leaving to see Phillip and Sir Tory." She kissed Maleficent's cheek, "I'll try to be quick."

The fairy grinned down at her mate, "No, if they're awake spend as much time as you need. If I'm not here when you come back then I will be at our tree."

The blonde walked out of the room and through the various trees. She did not see any Moor creatures except for the rare mouse men that scurried to one place or another.

When she reached the river bank, she gasped. The waters were glowing as Flittle poured magic into the waters, both red and green pixie with their hand on her, giving the blue pixie the magic she needed. The two men were sitting in the waters, allowing the pixie to heal them. Phillip had his bandages off, although curiously he had his shirt still on, and had his head tilted towards the sky, relief etched in his face. Tory was next to him, watching the magic that flowed through the waters in beautiful and complex designs with childlike wonder.

Aurora walked to the group and cleared her throat. Phillip opened his eyes and when he saw the blonde, it seemed like he was waiting just for her. He scrambled out of the pool, causing the pixies to mumble under their breath's, besides Thistlewit who contented herself to watch the boy silently with a blush on her cheeks.

Phillip ran up and slipped in the mud, falling down on his side. The blonde went to his side immediately, "Phillip are you okay!?" She touched his chest, inspecting it through the rips. There was a jagged red line running from the middle of his chest down to his stomach and a smaller line on his abdomen. She traced the scar on his chest and sniffed, "Oh Phillip."

The young man grabbed her hand, "Do not worry about the scratches Aurora, your aunties healed me completely." He touched the mark on his abdomen, "They even stopped the infection."

The blonde frowned and continued to study the marks. She turned her head to her aunties, "Thank you." She caught sight of the gauze that still covered Tory's head. She walked to the youngest of the advisors, "Sir Tory if you take that off, the magic can flow easier into your body."

The man squirmed and brushed his fingers against the rough material, "I much rather keep it on." He couldn't meet the woman's eyes. He lifted a hand and scratched lightly at the bandage.

She frowned, "What's wrong?" She reached out and took hold of the gauze, "Let me see please." When the other nodded, she slowly unwrapped it. When it reached the last layer, it stuck to his face. She gave it a soft tug and a centimeter came off of his face. Tory grunted in pain.

He grabbed her hand, "Wait." He cupped some water and let it wash over his face. It made the gauze less sticky and it came off without any more pain. When the bandage was removed, the aunties and Aurora gasped. There was a hole where his eye used to be and a rough scar spread across his face diagonally.

The blonde reached out and gingerly traced the scar, "I'll kill him." Her voice was laced with rage and her body tremble in anger. She wanted to kill Marcus with her bare hands.

Tory shook his head, "No, you can't kill him." He holds up her hand, "You are a kind and just ruler. You were never meant to kill anyone in cold blood."

Flittle nodded, "Don't ever talk about something like that again. You won't be able to live with yourself after committing such a crime."

Aurora argued, "No, he deserves to pay for what he did."

Knotgrass hesitated before saying, "Yes he does but not by your hand. He needs a proper trial and execution."

Aurora didn't answer but nodded, "Okay." She looked between her two friends and frowned at their new scars, "I'll stay here until they are done healing both of you."

They smiled appreciably at the blonde and she helped Phillip back into the pool. He sighed in relief as the magic took away his pain. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax as the magic healed the rest of his wounds.

 **Three Hours Later**

The blonde struggled to walk through the Moors with Phillip putting his weight against her. She panted and gripped onto the king, "Just a few more steps and we'll be there."

The young man gave a weak chuckle, "You said that ten minutes ago." He tried to lean some of his weight off of the queen but after a few steps he sagged against her again, "Perhaps we should have let those pixies come with us."

Aurora shook her head, "No, they still need to attend to Sir Tory." She sighed, "It will take him weeks, maybe months, before he's fit enough to take care of himself."

He bumped shoulders with her, trying to lighten the mood. When the blonde didn't smile, he sighed, "Don't blame yourself. That bastard Marcus did this to Sir Tory, not you." He growled, "We just have to make him suffer like we did."

She looked at the huffing man and shook her head, "Everyone tells me this but I just can't believe it." She rearranged the man to take some pressure off of her shoulder.

Before Phillip could rethink things, he grumbled, "Maybe we should blame the one who started everything."

Aurora smacked the king's head, "Don't ever say something like that! I'm the one who accepted Maleficent's love and encouraged her! If I had said no at any point in time, she would have stopped courting me."

The man's eyes widened in surprise. He had meant Marcus, not the fairy. He rubbed at his head where the blonde had hit her, "I didn't mean her Aurora." His hand left his head as he whispered, "Do you blame her?"

The queen stared at him, pain in her eyes. She looked away as they stopped walking. Phillip sat down on the ground while she got her thoughts in order. She looked back at him and shook her head, "No, I don't." She held her hands up but they went back down to slap against her thighs, "I mean, yes if Maleficent had never developed feelings for me then this wouldn't have happened but she just- I mean I just- we just" she stumbled through her words as tears stung her eyes.

He got back on his feet and grabbed her friend's arm, "Hey, it's okay." He waited for the woman to calm down before continuing, "Love is an emotion that no one can control."

She looked down and sighed, he was still in love with her. She didn't want to hurt his friend but she had to say it, "Yes, I love her too. Very much."

Phillip hid his disappointed very well but his heart still ached. He found himself chuckling, "I can tell." He looked at her closely, "I hope she makes you very happy." He hated how his voice wavered only a little bit at the end.

Aurora smiled sadly at him, "Yeah, she does. I just wished this wasn't happening."

The two continued to walk in peaceful silence that was broken occasionally by a wheezing Phillip. They stopped to rest twice before finally catching sight of the war room. The blonde let go of her friend to peek inside, Maleficent, Michael, and Balthazar was there with several other Moor creatures, leaders of divisions within the Moor army. They looked to be in deep discussion and pointed at different spots on the maps.

Aurora cleared her throat to catch their attention. The fairy was the first to glance up and smile at her and the others were quick to follow, however many looked back down after a respectful bow of their heads.

Maleficent walked over to her mate and kissed her cheek quickly. Her eyes caught sight of the king and she looked him over, "Your wounds seem to be healing well enough." Her words were not kind but not harsh either.

He shrugged and held onto his right side, "Aurora's aunts said I need rest and I should be fine in a week or two." He gave a weak chuckle, "I still hurt all over though."

The brunette's eyes soften, "You got hurt protecting Aurora, for that I thank you."

Phillip blushed in embarrassment but his eyes held strong determination, "Just make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore than she has."

Her chin lifted as she vowed, "As long as I live, Aurora will be the happiest woman in any kingdom."

One side of his lips lifted in a grin, "Good." He stumbled into the war room and shrugged off any help that was offered to him. He looked around at all the faces turned toward him, both human and magical, "I wish that all of you bear witness to this."

He walked over to the blonde and dropped to one knee, one hand on his heart. His head bowed, he spoke in a clear and even voice, "Queen Aurora of the human and Moor kingdoms, I, King Phillip of the human kingdom, hereby pledge fealty to you. As long there is still breathe in my lungs, I will do all I can to assist you and your mission of regaining your rightful throne so foolishly stolen from you." He glanced up to add, "Sir Tory also pledges fealty to you and is sorry that he could not do this in person."

Michael grumbled under his breath about the boy trying to show off but he grabbed his axe from the table and marched over to Phillip's side. He kneeled beside him and bowed his head, the grip of his axe burying in the dirt as he gripped its handle, presenting the weapon to the queen. His voice was filled with wisdom and serenity as he began, "Queen Aurora of the human and Moor kingdoms, I, retired General Michael Taylor of the human army, hereby pledge fealty to you. So long as there is breathe in my lungs, I will do everything I can to lead your great army and squash the motherfuckers who dare harm you." He did not respond to the several gasps and glances from the people who held witness to his abnormal pledge.

Her breathe caught in her throat, Aurora bowed her head as well, "Very well." She bent to touch Phillip's shoulder even if it was not the custom, "I, Queen Aurora of the human and Moor kingdoms, hereby accept your fealty and vow that I will find a place for you when I take back the kingdom."

She turned her head towards the farmer still kneeling. She smiled at him, he was so much more of a father to her than King Stephan. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I, Queen Aurora of the human and Moor kingdoms, hereby accept your fealty and grant you the title of being the first human general of the Moor army." Even though she could not see his face, she knew that the man was grinning ear to ear at the promotion.

Aurora smiled, "You can stand now." Phillip rose up, grunting from the action, and bowed his head to their queen. When Michael began to get up from his kneeling position, she raised a hand to halt him.

She looked at Balthazar with a question in her eyes. He murmured a few words in his language and Maleficent translated, "He says that it is custom for the Moors current guardians to vote on their new guardians of a particular division of the army, or generals as humans call them, but Michael will be elected either way."

The tree man nodded at the words and walked over to Michael. He waited until the human looked up before offering the hand that was not holding the spear. When it was accepted, he pulled the new general onto his feet. The Moor creature gripped the man's forearm and nodded for the human to do the same. When Michael grabbed the bark arm, the rest of the Moor guardians began to cheer, roaring a battle cry in union.

The farmer glanced back at the fairy, "Is this normal for them?"

Maleficent nodded, "It is custom for the Moors that the chief of the armies" at the confused look given to her, she correct, "second-in-command I believe you call him, to grip a newly appointed guardian by the forearm, announcing to the other guardians that you are now their brother." Balthazar made a sound akin to agreement and walked back to his brothers.

The fairy walked over to the human and moved up the sleeve of her green robe, revealing the flesh hidden underneath. She was thankful that the crescent marks and bruises had healed as she cut into her palm with a clawed finger. Blood began to pool in her hand and she looked deep in Michael's shocked eyes, "It is also custom for the Protector of the Moors to grip forearms with the new leader with a bleeding hand, signifying your blood binding to protect the Moors at all cost, even if that cost is your own blood and life."

Michael nodded seriously and rolled up his own sleeve. He used the blade of his axe to slash into his palm. He waited until a small pool of blood was cupped in his hand before shaking forearms with the fairy. When they let go, neither made any move to wipe off the blood. One of the guardians gave both some moss to stop the bleeding on their hands.

Maleficent looked at Phillip after she pressed the moss into her hand and gave him a nod of acknowledgement, "Perhaps I misjudged you boy. Maybe you are a man."

In response, he gave a shrug, "Just let me get a shot at that fat pig Marcus."

She looked around the room and settled on her mate for the longest time, reluctant acceptance in her eyes. She lifted her chin and addressed the guardians of her army, "I will not lie, this war will be bloody, much more than the last one with King Henry of the human kingdom. Many lives will be lost, on both sides, but we have to stand firm. The humans have harmed our queen and we must retaliate! We will fight and if we lose, we will die knowing that we have died a warrior's death." She closed her eyes before opening them, her wings lightly open as a response to her hammering heart, "We will make sure the humans know of their transgressions against the Moors and our queen, and that we will not take a beating like some mutt!" All around she heard battle cries and fists beating against the owner's chest. Her eyes met Aurora's and she saw the wild look in them, her mate felt her conviction and excitement. The fairy was not sure if that was for the best or if she made a grave mistake allowing their bond to be so in tuned with her emotions.

* * *

Author's notes

Okay so this is the last chapter that I had prewritten a few days before I began posting this story here. Now, expect updates whenever I finish a new chapter (probably a week). I think the longest time I had taken to write a chapter was about ten days.


	12. Interruptions

Author's notes

SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER! I actually had this chapter done and I wanted to surprise all of you for sticking with the story. It means so much and really thank all of you, you guys (and girls of course) are absolutely amazing. MALORA FOR THE WIN!

Disclaimer: *nerdy voice* By my calculations Maleficent and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Maleficent glared at the maps, Diaval had just informed everyone that more soldiers were spotted at the Southern Gate. She growled under her breath, every day the human kingdom were getting more soldiers for their army but the group decided the defensive strategy was still their best bet of winning the war.

She glanced to her right; Phillip and Michael were next to her, gesturing to the market on the map next to hers. The farmer had his pipe and tapped it against the spot, "We need supplies and I can still get them here."

The fairy huffed, "We have enough food in the Moors to last us for all eternity and we can create strong weapons. Do not forget that we have magic at our disposal."

Michael looked at her for a moment before shrugging, "Fine but I better not die without eating another steak."

The brunette shook her head and concentrated on the maps, "I still say we should take the Southern Gate, stop the reinforcements from coming and force their hand into attacking us."

The general shook his head, "No, even if we take the gate how long do you think we'll last? Two, maybe three weeks but that's only being attacked on one side. On two, we wouldn't last even a fucking day." He waved his hand toward the drawing of the gate, "Let them come, let's just hope that the new generals are cocky enough to attack the Moors without a legion."

Maleficent nodded in understanding but she frowned, the longer they wait, the more lives would be lost in the battle!

Her head lifted from the maps as she heard footsteps coming. Aurora came into the room and went straight to her love. She leaned against the older woman with her head resting on her shoulder. She grinned when she felt an arm wrap securely around her waist, "Sir Tory is doing much better, his broken arm is almost completely healed and he can walk short distances now." She sighed, "Auntie Flittle said it would be wise if she stopped using her magic on him and let him heal naturally now."

The fairy nodded, "That is good. Our magic was never supposed to mingle with humans for so long." She chuckled and reassured the blonde, "Except for mates of course."

The queen nodded and looked at Phillip, he was now completed healed and able to walk around freely. Flittle even said that he could fight in the war. She frowned at the thought and glanced at the fairy, they still needed to talk.

Aurora knew that Maleficent wanted to fight in the battle and on some level she could comprehend why. She was the Protector of the Moors and as such, it was her duty to fight to the death if anyone harmed the magical land. She nuzzled against the brunette, she was still her mate and as such it was their duty to be there for one another. If she went off to fight in the war and got hurt, the blonde would feel the pain. She shuddered, hating that their bond would allow the other to feel one mate's agony.

She looked up and saw green eyes looking expectantly at her. Maleficent felt the confusion and conflicted feelings within her mate and she cupped her cheek, her eyes telling Aurora that she wanted to talk to her afterwards. Her thumb slid across her bottom lip before she kissed her chastely. When she pulled back, her eyes softened as she felt the new calmness within the blonde's mind.

The fairy turned her attention back to the group. They were discussing the possible positions of the human army would take when they come to attack the Moors. Michael was insisting that they would place the most inexperience soldiers in front so the Moor army would be tired taking them out when the battle-hardened knights reach them. Maleficent lifted her chin to speak up, "I do not doubt that reasoning but how many undisciplined soldiers will they have? If we charge them first, wouldn't the more experienced soldiers attack us while we are busy scattering them?"

Michael scratched at his beard and thought for awhile. He took out his pipe, "That's why we rely on your magic so much. When the first waves go out of the Moors, hopefully it would have enough juice to slice far back into the army that even the old generals will shit themselves."

The brunette nodded at the reasoning but Aurora spoke up, "What about the pixies? They used a lot of magic to heal Sir Tory. By the time the human army reaches us, wouldn't they be too tired to make that big of an attack?"

Phillip was the one to answer the blonde, "Well, they stopped healing Tory so they can rest and replenish their magic." He looked at the fairy and the other saw some of the hesitance in his eyes as he asked her, "They should be fine, right?"

Maleficent shrugged, "I do not know. They should be well rested within a week but we can only hope the humans do not decide to attack us by then."

The youngest advisor nodded, "What about you?"

The fairy's eyes narrowed, "What about me?"

Phillip's eyes widened and he gulped as he recognized the challenge in her tone. He made a gesture towards the woman, "Weren't you hurt when uh-" his eyes glanced at Aurora who was still in the brunette's arms.

The fairy shook her head, "I felt her pain, that is all."

Aurora looked up and placed a hand on her clothed back as she whispered, "I think he means the fall."

Maleficent glanced down and then looked back at the human male, "I am fine now, thank you."

She felt more than heard her mate sigh, "No she isn't. She's still weak but she's getting stronger now." She looked at the disapproving woman and whispered, "They need to know the truth." She leaned against the woman she loved, "Don't worry, I know you can still protect me."

A hum was her only reply. She leaned down and brushed her lips against the blonde's forehead. When she straightened, she walked over to Michael, "What if they place the experienced soldiers and generals in front of the line?"

The farmer chuckled but it was void of humor, "They would never do that. The ones in charge of the armies are always in the back of the lines." He grimaced, "I never understood that, in every battle I was with right in front with my soldiers, where a man should be."

The fairy glanced at Balthazar, the tree man and the other guardians seemed disgruntled at the information they heard. Balthazar muttered under his breath how cowardly the humans were and Maleficent gave a slight nod, not bothering to translate for the others in the room.

She turned her head to look at Aurora who cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. The blonde opened her mouth to say something about the war when loud banging was heard outside the room. Maleficent's wings bristled as her body tensed, the alarm!

The brunette nodded to the guardians and chief, "Go to your stations and protect your divisions!" The Moor creatures ran out of the room and to their positions, bellowing orders to their subordinates to follow and help them. She looked at Phillip and Michael, "Stay here and protect Aurora." Her eyes focused on the king, "If anything happens, take her to the river bank and stay hidden, the river trolls know where to take her."

She spared a glance at her mate before running out of the room, flinching when her name was called desperately. She launched herself into the air and flew high into the sky. She scanned the perimeter and saw a group of humans of no more than fifty at the eastern border.

The fairy flew fast and true to the perimeter and looked closer at the group of soldiers. They had three catapults and each was firing fiery debris at the wall of thorns. She growled under her breath, "Humans will never learn."

Maleficent reached the wall as one of the guardians was ordering his group of tree men and brutes to put out the fire. The Moor creatures struggled to get water and dirt over the fire without getting burned or impaled by the thorns. The fairy nodded to the guardian and he bowed his head. She ordered him, "Get your warriors out of here, I will take of the humans."

The guardian's eyes widened in shock and he quickly began to argue against the order. He was saying that his brethren can deal with the flock of humans without any casualties. The tree man even went as far as to point out the brunette's healing process hindering her magic.

The fairy growled, "I am strong enough to deal with a few bumbling idiots." To prove her point, green mists of magic circled around her hands and caused her eyes to glow emerald. She pointed at the thorns and watched as a vine disentangled itself from the others and crash onto the soldiers on the other side. The Moor creatures listened to the breaking of wood and terrified screams following soon afterwards.

The guardian continued to stare at his leader for a few more moments before jerking his head to the Moors with a roar. Immediately, his brethren fell back and ran behind the fairy. He told the woman that they will split into two groups behind her and if she were to fall, they will surprise attack the humans.

Maleficent nodded, "That is acceptable." She waited until the last of the Moor creatures was hidden within the trees before leaping up into the air. She hovered above the wall of thorns and shook her head at the sight before her.

Soldiers were scattered about and screaming bloody murder at the fairy. She tuned out what they were saying, all of them were yelling about how they would avenge their poor queen and king and that she would pay for her crimes. She grimaced; it was obvious that all the humans believed the treacherous advisors. Upon further inspection she noticed that most of the soldiers were young, just beginning to enjoy manhood.

She forced down her misgivings and flicked a wrist, gusts that were nonexistent blew against the vines, putting out the fire until the vines only glowed with heat. She then poured her dark magic into the vines. She released a battle cry as she attacked the soldiers viscously, not showing any mercy to those who would dare harm her land. More thorn vines untangled themselves and slammed down on the soldiers. She flinched at the screams when several thorns torn through the humans, gore splattering onto the vines and the ground.

She quickly disposed of the two remaining catapults, not before one threw another fireball at the wall, shattering them into splinters. Several jagged chunks of wood buried themselves into unfortunate soldiers. The men gagged on their blood and with their dying breath, cursed the fairy and wished for her to burn in the darkest pits of hell.

Maleficent grimaced as the soldiers continued to attack the walls. They were much more determined than the last time. Her heart ached as she realized the reason: they were fighting for someone they cared for. Aurora was their beloved queen and if they thought that the fairy had harmed her in any way, they would go through hell to avenge the blonde.

Her stomach twisted into ugly knots but she fed more magic into the vines. They snaked around groups of soldiers and slowly tightened, the men trapped. She turned her head away as she squeezed her right fist, doing her best to block out the shrieking and then the crunching of bone as the circle of thorns closed around the soldiers.

She looked down and saw the remaining soldiers staying put. They screamed their hatred for the fairy while beating their iron swords against their wooden shields. Her eyes closed as she flicked her wrist, one of the vines slapping down to crush five soldiers. Another thorn vine wrapped around a soldier and lifted him up in the air to fling him miles away from the Moors.

Maleficent felt fatigue drag at her movements but she continued to pour magic into the vines. Sweat gathered on her brow but she did not hesitate in her fight against the humans. As she made a thorn rip a man in half, an unfamiliar feeling crept into her heart. She shook her head and gritted her teeth as another human was impaled through one of her vines. She flung him away, splattering nearby soldiers in their friend's carnage. That emotion persisted with the fairy as she watched the body bounce against the ground twice, the man's entire body being ripped in half in the process. Intestines dragged against the ground from the upper half as the body stilled, a pool of blood growing around the soldier as he dead eyes pierced into the fairy's heart.

She gulped but it was not from the image of the dead man. She had identified the foreign feeling nagging at her. It was one of excitement, of bloodlust. Maleficent shook her head and concentrated on the battle, there were only fifteen soldiers left. She made all the vines rise up high from the ground, blood and gore dripping from the thorns. As the soldiers looked up at the monstrous sight, she slammed them all back down with a roar no human could make. The soldiers screamed in terror and covered themselves with shields or their arms, each dropping their weapon of choice as death loomed in front of them.

Ten seconds went by before the first man opened his eyes. What he saw shook him to his core. The thorn vines buried themselves in a perfect circle around the men, one for each human. As the others opened their eyes and look at the death trap, they heard a light thud. They turned their eyes to look up and coward at the sight.

Standing on one of the bloody vines was Maleficent. She was calm as ever as she stood on the blood soaked plant. She lifted her chin and all the men gulped in fear when they saw her eyes. They were blazing emerald with red irises that held no empathy or regret for the carnage she wrought. Green smoke emitted from the eyes and her entire body seemed to be made of the dark magic. Her wings were snug against her back with the tips dipping into the gore of the battlefield that still clung onto her vine's thorns.

She spoke clearly for the trembling men, "This is my home and I its protector. As long as I live, no one shall dare harm my queen or this magical land." She saw confusion within some of the soldier's eyes and she sneered, "I will do whatever it takes to protect my heart and my home, no matter how many lives I must reap!"

The men watched in fascinated terror as a green smoked-covered hand was lifted. Their eyes flashed back at the thorn vines that surrounded them as they began to move. They unwind themselves from the soldiers, setting them free. She growled loud enough for the men under her to hear, "NOW LEAVE!" She snapped her fingers and the vines crushed the ground before the men.

They all turned and ran, screaming in horror, leaving behind all their weapons and shields.

Maleficent stayed standing on the vine as the green mist slowly dissipated and died. She flapped her wings and flew to her side of the wall. Awaiting her was the division of the Moor army, its guardian staring at her. She waved a hand and the wall groaned as the entire barrier moved to make a hole for the division. The fairy did not look at her brethren as she whispered, "Dispose of the bodies and heal the ground please."

No one moved for a full minute before the guardian bowed his head. He gave a few words to his men in his tongue and they marched out to clean the battleground.

Maleficent turned her head as the tree brutes grabbed the bodies of the soldiers she killed to create a pile. She felt vomit rise in her throat at the sight but she managed to control herself. Her eyes turned to watch the tree men pour their own magic into the grass, making it drink the blood and erase the evidence of battle.

She turned her back to the grisly scene and began to make her way to her tree. She ignored the Fae Folk that came out after the alarm was given. They gasped and gestured at the fairy and her bloody wings. She kept her gaze straight as her jaw clenched, she had to kill those humans, they were going to harm her land and as the protector, she could not let that happen. Even if that meant her hands needed to be dirtied with gore.

"Mistress?"

Maleficent stopped walking but did not turn around to face her servant. Diaval gulped and slowly approached the fairy, his eyes trained on the bloody ends of her wings. He stopped when he was near the woman and tried again, "Mistress?"

The brunette looked over her shoulder and gave the man a slight nod, "The humans have been dealt with."

His gaze lowered to the ground as his eyes closed with a regretful sigh. After a moment, he looked up at the woman, "How many?"

A shoulder lifted in a short shrug, "I do not know. There were about fifty soldiers when I arrived." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she continued, "Only fifteen remained."

Diaval shook his head in shock as she whispered, "Thirty-five dead? By the greatest of gods Maleficent," he grasped onto her shoulder as he asked urgently, "are you okay?"

The fairy finally turned around to face her friend. She stared at his concerned face for a long time before she shook her head, "I don't know." She gave out a shaky breath as she tried to calm herself, "I know I had to protect the Moors but they were only doing what they were ordered to. They thought that I hurt Aurora and they were trying to avenge her." She growled, "When I get my claws into that fucker Marcus I swear I'll-"

Diaval stopped the woman, "Don't. Your hands will already be bloodied after this war, don't add another name to your body count."

Maleficent looked at her friend, "My hands are already bloody." She closed her eyes as she steeled her resolve, "Find Aurora and tell her I wish to speak to her at our tree." When she saw hesitance in his eyes she said softly, "That's an order Diaval."

The shape-shifted nodded and bowed before walking away from the fairy. She watched him walk in the direction of the war room before making her way to the river bank.

When she finally reached the waters, the river trolls gurgled and whispered to one another. She ignored them as she dipped her feet into the river, watching with a sad interest as the blues became infected with the red of blood. She scrubbed at the soles of her feet even after all the gore was gone and her feet hurt from the abuse.

Maleficent looked at her wings and shuddered at the dried blood that coated her feathers. She carefully went into the waters and allowed her wings to dip into the river. She shook them slightly as the blood began to be washed away. After ten minutes of allowing the natural current clean her feathers, she stepped out of the river. The fairy bowed to the river trolls, murmuring a thank you, before walking toward her tree. She dared not shake her feathers to dry them in case any hidden blood dirties the beautiful land. She did however use magic to make her robe dry, not wanting the blonde to fret over her possibly getting a cold.

Once her tree was in sight, her heart leapt into her throat, Aurora was already there and waiting for her. The queen had her back to the fairy as she looked out over to her human kingdom. She took a deep breath before walking up to the blonde, the younger woman completely unaware of the fairy's presence. "The humans are gone now."

The blonde jumped at her lover's voice and spun around. She looked over the older woman, searching for any injuries that she may sustain in her scuffle. When she found none, the blonde launched herself at the surprised woman, "Oh Maleficent, I was so scared." She pulled back to look into her eyes, "Is the wall okay? Has anyone been hurt?"

The brunette looked away, of course Diaval wouldn't tell her about the human fatalities. The thought both relieved and irritated her. She glanced back at her mate's eyes before shaking her head, "All the Moor guardians and their warriors are safe and the wall has not been breached."

Aurora knew that the other was hiding something but she was so relieved none of her friends were hurt. She rested her head onto the older woman's chest, "Good." She hesitated for a moment before whispering in a small voice, "How many?"

The older woman gulped and looked down at eyes that held so much love for her. She closed her own and whispered back, "About thirty-five humans were killed in the battle and fifteen escaped."

The blonde looked back to the human kingdom and nodded, "Okay." She looked back at her lover, "You were protecting your home Maleficent." She reached up to cup the fairy's cheek and frowned when the elder flinched from the touch. "You were being the Protector of the Moors, no one can blame you for that."

Maleficent looked down and sighed, starting to lean into the younger woman's hand as her own covered it, "They were trying to avenge you Aurora. The advisors told the human army that I had killed you and they want my head."

The queen glanced back to the human kingdom before licking her lips, wondering if she should express her thoughts. When the older woman's eyes looked at her, she knew she must voice her question. She licked her lips again before continuing, "Why didn't you tell them I was safe and that the advisors were lying?"

The fairy shook her head and looked at her mate, desperate to make her understand, "Even if I told them, what good would that do? Even if they believed me, what can they do? If they tell the other soldiers and word reaches the advisors, they will kill each and every one of them to keep you being alive a secret."

Aurora heard wisdom in the older woman's voice and nodded reluctantly, "Humans are cruel." She wrapped her arms securely around her love's waist and worried at her bottom lip, "Maleficent?" She felt the other hum as an affirmative for the younger to voice her question. The blonde tucked her head as she asked, "While I was back in the war room, I felt something." She swallowed the lump and continued, "It felt like excitement for battle." She looked up at her love's sad eyes, "Were you bloodthirsty?"

Maleficent looked down at her mate and closed her eyes. She rested her forehead against the blonde's as she scrambled to get her thoughts in order. She sighed, "Yes, but only for a moment." She stared into the eyes she loved so much, "I am not a human Aurora. There will always be parts of me that are ruled by instincts, you know that better than anyone else."

The blonde looked away and nodded as she held the brunette tighter, "I know," she hesitated, "it's just kinda scary, ya know?"

The fairy hummed in agreement, "I know beastie." She kissed Aurora's forehead as she whispered, "It sometimes scares me too."

Aurora looked up and smiled softly, "Let's stop talking about this." She moved her hands to cup her love's cheeks as she pulled the older woman's face closer. She captured Maleficent's lips, feeling the other tense in surprise. After a moment though, the fairy responded, albeit a little hesitantly. The blonde broke the kiss to stare into the eyes she adored so much, "I want to forget about everything, at least for one night."

A blush spread across the queen's cheeks as she moved her hand down, opening the brunette's robe slightly, her eyes watching as pale skin was revealed to her. Her eyes glanced back up and she saw specks of red in the fairy's green eyes. She leaned back up to nibble at her love's bottom lip. When she leaned back she noted that crimson dominated the eyes' color.

A soft growl resonated in the older woman's chest as she leaned forward to kiss her mate. When the other turned her head so ruby lips met a silky cheek, her eyes narrowed, "Beastie, what is wrong?"

Aurora glanced away as her teeth worried at her bottom lip, her blush growing to cover the tips of her ears. She swallowed and whispered shyly, "I- uh, I want to" she murmured the last part of the sentence.

Maleficent cocked her head to the left, "Speak up love, I cannot understand you when you mumble."

Blue eyes drifted to rest on the fairy's tree as she spoke clearly, "I want to make love to you." She looked up at the brunette, "I love you Maleficent, and I want to show you how much."

Red eyes widened as a flash of green entered them. She took a deep breath, whenever they were intimate, she was the one in charge. She knew that the blonde understood her need to be in control, too long she felt that her power had been taken away from her, especially when it came to love.

Aurora lifted a hand to cup her love's cheek, "I- Is that okay?"

The fairy hesitated a moment before giving a tense nod, "Y-yes, that is acceptable." She allowed the younger woman to back her up until bark brushed up against her back. When the other kissed her, a whimper of fear escaped her mouth.

The blonde immediately pulled back as she felt fear pass through her heart, "Did I go too fast?" She knew that she was asking quite a lot from the brunette right now and she wanted to make she sure was comfortable enough to let her control their pace.

Maleficent took a deep breath before shaking her head, "No, I am fine." Even though she meant the words to sound confident, they came out shaking with nervousness.

Aurora glanced away before sighing, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." She smiled sadly at the older woman, "I would understand Maleficent, really I would, if you want us to stop."

The brunette's heart gave a pang as she saw the understanding and undying acceptance in blue eyes. Even after knowing what she was capable of, the other woman still loved her. She looked away and gave the smaller woman a shy squeeze as she whispered, "Just please be gentle."

The blonde's eyes widened before she gulped. She really was about to make love to Maleficent. The older woman was giving away all of her control and her heart soared at the knowledge that she trusted the queen enough to do that. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against the fairy's, the small gasp from her lover making her knees weak. She whispered against those lips, "I will always be gentle with you. I love you Maleficent." Her lips moved to graze against the other's throat. She glanced back up to see the fairy staring at her, her eyes wide and her mouth opened softly panting. Aurora smiled up, "I love you even when you don't love yourself."

 **The Morning After**

Maleficent was careful as she moved her wings under her mate to make herself more comfortable. Last night was … magical. She leaned her head back against the hammock, when had they gotten there? Her head shook, the answer was useless anyways. She looked to her right at her love, Aurora looked so peaceful as she slept, if a bit messy. She was snoring softly with her hair all mused up. The fairy made a face as she saw a bit of drool leave her mouth. She reached out to wipe away the spit from her love's lips.

Aurora was so kind to her. She smiled softly as she replayed last night. It was the first time she had let anyone touch her like that, to take control like that. The blonde did not ask for anything or took anything from the fairy, she only gave. Her head rested against the bed as she continued to watch the younger woman sleep, by all the gods she loved the woman.

Her eyes flitted away as realization tampered with her happiness. The humans are coming, that she knew. The soldiers from the attack before had probably made their way to the castle by now, and are probably telling the other soldiers how vicious the Moor creatures were. When the human army finally reached the magical land, they will be strong and determined to avenge their fallen brethren.

She felt her mate stir at her side and she rolled over, resting an arm around Aurora's waist. She had hoped the other would sleep more but it seemed that her thoughts were waking her. Their bond was getting stronger, and that both elated Maleficent and terrified her.

The queen yawned as her eyes lazily opened. She smiled at the woman next to her and moved closer to her, "Morning."

Her eyes softened at the greeting and she kissed Aurora's lips softly, "Good morning beastie." She nuzzled against the woman, "Why aren't you still asleep?" She smirked to hide her worry, "Surely you must be tired from our activities last night."

A vibrant blush bloomed on the queen's cheeks as she nodded shyly. She did not meet the woman's eyes, "W-well yes I am, but" she looked back up, "I felt your anxiety and it made me concerned." She moved closer to rest her head against the older woman's shoulder, one of her hands playing with chestnut hair, "Are you as scared as I am?"

Maleficent's immediate thought was to shake her head and deny the question. But as blue eyes stared into her own, she sighed, "Yes." She licked her lips as she pulled the woman closer, "I want to fight."

Aurora sighed and buried her head into the older woman's hair as she murmured, "Why?"

The fairy looked down in shock, "Because I am the Protector of the Moors, it is my duty."

The blonde looked up as she whispered, "It is also your duty as my mate to stay safe, isn't that right?"

"Yes but, this is my home Aurora."

Blue eyes stared into green, "It's my home too and what if I wanted to fight in the war too?"

A flash of fear entered the older woman's eyes as she shook her head, "No. I forbade it." She whispered, "I don't know what I will do if you get hurt."

Aurora pulled back and rested her weight on her hands, "And what about me? They are demanding your head and if they see you, every soldier will be attacking you at once!"

Maleficent's eyes closed as she released a deep breath, "No they won't, the Moor army will see to that." She tried to touch her love's face but the blonde moved back in the hammock. Her eyes looked away, "I need to do this."

The blonde asked again, "Why? Why do you have to fight so bad?"

"Because they hurt you!" She hadn't meant to yell but she did.

Aurora flinched from the shout and looked down at the fairy. She was still naked and she rested a hand on her chest, right above her heart. She felt it beat loud and fast and this caused the blonde to sigh, " _They_ didn't hurt me, my advisors did."

The fairy growled, "I know that but I-" She left off, not knowing what she could say that would persuade the woman above her to go to war. Her eyes squeezed shut as she confessed, "Humans are cruel Aurora. They have taken almost everything from me, my innocence, my blood, my wings" she looked at the blonde as she caressed her cheek, "almost my light, and-" tears came unbidden to her eyes, "and my parents." She heard the blonde gasped but she continued, "The Moor and human kingdoms were once friendly towards one another. We traded our precious gems for human knowledge, we were so curious about the world outside of our land. The commoners of the human kingdom thrived whenever we made a successful trade and in exchange we learned about so many human mysteries." Her eyes finally opened to see her mate listening to her every word. A hand reached up to pull the queen on top of her.

Aurora came willingly and made herself comfortable, knowing that what Maleficent was telling her was important and hard for the fairy to say. She rested her head against the brunette's shoulder as her hand rested against the woman's stomach.

The fairy looked down as she continued her tale, "King Henry was not satisfied with our treasures, he wanted magic. My parents told him that some things were not meant to fall into human hands and this upset him. He persisted that they tell them their secrets; he even went so far as to call on the pixies, but each time they all refused, no matter what gold and goods the king offered them. Finally, they refused trade with the human kingdom altogether, realizing the greed within the king's heart."

She released a shaky breath, "One day King Henry called upon my parents. I was only a babe then, not even weaned of my mother's milk. The king wrote to my parents that he wanted to apologize for his greed and wanted to reopen trade so his people could flourish once again."

Maleficent reached up to wipe away tears that had somehow managed to escape her eyes. She smiled softly at her mate when the blonde turned her head to kiss her shoulder, "They were strong Aurora, stronger than me." She shook her head and swallowed against the lump in her throat, "But they never came back. A few days later Balthazar found a large box waiting on the outskirts of the Moors." A sob ripped through her throat as a hand flew up to cover her mouth. She couldn't look at Aurora as she finished, "Inside were two pairs of fairy wings."

Aurora gasped as tears streamed down her face. She held the sobbing woman as her own shoulders heaved as she wept, she had no idea.

The two held and comforted one another and the fairy felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders. Only Balthazar and the pixies knew the truth of her parents, everyone else was told that they simply left to protect another magical kingdom far away.

After ten minutes, Maleficent sniffed and leaned back out of the embrace. She kissed a tear soaked cheek tenderly, "Thank you. I know that hearing such things are terrible and it's terrible that I harbor a grudge against all humans because of what one did but-"

Lips stopped the rest of the fairy's sentence. Aurora kissed her love, pouring every ounce of affection and acceptance into the kiss. When she broke it, she rested her head against the crook in Maleficent's shoulder, "Don't ever think that what you feel is terrible. Anyone would feel the same way if" her throat closed as she swallowed a sob, "if that happened to them." She shook her head, "I am so sorry that humans killed your parents."

The fairy nodded and looked to the right as a sad smiled lifted her lips. She raised a hand that was holding the blonde and twirled two fingers. Slowly two figures rose up from their hiding place, they were the only playthings she had as a child. When they floated close enough, she grabbed them, holding them as if any sudden movements would crush them.

Aurora sniffed and looked at what the fairy had in her hand. In it were two figures made of wood and grass. One looked like a woman and another a man. They had twigs for arms and legs and grass for hair and clothes. She wondered what kept the grass from turning brown and rotten but figured it was magic. She glanced at Maleficent and when the older woman nodded, she reached out to brush her fingers against the girl figurine.

The brunette smiled, "These are the only things I have left of my parents. Knotgrass told me that my mother spent days making them for me when she realized she was pregnant with me. She made ten pairs before she finally decided that these two were perfect enough for me. She and my father spent another two days pouring magic into the two figurines so they never grow old and rot."

Aurora nodded as she continued to touch the playthings. She worried at her lip as she looked up, "Fine."

"What?" The fairy did not know what the queen was talking about.

The blonde looked back at the figurines before gazing back at the brunette, "You can fight, I won't stop you." Her lower lip trembled, "But you have to promise me that you won't go into the war unless they need you okay?"

Maleficent's eyes softened as she carefully placed her treasures back in their hiding space. She wrapped her arms around the queen and breathed in her scent, as if it was last time she would ever see her, "I promise. I will stay next to the river bank and use magic to watch the battle."

The brunette whispered, "But you have to promise that no matter what, you will not fight." She held her tighter, "I can't lose you, if I do then I will truly have nothing."

Tears pricked at her eyes as she nodded, "I promise." She looked up to see the sun still rising. She nuzzled against the fairy, "I love you."

Maleficent looked down and smiled adoringly at the blonde, "And I you beastie."

* * *

Author's notes

Okay before anyone demands my head please let me explain the method of my madness! When I rewatched Maleficent to make little notes I noticed how little Maleficent never went into detail on how her parents died and well, I couldn't resist. (Sorry for the tear jerker). Also this really IS the last chapter I had prewritten, so please be patient with me and I will do my best to make it worth the wait!


	13. Fighting

Author's notes

This story man! This writer's block man! UGH But I will power through it! Also little warning: a little gory in this chapter

* * *

 _There was blood, blood everywhere. On the ground, on the trees, and even on her white dress. Aurora looked around, all around her was fighting. Moor and human clashed again and again, each time one landed a blow a spray of blood was added more to the horrific scene._

 _The blonde looked desperately in the group of fighting men and creatures. "Maleficent!" she screamed. No one answered her or even spared her a glance, the struggle between the two races simply continued._

 _She ran into the fray, screaming her lover's name. Everyone ignored her and fought with one another. Blood and gore splattered the woman but she trudged on. She saw her lover and King Stephan in his bloody armor exchanging blows a few meters away from the blonde. She screamed as her father's blade stabbed into the fairy's side. She began to run at the two, yelling for them to stop._

 _A thump was heard behind her and Aurora turned her head around to look. She screamed, Diaval was lying lifeless in front of her, his stomach ripped open and his eyes missing. A spear was still buried into his back and the soldier responsible smiled at the young woman, blood and teeth dripping from his mouth. He grunted as he pulled the spear from her friend's body and started to march towards the young woman. She ran away from the grisly scene, shrieking the fairy's name in hopes that she would save her._

 _As she ran, she tripped over a limp body and crashed hard into the ground. Instead of meeting dirt, she fell on top of guts. She shakily got on her hands and knees as she emptied her stomach. Her body trembled and she gripped at her stomach as she heaved but nothing came out. She looked up to watch as her mate, her lover, was stabbed through the heart by her father's blade. Maleficent fell to the ground, staring with unseeing eyes at the queen._

 _It took her a moment to realize something that chilled her heart: there was no sound. She looked up and saw everyone, both human and Fae, staring at her with disgust and hatred on their faces. They all pointed at her, some only with stumps with blood spurting out in the rhythm of their hearts. They spoke in one voice, the voice of her father, "This is your fault!"_

"Aurora! Aurora love, look at me!" Maleficent held onto the thrashing and screaming blonde. More than once a fist met her body but she continued to call out her mate's name, not bothering to dodge the blows.

Finally, blue eyes snapped open and glanced around, searching for the soldiers and Moor creatures. When she only saw the brunette, she clung to her, weeping silently.

The fairy simply held onto the younger woman, whispering soothing things into her ear. She rubbed at her back as she whispered, "It's okay, I am here love. I am right here and I won't ever leave."

The blonde hiccupped and held onto the taller woman tightly. "I-I tr-tried to g-get to you b-but I couldn't. Th-there was so much bl-blood. So much blood."

Maleficent frowned and shook her head sadly, "I am okay, it was simply a nightmare Aurora. It wasn't real."

It was Aurora's turn to shake her head. "Maybe but it seemed so real." She sobbed, "Diaval was killed and I couldn't do a thing about it!"

The brunette kissed away the tears, "He won't abandon you either. No matter what happens, he will still be here, bothering me until the end of time." She smiled at the little giggle emitted from the blonde.

The queen looked up and tried to get comfortable again. Her nightmare still ranged clear in her head however, and after a few minutes she gave up. She rested uneasily against the fairy's side and looked at her inhuman features. She knew that her lover worried over her, since she gave the fairy her permission to fight in the war a week ago, every night was met with a night terror.

Needing to distract herself, Aurora reached up and gingerly touched the tip of Maleficent's horn. She was rewarded with a raised eyebrow but she did not explain herself to the older woman. She simply allowed her fingers to glide down the horn, feeling the rough texture and the soft spirals. Once hair brushed against her fingers, Aurora moved on to the fairy's ear. She grazed the tip of the pointy ear, watching with interest as the other squirmed slightly under the inspection. She traced the shell of the ear and leaned forward to kiss at the sharp cheekbone.

Maleficent sighed in relaxation at the action, she knew that the blonde wanted to focus on something else instead of her night terrors. If that meant that she was to touch and explore her unique physical features then so be it.

The blonde moved her searching hand to the brunette's wings. She touched the talon, noting the other's immediate tension in her body and the feathers bristling. She quickly moved away from the hard tip and the fairy noticeably relaxed. She brushed her fingers against the feathers, they were always so soft and clean. She knew that her wings were Maleficent's pride and she liked it when the blonde touched them in awe.

After awhile her hand moved away from the wing and she leaned against her love. She smiled when an arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling the queen closer.

Maleficent looked down, "Do you feel better now?"

"Much better," Aurora murmured sleepily as she looked up at soft green eyes.

The fairy hummed and rested back against the hammock as she allowed her fingers to stroke her mate's arm.

The queen settled back down against the older woman, her head resting comfortably against her shoulder. "When do we have to leave?" she asked, not wanting to leave the calming woman.

The brunette shrugged, "Whenever you wish my sleeping beauty." She began to run her fingers through blonde curls, careful that her claws do not scratch at her fair neck and head.

Aurora nodded and snuggled deeper into the bed, sighing happily as she was petted.  
"Good. I don't want to leave just yet." She yawned, "I want to stay here, only with you for a little longer."

Maleficent opened her mouth but was interrupted by a soft snore. She smiled down as she wrapped an arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "Sleep well Aurora."

She watched the blonde sleep for a long time. She would nuzzle against her neck and whisper sweet nothings into her ear whenever a whimper escaped her mate's lips or a tremble passed through her body.

When the body resting did not move or make a sound besides snoring after ten minutes, Maleficent looked up pass the leaves and into the sky. It was a beautiful day, the skies were clear of all clouds except one that floated lazily from the human kingdom. She looked around her tree, the birds and mysterious creatures of the Moors were all active, chatting away at one another, completely ignoring the fairy and her love.

She felt the blonde stir next to her and looked down. Aurora yawned into her hand and stretched, reaching high above her head and making an adorable sound. When she finished stretching, the fairy quickly gave her a kiss.

The blonde giggled and blushed at the kiss. "What was that for?"

"That sound you made was simply too delectable for me to pass up."

The younger woman blushed harder at the answer.

The fairy chuckled at the reaction and brushed her lips against the blonde's. "We have to go and see what Diaval has discovered."

Aurora closed her eyes and sighed, "Probably more scouts." Since the first confrontation, scouts had been irregularly spotted watching the Moors and wall of thorns from a safe distance away. In the last few days however, no scouts were seen and the man could not safely go near the castle without a few arrows shot at him.

Maleficent nodded, "Most likely but we still need to hear the reports." The older woman left the warm bed and looked up with an offered hand. The queen held it as she got down from the hammock, not half as graceful as the fairy.

Together, the two walked to the war room, all thoughts on Aurora's nightmares pushed away as they always were during the mornings. When they entered the room, Michael and Phillip were there along with Balthazar and another guardian. Diaval was nowhere to be found. The brunette frowned at this. "Where is my servant?" she asked.

Shrugs and shaken heads were her answer. The frowned deepened as the little hairs on her neck rose, something was not right. She looked down at the blonde and saw that her mate was thinking the same thing.

Maleficent walked over to the table and looked at the chief of the Moor army. "How are the pixies?"

Balthazar spoke in his native tongue about the three progresses. They were fully rested and their magic fully charged. They will be ready for the fight at a moment's notice.

The fairy relayed the information for the humans and she saw the relief in their eyes. She looked back down at the maps. "After the initial attack, the humans stopped getting reinforcements," she muttered to no one in particular.

Aurora placed a hand on the fairy's back, "Maybe they realized they can't win this war?" Her voice was hopeful but everyone in the room knew that it was a snowball's chance in hell that the advisors would accept defeat so graciously and so early in their game of war.

Michael leaned down and scratched at his beard, "I have no idea what those pussies are doing. If I was the one in charge, I would attack this place a day after that group came and got the shit beat out of them. Let the enemy think that they intimidate us and celebrate, and then hit them with everything we got." When everyone stared at the new guardian, he shrugged with an unapologetic look. "What? I'm just saying that's what _I_ would do."

Maleficent shook her head at the answer, "Well, let us just be grateful that you no longer serve those greedy advisors."

A caw was heard and everyone immediately quieted down. Diaval flew into the room as fast as he could in his raven form, startling all those in the war room. He was unable to slow down his flight and crashed into a wall with a loud thud. When he fell to the ground, he jumped back up and cawed loudly.

The fairy turned him into a man a second later, something was dreadfully wrong. Diaval stood up and panted, blood weeping from the cut on his forehead that he gained when he crashed. "They're coming!" he shouted.

The entire room stood still as their minds processed the shape-shifter's words.

Michael was the first to break out of his stupor. He slammed a flat palm against the table with a wicked grin. "It's about fucking time!" he yelled. He grabbed his iron axe resting against one of the walls and nodded to Balthazar, "I'll meet you in the battlefield my friend. If you die then take several of those fuckers down with you." He ran out of the room, screaming for someone to bring him his fungi boar.

Maleficent shook her head at the guardian. "Bloody fool," she cursed under her breath. She noticed that everyone else was looking at her expectantly. "What are you waiting for? Go to your stations and follow the plan! Wait until you see the pixies' wave to attack!" she yelled at the remaining guardian and chief.

When they had left, she looked at her servant. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his head. She allowed magic to flow into the cut and seal it. Her hand moved down to rest on his shoulder. "Come, we will stay at the river bank until they need us." She looked at Phillip and the love of her life. She walked over to her and ignoring all eyes on her, she leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips, pouring all love she had for the other in the kiss. After a moment of shock, Aurora responded with her own desperation as she wrapped her arms around the fairy's neck.

The brunette broke the kiss, "I love you, never _ever_ forget that," she whispered. The blonde simply nodded, her throat too choked up from fear and other emotions to say the words back. She kissed the fairy again to express what she could not say.

When the younger woman broke the kiss, the Protector of the Moors looked at King Phillip. He was looking everywhere but the couple, his fists clenched at his sides. She let go of her mate, "Go take Aurora and Sir Tory to the Moor fields, Aurora will show you the way." She waited for the man to meet her gaze. "Protect her with your life, I beg of you."

"Of course I will! You aren't the only one who loves her, you know," he spoke unkindly to the woman but his eyes held unyielding determination.

Maleficent nodded, "Thank you." The group left the room, the fairy and Phillip at the back. As Aurora and Diaval were making their way to Tory and the river bank respectably, the fairy held the king back. When confused and slightly agitated eyes met hers, she explained, "If I were to die, make her happy once more."

"W-what!?" the king stammered, unable to believe what had he just heard. Did the fairy just gave him permission to freely love Aurora and try to make her love him?

Seeming to read the man's thoughts, she nodded. "Yes," she whispered, "all I want is for my beastie to be happy and if I die, I want her to be in good hands." She fought against the tears in her eyes and the animal that roared at her to shut up. "I give you my permission to court Aurora if I should be killed in the battle today. You must swear to me that if you two do end up" she couldn't help the growl, "being together, then you will do everything in your power to make sure she's safe."

Phillip stared at the Protector of the Moors as a tear slipped out of her right eye. She knew that death was a possibility but it was now apparent to him that she believed it was a probability. He nodded numbly, "Yes," he vowed, "I swear to protect Aurora and make sure she is happy once again if you die." After a moment he growled, "So you better not die." He ran off after the blonde before she could respond.

She stayed rooted to the spot for another moment before shaking her head and making her way after the shape-shifter. When she reached the waters, she saw that Diaval was already there and waited semi-patiently for her. Without a word, she sat down next to the river and waved her hand over the water, gold mist flowing into it.

After a few moments, she saw her Moor army waiting silently behind the wall of thorns. She heard marching but nobody from the Moors was moving. Her eyes closed as she released a tired breath, it was from the human army. If she could hear it from the image as she was watching the Moor creatures that only meant one thing: the human's army was _huge._

She watched with baited breath as the three pixies silently flew up high above the wall. Thanks to their small bodies, none of the humans saw them. Maleficent gulped in fear as her magic eye followed the three woman and was granted a view of the human army. It was two thousand strong, much larger than the army she fought all those years ago. She spied King John in his gold armor, sitting on a gold-plated horse. He even had gold beads woven throughout his scraggily grey beard. His muddy brown eyes held the Moors in contempt, his mouth twisted in a disgusted sneer.

Her eyes were drawn back to the three pixies when she felt the zap of a large amount of magic being released at once. She watched as a giant wave made of fire and earth crashed down upon a hundred humans, the fiery and rocky waters lapping at a hundred more.

She closed her eyes and forced green mists to travel much further than she ever had before. She felt sweat begin to cover her brow, and the mists hadn't even reached the wall of thorns yet. The fairy began to tremble from the exertion but the magic had finally reached the ends of the waiting Moor army and traveled harmlessly between the warriors. She gritted her teeth as the wall of thorns slowly opened up. She felt as if she were to pass out and looked up as Diaval placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Think of her, think of Aurora and how she's waiting for you," Diaval whispered urgently.

Maleficent closed her eyes and pushed past her limit. She felt the wall give and a huge hole began to open up at the wall. Once the hole was big enough for the tree-men and their boars she cut off the supply of magic, collapsing against her servant. She gave a weak nod to his questioning eyes, "I-I did it. Our guardians and their warriors should have enough room to attack the human army."

As the human screeching of pain and shock met their ears, a much louder roar was heard above all else. Both sets of eyes went back to the magic eye in the river, their breathing stopping as they watch the war play out in front of them.

Maleficent watched as several guardians followed Balthazar's battle cry. The giant Moor earthworm rose from the ground and released its own roar before crashing back down into the earth. It resurfaced a few seconds later in a throng of frightened soldiers, rising up to grasp one with its teeth and flinging it to the others nearby, skin and armor clinging to its teeth as it burrowed itself once more before anyone could attack it.

Tree brutes rose from the ground and slammed their clubs into the earth before charging the humans in front of them. They showed no remorse or hesitance as they pummeled the soldiers and rip them apart. Maleficent averted her eyes as several human soldiers surrounded one of the brutes and managed to get it on its knees with a few slashes of a blade to a leg. The Moor Creature still fought vigorously to its last breath, decapitating a human with his bare hands before an iron-tipped spear was thrown into his eye. Green blood sputtered out of the wound and the brute clutched at the weapon before falling down on its back, crushing two unfortunate humans, dead.

A second later after the tree brutes had risen, the tree boars with its tree men riders came into the battle through the hole in the wall of thorns. They held their spears down in front of them as they charged, stabbing the humans who got in their way. Balthazar and his guardians were at the front of the pact, each yelling viscously as they killed those in front of them. Michael was the only one who did not have a spear but swung his axe around, decapitating all the soldiers who came near his range. Several humans had stopped fighting in shock at the appearance of a human fighting for the Moor creatures, but their confusion cost them their lives at the hands of the Moor warriors.

The fairy's eyes darted all over the warzone. She spent a second watching the pixies use their magic together to keep the soldiers at bay as the tree brutes disposed of them. Her attention focused on the chief of her armies as he saved a guardian's life by throwing his spear into the soldier that was about swing his blade down on the tree man. She watched Michael continuing to fight his own brethren from the Moor boar, he threw a string of curses as one of the soldiers managed to nick his thigh with a dagger. He quickly returned the favor by burying his axe into the man's soldier, his armor being sliced through like a knife through melted butter. He grunted as he retrieved his weapon, blood splattering all over his body and his steed from the action. He simply wiped it off and urged his boar to continue running further into the human ranks.

Through all of the screams from both Moor creature and human alike, the fairy frowned, all of this was so similar. It was under different circumstances but the woman saw the parallels between this war and the one with King Henry. Both sets of humans wanted something, only now the reason was more just, even if it was a blatant lie told by the kingdom's advisors. The Moor creatures were only trying to protect their land and their queen.

She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts as she felt the hand on her shoulder squeeze. She looked up at Diaval and saw his horrified face. Her attention immediately snapped back to the looking water.

She looked at the pixies and sucked in a breath, she only saw waves of fiery water, but no earth in the liquid. "Thistlewit" she gasped in horror. She shook her head in denial, "N-no, no way." But as she continued to watch the battle she did not see the little green pixie. What she did see were the other two cursing the human soldiers as they killed many of them ferociously. The two broke their magical connection, Flittle using her water magic to drown and throw around the soldiers as Knotgrass simply burned them. Each had tears streaming down their enraged faces.

Maleficent turned her gaze elsewhere and watched as a soldier shot an arrow at Michael. The guardian was too busy cutting down a soldier in front of him and did not see the other sneaking up behind him. The boar saw the arrow and reared up, throwing the farmer off of its back, allowing the soldier in front to cut deep into its belly as the arrow buried itself into its back. The boar squealed as blood poured from its back and its guts spilled from the gash on it stomach. Michael screamed in fury as he lopped the head off of the soldier in front of him and running at the other who shot the arrow. The archer was too shocked at the battle roar that he only lifted his arms as Michael brought down his axe. He cut through the arms effortlessly but the axe lodged itself into the soldier's head. The body twitched and convulsed under the weapon and Michael kicked it off with a grunt.

The scene changed as she searched for the rest of the guardians. Balthazar was still alive and fighting well but she could only find two more of guardians. One had green blood oozing from its head, one of its antlers being cut off. It roared and stabbed a soldier through his chest, throwing the body at another soldier to daze him before killing him as well. The other was fighting with his chief but it was obvious that he was tiring. She scanned the human army, there were at least two hundred more archers, one hundred horsemen, and three hundred common soldiers. She looked at her army, there were only about two hundred in total.

The fairy bowed her head before looking up at her loyal servant. She gave him only one order, "Come, our home needs our strength." She got up and began to move towards the wall of thorns. She glanced at the man and was glad to see determination in his eyes and his face stoic of all emotion. She nodded in approval, emotion was what killed warriors and soldiers more than any weapon or magic spell.

Diaval nodded at the woman. "Stay safe my mistress and don't you dare die on our little Aurora. She has suffered enough," he spoke seriously. He knew that there was a huge possibility that this was the last time the two would see one another. "It was the greatest pleasure to serve you Maleficent."

Neither cried or had any remorse of what they were heading to. Once the trees spaced out and they entered a large enough clearing, the fairy stopped walking. The man looked at her in confusion but the green eyes only held wisdom. She lifted a hand and twirled two fingers, gold mists of magic flowing from her body to her servant. "Into a dragon," she murmured.

Diaval grew in size and spouted wings from his back. He went on all fours and felt his hands become dragon hands as spikes grew from his spine and head. He looked down at himself after the magic left his body, he saw a sprinkling of black feathers adorning his scales around his wrists and ankles but he did not pay attention to his horrific beauty. He wiggled his clawed feet, watching with satisfaction how easy it was to gorge the ground. The dragon reared his head and roared a terrifying battle cry, blue flames spewing out of his snout. He slammed his mouth close, feeling his razor-sharp teeth with his forked tongue.

Dragon Diaval bowed his head to the brunette before leaping into the air, his giant wings flapping so he could speed to his brethren's aid. Maleficent watched the dragon fly and blow fire onto the ground, presumably at the humans.

She was quick to follow Diaval's example. She ran with her staff tightened in her grip. The fairy jumped into the air, her wings carrying her through the wind as she flew to the war.

Once she reached the perimeter, she quickly scanned the battleground. She flew into the fighting, using her wings to create gusts of wind to throw soldiers onto their backs as the Moor army moved in to kill them.

She saw one of the tree brutes backed up against the wall of thorns. He was still fighting, slamming his club down when a soldier got too close but there were too many to be held at bay. An iron-tipped spear landed into the creature's foot and he roared in pain. He stumbled backwards and a thorn pierced into his arm, green blood flowing out of the deep wound.

Maleficent growled and flew to the warrior's rescue. She had dark magic brewing in her palms and as she reached him, she poured it into the vines. They moved away from the tree brute and lashed at the soldiers, tearing them to shreds. What was once strong twenty soldiers was now nothing but piles of minced meat. The tree brute bowed his thanks, his hand covering the gash. The green mists turned into gold as she touched his arm, the wound closing up. The tree brute looked at his healed arm and nodded before picking up his club and running back into the war with a bellow.

The fairy looked back at the battleground and her eyes landed on a group of soldiers killing the wounded guardian. She roared and raced to them. She landed onto the bloody ground in front of the ten soldiers as one removed his bloody sword from the tree man's head. She gave a battle cry and rushed them. She gave a nasty blow to a young soldier to her right with her staff, grimacing as blood and teeth came out of his mouth as he fell unconscious. She stabbed her staff into the ground, knowing that she would need both hands to win this fight.

One of the soldiers ran at her, his iron shield and sword up. She sidestepped him and grabbed onto the shield, hissing as the metal burned her hand. She used her inhuman strength to pull the man back to her. The soldier stumbled back, momentarily dazed at the sudden tug. She let go of the shield and grabbed the man's head almost tenderly, looking the other way as she twisted his head, a loud crack being produced as the body slumped forward. She let go of the soldier and he fell into the ground.

Maleficent looked to the remaining eight soldiers. They were older than the first two and by the looks of them, this was not the first war they had been in. On their right shoulder was an emblem of a lion's head roaring flames. Her eyes narrowed, these were King John's men.

They slowly circled the woman, all weapons poised if she were to attack. She allowed them to surround her, her eyes never straying from the soldier's advance. When one screamed out and rushed forward, she leapt into the air, kicking the man's head to gain leverage. The soldier fell onto his face and Maleficent hovered above the men. She roared as she poured green magic into the ground. Vines grew out of the earth and wrapped around the shocked men. Soon, they were immobile and many were forced to drop their weapons.

The fairy's head snapped to the right when she heard a loud cry of pain coming from a large beast. She saw Diaval struggling with a large group of humans surrounding him. He blew fire at them and whipped his tail around, but most of the soldiers had crossbows or spears that they threw at him from a safe distance. Many pierced his body despite his best to block them. He lifted his wings but there were already too many tears in the thin membrane that he couldn't fly away to safety. Another spear dug itself into the dragon's chest, close to his heart. He staggered away and tried to breathe fire but only blood spewed from his mouth.

Her eyes followed were the spear had come from and saw King John yelling with triumph as he made a gesture for one of the soldiers to hand him another spear. He had his helmet off, the cocky bastard, and he was smiling sadistically as the dragon struggled to stay alive.

Maleficent cried out as pain pierced her side. She looked down and saw that a red blotch was growing in her robe as an arrow protrudes from her flesh. The brunette growled in rage as she snapped the arrow in half and pulled the rest out of her body, gasping in pain once as it exited her side. She looked to the soldiers still encased in the vines, one of them had a crossbow in his hand. She sneered as she threw up an arm, green mists coming from the extended limb. She grimaced as the soldiers screamed as the vines closed around them but they only last a moment. She allowed the magic to cease as the bodies fell onto the battleground, red pools developing around them. She retrieved her staff and turned her back at the dead men.

She began to make her way to the cruel king on her feet, she could not spend any precious energy by flying. All soldiers that were foolish enough to get in her way met their end quickly and brutally. Two blocked her path, both holding duel blades curved and glistening with green blood. It was obvious that they had killed many of her warriors. She spared them a glance as her wings shot out from behind her, the talons burying themselves in both heads. She flung the men away from her and continued to make her way to save her friend. A hand now gripped her side as she felt the blood trickle from her robe onto the ground.

She was ten feet away from the dragon and he saw her. His eyes widened in relief but his attention was pulled as a sword dug into his left front paw. He roared and crushed the soldier, flinging the mess away afterwards. He turned his head and snapped down on a human close in his range. He lifted his head as the soldier gurgled from the blood coming from his mouth. He shook his head and the gurgling stopped with a sickening crack. Diaval flung the body at one of the soldiers that aimed a crossbow at him.

Maleficent was near him now and fought against the soldiers. They were overpowered by her and she used her now gory staff to pummel their chests or heads. Her wings served as guards against iron shields and she hissed each time one connected with her feathers.

One had an iron mace connected to a foot-long chain that he used to keep the fairy at a distance away from him. She was slowly backing away from Diaval and she tried to call for his help but he was preoccupied with a group of archers to his left. Her eyes snapped back to the soldier as he gave her a swipe, the spikes of the mace missing her face by an inch. She jumped back to get more distance from the man and held up her staff in a defensive position.

"That little stick isn't going to save you, you beast!" the soldier sneered as he made another move to an opening at the woman's side. She barely dodged it, hissing as injured her side protested the sudden move loudly. A hand gripped at her wound to stem the bleeding, she couldn't heal herself, not now.

The soldier snickered at the fairy's pain, "What's wrong? Can't fight against a real man!?" He took another lunge and this time his mace made contact with the staff, shattering it into useless pieces.

Maleficent stared at the ruined wood. Her body went rigid as she gently held onto one of the ends. Slowly her eyes lifted to the smug soldier, green mists flowing from red irises. She gripped onto the end and felt her claws grow longer as her teeth sharpen into fangs. She roared, "That was a gift from my beastie!"

The man dropped his mace, the chain rattling as it settled on the ground, in terror as he watched the fairy's transformation. He didn't even raise his hands to defend himself as the woman stalked over to him and buried the end of the staff into his chest, the armor doing nothing to stop the wood from piercing his body. He sputtered out blood, his eyes never leaving from the others. He fell to the ground, the end of the ruined staff forced through his back as he landed on it.

The fairy was busy watching the blood pool around the soldier when she felt a hard whack on the back of her head. She fell onto her knees as red liquid dripped from her mouth. A shaky hand went up to touch the back of her head, she felt something warm and sticky. The brunette brought the hand in front of her to inspect the substance; it was blood, _her_ blood. Maleficent looked behind her in a daze as another soldier, equally brutish as the man she had just killed, lifted one of the clubs from her own warriors, and brought it down. It connected with her head and she was laid out on the ground, gasping for breath. Her vision darkened at the edges as the soldier calmly walked closer to her, raising the weapon to end her life. She murmured something incoherent as blood splattered on her face. She struggled to keep her eyes open as the club landed harmlessly next to her face, closely followed by the legs of the soldier holding the weapon. When the torso fell to the ground, a sword was lodged into his chest. Her eyes closed as she heard the most beautiful voice, "Maleficent!" She would have frowned if she had the energy, that melody sounded so terrified.

* * *

Author's notes

I won't lie, this was hard to write. I never wrote action so this might be amateur. Please tell me what you think and have a wonderful day :)


	14. Surrender

Author's notes

I lost a follower! Oh noes! Welp, for those of you still following this story THANK YOU SO MUCH! I know that this is the longest update and I apologize. Writer's block sucks. Do any of you know a way to break it? Oh and one more thing: This takes place from when Aurora is running away with Phillip and Tory (so basically her POV during the war)

Disclaimer: I don't own Maleficent or its characters. I do, however, own a bike (it goes VROOM VROOM)

* * *

Aurora struggled to stay behind the two men left to guard her. They ran through the Moors, away from the roars and screams of pain. She glanced behind her and saw Diaval from the very tops of the trees, his snout opening to blow blue flames. She gulped, the only time she saw the shape-shifter as a dragon was when Maleficent was protecting her from her father.

She yelped as her foot got caught in a root of some tree. She fell down on her chest and felt all the air escape her lungs. The blonde gasped and coughed as Phillip helped her up on her feet. They staggered farther away from the wall of thorns and the war.

After a few moments, oxygen was once again allowed passage into her lungs. She took a shaky breath and looked behind her. She could see Diaval flying away towards the battle, her lover close behind him.

"Please be safe," she whispered into the wind, a childish hope growing in her chest that the fairy would hear her words.

Aurora turned her head to continue running with her friends. Her lungs began to burn and sweat poured down her body, but she knew that not all of it was from her running. Most of it came from someone else. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself harder, running in front of Phillip and Tory despite of their protests.

 _Don't get tired Maleficent! If you do then you will surely get hurt!_

She was concentrating on her run so much that she did not hear Phillip yell for her to slow down at first. But the shouting persisted and she looked over her shoulder to hear him cursing with Tory limping alongside him, "Damn it Aurora, Tory can't run that fast!"

The blonde immediately slowed down so her friends could catch up. The poor man was wheezing dreadfully and clutched at his side. He gave his queen a light nod and mouthed, 'cramp.'

Aurora slowed down further and offered a shoulder to her friend. Tory smiled gratefully and allowed his arm to be pulled over the queen's shoulders. The blonde gave him a smile in kind, "Do not worry Sir Tory. The Moor fields are only a little ways away."

As the last word left her mouth, she screamed. She let go of her friend and grabbed her side, whimpering as she felt something being pulled sharply from her flesh. Ignoring the shocked and embarrassed looks from the two men, she grabbed her white dress and pulled it up until her aching flesh was revealed. There was nothing there and she tenderly placed a hand on her side, pulling it away with a gasp as her flesh gave a pang of agony.

She fell to her knees and held onto her side to stem the nonexistent blood. She tore through the mists of pain in her mind as she stared at the missing wound. Her eyes widened as her head snapped back to look at the direction of the war. "Maleficent," she whispered in terror.

She unsteadily got onto her feet and stumbled towards the wall of thorns. She barely felt two pairs of hands on her, pulling her back towards the Moor fields. What she did hear was Tory murmuring, "Don't my queen, we have to keep you safe."

Phillip nodded in agreement, "You can't go back there! You'll get hurt or worse, killed!"

Aurora shook her head and turned around to face her friends. "No, I won't," she said with absolute conviction. "Maleficent is hurt and I need to find her!"

With that, she turned around and started to pace herself, knowing that she could not sprint to her love's side as she wanted. She needed every ounce of her strength for the fight.

The king jogged alongside the woman, "I can't let you do this." He tried to grab her arm to pull her back but missed. He ran faster than the blonde and stopped in front of her. When Aurora slowed to a stop, he slowly shook his head. "Maleficent made me swear an oath to protect you and I plan on keeping my vow."

"I didn't ask for any protection!" Aurora screamed. She threw a hand out to point at the distant wall of thorns, "I should be out there, helping my people protect their home!"

Sir Tory caught up with the two, panting and wiping the sweat off of his brow. He bent over and grasped his knees, fighting against a wave of nausea. "We're your people too, and so are the ones we're fighting," the youngest advisor wheezed. He straightened his back, "You can't hurt your own people my queen."

The blonde looked at Tory and pleaded, "My mate, my love, is out there injured and I have to save her!" Her gaze went to Phillip, "Please, let me go."

"You don't even have a weapon!" Phillip argued. He knew that it was a lame reason, there would be plenty of weapons that don't have a master on the battlefield. He just couldn't let the woman leave, he cannot allow her to get herself in harm's way.

"I will find one and don't either of you dare say I cannot wield a blade. Michael taught me everything, even tricks that my own generals thought were too dangerous and deadly for me to learn." She whispered, "I know how to kill."

"But do you know how to live with yourself if you take another's life?" Tory whispered back.

Aurora looked into her friend's eyes before shrugging, "I don't know." She walked to Phillip and cupped his cheek, smiling sadly. "Let me go Phillip, I need to do this."

"I promised."

"I know you did but it was wrong for Maleficent to ask so much from you." She whimpered as her side ached, something was agitating the fairy's wound. She looked down back to her imaginary wound, half-expecting to find blood covering her dress where the injury was.

Phillip's eyes followed Aurora's and his mind was clouded with indecision. A whisper was barely heard in his head but the words ranged cloud as a church bell, _Let the fairy die. Then Aurora would be all yours, imagine how heartbroken she will be and you'll be the one to comfort her. You and her can live happily ever after like you're supposed to._

His body tensed and threw that suggested out of his head, _Never! I am not that cruel… I am not like_ him. He looked back down and reluctantly took a step sideways, "Go to her."

Aurora smiled and even though she knew it would confuse the kind king more, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek. "Thank you Phillip, I promise that I will be safe," she vowed.

The blonde resumed her steady run, glancing back to see the king staring after her, regret for his decision already in his eyes. She chose to ignore the look and concentrated on running without wasting her precious energy.

After a few minutes of jogging, the wall of thorns was looming over her. There was a giant hole in the middle and fear raised up in her belly. She glanced around the circumference and released a breath she was holding, the thorn vines did not have any scratches or breaks anywhere. Maleficent moved them, not the human army.

She took a cautious step forward and she had to swallow the bile that rose in her throat. There was blood, there was blood everywhere. It was just like her nightmare. Human and Moor alike were struggling to stay alive and each were killing one another without any mercy. Blood and guts soaked the ground, both from Moor and human.

Aurora walked into the battlefield. Just like her dream, no one paid attention to her. She looked around and numbly picked a sword that was near the soldier's dead body. She tried not to look at the man but her eyes still saw his crushed face, one of the tree brutes must have hit him with their club. She shook her head, this war should never have happened.

She walked deeper into the fray, her eyes never staying at one spot. Luckily, none of the soldiers or Moor creatures paid any attention as she walked passed them. Her hands clasped at the handle, her knuckles turning white from the strain.

Finally, after walking into her nightmare for a minute, she saw a familiar face. Michael was fighting valiantly in front of his dead war boar. He did not allow any human soldier to lay a finger on his fallen steed, all those who came into his range met a quick death. He yelled at the men, calling each a coward and a dumbass for thinking that they could win a fight against him.

Aurora watched as he decapitated a man, a bloodthirsty grin on his face. This was a side of the farmer that she knew of but a part of her denied ever existed. The same man, who offered her free rides just because her hair and smile reminded him of his precious Alice, was killing while grinning and laughing. The same man, who refused her most gentlest of offers to help around the farm, was fighting like he didn't care whether he lived or died.

The queen gasped as the puzzles finally fit together: Michael _wanted_ to die. He was reckless with his attacks, swinging his axe impulsively, something he warned Aurora never to do.

He even gave a booming laugh when a sword narrowly missed his throat. "You gotta do better than that if you want to kill this old man!" He brought his weapon around, burying it into the soldier's arm. The poor man squealed as he fell to the ground, grabbing his bloody stump. "Which one of you fuckers is next?" he roared, slamming his fist into his chest.

Five soldiers quickly responded, each wearing a lion's head on their shoulder. They were synchronized, obviously trained to fight together in order to overpower one person, or rather, to overpower one thing. They took turns slashing at the farmer, trying to find a weakness. Michael never gave them a chance, he swung his axe around and around, keeping the men at bay.

Aurora shook her head as tears stung her eyes and ran over to the guardian. She went behind a soldier who was raising a blade while Michael turned his back towards him to dodge a soldier's arrow. She yelled as she brought her sword down, severing the man's spine and killing him before he could hurt her friend.

Michael looked behind and saw the soldier falling down, Aurora's hands still holding the grip of the sword buried in the man's back. His attention went back to the other four, redoubling his efforts to kill them. They all continued to fight with everything they got but with one man down, their defenses quickly crumbled. The guardian made quick work of their lives, making sure that each hit was a kill shot, his queen had already seen enough people suffer needlessly.

When he kicked the last soldier off of his axe, he turned around, glaring at the young woman. She met his gaze steadily and gripped her bloody sword as she lifted her chin. She marched over to her friend and slapped him across his face. "How dare you!?" she screamed. Her hand stung badly but she refused to show the man her pain.

"How dare I!? What the fuck are you doing here!? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he bellowed back. He dropped his axe and gripped her shoulders, completely ignoring the fact that there was fighting going on all around them. He whispered, "You need to leave."

The queen shook her head. "No." She poked Michael's chest, "You were trying to get yourself killed!" His eyes glanced away and she knew she was right. She felt the tears that threatened to spill over slide out of her eyes. She slapped a fist against the man's chest, "Don't ever do something like that again! You're my family Michael, and I've already had to endure so much. Don't make me have to deal with your death too."

Michael's eyes closed as he sighed. He opened them and nodded. "Fine," he whispered. He bent to grab his axe from the bloody ground. He gave the queen a grim bow and ran off to help another warrior.

Aurora watched him disappear in the fights and began to run back towards Diaval. Now that she was closer to the dragon she almost gasped. Blood leaked from several gashes that marred his body. It was obvious that he was tiring and when he shifted his wings, she saw the tears in the webbing. She looked at the soldiers and screamed for them to stop but they did not hear the woman.

She took a deep breath to yell again but the air escaped her lungs in a scream. She gripped at the back of her head as her vision blurred, there was so much pain. She stumbled to a stop and dropped her sword as she touched tenderly at the skin. She felt no blood but that meant only one thing: Maleficent was hurt. Bad.

Aurora scooped up her weapon and sprinted towards the dragon, reasoning that the fairy was somewhere near him. The pain in her head grew to unbearable levels and the blonde bent at the waist to throw up. When vomit no longer escaped her mouth, she shakily wiped her hand across her lips in disgust and staggered into a run again.

She slowed to a sudden halt as she finally saw her lover. She was lying on the ground barely conscious with a brute of a soldier stood above her, a tree brute's club in his hand. He was grinning wickedly and Aurora screamed for him to stop. He raised his arms to finish the fairy off and she ran towards him.

Just as she reached him, the soldier was bringing the weapon down to kill her beloved. She acted on instinct; she thrust the blade through his chest, blood splattering against her dress.

The soldier dropped the club and looked behind him dazed. He looked down at the blade's tip protruding from his chest. He touched it gently as if confused how it got there. His eyes went back to the blonde and she watched as the light dimmed and died in the soldier's eyes. He fell forward on the ground next to her lover.

Aurora gulped and kneeled down. "Maleficent!" she yelled as she pulled the body close to her. She gasped as the eyes lazily opened and she saw the red irises. She looked at the sharp teeth and the claws before she buried her head into the chestnut hair. "You need to get up Maleficent," she whispered in the pointed ear.

The fairy stirred before opening her eyes fully, slowly taking in her position and the fact that her beastie was in the middle of the battlefield. She felt her teeth and claws shrink back to their original lengths. When her brain finally processed the information, she shook her head as she hissed, "You shouldn't be here Aurora!"

The blonde smiled at the angry tone, her love was going to be alright. She kissed the older woman's lips desperately before pulling back to retort, "I should always be by your side Maleficent."

The brunette growled but did not push the queen off of her. She looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to them. She quickly placed one hand on her bloody hair where the wound was and the other on her side. She fed magic into the injuries and sighed when they began to close. When they were fully healed, she got up on her feet shakily.

She looked at the younger woman but was met with determined blue eyes. She sighed again, Aurora would not leave the battlefield, no matter what she would say. The brunette looked around her and saw Balthazar a few feet away, struggling against a soldier who was blocking his every attack with his iron shield.

Maleficent glanced at Aurora and the younger woman nodded. The two ran at the soldier, the blonde gripping her sword and the fairy calling on the dark magic. The older woman threw a fire ball at the man and the queen slashed at him horizontally. The soldier brought up his shield to block the magic but he did not count on the blonde's attack. The blade caught his abdomen and crushed the armor, rupturing his internal organs. Blood trickled from his mouth as he fell to the ground, withering in agony. Balthazar gripped his spear and buried the end into the man's eye, ending his misery.

The chief nodded in gratitude to the two women. The brunette gave a quick order, "Protect Aurora." She did not wait to hear her mate's complaints; she turned around and launched herself into the air. She sped to Diaval's side once more and landed near the dragon, releasing a battle cry as she began to fight against the soldiers. She felt exhaustion creep up her bones but she pushed the feeling away, concentrating on the magic she was controlling.

There were fifteen men around the dragon but none of them were King John. She cursed her luck but fought on, feeding dark magic into the soldiers' armor and causing it to heat up. She watched as the body armor begin to burn the men inside it alive. They shrieked and tried to get the metal off of them but they were too slow. After a few minutes, the screeching died down as they fell to the ground, their protection serving as their demise.

Diaval shook his large head and looked worryingly at his mistress. Killing them by blade, even by giant thorn vines, was one thing, but cooking them alive in their own armor was quite another. He gave a soft huff, swallowing the blood that pooled in his mouth.

Maleficent turned her head up to see the concern in her servant's eyes. She shook her head, "This is war, and we cannot show any mercy." She looked down at the dead men. "They haven't shown it to us," she muttered.

With that, she launched herself back into the air away from the dragon. Her eyes scanned the battleground, the Moor army was once again winning. There were about one hundred fifty of her warriors left while the human army had only one hundred soldiers left. She narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of some of the men running away from the battleground. "Cowards," she growled.

She tried to find Aurora but could not. She felt fear claw into her heart, where was she? She continued to search desperately and finally saw her with Balthazar, minutes away from where she hovered. She gasped as horror took root, King John was there, fighting against her chief as Aurora tried to help. The king slapped her mate and she fell to the ground a few feet from where she stood moments ago. The tree man only had an arm left and he was losing the fight quickly.

The brunette sped towards the struggle but she was too late. Balthazar glanced up and yelled his leader's name as John's blade passed through his stomach. The warrior looked down and gripped the wound as the sword was forced out of his body. He fell to his knees, choking on his blood. Balthazar looked up as the king brought his weapon down, decapitating the chief of the Moor army.

King John spit blood on the dead creature's body, "Fucking freak." He wiped the blood from his blade off on the moss that grew on Balthazar's body. He ran his hand through his grey hair as he looked at Aurora. His face twisted in disgust. "So this is where you've been hiding you cunt," he growled.

The blonde scrambled backwards, her hand trying to grasp onto any weapon that was near her. Finding none, her fearful gaze went back to the king. "K-king John, it's me Queen Aurora," she said franticly. Surely if he knew who she was, he would stop all this fighting.

He laughed at her pathetic attempt to stall him. "I know exactly who you are, you stupid bitch!" He pointed his sword at her, "I should've known that you would end up fucking some animal when word reached me of your little truce with these … beasts. Like father, like daughter eh?" he sneered.

Aurora gulped as she tried to defend herself, "I-It's not like that. The advisors, they betrayed me!"

"Bullshit," the king yelled, "you chose beasts over your own kingdom! My fucking idiot of a son told me that it simply wasn't true, that you value both kingdoms equally." He laughed, the sound itself was filled with bloodlust. "Only a fucking fool would choose them" he pointed his blade at Balthazar, "over us," he pointed his weapon at the human kingdom.

The blonde blurted out, "Your son is still alive!" She saw the king hesitated in his advance for a moment, but that moment was all she needed to continue, "Phillip is in the Moors, he knows what I am saying is the truth! End all of this now and I'll take you to him, I swear!"

King John halted and seemed to be thinking. Slowly, he smiled, "Then he is as much of a traitor as you." He brought his blade up, green blood sparkling as the sun hit the steel. "I should've known he would betray us too, he was as much as a coward as his mother," he whispered delightfully.

"AURORA!" Maleficent flew in front of her mate just as the sword was coming down. She threw up a hand, gold mists swirling around it. As the blade made contact with her skin, the magic created a bubble, causing the sword to rebound back to the holder.

The great King John of Austen did nothing as his own sword stabbed his chest. He fell to the ground, grasping the sword and trying to dislodge it from his body. He looked up to see the fairy staring down at him, hatred oozing off of her. He stuttered through the blood, "You, I'll see you in hell."

The fairy lifted her chin, "I look forward to it." She looked around her and saw that several soldiers were looking next to her. They saw her mate. She lifted her wings and bent to grab the king's blade. She tugged it once and with a loud squish of a blade going through bloody meat and shriek of metals rubbing across each other harshly, she held the sword high. She did not know how to use it properly but she could sure as hell kill a few humans with it.

The five soldiers that were staring at the two did something she did not expect. They dropped their iron weapons and shields before falling to their knees in surrender. They did not bow their heads as they were too busy staring at their 'dead' queen.

Maleficent scoffed at the human's behavior and looked up to Diaval. The dragon bowed his head and spewed blue flames at the ground near a soldier. The human dropped his weapon and began screaming that he surrendered. The others followed the man's example, knowing that they could no longer defeat the dragon. Many more were running away and towards the human kingdom. "Retreat!" they screamed.

She looked back at the battleground and saw thirty or so soldiers throwing their blades down, finding themselves surrounded by the Moor army. She walked over to her mate and helped her to her feet. The entire place was quiet now, and she wasn't sure if that promised peace or more death.

Aurora wasted no time in lunging herself into the fairy's arms. "Maleficent!" she sobbed.

The fairy's eyes softened as she ran her fingers through blonde locks. She kissed her love's forehead before gently pushing the younger woman off of her. When she saw the look of hurt on her beastie's face, she quickly reached out with her free hand to grab the other's.

The blonde gave a soft smile before her attention was pulled to the five soldiers in front of her. One of them had risen from his kneeling position and stumbled towards the queen. His eyes were wide and staring intensely at her, as if she would vanish if he looked away. "M-my queen," he whispered, joy evident in his voice, "you're alive."

Aurora nodded. "Yes I am." Her eyes held the regret she felt. "I'm sorry but you are now a prisoner of war," she said.

One of the tree brutes walked over to the soldier and roared. The man looked between the creature and the queen, his eyes pleading for the blonde to do something. When he only received an apologetic shrug, he bowed his head again and allowed the brute to lead him back.

The blonde watched as the surrendered soldiers were pushed into a large group. The Moor creatures stood at the edges and guided them into the Moors. She looked back to the brunette in shock.

Maleficent shook her head. "Prisoners of war," she said simply. She walked over to her mate and placed a hand on the small of her back, gently pushing her forward. "Come, let's leave this terrible place."

Slowly, the two made their way back to their homes, ignoring the dead men and Moor creatures they passed. The fairy held the blonde close to her side, a wing wrapped securely around her.

Aurora looked up and saw the tension in her love's body. She rested her head against her arm as she gripped her hand, squeezing softly.

The brunette glanced down and shook her head to rid herself of dark thoughts. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she whispered.

It was only then that the blonde saw the tears in her lover's eyes. She gasped as one slipped out of an eye. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, feeling tears prick her own eyes.

Maleficent nodded once and the two continued without saying anything. She glanced down and gave a shaky breath, she would have to tell her that her aunt died. She dismissed the thought, not tonight. Tonight was hard enough as it is.

Once they passed the hole in the wall, the fairy guided the younger woman to the side. She gave a sad smile before kissing her lips gently. "I have to close this and help the others make prison cells for the soldiers," she murmured against the blonde's lips. She kissed the queen again when she was about to say something. "Wait for me at out tree."

Aurora wanted to say something to make the older woman allow her to stay by her side but she nodded instead. She did not have the energy nor will to argue now.

The fairy watched as her mate walked away from her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she raised her arms. Green mists flowed from the limbs into the thorn vines. Slowly they covered the hole as if it was never there. Exhaustion clawed at her body but she ignored it as her arms rested against her sides. She walked in the direction the prisoners had taken.

After several minutes she saw some of the tree men chanting in union in a circle around the humans. Slowly green vines rose from the ground and the bark from nearby trees grew to form sturdy cells. She walked towards them and allowed her magic to go to them, fueling their own tree magic. Fatigue bloomed in her chest and throughout her body but she gritted her teeth and pushed harder.

Soon, the cells were complete and the confused and tired soldiers incarcerated. Maleficent wiped the sweat from her forehead and began to walk towards her tree without a word to her army. She wanted to collapse and sleep for days wherever she happened to fall, but she knew if she did, Aurora would be up all night worrying for her.

She shook her head and staggered up the cliff where her tree stood. Aurora was waiting for her of course and when their eyes met, she ran straight towards her. She slammed into the older woman and the two fell to the ground, Maleficent not having the strength to stop them.

As soon as the world stopped spinning, she registered that she was being kissed, quite desperately. She groaned and found the energy to push the blonde off of her. She saw the tears spilling out of her mate's eyes and flow down her cheeks. "Aurora, don't cry, I am here," she said softly as she pulled the woman to her.

The younger woman gave a hiccup and cried, "I was so scared that I was going to lose you." She held tightly to the fairy as she sobbed. "Wh-when I felt the pain in my side and saw that soldier standing over you, I thought you were going to die." She pressed their lips together again, her hands fumbling to get the robe off of her lover.

Maleficent sighed into the kiss and pulled the queen closer. She rolled them over so she was on top. "I thought I was never going to see you again when I saw King John walking towards you," she whispered. Her clawed hands gripped at the now bloody dress and she lifted it up above the blonde's head before leaning down and claiming her lips. She knew it was dangerous for her to do something like this when she felt like she could pass out at any moment but she needed to feel Aurora, to make sure she truly was here with her.

The two showed the other how scared they were through desperate touches. When both were sated, they held onto each other tightly, afraid that if they loosen their grip the other would disappear forever. They fell into fitful sleep, every hour or so one would wake screaming or trembling as the other whispered how they were safe now in their home. Eventually, they gave up on trying to go to sleep purposely and simply held one another throughout the night until exhaustion pulled them into another nightmare.

* * *

Author's notes

I know, I know. This isn't my best work but I couldn't seem to get into the writing mood, ya know? I'll try to get another update soon(ish) and try to beat this writer's block. It's like I know where I want the story to go but I can't seem to find the map to take me there.


	15. Aftermath

Author's notes

I would just like to give a very special thank you to Maloraerrrday. I was having trouble deciding on a certain piece of this chapter and you helped inspire me to go deeper and finally I settled on going a certain way. I must admit that I was actually going to can this idea before I talked to you about it. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about (most of the time I don't either) but you'll see... soon.

Disclaimer: THERE'S GOING TO BE A SECOND MALEFICENT! I REPEAT THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUAL TO MALEFICENT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ahem. Oh, and I don't own Maleficent or its characters

* * *

Maleficent awoke with a start, someone was tugging at her feathers. She hissed softly in pain but the frown melted from her face when she saw her sweet Aurora sleeping next to her, a hand fisted in her feathers. The blonde whimpered and gave the wing a tug. The fairy hissed again and tried to remove her wing from her mate's grasp.

The queen felt the wing move from her and she whimpered in her dream, pulling the feathers closer to her.

The pain radiating from her abused wing disappeared from the older woman's mind as she heard the whimper. She moved over to the blonde and pulled her closer so her head rested against her chest. A hand reached up to stroke through the golden curls as she whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

After a few minutes, the younger woman stopped squirming and slowly opened her eyes. Aurora smiled at the woman above her and leaned up to brush her lips against the fairy's.

The brunette hummed at the kiss and broke it after a moment. "What was your dream about beastie?" she whispered.

Tears sprung into the blonde's eyes as she hid her face in the crook of the fairy's neck. She felt the woman under her tense in shock but quickly relaxed. Aurora shook her head as she cried. "T-they visited me last night. Before you arrived."

"They?"

"M-my aunties." She looked up and stared desperately into the fairy's eyes. "They're wrong, right Maleficent? Auntie Thistlewit is okay, right?"

Maleficent's eyes softened in sadness as she pulled the woman closer. "Oh Aurora, I'm so sorry," she sighed. She held on to the now sobbing blonde and rubbed at her back in small circles. She knew that the young woman would find out eventually but now was too soon. Far too soon.

She tried to whisper soothing things and send a calming tide to her mate but the blonde pushed her away. The fairy looked shocked and hurt at the sudden response.

The queen shook her head, "I don't want to be soothed, I want to be hurt. I want to be angry." Her body shook with all the emotions she couldn't handle. Loss, sadness, anger, and even bloodlust swirled around her mind. She allowed it to cloud her rational thoughts as she sobbed.

Once again the brunette tried to touch her. This time the queen did not pull away and Maleficent blew magic into the air so their hammock rocked to and fro. She did not try to send any emotions to her mate again but simply held her. She basked in the storm along with her mate, allowing the feelings to wash over her as well.

They stayed like that for a long time. It could have been minutes or even hours but neither knew how much time had passed. Slowly, the sobs died down to hiccups and quiet tears. She pulled away from the fairy's embrace for the second time to wipe at her eyes. They hurt after crying for so long.

The older woman did not say anything, she didn't need to. She got out of their bed to fetch her robe. Once the sash was tied tightly around her waist, she bent down to grab Aurora's dress. She frowned at the dried blood that coated the white fabric. She looked down to see similar stains on her own clothing. With a wave of a hand, both sets of clothes were cleaned of any evidence of bloodshed.

Aurora looked out from the hammock and watched as her lover cleaned her clothes with magic. She reached out and grabbed the offered dress. She quickly put it on and climbed out of the sling, still sniffing. The blonde did not meet the fairy's eyes but she did lean against her with a sigh.

Maleficent looked down and offered a sad smile. She pressed her lips against the blonde's forehead in a quick kiss. "I have to go see the pri- soldiers," she said.

The queen nodded. "Okay, just give me a minute," her voice sounded extremely hoarse and this worried the brunette but she did not call attention to it.

The brunette did not want the other to come with her but knew that Aurora needed something to do. She wanted to not think about her aunt's fate. Maleficent's eyes closed as she released a sad sigh, this was not going to be easy.

The fairy waited patiently for the blonde to get her thoughts in order and push away her feelings. She needed to behave as a queen now: detached and powerful, not an emotional woman. There will be plenty of time to grieve later. She gave her lover a nod and the two began to walk towards the cells.

They did not say anything to each other and it was different from the quiet peace. There was tension between them, being born from grief that neither knew how to deal with. Maleficent fought the urge to take the younger woman into her arms and hide her from the pain. Aurora kept on a stoic face but inside she was still weeping over her aunt's death. Out of the three pixies, Thistlewit was the most aloof and silly and she loved her because of it. Even if that meant that she was fed spiders once.

She almost found herself smiling at the memory. Now that she was recalling the past, she remembered a gold mist circling around the bowl of spiders, scaring away the little insects before she could eat them. That night someone had left her a bowl of strange fruits. Now she knew that they were the most delicious and exotic berries from the Moors.

Aurora looked up at the fairy. "That was you wasn't it? The one who saved me from eating those spiders Thistlewit gave me?" she asked.

Maleficent looked down and nodded. "Yes, I still cannot even begin to fathom why she would think that those little monstrosities were good for you." She made a disgusted face but humor danced in her eyes. "When I questioned her, she said that she thought the spiders would have a lot of protein in their tiny bodies."

This time a laugh did escape the blonde. Soon, she was leaning against the brunette for support as she clutched her sides. She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes as she giggled. "She was a good auntie though," she said seriously.

The fairy nodded, "Yes. Even if she almost killed you on accident several times."

Aurora giggled. "On accident," she emphasized.

The humor that sprung out of the silence was quickly replaced with tension as they saw a limping Diaval. They looked at one another before hurrying over to the injured man.

The shape-shifter's entire torso was covered in bandages, many already stained from his blood. He was gasping for breath and almost collapsed if it weren't for the two women.

Before she could better think, the brunette hissed, "You mustn't push yourself so much! You're lucky enough to survive so don't get yourself killed because you wanted to move about!" Her eyes quickly went to the blonde, realizing that her choice of words might have brought unwelcome thoughts to her mate.

Aurora did not seem to have heard her, or at least acknowledge the words. She was too busy wondering why Diaval was a human and not a dragon. She struggled to keep the man upright as he leaned his weight against her.

The fairy took the burden from her mate and shifted Diaval's body so it was leaning against her side.

He groaned as he body ached from being moved. "I know mistress but I can't stand being fretted upon by those tree men. They're so rough that I think that they caused me more wounds than they healed," he complained in between pants.

The two women moved his body to a nearby tree. They gently sat him down, halting whenever an agonized whimper or groan escaped Diaval's mouth. Once he was situated, the blonde looked over him. He was far too pale from the loss of blood and his eyes were dull with pain. She looked up at the fairy and asked a question with her eyes.

Maleficent understood what her mate wanted and was too happy to oblige. She kneeled down and placed a clawed hand on the man's chest. She closed her eyes and magic flowed from her body into the other's.

Diaval sighed in relief when some of his pain was taken away. He felt his more severe wounds stitch together and his eyes closed at the feeling of his broken body being repaired. He opened them again and saw the fairy's body trembling in fatigue. He quickly covered her hand and gently pushed it away. "I'm better now, thank you," he said with a bow of his head.

Maleficent shook her head. "No, you're not fully healed yet." She tried to call on the golden magic but felt a hand clasp her shoulder. She looked at Aurora in confusion and was shocked to see sweat beaded against her forehead.

"Take your own advice Maleficent, don't push yourself," she whispered.

The man nodded in agreement with the blonde. He stood up, grunting only once as his body argued against the motion. He slowly unraveled the gauze from his chest and traced the new scar near his heart. He believed that the tree man that looked after him said he was truly lucky that King John hadn't killed him, but he wasn't so sure if those were the creature's words. Their language was so hard to understand.

He looked back to the two women and bowed, smiling when the action did not terribly hurt him. He straightened his back still grinning. "I feel good now. Well as good as one can be when they were a dragon being picked on by a hundred soldiers," he joked.

Maleficent pouted at the jest. "It was more like forty soldiers," she replied.

Diaval shrugged but his face still held his grin. "Whether it was one hundred or forty, they still did quite a number on me."

Aurora smiled at the playful banter between the two. Even if they would never admit it to anyone, they were the closest of friends and cared deeply for one another. She did not feel jealous at the fact. She knew she was the same way with Phillip.

After a few minutes of them wittingly going back and forth, she cleared her throat. She grinned at the two as they looked at her. "We should go now," she said.

Maleficent nodded and glanced at Diaval, "I still was able to save little Aurora more times than you. You simply cawed at her like a stupid bird."

"That's because I _was_ a bird! You didn't make me into a man most of the time, you just blew magic at Aurora." He pointed a finger at her, " _And_ those don't count. You have to physically save Aurora to count."

The person of subject rolled her eyes. She had no idea how they ended talking about her almost-tragedies as a child and whether one saved her more than the other. She led the still bickering friends through the Moors, sighing as the banter rose to an all-out match of wits. The blonde will never admit it to either but she knew that Diaval won their little debates as much as Maleficent.

To her horror and relief the cells were spotted a few feet away from them. She frowned when she saw how small it was, the soldiers must be cramped in there. She knew that those were the men that attacked her home but they were still her subjects.

Yelling erupted from the cells and Aurora was shocked to see that Michael was there. He was bellowing to someone in the prison and made wild gestures with his hands, his axe bouncing at his hip. The soldier he was arguing with was shouting with as much rage and he was jabbing his finger into the guardian's chest.

The two women glanced at each and made their way over to one of the guards, Diaval limping close behind them. The tree brute gave a quick bow and exchanged a few words with the fairy. She nodded and frowned at Michael.

The blonde looked at the soldiers who huddled close together, none of them at the edges of the cells. The only one who didn't seem afraid was the man who was yelling at Michael.

Michael ignored the fairy and queen as he continued to yell at one of the soldiers in the cells. "You fucking moron! You trust those greedy jackasses more than me! You were fucking tricked, you worthless excuse for a man!"

"At least I didn't betray my own kind, you pile of horse shit!" the man roared back.

He stabbed the man's chest again with his finger and now that she was closer, Aurora saw that it was made of wood. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the red ribbon on his sleeve, he was one of her generals.

"Besides, did you _even_ see what that fucking bitch can do!? She made the fucking thorn vines come to fucking life and she killed my men with them! Did you know what she did next then?" He didn't wait for Michael to respond before yelling, "She laughed! She fucking laughed when the ground got soaked with my men, _our brothers'_ , blood!"

Maleficent walked up until she was directly in front of the bars and the general. She glared at him and a flash of fear entered the man's blue eyes. "I never laughed," she growled. She leaned forward so she was eyelevel with the general. "I did what I had to do to protect my home and don't you _ever_ accuse me of being some bloodthirsty beast." She smiled but it was full of malice, "Because you might be right."

Aurora placed a hand on her lover's shoulder, "Don't say things like that."

She heard whispers emitting from the cells and she looked as the soldiers stared at her.

The queen stood tall and proud as she looked at the vanquished soldiers. "The advisors have lied to you." She waited for the gasps of surprise and anger died down. "I am alive as you can plainly see." She looked at the fairy and smiled, allowing the love she had for the woman to show in her eyes. "Maleficent never raped or hurt me, neither did she did those awful things to King Phillip or Sir Tory. They're here in the Moors as well and being treated like an honored guest. I love her and I chose to be with her."

Once again gasps of shock were heard from the soldiers. Even the general was silent as he glanced back and forth between the two women.

She met their eyes as she spoke clearly, "The advisors tried to kill me by burning me at the stake when they found out."

Now cries of outrage reached her ears.

Aurora glanced at the fairy and smiled. "Maleficent saved my life and not because I am her queen but because she loves me too." Her gaze went back to the men and watched as several expressions played across their faces, but to her relief, understanding was shown on most of them. "You have two choices and you must choose now. One: you can be assumed as an enemy to the Moors and therefore to me. You will not be killed but become a prisoner of war to be dealt with later. Or two: you can help me take back my kingdom."

She waited with baited breath as all the men thought about their options. After a minute of silence, the soldier that first saw her in the battleground walked up to the queen and kneeled down, his head bowed. "The advisors are cruel and demand absolute loyalty from each of us. If there is a sliver of doubt, we are killed. My brother was hung in front of me," he whispered. He lifted his head and nodded, "I will fight for you."

Soon, one after another, each soldier kneeled and bowed her head. The general looked at Michael who only smirked. He gulped and kneeled. "Forgive me for saying such terrible falsities about you Protector of the Moors."

Maleficent looked at the man and waited for a moment before responding, "You are forgiven. But as I said before, I will kill you if you ever speak like that again in front of my mate."

The general nodded and Michael gave a hearty laugh, "Oh this is precious! The great General Roy with his balls chopped off! Ha!"

General Roy growled under his breath but did not say anything to the guardian. He looked up at the queen and fairy. "We didn't want to fight either. We only followed those pussies' orders because we thought you had" he glanced at Aurora, "forced yourself on our queen and killed her."

The fairy narrowed her eyes, "I would never harm her." She looked at Aurora who gently tugged at her arm and then the cells. With a wave of her hand, the vines and bark began to move back to free the men.

The soldiers cautiously took a step out of their prison. The guards walked forward and helped move those who were injured.

The blonde looked at the nearest guard. "Find the pixies," her heart gave a painful pang, "and ask them to heal the injured please. Also take those strong enough to the river bank so they can wash themselves." She locked eyes with General Roy, "Come with us, we need to talk to you."

The graying man nodded and followed the queen as she left the scene. Maleficent glanced at Diaval and they began to follow the blonde, along with Michael.

Once they reached the war room, they went inside. Tory was already there and his eyes widened in fear when he saw the fairy. He bowed his head to her as he trembled with fright. "I-I'm sorry we could not convince Aurora to stay in the Moor fields as you planned. She said you were hurt and we thought that she should go a-"

The brunette halted the man's speech with a raised hand. She surprised him when she gripped his shoulder. "Thank you. I know Aurora would have found a way to the battlefield somehow. She's stubborn like that," she chuckled. Her eyes grew serious as she looked at her mate, "If she hadn't come, I would not be here now."

The young man looked up and nodded. He was grateful that the fairy had not smote him for disregarding her strict orders. He moved back to the table as the others followed. He glanced at them and swallowed the lump in his throat as they saw the new markings on the maps. "I-I took the liberty of showing how many we and they lost."

Diaval spoke up, "I told him when I was coming back to the Moors as a dragon. I just hope I never have to do that again," he shuddered.

"How did you turn back into a human?" Aurora asked. When she saw him, she was curious as to why he was not a dragon. She knew that Maleficent did not turn him back but did not get the chance to ask until now.

The man did meet her gaze as he shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I passed out from the blood loss and woke up as a human." He frowned, "Why I hadn't turned back into a raven, I do not know."

The fairy's brows furrowed as she pondered on Diaval's situation. She looked at him, "Perhaps you are simply more man than bird."

The servant made a face at that. "I prefer a bird thank you very much."

Maleficent shrugged. "It's not you who decides which species is best suited, it's the magic."

Diaval grumbled, "Well then there must be wrong with your magic."

Before she could argue that there must be something wrong with _him_ , a cough was heard. She turned her head to see Aurora frowning at them, "Can you two please stop bickering and concentrate."

The fairy's eyes widened, her beastie rarely lectured her. She glanced at Diaval and saw the same surprise on his face. She looked back at the maps and studied them. Just as Tory had said, there were new markings. Red ink circled where the fights were and in them were the number of casualties, both human and Moor.

After awhile she frowned, "They were concentrating their forces here." She pointed to a big circle right in front of the Moors. "Why?"

Roy looked over the fairy's soldier and scoffed. "It's because of those advisors, that's why." His face twisted in disgust, "They didn't care how many of our men died."

Michael quickly caught on and finished the general's thought. "They wanted to send a message." His cheek reddened with rage as he shook his head. "All of this just to say hello. What a fucking load of shit!" he roared.

Aurora shook her head. "No, something's wrong," she said. She looked at the casualties. "Most of the soldiers that died were from my kingdom, in every instance. Why?"

The others looked at the numbers and realized that the queen was right. Something wasn't adding up.

Roy spoke, "Well maybe it was because we were unprepared. We didn't realize how strong you were or even that the wall of thorns was back up. All of our scouts and that little party we sent were killed," he muttered bitterly.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at this. "We never killed any of your scouts. Also, fifteen of your men survived their pitiful attack against my wall." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. " _None_ of them came back?"

The general shook his head as he rubbed at his graying beard. "Then how di-" he left off mid-sentence as realization bloomed on his face. Quickly following was rage and he slammed his fist against the table. "That fucking king!" he roared.

Michael was the first to catch on. "Don't tell me that that old fucker killed those men." Roy simply nodded his head as he brushed his fingers through his hair in a nervous habit. The guardian shook his head, "Un-fucking believable," he whispered.

The fairy frowned as the gears in her head worked. "It makes sense now. King John's forces were much more organized than the other's." She shook her head in confusion. "Why would he do that to his own kind?"

"Because he wants my kingdom," Aurora said angrily. She gestured to her castle, "Ever since I took the throne, the advisors have been pestering me to marry Phillip. I thought it was because they wanted a man to rule them," she ignored Maleficent's snort, "but maybe they were allied with King John from the beginning. King Stephan and he were very close and did a lot of trade with one another but King John wanted more. He asked me to close all trade with any kingdom except his and in exchange he said he would pay me and the advisors handsomely." Her face was twisted in a sneer, "The advisors begged me to agree but I never gave the ridiculous offer a thought."

Diaval frowned, "So he decides to usurp the only ones who supported him?" He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, "Humans are cruel."

The general nodded in agreement. "Yes, but we aren't stupid. After losing their King, I suspect Austen's army will pull out." He looked at Maleficent with a half grin. "You won't be attacked anytime soon but" he added when everyone except Michael looked relieved, "when you do, there's gonna be hell to pay. You thought they were determined before? Well, you just killed hundreds of brothers, fathers, and sons. When they come back they'll be demanding every head in this strange land."

Maleficent shrugged at the comment. "Then we must end the war before they come."

Before anyone could respond, thumping footsteps reached their ears. They looked over to see Phillip practically dragging himself into the war room. He was drenched in sweat and his hands were covered in mud. He tried to wipe them off on his pants but they were even filthier. He slumped against a wall and tried to catch his breath. He didn't meet anyone's eyes as his chest heaved. "I just came back from burying my father," he whispered.

Aurora rushed over to the man as he started to fall over on his side. She held him upright in his sitting position and quickly undid her water canteen. She passed it to Phillip and he gulped down the water greedily. He nodded his head in thanks and gave back the empty canteen.

The fairy walked over to the dehydrated king and placed a gentle hand on his forehead. She willed only a little bit of magic into him, knowing that a lot could cause his thumping heart to go into a frenzy and result in a heart attack.

Slowly, Phillip's shallow breathing deepened as the nausea of lack of water left him. He murmured, "Thank you," to both women.

Maleficent looked away as shame bit at her. "Thank only Aurora," she whispered. She saw the confusion in his eyes and the warning in the blonde's. The brunette sighed as she stared into his eyes. "I'm the one who killed your father."

"She only did it to protect me Phillip," the queen quickly added. "King John thought I was a traitor and he-"she stopped talking when a peculiar sound reached her ears.

Everyone stared at Phillip in shock as his shoulders heaved. He lifted his face so everyone could see the tears running down his face. What disturbed them was the sound coming from his mouth. He was laughing as if he just received the greatest gift anyone had ever given him. He smiled at Maleficent as he wept tears of joy. "Thank you!" he cried. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

* * *

Author's notes

And before anyone asks, yes Maloraerrrday helped me decide what to do about Phillip's reaction to his dad being killed by Maleficent. You made me think really hard on his reaction and I thought that this would be a more significant approach and add meaning to his idea that he and Aurora were more alike than the woman knows. I hope I made the right decision and hadn't disappointed anyone.


	16. Goodbye My Friend

Author's notes

HEY GUYS! Long time no see. I'm really sorry for the long wait (life happened). Thank all of you for your patience. Without further ado, TIME FOR THE SHOW!

 **Disclaimer:** I wonder when Maleficent 2 will come out. Oh, and I dont own Maleficent or its characters

* * *

Phillip continued to laugh and cry, whispering 'thank you' to the fairy. To say that Aurora was disturbed about the display in front of her was an understatement. She thought King John cruel, but that was only because she saw him in the battleground. She did not know the man personally and could not think of any reason why his own son would be happy about his death.

Sensing his friend's confusion, Phillip looked up with a small smile as tears still came down his eyes. His smile faltered as a relieved sigh left his lips when his eyes gazed at Maleficent. "You have no idea how much I wanted him dead." He shuddered as he looked at Aurora, "There was a reason why our fathers got along so well. They were equally cruel and mad with power," he said.

Maleficent's eyes narrowed, her confusion still not sated. Aurora felt the same puzzlement but dread bloomed in her belly as her instincts whispered that King John did something unspeakable to his son.

Phillip sighed again and struggled to get on his feet, realizing that he had to tell them his secret. He glanced at the two women and left the war room, stumbling a little with every few steps. The two looked at one another and then at the others in the room. They held different emotions, Diaval sadness; Roy irritation; and Michael curiosity. They bowed to the fairy and queen and went back to the maps, knowing that whatever Phillip had to say to them was important.

They went outside of the war room and followed the king a little ways away. Phillip led them to the back of the war room and made sure that no Moor creature was around to see them. He grabbed his shirt and took a deep, shuddering breath before pulling it up. He looked away as he heard gasps of surprise from Aurora and even Maleficent.

There were scars littering his chest and stomach with some ending abruptly where his pants began. Each was placed very carefully so that his clothes would hide them. They were some that were large like the one on his abdomen where the advisors had tortured him. What caught their attention were the smaller and thinner marks. Some looked as if they were years old. Others seemed as if they were only a few months aged. The newest of the thin scars formed a large cross across his chest, many small lines overlapping one another to create an inch-thick mess of a streak.

He traced one of the lines of the cross with disgust on his face. "I-I knew that you didn't want to be with me. I told father that I didn't wish to force you into a marriage before knowing you more and" he gulped, "he didn't like it."  
Aurora took a step closer as she studied the scars. She frowned, he got hurt because he cared for her. If she had never met him, none of this would have happen. She shook her head to rid of the darkening thoughts, none of that will change the past. She reached out and gripped the man's wrist to stop his fingers from playing with the grotesque cross. "Why didn't anyone stop this?" she asked.

"No one knew or didn't care enough. When father punished me, he always took me to an empty court yard with the pretense of training me in swordsmanship. He always made sure that he only injured me where no one would see," he whispered, his eyes glazed over as he remembered the sting and heat of the blade slicing his flesh repeatedly.

Aurora gave the man's shoulders a quick shake to wake him from his dark memories. He smiled appreciably as he let go of his shirt, once again hiding his father's misdeeds. "Thank you Aurora, I wanted to tell you about father's punishments for so long but" he glanced at Maleficent, "there was never a good enough time."

Aurora pulled the man into a hug as she sighed. "I'm so sorry Phillip. If I had known I would," she ended her sentence, what could she have done? Even if his transgressions came into public knowledge, would there truly be an uprising? She couldn't risk an open opposition against the mad man, King John had many allies that could crush even the Moor army after a day of fighting.

Phillip looked down at the woman and sensed her regret. He forced her to look into his eyes. "Don't you ever think that you could have done something to stop this. Father is cunning and many of his advisors probably already knew of his punishments. _I_ hid this from you because I knew that there was nothing you could do, you would only end up blaming yourself for something that you had no knowledge of," he said.

Aurora frowned but did not argue against the king. She heard the wisdom in his voice but a small part of her brain whispered that Phillip simply didn't trust her enough to tell her about his scars.

Phillip grimaced at the queen's expression. She was blaming herself… again. He glanced at Maleficent and saw the fairy shrug with a frown of her own. The brunette knew as well as the king that Aurora would always see herself less than what she really was.

Maleficent walked over to Aurora who still was hugging Phillip. She knew that the embrace was not romantic but comforting in nature. She placed a hand on her mate's back and cast a calming tide over the blonde. She felt the younger woman stiffen once but relax afterwards, accepting the tranquility happily.

Phillip felt the difference in Aurora and nodded towards Maleficent, the blonde had told him how she could calm her thoughts through their link. He looked back down and gave the young woman a squeeze before letting go. He looked at the fairy with a glance to Aurora. "My father's sword, he never leaves the castle without it. Do you still have it?"

Maleficent's eyes soften in regret as she shook her head. "No, I did have possession during of the weapon during the fight but I lost it sometime. If you hadn't found it now then I fear that it is forever lost." She bowed her head to the king. "I am sorry," she whispered.

"Good. I never wanted to see that damn thing ever again," Phillip muttered as his eyes glazed over with dark memories once again. He shook his head as a hand reached up to grab at his hair. "That sword is better lost for all eternity, too much blood has been spilt by its blade," he whispered.

Aurora wanted to comfort her friend but she didn't know how. So she placed a hand on his shoulder and stayed silent. Phillip looked at her and his hand unclenched his brown locks and rested on top of Aurora's. He squeezed her hand once and smiled at her. "I'm okay," he said.

The blonde nodded and moved her hand from her friend's grasp. She saw the flash of disappointment in his eyes but it was gone before she could try to say something to appease him. He looked at the fairy and coughed, seemingly forgetting that she was there for a moment. "We should head back," he said. He looked at Aurora, "I really am fine. I just-" he took a deep breath, "I just wanted both of you to know that I don't harbor any ill will against either of you for what you did."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes as a thought occurred to her. "There is one thing I do not understand." Two pair of eyes looked curiously at her. "Why did your father marked you so? Surely he knew that if you two had married, Aurora would have seen the scars."

Phillip shook his head. "He didn't care if Aurora saw," he said bitterly. "Father knew that even if Aurora knew what he did she could do nothing. Once I married her, I would have control of the kingdom, thus giving Father control of it." He shuddered, "He threatened me that if I didn't do as he says then he would punish Aurora for my disobedience."

Maleficent's eyes flashed bright green as hands curled into fists, the nails biting her flesh. The animal within her roared and stampeded around her veins, demanding the fairy to kill whatever was endangering her mate. "What!?" she barked. She shook her head angrily and tried to control her temper as she felt dark magic swirling around her hands.

"Maleficent, its okay! I know that you would never allow anything to happen to me!" Aurora was quick to respond to the rage suddenly washing over her. Her heart raced with adrenaline as she tried to calm her lover. She stared into her eyes as she gripped her shoulders. "Maleficent look at me, only at me." Glowing eyes met her own. She gave a smile but it did not reach her eyes. "I'm right here and King John is not going to hurt me. He can't hurt anyone anymore," she whispered.

Slowly, the green mists stemmed into nothingness. Her hands uncurled as her body slumped against the blonde's, exhaustion the result of her anger leaving her. She buried her head into the crook of her mate's neck, choosing to ignore Phillip as she whispered tenderly, "I know, but the thought of you hurt sickens me and makes me lose control over the beast."

"I understand, really I do," Aurora whispered back. She gently pushed the woman's arms to tell her she wanted to see her face. When she saw her eyes, she smiled, they no longer glowed. She gave the fairy a quick peck on the lips before turning her attention back to Phillip. "We have to go back to the others. They're probably wondering what's taking us so long." She glanced up at the lazily setting sun.

Phillip nodded in agreement and the three began to head back. Maleficent stayed close to Aurora and their arms brushed up against one another's with every few steps.

When they entered the war room it was obvious that everyone was waiting for them. Roy and Michael stopped talking to one another as soon as they came in. Roy glanced at Diaval who shook his head with a grimace. He ignored the guardian and looked at Maleficent. "When do you wish to attack? The sooner the better in my opinion."

Maleficent shook her head. "I do not wish to discuss things now. It is tradition for the Fae Folk to mourn the loss of our brethren the night after a battle has occurred. It is forbidden for us to speak of fighting anytime from the moment night has fallen to the morning after," she said. She saw Diaval nod in agreement.

Roy frowned as did Michael but neither questioned it. The fairy looked down and offered a hand to Aurora. "Come, as queen you should oversee this," she said somberly.

Aurora gulped and took the hand. The fairy led her out of the war room and towards the Moor fields. Only Diaval followed and he did not speak a word. The silence was filled with sadness as they continued to walk deeper into the magical land. Even the surrounding plant life seemed to mourn. What were once brightly glowing flowers and fungi were now emitting only the smallest of light, only enough for the group to see the way ahead of them.

After a couple of minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the Moor fields. The entire field was covered with Fae Folk, all of them silently weeping for their fallen brothers. Each dead Moor creature was laid down on a raised column of tree bark and vine with beautiful white roses creating a perimeter around the bodies. Many simply held lumps of flesh, the body too mutilated to distinguish one limb of a creature from another.

Aurora walked over to the smallest of the columns. She stood next to her weeping aunts in their pixie forms as she looked at Thistlewit. She seemed so peaceful, with not a single hair out of place from her wild curls. There was no marking or injury anywhere on her body. She smiled as tears slipped out of her eyes, it looked like she was only taking a nap. A nap that will last for all eternity. A sob was ripped from her throat and she felt the air next to her swirl in a mini tornado. She felt two pairs of arms engulf her as her remaining aunts clung to her.

"S-she's so beautiful," Knotgrass choked out. "I-I never told her h-how beautiful she was. I always m-made fun of her and bullied her." She placed a hand on the dais. "I-I'm s-so sorry! I didn't mean a word of any of it! Y-you're n-not stupid, o-or u-ugly! You are the most a-amazing person anyone could know Thistlewit and I-I'm so glad that I could c-call you a friend," she stammered through her tears.

Flittle released her niece to walk over to the dais. She sniffed and wiped away some of her tears for new ones to replace moments later. She smiled despite her tears. "I never told you this but I always t-thought of you as a little si-" her voice stole away as she tried to stifle a cry with little success, "a little sister. I watched out for you and I-I tried to be there whenever you called for help." She sobbed and a tear fell onto one of the white flowers. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me! I was so close and you were right there and I-"

The rest of her sentence ended as Knotgrass pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault Flittle. It's not your fault," she whispered as tears washed from her eyes.

Aurora joined her two aunts in front of Thistlewit's opened coffin. She reached out and grabbed Flittle's hand as she looked at the yellow pixie. "Y-you were a l-little forgetful sometimes b-but you were the pe-perfect mother for me. Y-you kissed away my bruises a-and always sang a song for me when I had nightmares. Y-you made gorgeous flowers grow for me to pick and you blew away clouds when I wanted to go outside. I love you Thistlewit and I-I," she sobbed, the pain in her heart becoming too much to bear, "I wish you were here!"

A few yards away, Maleficent watched as Aurora and the remaining pixies mourned their lost family. She looked to her right where Diaval was standing with his head bowed. He glanced up and gave a slight nod before continuing his silent grieving.

She looked down to the dais in front of her. Unlike Thistlewit's, vines surrounded the raised body with a broken spear lying next to the tree man's hand. She smiled sadly at Balthazar's corpse as she reached out and grasped his hand. She bowed her head as well, a few tears flowing from her eyes. "You were a good friend Balthazar," she whispered. "When my parent's left this world, you were there to take care of me and raise me like your own. You shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be seeing your grave and you" she took a steadying breath as more tears slipped out, "you shouldn't be dead." She shook her head, "You shouldn't be chopped up like some butcher's meat. I swear to you Balthazar as the Protector of the Moors, I will make those advisors regret ever conspiring with that imp King John." She squeezed the lifeless hand, feeling the dried moss flake off of the bark and onto the dais bellow. "I will never forget you, even if I live a thousand lifetimes."

Maleficent took another deep breath and did not bother to wipe away her tears. She looked around at the Fae Folk and they all gave her sadden nods. She closed her eyes and raised her arms into the air, gold mists of magic swirling around the limbs. They flowed slowly to each of the fallen Moor creature's coffin and covered the corpse. The bodies began to disintegrate into golden dust that lazily floated up into the air and the heavens above.

Once all of the fallen had been transformed into the magical dust, Maleficent lowered her arms. She opened her eyes and looked at all of the mourning Fae Folk. "It is done." The sentence was but a whisper but it was more than enough for everyone in the clearing to hear.

One after another, the Moor creatures left the fields with glances towards the sky. Aurora walked over to Maleficent with a hidden question in her eyes. Before she could voice it, a tree man burst into the clearing and ran to the fairy. He spoke quickly and kept gesturing to the far side of the Moors. The fairy shook her head at his words. "Leave them be," she said.

The tree man nodded and glanced up into the sky for a moment before heading back to what Aurora could assume was the wall of thorns. She looked at Maleficent after the warrior disappeared. "What's going on?"

Maleficent looked sadly at her mate. "Families have come to claim their dead. Gabriel did not know if he should make them leave." She sighed, "They have the right to bury their family where they wish, they pose us no harm."

Aurora nodded and leaned into the fairy as she gazed into the sky, trying to find any trace of the golden dust. When she found none, she pulled at Maleficent's sleeve softly. "What did you do before?"

Maleficent glanced down and shook her head. "I will tell you when we arrive at our bed," she said. "It is tradition that after we send our fallen brothers to the sky, we retire to our homes and dream of them."

This only served to make Aurora more curious but she held her tongue. She followed the fairy out of the Moor Fields and towards their home. They past some Fae Folk but none spoke a word to either of them, they simply kept their heads down and walked on.

When they reached their tree, Maleficent helped the younger woman into the hammock before settling in herself. She held open an arm and wing and Aurora crawled over to her. Once the wing was snugly wrapped around the queen, the fairy looked up into the sky. "I used magic to turn the bodies into the Gods' Dirt, the dust you saw. It will flow up into the sky and eventually back down into the Moors lands and become a part of it." She looked down at her mate and pulled her closer. "Do you know why this land is magical?"

Aurora shook her head. "I don't know," she replied.

"It is because of the God's Dirt. You see my love, being the Protector of the Moors is much more than being a guardian of some plot of land. Everyone who has ever passed in this realm to move one to the next has left their bodies behind. In those bodies is a tiny sliver of the one thing that makes them who they are. For as long as time has moved, humans have called this the soul. Every Protector has converted that part into God's Dirt and slowly the Moors grew in magic. We fight for the Moors not only because it is our home but because our ancestors are here in every tree and flower." She stroked the tree lovingly as she whispered, "Every Protector's soul resides in this tree Aurora and eventually so will mine."

Aurora covered Maleficent's hand and looked at her face. She looked so peaceful and yet so pained. She threaded her fingers through the fairy's and rested her head against her shoulder. "Do you think your parents are here?" she whispered

She felt the older woman tense up and knew that she should not have asked that question. She glanced up and saw the stoic face Maleficent wore whenever she was forced to think of something she did not want to. Slowly, she shook her head. "No," she replied so softly Aurora almost did not hear her. "We only had their wings and I could not create God's Dirt at that time, I was only a babe." She rested her head against the hammock. "I can only hope that their souls have somehow made it to this tree," she said.

Aurora nodded and snuggled closer to the fairy. Maleficent responded by gently pulling up the blonde's chin and kissing her deeply. Aurora broke the kiss after a minute and laid her head down, her eyes turned up to scan the skies. As her eyes closed, she could have sworn that there were two stars shining brighter than a moment before.

* * *

Author's notes

I know, i know this is mostly filler but I had to make a funeral for Thistlewit and Balthazar, they deserved a decent burial, or cremation... thing. And i thought it would be cool if I were to divulge into the Moor religion and belief system. I will try to have an update up within the next week (and i swear it will be actual plot line this time!) but a lot of things are happening all at once right now


	17. Back to the Drawing Board

Author's notes

Hi everybody! I know that it has been a week since i updated but life is still happening and interfering with my writing. I fear it will not get better soon. As I said numerous times before, I'll try my best to write every day.

 **DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Maleficent and its characters I would pay Netflix to put it on its movie section forever. Sadly I do not and I fear it will never appear :/

* * *

Maleficent awoke to the sensation of lips kissing her neck softly. She released a soft groan and rolled over to her side, an arm and wing wrapping around the body next to her, pulling her closer. She felt lips now kissing her cheek and a warm hand playing with the gap where her robe parted on her chest. She squirmed as sleep began to leave her, groaning again when the warm hand left her robe.

Aurora leaned back as far as she could without causing a ripple effect in the hammock to look at handiwork. The fairy would open her eyes soon. Soon was not quick enough. She pressed her lips against the brunette's and heard her give a whimper. She pulled back and hummed when the fairy instinctively lifted her head to follow the lips.

Green eyes opened lazily and she saw her mate staring down at her with an unmistakable look in her eyes. She smiled and pulled her back down to kiss her deeply, her tongue granted access immediately without her asking. After a few seconds she broke the heated kiss, pleased when she heard slight panting from the younger woman. "What a lovely way to wake up," she commented as her fingers played with golden hair.

Aurora shrugged as Maleficent continued to play with her hair. She leaned down to brush their lips together. "I was just bored," she stated.

Maleficent frowned at the way her voice wavered a bit at the end. She looked closely at the blonde and saw a hint of dark circles under blue eyes. She tilted her head and cupped her mate's cheek, concerned with the way that Aurora leaned into the touch desperately, as if she had been starved of human contact for her entire life. "Beastie, what is wrong?"

"You haven't called me Beastie in a great while. I was starting to think that you no longer saw me as your little Beastie," she replied.

Maleficent's frown deepened, Aurora did not answer her question. She moved out from under the young queen so she could study her fully. Her cheeks were flushed but they were always like that after they kissed. She gazed into the blue eyes and saw the hidden pain in her depths. She shook her head with a sigh. "You will always be my little Beastie, I thought you knew that Aurora."

Aurora shrugged again and crawled over to Maleficent, concerned that the eyes she loved did not begin to glow red as they should. She fisted her hands into the fairy's robe and pulled her closer, trying to end their conversation with her lips. "Just shut up and love me," she whispered huskily.

Maleficent did not argue but she did not give into Aurora's request. She rolled them over so she was on top and trapped the blonde with her wings. She broke the kiss and gently pushed Aurora back down with her fingertips when she tried to lean up to recapture her lips. "Tell me what is wrong Aurora," she said.

"I hate this," Aurora whispered. She saw a flash of pain in the fairy's eyes and quickly shook her head. "No, I didn't mean," she trailed off, not sure in the first time of her life how to express her feelings. She looked down and bit her bottom lip in concentration. "I hate the fighting, the bloodshed. Too many people have died Maleficent and all because we fell in love." Tears came unbidden to her eyes and she angrily wiped them away.

Maleficent looked down sadly and sighed. "I know Aurora, but this will all be over soon." She sat up and pulled the blonde into a hug. She felt Aurora bury her head into her mahogany locks and hummed as she rubbed the queen's shuddering back. "You should not hide your pain in sex however. In the end the pain will return and along with it regret." She whispered, "I should know."

"I just want to forget the pain, if only for a few minutes." Aurora pulled away from the comforting embrace. "Please Maleficent, please make me forget," she pleaded.

Maleficent knew that they were treading on _very_ thin ice but the look Aurora was giving her was heart wrenching. Instead of answering, she gently pushed Aurora down so her back was pressed against the hammock. She kissed her when a gasp came out of the blonde's mouth.

She tried to think that this was going to help Aurora as she felt desperate hands roughly pull at her robe until it fell away. She tried to convince herself that Aurora will feel better as she made the woman under her gasp and moan without restraint. She tried to believe that Aurora was not hiding behind ecstasy so she wouldn't have to deal with the fact that more blood needed to be shed as she felt fingers grab at her back and wings for support. But when she gazed at the slumbering form afterwards, she could not try to be blind to the pained whimpers and the quiet 'please' as the blonde battled another nightmare.

The two did not discuss their desperate lovemaking when Aurora finally got out of the hammock. As they dressed slowly, Aurora did not offer any comment on what her nightmare was about, not that either of them did not know. The fairy had heard the aunt's name stumbling out of her mate's lips. Maleficent opened her mouth occasionally but it shut without a word coming out. Aurora seemed to be distracted as she did not acknowledge the fairy whatsoever.

The quietness became too much for Maleficent. She walked over to Aurora, her back facing her as she gazed at the human kingdom in the distance. She wrapped her arms loosely around her waist and felt the blonde tense for but a moment. She looked over to the kingdom and then down. She breathed in her mate's scent for courage. "Please do not be distant Aurora."

"I cannot be distant even if I wanted to. We are still mates, are we not?"

It was true, Maleficent could feel the unease and hurt radiating from Aurora through their link. She shook her head and tried again. "That is not what I meant and you know it." Her voice softened as she kissed the younger woman's bare shoulder, glad that she did not pull away. "Please Aurora, speak to me."

Aurora turned around quickly much to the fairy's surprise. She stared into green eyes as she shook her head angrily. "I just want this entire thing to be over with! A-and I feel so useless, while you and everyone else goes off fighting I'm forced to hide and I-I'm just sick of it!"

Maleficent did not react to Aurora's outburst immediately. She slowly took a step closer and pulled her into a tight hug. She kissed the crown of her head as she whispered. "I know, I know. But we have to hide you, you must understand why." She felt more than heard the blonde nod. She grabbed the queen's chin and forced her to look at her eyes. "And don't you ever say you are useless. You are the only reason why I am still here today. You brought light back into my heart and led me off the dark path I was traveling on." She brushed her lips against Aurora's before continuing, "You give my life meaning and I cannot begin to comprehend a world worth living in without you. You are the queen of both the Moors and human kingdom and your people need you, _I_ need you. That is why we hide you away, no one can bear the thought of you hurt."

"But if we just show my kingdom that Phillip and I are alive then we will expose the advisors for the traitors they are! The human army will fight for us, just like those soldiers here!" Aurora argued back.

"It is too dangerous," the retort was swift and given without any real thought. Maleficent shook her head and explained, "The advisors will do whatever it takes to make the humans believe that you and King Phillip are dead. If we simply bring you two to them, they will declare that I used some dark magic to make copies of you. We have to capture them first before we can bring either of you to the castle."

Aurora did not like the reasoning but she knew that it was sound. She reluctantly nodded and leaned into the fairy. She felt arms and wings circle around her, shielding her from the outside world. She sighed, she hated having to stay on the sidelines while everyone risked their lives.

They stayed in that position for a long time, their breathing the only noise that broke the silence. Maleficent was the first to break the embrace, she kissed the younger woman's lips before pulling away. "Come, we need to speak to the others about what we are going to do now," she said.

Aurora sighed but followed the other willingly. She did not want to face the harsh reality of more war but she also knew that the sooner they attacked, the sooner all the fighting will end.

When they reached the war room, everyone was already present. Diaval smiled sadly at the two and Aurora was shocked to see how tired he looked. Maleficent felt the surprise and whispered to her mate, "Balthazar and Diaval were close. When you were younger and he spent most of his days as a raven, Balthazar would give him berries occasionally. When I left him as a human for long periods of time, Balthazar would teach him his language."

Aurora nodded and walked over to the table. She ran her fingers through her hair, she did not want to deal with this now. She looked around the room with a small frown. "Where's Phillip?" she asked.

Tory was the one who answered. "He said he wasn't feeling well and wanted to be left alone." Aurora nodded to the answer.

Michael cleared his throat to catch her attention. "While you were uh gone, Roy and I were talking. We believe a surprise attack soon would be the best course of action. The kingdom will still be in a state of shock over their defeat and they will not have enough uh," he hesitated with a glance to Aurora, "replacements to efficiently guard the castle."

Aurora only nodded in agreement. "Do we have enough warriors to execute the plan?" she asked.

Diaval nodded. "Yes," he said, his voice hoarse, "we have about two hundred able warriors waiting for orders."

Maleficent shook her head. "That will not be enough. If we storm the castle, we must deal with peasants as well. We need the soldiers who gave their oath to protect us. Disguise them and have them take the human kingdom for us."

Roy grunted his disapproval. "Is that your plan? Have thirty of my men, some _injured_ mind you, fight against more than one hundred of their own brothers. Yes, that plan will work exceedingly well." His words dripped with sarcasm and Maleficent had to contain herself lest she attack him.

Michael shook his head at his friend's display. He looked at Maleficent, "Ignore him, many of the men that died were his friends." He looked back at the map of the human kingdom and pointed to the market place. "Whoever we decide to send can hide here. The guards will be spread too thin that they won't even notice one hundred extra people doing nothing here."

Aurora nodded. "We'll need another attack happening at the same time though. We don't know if King John's army is still there."

"I can fly over and see if you wish Aurora," Diaval said.

Maleficent shook her head. "Don't be a fool," she said. "They catch one glimpse of a raven and they will shoot it down. Besides, it is too dangerous for me to turn you into a raven for a few days time. The magic I used to heal you could be unraveled if you transformed."

Diaval looked like he wanted to argue but he held his tongue.

Maleficent glanced at Aurora before cautiously stating, "We can have the pixies cause another distraction." She noticed how the blonde sucked in a breath and straightened her already rigid back. She continued, "They can still create a powerful wave even without Thistlewit," she whispered the name but it was heard by everyone nevertheless.

Aurora ran her fingers through her hair again. "They might be expecting another magical attack. We need something else, something we didn't use before."

Diaval looked up excitedly, his sadness momentarily forgotten. "The eaglesprites!" he exclaimed. "They're big and they can fly silently above the clouds! They'll be able to take out the archers before the groups on the ground attack. Without those pesky arrows, we'll take the kingdom easily!"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, can anyone tell me what an eaglesprite is?"

"They're basically giant grey creatures with a fish's tail for half of their body and some sort of insect for the other half. They have an eagle's beak and two arms to grab things," Aurora tried to explain what the eaglesprite was to the best of her ability but the three human men seemed to only get more confused. "They also have these long, thin tubes that look like their beard and hair, it's kinda cute," she added lamely.

"They are dangerous when provoked and extremely strong. That is all you need to know," Maleficent said.

They nodded in understanding and they thought about the battle strategy. Michael glanced at Maleficent. "We can also hide some of the tree men in the market place, they're human looking enough with a thick cloak. The guards will be confused as to why Moor and human are fighting alongside which will make it easier for us to take them down."

Roy added, "We have five archers as well. They can ride these eaglesprites," the word felt strange on his tongue, "and shoot at the guards who are controlling the Northern Gate. Once we take control of that, we can sneak in our army without incident, any other patrol will see the guards and believe they are on their side."

Tory looked at the general. "What about the other advisors?" he asked.

Michael pointed to the castle. "They'll be hiding in the council room, it is where they will give orders to the human army."

Aurora added, "There will probably be a few guards posted there but once we take the castle, they should surrender quickly."

Maleficent looked at Aurora. "I will take care of those bastards once we take control."

"Don't kill them," Aurora said seriously.

"No, they deserve to be exposed to everyone for the traitors they are. Afterwards they should be hung in public, not given a warrior's death," Maleficent replied.

Everyone agreed to the fairy's logic but Aurora did not say anything else on the subject. She sighed. "Okay, so we will take the Northern Gate with some of our eaglesprites and archers. The rest will fly onwards and take care of the archers stationed around the castle. Once that's done, we will quietly move the other fit soldiers and several tree men into the market place. They will wait there until Knotgrass and Flittle create some sort of wave to distract the guards," she swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. "While that is happening the ones stationed at the marketplace will charge at the castle. Without the reinforcements from above, the guards will be too confused to know what to do and surrender. And while all of that is happening I will be here being protected by Phillip and Tory" Aurora added bitterly. She looked at everyone before they could react to her last comment, "Who will be in charge of what division?"

Roy scratched at his beard with his wooden hand. "I may have one good arm but I can ride that eaglesprite. I'm curious what they look like anyways. No offense," he added with a shrug to Aurora.

Michael volunteered to be in charge of the division hiding in the market place.

Aurora looked at Maleficent. "And you?" she asked, already guessing the answer.

"I will be with the eaglesprites taking out the archers stationed around the castle. And afterwards I will ensure that the advisors are taken possession of personally." She could feel Aurora's displeasure through their link but did not comment on it. She wanted to see the advisors before her mate and perhaps beat Marcus to a bloody pulp for all the trouble he caused.

Tory looked between the two women before clearing his throat. "After the human kingdom is under Moor control I think it will be beneficial if Queen Aurora, along with King Phillip and I, go to the castle. If the people see us, then they will know that the advisors were lying to them and thus be on our side." He saw Maleficent looking like she might protest and quickly added, "We can even have an escort to protect us from any unforeseeable harm."

"Knotgrass and Flittle," Aurora said with a sad smile. "They will not physically be a part of the invasion, they can stay at the Northern Gate hidden with the three of us. Once everything is said and done, you can give us a signal and they can escort us through the kingdom."

"How do we know they will have enough power after creating a second wave to be able to protect you if need be?" Maleficent knew that desperation leaked into her words but she did not care. She simply couldn't allow Aurora to go into the battlefield once more, she couldn't risk it.

Aurora frowned and glared at the fairy. "I am not a child and I can more than handle myself in a fight if they are too weak. _You_ know that I can."

Maleficent's eyes narrowed. Yes, she knew exactly what Aurora could do if cornered, but that was a problem. She had no quarrel having blood spilled by her hands if it meant protecting the Moors or her mate. But Aurora, she was far too pure to have her hands bloodied more than they already were. She had no doubt that the fighting was changing her, but she could not allow it to change Aurora too. She opened her mouth to tell her that but she didn't get the chance.

"We are stronger than you think Maleficent," Knotgrass said as she flew into the room with Flittle close behind. She turned in a mini red windstorm that only affected her and a second later she stood in her human form. Flittle did the same and she looked anywhere but directly at anyone's eyes.

Both women looked like they have been through Hell and back. They had dark circles under their eyes and, they had not slept the night before. In human form, their clothes were saggy as if hastily thrown on and their hair was unkempt, looking as wild as Thistlewit's was.

"We have enough energy to create a tsunami made of fire and protect Aurora," Flittle said with Knotgrass nodding in agreement. She could only manage a strangled whisper, her throat was too sore to speak any louder.

Maleficent still shook her head. "No, you two cannot be trusted to fight after dealing with Thistlewit's death so soon."

"We can say the same for Balthazar's," Knotgrass retorted but her usual venom was missing. She glanced back and saw Flittle's shoulders shudder once as bloodshot eyes left the ground to look at the fairy before gazing at the floor once more.

Maleficent bristled, her wings rising an inch from the ground. "Do not pretend to know my affairs _pixie_ ," she spat.

"And don't you pretend to know ours _overgrown pixie_ ," Knotgrass shot back, her ire showing in her red face.

"Alright enough! Both of you!" Aurora yelled as she physically got between them, her arms held up in case they actually began a fight which looked like they were seconds away from. She glared at her lover and her aunt. "All of us are in pain and fighting amongst ourselves will not change anything! We need to stop the advisors from causing any more destruction than they already have! So will both of you please calm down and listen!" Aurora was breathless after her shouting but she still looked at Maleficent and Knotgrass as if daring one of them to continue their childish shouting-match.

Knotgrass was the first to deflate, she released a deep breath and nodded. "You're right, fighting will get us nowhere." Maleficent only nodded and the tips of her wings were once again resting on the ground.

Aurora smiled but it lacked humor, "Good!" She turned to her aunties and began to explain their plan of surprise attack. They did not like the idea of bringing Aurora, Tory, and Phillip into the human kingdom right after they conquer it and were quick to voice their objections. "It is the easiest way. If the commoners see that I and everyone else are alive then they will not have any reason to attack the Moor army. Even the human army will be less inclined to revolt if they know that the advisors were lying to them."

Knotgrass and Flittle shared a glance that held their reluctant agreement. They both nodded and Flittle pulled Aurora into a surprise hug. "We are so proud of you and we swear that we will do everything to make sure that you are safe." A sob escaped her throat. "We can't lose anyone else."

Misty eyed, Aurora returned the hug and stepped back. She looked at everyone in the war room and saw the determination in their eyes. "Today we shall prepare for the final battle. Once night has fallen, we will head to the human kingdom and at dawn we shall attack. We will show the human kingdom that we are not some kitten who had their claws taken away and their fangs filed, but a fearsome lion. We will show them that they have not only poked the lion but hit it with a rock. And we will retaliate with a vengeance worthy of the dragons of old! When the sun rises in a day's time we will conquer the human kingdom and release the citizens from the advisors' poisonous grip!"

All around her cheers erupted. Roy and Michael bellowed and looked as if they could not wait to prove themselves in battle once more. Diaval and Tory were hollering as if children playing with swords for the first time and not young men. Maleficent kept silent but her even without looking at her eyes, their link betrayed her excitement for battle. Knotgrass and Flittle were reluctant to join in the uproar but soon they were grinning viciously, eager to make the humans pay for taking away Thistlewit from them.

Aurora watched them and felt a stirring of sadness in the pit of her stomach. War was changing them into people she did not recognize and this frightened her. She could only pray that the fighting will end soon enough that they can become the people she knew and loved. She acted excited as well and walked quietly past her aunts whom she used to believe could not hurt a single fly. She now knew that they could crush one hundred men with a simply flick of their hands. She also pretended not to see the green eyes looking at her curiously as she walked out of the war room to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Author's notes

I know that I'm not very good at describing the 'eaglesprite' and I apologize for any confusion. It's the Moor creature that Aurora was petting in the infamous, 'There Is Evil in This World' scene. And I am so sad to say it *sniff* but Love and Fate is starting to come to its end. I don't know how many chapters will be left but it will be only a few.


	18. The Final Battle

Author's notes

Almost an entire month since I posted a new chapter... wow time flew by. I'm sorry for the VERY long delay, life was a bitch.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maleficent or any of its characters!**

* * *

Maleficent stared at the entrance to the war room after Aurora had left, a tinge of sadness dampening her spirits, although she knew that it was coming from the queen. She began to feel a bit of regret for acting like a bloodthirsty fool, but she could not deny the excitement flowing through her veins.

She left the room a few minutes afterwards, if she was lucky her and her mate's absences would not raise any concern. She looked around her but did not catch sight of wild blonde hair or a light pink dress. She sighed, if Aurora had not waited for her then that meant she was truly upset.

Maleficent walked through the Moors, asking any Fae Folk that past her by if they saw Aurora. They all responded with a negative and went about their business. The fairy sighed again and decided that the best bet to find her mate would be to check their tree.

She walked quickly towards their home, her wings itching to take flight to save time. She denied herself that pleasure, if she flew she might accidentally speed past Aurora. When the tree was in sight, she frowned. Aurora was not there.

Maleficent thought about where her mate could have run off to. A part of her wanted to use their link but she rejected the idea a moment later. Aurora might see it as her being overprotective and not trusting the blonde to be able to take care of herself.

A sudden thought bloomed in Maleficent's head: Phillip. Aurora was so concerned over the king so logically, she would have gone to him after their meeting. She wondered for a second where the young king would be residing in and smiled. The Moor fields.

Maleficent launched herself into the air and with a few flaps of her wings, she was speeding off. She ignored the thrill of flight in order to concentrate on scanning the ground below in case she might be wrong and Aurora was simply taking a stroll. She flew past the war room and saw the two pixies glancing up in confusion at her. She chose to pay them no heed as she gathered speed.

The Moor fields were quickly approaching her and she slowed down. Now that she was there, she had no idea how to track Aurora any farther than this. She touched the ground gently and folded her wings neatly against her back. Maleficent walked deeper into the fields as her eyes scanned the surroundings.

Maleficent saw a hint of blonde hair after a few minutes of aimlessly walking. She frowned at where she found Aurora and Phillip. They were sitting next to the pool where Aurora had been healed after she was burned alive on the stake. She had wished never to see that pool of water ever again.

Maleficent walked quietly behind them with their backs to her. They didn't notice her and continued to talk.

"I felt her excitement for war Phillip and it scares me," Aurora said sadly.

Maleficent stopped herself before calling out Aurora's name. _I scared her?,_ she thought. She felt dread grow in the pit of her stomach as the three words circled around her head.

"That's not all, everyone else was excited too. It was like they couldn't wait to start fighting again. Even after all the blood and gore," Aurora whispered.

Phillip did not reply for a long time. So long that Maleficent was considering coughing to alert them of her presence. Just as she prepared to make a noise of some sort, Phillip opened his mouth.

"It's …. understandable. They're reactions I mean." He pulled his knees close and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin against his crossed arms. "War changes people." He shuddered before placing a comforting hand on Aurora's shoulder. "They've only been in two real wars though and this is the only one that is truly brutal. Once everything's said and done, they should be back to normal."

Aurora shook her head and leaned against the king. "I don't know," she whispered in defeat. "You didn't see them like I did. It's like something primal, vicious, had awakened in them. I never saw Maleficent like that except when I got hurt." She shuddered as her eyes laid on the pool and felt Phillip's arm wrap securely around her shoulders. She stared into Phillip's eyes, seeking any sort of comfort. "What if she doesn't go back to the Maleficent I knew?"

Again Phillip did not answer immediately. He rubbed at his stubble of a beard before sighing heavily. "We can only have faith Aurora." He gave a weak chuckle. "Besides, Maleficent is not the kind of woman that will ever do what you expect. As soon as you think you know her, she does something that blows your mind."

"Very true."

Aurora and Phillip jumped at the fairy's voice and their heads whipped around to look at her. Maleficent gave Aurora a sad smile before moving closer to the two. She sat down next to Aurora, not too close in case the other did not want the fairy near her.

Aurora frowned at the distance and leaned against Maleficent after a moment's hesitation. She held the fairy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "How much of our conversation did you hear?" she asked worriedly.

"All that I needed to." Maleficent furrowed her brow in concern. "Did I frighten you Aurora?"

Aurora chewed at her bottom lip before nodding. "A little."

Maleficent frowned at the answer. She kissed Aurora's forehead and brushed a strand of stray curly hair behind her ear. "Every battle does changes a warrior's heart, no matter if it is the first battle lust they have tasted or if they seen the wars of old." She looked deeply into blue eyes, her thumb gently brushing against Aurora's lips. "I swear that I will revert back to the Maleficent you know once all this fighting ends. Once the last sword is sheathed and we become victorious, I will fly to our trees with you in my arms my little beastie," she murmured.

Aurora all but melted at the words and leaned her head against Maleficent's palm. "Okay," she whispered back. She knew that her friend was right next to them but she kissed the fairy's lips. She felt Maleficent tense up but relaxed shortly after.

Maleficent broke the kiss and sighed. "I have to go." She looked at Phillip. "You swore to me that you will do all in your power to protect Aurora. The oath still stands."  
Phillip nodded in understanding, looking slightly insulted by being reminded as if he could ever have forgotten. "Of course I will."

Aurora looked between the two with a slight frown. She fought once before and she could do it again! She did not voice her complaints. She tugged on Maleficent's sleeve to get her attention. "Phillip and I will be at our tree, awaiting the pixies to pick us up. I love you," she whispered the last part.

Maleficent nodded. "I love you too. I will see you two after the fighting ends." The fairy kissed Aurora chastely on the lips once more before opening her wings. With a few beats she was in the air and going back towards the war room.

Once she reached it, the first thing she noticed was that it was quiet now. The second was that Diaval was outside of it, apparently waiting for her.

He nodded respectively as Maleficent dropped to the ground and walked over to him. "The others left to prepare," he informed her.

Maleficent hummed in acknowledgment of the words. "I see." She glanced at her servant. "I never asked because I was afraid of the answer, but what part shall you be playing in this invasion?"

Diaval chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Well let me think. I can't turn into a dragon because of these damn wounds that aren't even there." He earned a glare at his choice of words which only served to make the man chuckle again. "I'm terrible with a sword so I guess that I'll stay with Aurora. Less chance of anything bad happening and I can save my pretty face a few more scars."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes. "You are much too relaxed for someone about to go into battle in a kingdom that we do not even know how many men are protecting." The words were harsh but her tone light.

Diaval shrugged. "I figured that one of us better retain our sense of humor." He looked up at the falling sun. "So I take it you talked to Aurora. You two disappeared on us and Flittle and Knotgrass were a little worried."

"Yes I did. She thinks we are becoming bloodthirsty." Maleficent did not look at the shocked man but kept her eyes focused on the trees in front of them.

"Are we?" Diaval whispered back.

Maleficent did not answer him immediately. She turned her head to look at him before nodding. "Do not deny that you are excited to see how this war ends."

"I wouldn't use those words exactly," Diaval retorted. His eyes softened with shame as he admitted, "But I do want to see those fuckers pay."

Maleficent did not need to ask who her servant was referring to. "As do I. They deserve to feel the pain they inflicted on us and Aurora and more. They deserve to burn in hell for all eternity." She did not care that so much venom was in her words, she meant each and every ounce of it. Those treacherous advisors had hurt her mate with intent to kill her in a horrendous way. They were not even worthy of staying alive once this war was over.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Diaval nodding in agreement, his face twisting in disgust as he thought of the men who started it all. He looked back up at the sun, only an hour's time away from vanishing from view. "We'll make them pay for every drop of blood that was spilled."

Maleficent's face hardened as she too realized how soon the final battle shall commence. "Yes we shall."

Aurora was walking at the back of the group of warriors and soldiers as they began their march to the human kingdom. The eaglesprites and their riders were flying silently above them, Roy in the front with the other five archers. She heard distant cursing from above and knew that one of the riders was having a difficult time with his steed. She looked up to see the man struggle to stay seated, his arms wrapped around his eaglesprite's thick neck, yelping when he made the slightest tilt to the left or right. She didn't even have to ask the man to know he was probably afraid of heights.

Aurora's attention went back to the group of people on the ground. A few meters away from her and her own group consisting of Phillip, Tory, Diaval and her two aunties, there were eighteen soldiers marching and eighteen tree men walking beside them. They stayed in separate groups, neither species lingering in the other's group to be friendly. She had no doubt however that once the fighting began, both man and Moor will fight as one unit.

The human kingdom began to rise in the horizon and the group stopped marching, Maleficent must have given them a signal to halt at the front. She glanced at the two pixies on either side of her, Knotgrass and Flittle were scanning their surroundings constantly.

Aurora looked up to see the eaglesprites with riders fly up higher than their brethren, becoming less visible to anyone looking into the skies. She did not like not knowing where they were and took a step closer towards Phillip and the others. She prayed to whatever god that existed that they will know how the six men and their steeds fared after trying to take the Northern Gate soon.

She did not have to wait long. After a few minutes, the group began to march again, this time much more silently. Maleficent must have given another signal to start walking again.

That was another things she did not like. Her dear fairy insisted that Aurora stayed in the back of the invasion group while she gave orders in the front. She knew that Maleficent could feel her displeasure at the distance between them through their link but she did not come to comfort her. A part of Aurora knew she was being childish and selfish at wanting Maleficent to stay by her side as they marched to the human kingdom, but she couldn't help it. By having Maleficent physically near her, it ensured that she was safe.

The sight of the Northern Gate broke Aurora's thoughts. The five archers were on the ground, one of them kissing the dirt and murmuring thank you. The eaglesprites were hovering a few feet above the ground close to their riders, the one who had the acrophobic rider looked rather disgruntled as it watched the soldier continue to worship the ground.

Roy walked away from the open gate to Maleficent. "They had five guards stationed here." He didn't have to tell Maleficent what happened to them, she could see some strange lumps in the tall grass next to the trail.

"Good work. Stay here until the last warrior has past this gate and rejoin the others in the air." Maleficent launched herself into the sky without waiting for a reply. She flew to the other eaglesprites and each bowed their head. None of them made a sound, knowing that soon their talons and beaks will be covered in blood and gore.

The general nodded at the retreating figure and walked back to the group of riders. He repeated the orders to the five archers, the one scared of heights losing all color in his face at this.

The group began to move once more, much to Aurora's relief and fear. She stayed close to her aunts as they watched the rest of the invasion go on and leave them behind. The tree men pulled on robes to hide their inhumanness while the soldiers simply pulled up their hoods in case one of their brothers recognized them.

Phillip, Tory, and Diaval moved to different positions near the gate, acting like watches for any patrols. They each had a weapon of sorts they retrieved from the battleground at the Moors. Diaval gripped a long dagger, Tory a twin blade missing its twin, and Phillip a long sword. Aurora herself had a hidden dagger that she always kept on her person, she couldn't even think about using a fallen soldier's blade.

Roy nodded once to Aurora. "I truly hope that we shall meet again my queen. If I do not see you then can you please tell the mortician that I like daisies around my tombstone?" He shot the archers dirty looks when snickering was heard behind him. He made a gesture with his wooden hand and the soldiers climbed on their respective steed before flying into the air, leaving the general the only archer on the ground.

Aurora smiled; she didn't expect the scary-looking man to like a flower so pretty. "Of course. But that won't be necessary," she added hastily.

Roy shrugged his shoulders and the flickering lights of the nearby torches showed the acceptance for death in his eyes. "Just a thought my queen. Until next time."

The general bowed his head again and climbed on his eaglesprite. He made a clicking with his tongue and the Moor creature did not budge. He huffed and patted its side. "Into the air," he barked. The eaglesprite gave a huff of its own and sprang off of the ground and joined the others.

Maleficent watched from where she was hovering as the two talked, and nodded to Roy as he glided over to her. She did not know what the man and her beastie were discussing but that did not matter. All that did was that they win this battle and take back the human kingdom. _And finally make those fuckers suffer,_ she added silently in her head.

She looked down and saw Aurora gazing up into the sky. She tried to send calming thoughts through their link and smiled when she felt Aurora respond by sending her own waves of tranquility back at her. "I will come back for you my love, my light," she whispered into the wind, hoping that it will be carried to the blonde fifty feet below.

Maleficent turned her gaze to the eaglesprites and archers around her. She gave them a curt nod and together, they silently flew across the human kingdom like ghosts. They flew fast; they only had an hour's time before the sun raised high enough to expose them should someone look hard into the sky.

She looked to her left and saw that Roy was keeping up with her, his hand gripping his bow. Her focus was called back to flying, they were nearing the market place. She could see commoners begin to set up their stands in the morning's early hours. None of them spared a glance up, and why should they? They seemed much more interested at looking at the thirty six people walking about around them with seemingly nothing to do.

Maleficent could now see the ramps around the castle. She and the other flew higher above the clouds so the enemy archers would not see them and raise the alarm.

After a minute, they were directly above the unsuspecting soldiers. They had to time everything correctly, if they dived too early, they will miss the signal from those on the ground. If they dived too late, the group on the ground would be charging right to their deaths. She glanced at everyone and waited.

She looked to the south and from her vantage point high in the air, she could see blue and red magic begin to flow out of the pixies from the Northern Gate. She could only see a hint of the flames and waves being created and nurtured to grow. After a few moments the waves and fire touched and begin to mingle together. Slowly, a fiery wave grew and grew until the flames could touch the tops of the gate's door. It swayed back and forth a few times, gaining momentum. With a sound much like thunder clapping, the fiery tsunami was released to roar into the human kingdom, catching everything it touched on fire. In the distance she heard screaming from shocked citizens that the flames did not burn and yells originating from the market place where the warriors had dropped their disguises and began their charge towards the castle.

"NOW!" Maleficent roared. She dived, blinking the water from her eyes as she flew through a cloud. She could hear roars of the eaglesprites as they followed her lead.

The soldiers who were patrolling the ramps did not even have time to react before she crashed into one of them. She threw the man into the stone wall of the castle, the soldier falling into an unmoving heap on the ground. The soldier partnered with the one on the ground only had time to cock his bow. She screamed as she slammed her fist into the other archer's face, feeling the cheekbone break with a satisfying crack. The man screamed in pain and fell to his knees, his hands covering his face.

Maleficent looked around, the eaglesprites were snapping their maws at the archers on the ramps while their riders shot arrow after arrow at them. Roy was a few meters away from where the fairy stood. He had abandoned his steed and was wielding a dagger already gleaming with blood. He gave a scary battle cry before burying the blade in a soldier's neck, bringing it out to slash at another that came too close.

Her attention was pulled back when an arrow flew next to her face, the arrowhead's barely nicking her skin. She growled and whirled around to face whoever tried to kill her.

It was one of the enemy archers. The boy was hardly any older than Aurora. He was staring at her with one wide eye, his entire body quaking with terror. The other eye was missing with a long, angry-looking scar running across the side of his face. Even from ten feet away, Maleficent could tell that it was infected and if not treated, the boy would die in a few days time. She hesitated: the boy was so much like the advisor Aurora was friends with.

Her thoughts ended as the boy began to fumble for another arrow. Even though his quiver was full, it took him a few tries before gripping an arrow with shaking hands. He aimed at the fairy and let it fly, missing the woman by a few feet to the left.

Maleficent ran at him quickly before he could try to fire at her again. Her wings sprang out and she released a growl, green mists of dark magic curling around her hands.

The soldier glanced at the wings and then at the dark magic. He dropped to his knees and his bow clattered to the ground. His eyes were wide and filled with terror, a choking noise coming out of his mouth. His mouth opened and closed several times as he trembled so much that his armor rattled.

"Pl-please," he begged, finally finding his voice, "d-don't kill me. I beg of you!" The boy began to sob loudly, his eyes never moving from Maleficent.

Maleficent looked down at the pathetic sight as she felt a twinge of shame at the reaction her very being made. She lowered her wings and quenched the dark magic swirling around her fists. She opened them slowly and just as slowly lifted her right hand. The boy flinched with a strangled shriek, too paralyzed with fear to even lean away.

Maleficent continued to walk towards the soldier until she stood a foot away from him. She pressed her hand against his forehead and the boy whimpered, his remaining snapping shut. She closed her eyes and allowed golden mists to flow into his infected gash. Gradually, the infection was burned away and the cut closed within a few seconds afterwards. She lifted her hand away from the soldier and cut off the magic's flow.

The soldier opened his eyes and gently brushed his fingers against the ugly wound, finding nothing. He looked at her shocked. "Wha?" he asked, bewildered.

"Go. Now."

The boy did not be told twice. He squeaked out a 'thank you' and turned tail to run. The eaglesprites and archers moved out of the way, apparently witnessing Maleficent's act of generosity.

Maleficent watched him scurry away. She did not feel anything for the boy except pity. He was barely a man and she nearly killed him for protecting his people. She shook her head as her heart filled with anger, it was the advisors fault.

All of this, all of the pain, all of this death was the advisors fault. Maleficent looked around, the rest of the enemy soldiers were running away. She was surprised that there was not more than a dozen dead. It seemed that the soldiers had had enough of fighting and were simply trying to survive.

Loud clashing was heard from down below. She walked to the end of the ramp and looked down. The group from the market place had finally arrived. She spotted Michael bring down his axe next to a guard. The soldier immediately dropped his weapons and ran into the castle to hide. The rest didn't even bother to try to guard the castle, they all just ran with their tails between their legs.

Michael looked up and caught Maleficent's eye. He lifted his axe in the air and the fairy was shocked to see that there was not a drop of blood on the weapon.

Maleficent nodded in acknowledgement and looked to Roy. "Go with the others and take the castle."

Roy's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? You're not going in there alone. It's suicide!"

Maleficent frowned, "I am more than capable of handling a few old men ranting about gods know what. Besides, I doubt whatever guards they have bribed want to lose their lives for them."

Roy did not look happy at the sudden change of plans but he did argue them. He looked at his men and barked orders for them to help Michael. He spared the one afraid of heights by telling him to stay so the two of them could protect the ramps in case the enemy decided to attack them again.

Maleficent followed the ramp until she found a doorway into the castle. Once she was in there were no guards to stop her, they must have retreated with the archers. She walked through the hallway and did not meet a single soul, whether it was a maid or a soldier. She knew that logically they would be somewhere hiding but a part of her feared that the advisors had killed them all in cold blood.

Maleficent knew exactly where to go and she allowed green mists of magic to swirl not only around her hands but her entire being. She wanted to show the advisors who they had messed with and who they had dared hurt her mate. The thoughts of Aurora screaming and near death made her eyes glow greener then they ever had before and her claws to grow long and sharp enough to pierce through even metal.

Before long, she saw the council room's door with six of the biggest soldiers she had ever seen guarding it. They looked as if only one could challenge even Michael and kill him without breaking a sweat. They turned towards her but did not raise their weapons, instead they glared at her with such hatred that rivaled even Marcus.

"Leave," she said. Her voice sounded strange to her own ears, it more like a beast backed into a corner than a creature of intellect.

The six men glanced at one another and the biggest took a step forward. He looked like a giant's offspring, one of his hand easily being able to wrap around her head. He had a good two heads on Maleficent and he had the audacity to look her in the eye. "A soldier named Jonas just ran across from here and he said that you healed him. Is that true fairy?" His voice boomed even though he spoke casually and Maleficent was surprised to note that it was not filled with hatred as she had expected.

Maleficent did not avert her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, he had an infection that probably would have killed him. He was also no soldier. He is a mere boy."

The leader nodded his head and she could have sworn his eyes softened just a little bit. "Jonas is my son and you are right. He is only a painter, those _leaders"_ he growled as he glanced to the door he was supposed to be guarding, "took him to fight their cause even though I tried to tell them he was not fit to fight against anyone, especially the might of the Moor army. My son probably would have died if it weren't for your kind magic." Rage fumed off of the man as the other five nodded in agreement.

"Do not mistake me, I did not save him as an act of kindness. It simply would have been an insult to my name if a killed a human who could not defend themselves." Maleficent knew that she should just take the compliment and not say anything to aggravate the six guards but she did not want the father to think that she was soft.

"Whatever your motivation was, my son will live because of you. For this I thank you." It was obvious that it was extremely difficult for the leader to say his gratitude publicly.

"Show your appreciation by stepping aside. This is _my_ quarrel against the cowards you are protecting, not yours. This whole war should have never happened in the first place," Maleficent said.

Jonas' father took another glance at the door and then at the other men. They all parted for Maleficent. "With pleasure," the leader said with a nasty smile as he continued to look at the door. "Six measly mortals couldn't even compare to your strength so who would question us if we were too terrified to fight you off," he said to his men. They looked more relaxed now that they had an excuse as to why they were not fighting the fairy.

Maleficent glanced at the two rows of men, three on each side. She knew that it could be a trap but she glanced at the leader. He had his head held high and stared straight forward as if in roll call.

Maleficent knew that the surrender was sincere from the look of him. He was acting as if she weren't there, his eyes never once wavering over to her. She could kill him easily if she wanted to but instead she began to walk towards the doorway that hid the cowardice advisors.

She did not give him any glances, understanding his position. The leader did not want to be in debt to her which was why he was giving up without a fight. She had not only spared his son but saved his life as well. He was obligated to repay her a great debt and this was the only thing that he could possibly do.

As soon as her hand touched the old oak door, she heard footsteps march away. She looked behind her shoulder to see the six men turning the corner.

Maleficent looked back at the one object that stood between her and the monsters that started everything. She felt the animal roar with rage and allowed it to roam free within her. Emerald green mist surrounded her closed fist as she pushed the door and it protested with a loud clang.

It was locked. This enraged Maleficent even more. She growled and pushed harder with two hands, forcing magic into the wood. The door flew into the room and crashed into the wall opposite of it. The metal beam used to lock the door collided with two unfortunate advisors and killed them instantly, spraying the table and the others closest to them with blood. All of them shrieked and hurried into a pile, squeezing themselves against the farthest corner.

Maleficent took two steps into the room and glared at the cowering men. "Marcus," she growled. "I want him. NOW!"

If the old man was hoping that his friends would hide him, he was wrong. He was promptly shoved away from the group, and staggered on his feet before slipping in the growing pool of blood and falling down. He looked up at the fairy but his face did not show fear, it was anger.

"What is it that you want, you winged imp?" he spat at her.

Maleficent sneered in disgust. "You, you caused all of this and now you are going to pay." She bent at the waist so she could look him in the eye. "Dearly," she promised.

Now a glimpse of terror entered his eyes but he still did not back down. "The men! They will protect me!"

Maleficent's head tilted to one side. "You mean the men who so graciously let me in?"

Marcus looked more enraged than a second of go. "Those traitors!," he roared.

"No." Maleficent's voice was calm now but her glowing eyes betrayed her true feelings. "You are the traitor. You became one as soon as you sent my mate to burn."

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Marcus tried to crawl away but with a snap of Maleficent's fingers, he was frozen still with magic. He yelped as he struggled, only managing to squirm an inch away from the fairy.

"Pathetic," Maleficent scoffed as she placed a foot down on the man's chest, effectively stilling him. "You don't deserve to be called a man, no in fact, you don't even deserve to be called an insect." She increased the pressure on his chest and felt a sick satisfaction as he whimpered in pain. "You are nothing but a parasite that feeds off the suffering and death of others. I should eradicate you now," she smirked at the terror on his face, "but your fate is not my judgment. It is Aurora's, _your queen._ " She emphasized the last two words by pressing down for a second with enough force that made Marcus cough up spit.

After catching his breath, Marcus shook his head. "No, she's dead. We saw her burn! No one could survive that!" Some of his arrogance came back but his eyes still held his fear. "You're just spouting empty threats. Once everyone sees that you don't have that little bitch with you, they will see this as an unprovoked act of violence."

"UNPROVOKED ACT OF VIOLENCE!?" Maleficent thundered. She bent down and grasped Marcus by his fat neck, lifting him up off of the ground with ease. She held him close as she roared, "YOU BURN MY MATE AT THE STAKE, ALMOST KILLING HER! YOU TORTURED HER FRIENDS AND STARTED THIS PETTY WAR! I HAD TO WATCH AS MY FRIENDS WERE KILLED AND MY OWN MATE BECOME FRIGHTENED OF ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

She threw the man away from her, afraid that her rage would make her accidentally killing him. He bounced off of the wall and slumped to the ground, groaning as he clutched his bleeding head. He did not look at her and stayed on his knees.

Maleficent sneered at him, wishing that she could just end his existence but she knew that it wasn't the right time. Yet. "Queen Aurora is very much alive and you will see for yourself in an hour's time." Her words were calm but anger was weaved in between them. She looked at the other advisors. They shrank to an even smaller group when they noticed her attention was focused on them. "All of you will also pay for your crimes against Queen Aurora and her kingdom in the Moors, but I suspect you shall not be dealt with as your ringleader."

Maleficent looked back at Marcus and walked swiftly to his trembling form. Using magic, she forced him to stand and walk in front of her. "The rest of you, follow me." She left the room and heard slow footsteps trailing behind her. She did not need fear them attacking her, they knew as well as she did that they will not survive such an idiotic attempt.

Maleficent forced Marcus to march to the ramps as the other advisors followed her. Once she was on the wooden structure, she nodded to Roy. He glared at Marcus and aimed an arrow at him. "Shall I dispose of the trash?"

"No, you and the other warrior keep an eye on this group. I will give the signal." She released her hold on Marcus and he swiftly fell down, once again clutching his head.

Maleficent's lip lifted in disgust and she walked to the ending of the ramp. She looked around the human kingdom, most of the Moor army was outside, Michael barking out orders for small groups to go and hunt the hiding human army. She breathed out a sigh of relief; none of her men looked injured or even battered which meant they did not encounter a struggle.

She reigned in her emotions as she concentrated, her eyes shut. She focused her magic into her right hand, allowing it to build up. She opened her eyes and saw that golden mists swirl around her body and the floor. She gave a loud shout as she stabbed a hand in the air, releasing the magic she had stored in one big blast. The resulting column of golden brown light shown bright enough that she had to cover her eyes, no doubt the pixies could see it even if they had stayed at the Moors.

Once the signal's initial blare leveled out to a soft glow ten seconds later, she stopped feeding it magic. She felt like she was about to collapse but she managed to stay upright, however she could not stop the haggard breathing. She wished she still had the staff Aurora had gifted her to help her hold her weight but it was broken in the war. A sudden ridiculous thought bloomed in her head, after all this mess was sorted out, her and Aurora could try to find a new one in the human market.

Maleficent shook her head to rid herself of unnecessary notions as she tried to stay on her feet. She saw a blue and red light twinkle in the distance and smiled despite herself, her beastie was coming.

* * *

Author's notes

THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT ASDFNJDAFJOADNA! I cannot tell you how stressed I am about it, there's still so much to do but I must admit that I wish to start on my Book of Life fic. I will (hopefully) see all of you soon with my last update of Love and Fate. Toodles!


	19. The End

Author's notes

THIS IS IT! NOOO! I am so sorry to say but this is the final chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MALEFICENT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Aurora looked at Phillip and Tory and saw that both men looked nervous. She glanced at Diaval and her aunties; they looked less nervous than them but kept looking around the group as if a soldier would materialize from the shadows.

Aurora's group slowly began to walk towards the castle. She felt the adrenaline from Maleficent die away, meaning that the fighting had ended. She had begun to breathe more easily after that, she would pace whenever she felt a spike of excitement or doubt through their link.

After a few minutes, they had arrived at the market place. The entire group let out a relieved sigh, they couldn't find any sign of a struggle that ended in bloodshed. Aurora looked around and saw only a handful of the commoners had ventured out of their houses after the invasion. One by one, they caught sight of their queen and after the shock of seeing that she was alive had worn off, they gathered around her and Phillip, crying and laughing. She noticed how the men would glare at Tory but none of them attacked him.

Aurora knew that the small group of people surrounding her made her aunties apprehensive and on edge but she couldn't find it in herself to ask them to give her space. She was simply too shaken by the looks of them.

The people surrounding her looked as if they had not eaten for days, each one was so starved that Aurora marveled at how their cheekbones had not cut their skin. Their clothes were also covered in grime and smelled as if their last bath had been weeks ago.

They continued to cheer and cry out Phillip and Aurora's name as the queen felt rage build in her stomach. The advisors had made her people suffer. They had allowed her people to waste away while spending untold amount of riches on the army the Moor people had eliminated in a matter of hours.

Aurora forced herself to smile even though all she wanted to do was scream in anger. Her gaze was caught by a little girl, no more than five years old, who was staring at her with wide green eyes and matted red hair that framed her face.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and held her chin high. "I am alive," Aurora said clearly.

"As are we," Phillip added with a nod towards Tory. The people were much more happy to see Phillip than Tory. The advisor was staying close to Diaval and gave the commoners wary glances, worried that one of them would attack him out of the blue.

Aurora frowned at this, they blamed Tory for some of their pain. After everything was placed back in its rightful order, she would have to make sure that her people knew that Tory was as much of a victim as they were.

"We are all alive," Aurora said. Her people nodded eagerly, as if one were to deny it she would disappear in a blink of an eye. "Whatever things that the advisors have spouted are simply untrue. Maleficent had never hurt me nor them," several shocked exclaims were heard but she spoke over them. "In fact, the only reason why I am still alive is because of Maleficent."

Aurora looked at the little girl with a small smile that was returned shyly. "I will make sure that any damage the advisors have done will be repaired immediately after I have taken back my throne." She looked at all of the people, meeting their eyes with kindness. "If you please, go to your families and tell them that I am here now and I will clean up the mess that has been accumulating in my absence."

Aurora began to walk again and the commoners trudged back to their homes. She walked close to Tory after the last one was out of sight and whispered, "Don't worry. They won't try to hurt you, they know deep down that you had nothing to do with this."

Tory looked at Aurora and then shook his head. "No. No matter what you say, they won't trust me." He gestured to his eye patch. "Even with the proof right in front of them, they'll still link me with them." He shuddered and made a face like he ate the most revolting thing in the world.

Phillip, overhearing the conversation, walked closer to the two. "Don't say such things Tory." He lowered his voice so only the three of them could hear. "Everyone thought I would end up like my father but after a while they realized I was nothing like him. I won't lie, they won't trust you for a few months but they'll see you for who you really are eventually."

Tory still did not look convinced and nodded glumly. "I just hope they don't try to kill me before then." The joke was so terrible on so many levels that not one of them commented on it.

Aurora looked up and saw the castle right in front of her. She squinted to see past the sun and into the ramps to try and find her fairy.

Maleficent must have felt her coming close because the sun was suddenly blotted out. Maleficent landed quietly in front of the group and strode quickly to Aurora. She pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her softly on the lips. "Did anyone try to hurt you?" Her eyes roamed over Aurora's body, trying to find any hint of injuries.

Aurora shook her head with a smile as she saw that Maleficent did not have a scratch on her. "No." She leaned into the woman's embrace as she felt her tears sting her eyes. "It's finally over now."

 **Several weeks later**

Aurora relaxed against her and Maleficent's tree in the Moors. She watched the clouds as she forced her breathing to calm, it was very difficult for her to get into her hammock with the dress she was wearing now. It was made of silk, a fabric she was most fortunate to find. After the war had officially ended and Aurora had sat back down on the throne, it became obvious that the advisors had used up almost all of their resources. She and Maleficent had argued for a very long time, the fairy insisted that she reestablish trade between the Moors and human kingdom while Aurora wanted to conduct trade with King Phillip, leaving the magical land alone. It was Tory that convinced her to finally relent, although she didn't have much choice in the matter after the man had given Maleficent the okay to begin to discuss trade between them.

Aurora smiled as she corrected herself in her head, _King Tory._ She would still giggle as she thought about the then-advisor's reaction to her naming him the new king of the human kingdom right after she told her people about the extent of her relationship with Maleficent. She was impressed with how the commoners had acted, there were looks of outrage of course, but none had publicly expressed their disapproval. They were probably exhausted from screaming their shock and about her love for the fairy a minute before. She supposed that she should have warned Tory for such an announcement but she knew that if she did, he would have told her that he couldn't possibly be king.

Aurora sighed as she remembered vividly the argument after they had retired back to the council room.

 _"_ _My queen! How could you make such a statement without even consulting me first!?" Tory all but yelled as he paced the length of the room, the table being removed to be burned a day before. Aurora would not allow such a thing to stay, it held too many unpleasant memories._

 _"_ _If I had, you would have declined my offer," Aurora responded calmly. She knew that if anyone could run the kingdom in her absence, it would be Tory._

 _"_ _Of course I would have! I can't rule this kingdom, it's yours!"_

 _Aurora shook her head. "No it isn't. It hasn't been since that war started (everyone refused to give such bloody battles proper names). The people would not have trusted me when I tell them about Maleficent if I didn't have a person who they could trust to take my throne."_

 _"_ _Then have King Phillip do it then!"_

 _Again Aurora shook her head, this time frowning. "Phillip has his own kingdom to look over. He is far too busy repairing the unjust systems to worry about this one." She had hoped the king would stay in her kingdom for a little longer and offer moral support but it seemed that King John had also neglected his people during the fighting._

 _Tory's pacing increased in tempo. "But why me my queen? I have done nothing to deserve such an honor."_

 _"_ _You have stood by me through hell King Tory." Aurora tried not to giggle when the title caused the man to blush. Really, he was being absolutely ridiculous! "The people know what you did to protect your queen's honor and they know you have their best interest at heart."_

 _"_ _But so do you! Why do I have to be king Aurora?!" Tory's blush spread to his entire face as he realized that he had just used Aurora's name without the royal prefix._

 _"_ _I do but the people won't see it that way. Tell me, how does it look if you were ruler of two kingdoms and you were mated with a fairy who used to be an enemy to the other kingdom?" Aurora knew that her wording was confusing but she was starting to get tired of having this conversation. She just couldn't see why Tory couldn't see that he was the perfect king to rule this kingdom._

 _"_ _Bad," Tory admitted after a minute. At least he stopped pacing._

 _"_ _Exactly. I can't still be queen of two kingdoms. In fact, I don't think I should have been queen in the first place!" It was Aurora's turn to blush at the confession. She was glad that Maleficent knew that their conversation should be private and was not in the room at the moment._

 _Tory shook his head vigorously. "Don't say that. You are an amazing queen. You care about your people and held your ground against those advisors."_

 _"_ _Me caring about my people is exactly why I appointed you king! They need someone they can trust, someone who is strong and knows right from wrong. They need you." Aurora knew that she had placed the trump card by the look on Tory's face. It was still fearful but also held gratitude and even a little pride._

 _Tory's shoulders slumped as he nodded. "Fine. But on one condition!" he added at the look of triumph on Aurora's face. "You have to be my advisor."_

 _Aurora smiled. "Okay but on the condition that Michael is one too and I get to live in the Moors until you need me for counsel."_

 _Tory nodded and finally smiled. "Deal." The two shook hands._

Aurora grinned fondly at the memory and looked out from her tree to see the human kingdom in the distance. She brushed her fingers through the hammock as her eyes took in the spot where the thorn wall used to stand. A week after the war had ended Maleficent had taken down the wall, much to everyone's relief. The tree men had allowed their magic to flow into the earth and erase the evidence of the wall of thorns.

She rested her head and looked up into the sky through the gaps of the limbs. She closed her eyes and let pleasant memories overcome her. She remembered how the commoners had gathered around the castle and chanted Aurora, Phillip, Tory, and even (to their shock) Maleficent's name. She recounted the look of pure terror on Marcus' face when he heard the chanting and saw that she was indeed alive. She never admitted to anyone that it was a moment of unadulterated satisfaction to see the man that caused her to go through hell scared out of his mind.

Aurora shuddered as another memory bloomed in her head.

 _"_ _Sir Marcus, step forward," Aurora ordered as she sat in her throne, Phillip to her left and to Maleficent her right._

 _Marcus staggered forward, the numerous chains on his body making it awkward for him to move. Even without the chains holding him down, it would be very difficult for him to walk. He had a severe limp from a beating he received when a guard had snuck into his cell a week ago. When the man responsible had been brought to Aurora, Maleficent had whispered in her ear that she shouldn't punish him, he was only doing it for his son. Aurora had no idea what Maleficent was talking about but nevertheless she let him off with only a warning._

 _He sneered at his queen and glared at the fairy, which only scoffed in response. "Have you made a decision yet_ my queen?" _His voice was full of contempt and mockery, as if he wasn't being tried for treason and he was still in power._

 _"_ _I have. I have conversed with my council-"_

 _"_ _You mean your winged whore and that spineless bastard?" Marcus interrupted, a savage grin on his face. It seemed that he was determined to undermine Aurora even in his final moments._

 _Maleficent's eyes flashed as she leaned forward. "You should learn to hold your tongue when addressing the people who hold your life in their hands," she said kindly, however her face was contorted with hatred and the desire to kill the man._

 _"_ _DON'T DARE SPEAK TO ME AS IF YOU ARE ABOVE ME!" Marcus shrieked. He gave a lurch but tripped over one of the chains and fell to the ground, his face red with rage and humiliation._

 _"_ _Do you want to hear your fate or not?" Maleficent was not affected by the outburst, if anything she looked rather smug._

 _Marcus spat at the ground but did not say anything else._

 _Aurora cleared her throat and addressed the man in chains. "Sir Marcus, because of your injustices against me and against my kingdom of the Moors-"_

 _"_ _That pathetic bit of land will never amount to any kingdom!" Marcus shouted._

 _Aurora continued as if he never had interrupted her, "I, along with my three temporary advisors, have decreed that your crimes are punishable by death. On the break of dawn of tomorrow you will be hung until death."_

 _Marcus went completely white at this. Any façade of strength left him as he trembled. "You can't do this! I have served your father as king and the king before him!"_

 _"_ _King Stephan and King Henry were poor examples of rulers," Maleficent retorted._

 _Marcus' eyes widened as a realization struck him. "What about the others? I can give you names my queen, of those who helped me."_

 _Aurora shook her head and felt disgust at the man who was so willing to throw his allies under the bus. "The other advisors have been dealt with and the generals who aided you have been given up. They were sentenced to exile with a promise of death if they dare set foot in this kingdom ever again."_

 _"_ _No, there's more! There are more names!" Marcus was not even trying to cover his desperate pleas._

 _"_ _The other advisors were all given death sentences unless they give me a list of every traitor. I doubt that you have a name that I do not already have." Aurora was starting to get sick with this ruling. Why can't Marcus own up to what he did and accept the consequences of his actions? He tried to kill her and started a war with her home; surely he knew that death was a possible result?_

 _Aurora watched as Marcus abandoned his tactic of betrayal and revert to give more outbursts, each one more derogatory than the last. She made a gesture with her hands and two of her personal guards came and began to drag away the criminal. She saw Michael smirk as he rounded the corner with a now begging Marcus in his hands._

 _She relaxed against the throne as a strange feeling crept up her heart. Shame. She knew that Marcus deserved to pay for his crimes with his life but deep down she could still see him as an old man._

 _"_ _Don't my love. He knew what he was doing when he tied you to that stake and tried to kill you. He does not deserve to live and contaminate humanity's name," Maleficent whispered in Aurora's ear._

 _Aurora looked up at Maleficent and sighed, still being able to hear Marcus' shouts. "I know but I can't help it."_

 _Maleficent bent and kissed Aurora's forehead. "Killing and causing harm to others is simply not of your nature. That is why I love you so."_

 _Aurora offered a small smile but it did not reach her eyes. "I love you too Maleficent."_

"Aurora? What are you doing there?"

Aurora jumped and looked down from her tree and saw her two aunties looking up at her with identical expressions of disapproval.

Aurora smiled sheepishly as she answered, "I was just thinking about … things."

Knotgrass and Flittle frowned at the response, probably knowing exactly what 'things' Aurora was talking about. Knotgrass sighed and dropped the subject, today was far too for such dark things to be brought up.

Her eyes trailed down to the hammock. "You should not be curled up like that. Your dress may get wrinkled," she said. Beside her, Flittle nodded.

Aurora sighed dramatically and carefully slid down the tree to the ground. She brushed off imaginary dirt from her simple white dress. When she straightened her back, she smiled at her aunties and their attire.

Both women were wearing the same style of dress. Knotgrass wore red and Flittle blue. They looked beautiful enough to be bribes and the thought caused Aurora to giggle. When she was rewarded with a raised eyebrow, she replied, "You two look most beautiful."

Knotgrass and Flittle's faces softened and they closed the distance between them. Flittle gave Aurora a small kiss on the cheek and moved so Knotgrass could hug her.

When Knotgrass let go, Aurora was shocked to see that tears were in her eyes. It was the same for Flittle and panic fluttered in Aurora's chest. "Aunties, what's wrong?"

Knotgrass laughed as a few tears escaped her eye. She quickly wiped them away before holding Aurora's hands. "Nothing's wrong Aurora! It's just that," her eyes went over Aurora's dress as another sob escaped her, "you look so beautiful!"

"We just can't believe you grew up so fast!" Flittle added as she tried to stem the flow of her own tears.

Aurora smiled and looked down at herself. She was wearing a simple white dress that flowed elegantly around her feet. A hand went up to brush against her hair. She had made it into a braid with pink flowers woven in every few twists.

Her aunties beamed at her through their tears and Knotgrass pulled her into another hug. "As foolish as it sounds, if Maleficent ever did something that you didn't like, I will take care of her personally!" Her constant sobbing took the bite out of her threat and Aurora only smiled.

Flittle gave Aurora a hug as well and leaned back to small sadly at her. "Thistlewit would have simply become hysterical if she saw you now." Aurora nodded, too lost for words as she brushed away a tear that had gathered at the mention of her dead aunt. Flittle's bottom lip trembled as she continued to smile. "Did we ever tell you about our wishes?"

Aurora nodded. "Your wish was that I would never be blue, only happy. Auntie Knotgrass's wish was that I would have beauty." She had to wipe away more tears as her chest gave a painful pang. "Auntie Thistlewit never gave me her wish though, Maleficent had interrupted her."

Flittle nodded with a soft cry. "Yes, but she did give you her wish afterwards. On the first night we went to the cottage, she stood over you as you lay sleeping so peacefully in your crib. Her wish was that you find True Love."

Aurora smiled as she nodded. "Auntie Thistlewit would have wished something like that for me."

"Did you find it? True Love I mean?" Knotgrass asked, finally able to speak.

Aurora nodded. "Yes," she answered. "Maleficent is my True Love, I can't imagine a world without her."

Both aunts seemed satisfied with the answer. Flittle gave Aurora's hand a small pull. "Come now. It simply won't do if you missed your own wedding."

Together, they began to walk down to the Moor fields. When they arrived, it seemed as if all of the Fae Folk had shown up to show their support. White roses grew to create a aisle of sorts that led to Tory. The now king wore expensive red robes and a gleaming crown of gold sat snugly on his head. He stood under a living arch of flowers created by the tree men. Next to him stood Maleficent, who wore a dark green suit that complimented her eyes. She was staring at Aurora with a smile that could light up the world.

Aurora's aunties left her to join the crowd. Aurora could see Michael and Phillip standing near the flower arch. Michael was clutching something that looked awfully like a handkerchief and turned his torso so he could dab at his eyes. Both men were smartly dressed and Aurora could not help but be impressed by their black attire.

"Shall we Aurora?"

Aurora turned her head to see Diaval offering his arm. He also wore a black suit and had misty eyes. "It's only fitting that I-" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, "that I give you away. I saw you grow up from a little babe into a gorgeous woman and queen."

Aurora nodded with a smile and threaded her arm around his. "I would love it if you gave me away," she whispered to the man who was like her father.

Diaval gave a bob of his head, fighting back the tears that were stinging his eyes. Together they walked down the makeshift aisle. Aurora noticed in the corner of her eye that Diaval kept his head locked straight although his eyes wondered over to her every few seconds, they filling with new tears each time. All too soon, they had reached the arch. Diaval struggled with letting go Aurora, a sob escaping with a, "I'm so happy," before he hastily made his way to the audience.

Aurora smiled at the display of emotion and looked at Maleficent. She almost gasped when she saw the shiny green eyes. The fairy beamed at her and held out a hand. Aurora grabbed it and entwined their fingers. "You look dashing," she whispered.

Maleficent smiled as a rare blush came over her cheeks. "I know," she whispered back. She ignored the giggle from the blonde at how her words caught in the end. Determined to get back at Aurora, Maleficent leaned over with a pretense of brushing something off Aurora's shoulder before murmuring into the blonde's ear, "And you look simply ravishing." She did not have to move her head back to know that Aurora was blushing at the comment. She leaned back and hummed in approval. "Ah, now you look the part of the blushing bride." The words were teasing but the love in her eyes shone brighter than ever before.

Tory cleared his throat to catch the two's attention. He smiled at both of them and spoke in a clear voice that was easily heard from the edges of the Moor fields. "I know that this ceremony may not seem traditional to either human or Moor creature, but it is nonetheless important to these two women. As king of the human kingdom, it is my greatest honor to wed you two. I will not lie; I have never done such a thing and only know a few snippets of what I am supposed to do." His confession earned him a few chuckles from the audience.

He looked at Maleficent who could not take her eyes off of Aurora. "Maleficent of the Fae Folk, do you wish to say your vows?"

Maleficent nodded and she gulped to gain courage. "Aurora, you are my little Beastie, my light. Every day that I have known you is a day that I cherish. You are my one and true mate and without you I will never be whole. You have not stolen what little heart I had left." Regret flashed in her eyes as she continued, "I should have never told you such a thing because it is a lie." She lifted the hand she was holding and brushed her lips against the knuckles. "You brought life into the pieces of my heart that died long ago. You fixed me Aurora and I swear on this day that I will never stop loving you. You are the best part of me and I am so happy that you are here with me now. I love you so much."

Even Tory was moved by the fairy's words. He had to clear his throat before finding his voice. "And you Aurora?"

Aurora smiled through her tears of joy as she nodded. "You already know my vows Maleficent," she said with a nod towards Phillip. Still she gave the older woman's hand a squeeze as she continued, "And you're wrong Maleficent." She saw panic flicker in Maleficent's eyes but she shook her head. She laid a hand against Maleficent's heart as she looked into her eyes. "I never fixed you because if I did, then that would mean you were broken, and you are far from broken. You are the strongest, most courageous, most caring person I have ever met, even when you don't want others to know. I will love you, now and forever. You are my True Love and if it took a curse to figure that out, then I'm glad you cursed me when I was a babe. You saved me more than once and I will never forget that. And don't you dare think that I am the best part of you, because _you_ are the best part of _me."_

Maleficent could only nod at the words, not trusting herself to talk.

Phillip grinned at the two women. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you two wife and wife. Either of you may now kiss the bride."

Maleficent kissed Aurora sweetly on her lips as tears finally spilled from her eyes. She couldn't stop smiling as she looked at Aurora. The two did not hear the crowd clapping and yelling out congratulations. They could only see each other and in their eyes they knew what the other was thinking.

 _This_ was their happily ever after.

* * *

Author's notes

Thank you all for reading this story and leaving a nice review or follow/favorite it. This is my first fanfic and I hope that I have written a story that you have enjoyed. I may continue writing more for my ships (probably Book of Life with Maria and La Muerte) and maybe even do a revision for Love and Fate with new scenes (although the last part will most likely not happen, I think I tied up all loose ends). If you guys/madams have any suggestions on future stories please don't hesitate on asking me. Have a wonderful day and LONG LIVE QUEEN AURORA AND HER WIFIE MALEFICENT! :)


End file.
